Blurred Vision
by samarahA
Summary: Leo King never thought she'd have the pleasure of meeting the one woman she wished she could be. Annalise Keating. But when she's accepted to Middleton Law School, she thought her dreams had come true, and life would go on to make her a better person. That is until she's caught up in a murder.
1. Chapter 1

Things like scholarships, and talented teachers didn't happen to people like me. Things like law school didn't happen to people like me. Graduating high school four years early didn't happen to people like me. Yet here I stood in the classroom of Annalise Keating. She would be teaching me Criminal Law 100. Professor Keating is my inspiration, my idol. The woman I look up to, because I had no one else. She was often in the papers, and I remember reading them religiously, soaking up every detail of the cases and seeing how she'd win each and every time. I'd look up the public records from the trials, I'd watch and listen and read in on the ways she would completely slay the prosecution and the entire time I would think to myself, that I want to be her. So here I am. About to be taught by _her_.

I sucked in a heavy breath as I made my way down the narrow steps, and to the seating chart. The crowd surrounding it was a large one and I sunk up against the wall, waiting for them to move passed. I shut my glimmering green eyes tightly, and pursed my lips. I allowed my bag to hang in front of my legs as I felt someone brush up against me. I gasped, jumping up partially from pain and partially from being startled.

A man with glossed brown hair, and dazzling brown eyes stared back at me with a smile on his face. Stubble littered his jaw, and he was adorned in a nice suit. "I'm Connor. Connor Walsh."

I gave him a small smile back. "Leorah. Leorah King. But most people just call me Leo..."

"Well, Leo, can I ask why you're lounging around when our teacher is about to walk in at any moment?" He raised his eyebrows in question.

"Because there's a massive crowd of people right there, and I don't like big crowds." I stated. It wasn't a total lie, I supposed.

He shrugged. "Well, how about I just go ahead and find your seat for you then?"

"Why not. Thanks." I smiled.

He walked toward the table, pushing passed the other students. It took him moments before he nodded his head for me to follow him, so I did. "We're right next to each other. What are the odds, huh?"

"Apparently in your favor. I'm a pretty great seat mate." I joked.

He chuckled. "I can tell. Do you know what you walked into today?"

We took our seats and I responded with, 'I'm fully aware. I happen to love Professor Keating. She's...iconic."

"Yeah. That's one word to use." He muttered, and out of no where, the large double doors opened and _she_ walked in.

"Good morning. I don't know what terrible things you've done in your life, but clearly your karma's out of balance to have been assigned to my class. I am professor Annalise Keating, and this is criminal law 100. But as I like to call it..." she began writing on the board, "how to get away with murder."

My heart began to race from excitement. A grin grew on my face as I pulled out a computer from my bag and opened it in front of me. I could not believe I was standing in front of the woman I aspired to become.

"Unlike many of my colleagues, I will not be teaching you how to study the law, I will be teaching you how to practice it. In a court room. Like a real lawyer. Now to our first case study, the Aspirin Assassin. Tell us the facts, Connor Walsh."

Connor stood, and I gazed to look up at him. "The common wealth of Gina Sadowski was a case of attempted murder. The defendant, Miss Sadowski, worked as the second assistant to the victim, Arthur Kaufman, the CEO of an advertising agency. Miss Sadowski was not only his assistant, though. She was also his mistress." He sat.

I wiggled my eyebrows at him, showing him I was impressed by his little speech, and he returned the joking gesture.

"What happened after Mr. Kaufman's wife of 27 years, Agnes, found out about the affair...you." My head spun to see a guy with ashy brown hair. He stood up, clearly surprised he'd been called on.

"Asher Millstone...He ended the relationship and then transferred her to the accounting department. That's when she allegedly switched one of his blood pressure pills for an Aspirin. Which she knew he was allergic to."

"Very good. What occurred when Mr. Kaufman ingested the Aspirin? Anyone?" She looked around the group of us.

I raised my hand at an unnatural speed but still, I was not chosen. Not like the next person to speak gave anyone a chance to be chosen, anyway.

"Mr. Kaufman went into Anaphylactic shock. His throat swelled, and his brain was deprived of oxygen for seven minutes before his assistant was able to resuscitate him. Michaela Pratt." Stated she, as she sat down once more.

"So we've established the Actus Reas, so what was the Mens Rea? Wesley Gibbons?" A nervous stutter sounded from behind me and I turned around to see a guy wearing just about the nerdy outfit I'd ever seen. His face appeared to be anxious, but of course it was, why wouldn't it be? It's his first day of Law School.

"The...mens rea? Right..."

"Day one and you're unprepared?" Keating raised her eyebrows.

"No... well um, yes, but...I didn't know there was anything to prepare." He said.

"I emailed the assignment to the entire class two days ago." She stated irritably.

"Oh, I...didn't get that." He mumbled.

"Mr. Gibbons. As a defense attorney, I spend most of my time around professional liars. So you'll have to work really hard to fool me."

"I only got accepted here two days ago, from the...wait list. So, that's probably why I didn't get the email." He said sheepishly.

Laughs could be heard from around the room, coming from everyone, including Connor. I slapped his arm and gave him a disapproving glance. I felt kinda bad for this Wesley guy, he seemed sweet, and he was being completely and totally publicly embarrassed by his professor.

"Let me help you out. Actus Reas means guilty act, the poisoning of Mr. Kaufman with an Aspirin, whereas men's Rea means guilty mind. So what was Ms. Sadowski's Mens Rea? Think, Mr. Gibbons. It's nothing more than common sense."

"To kill." Appeared a voice.

"May the individual who just spoke stand and repeat themselves?" Professor Keating turned round.

"The mens Rea, also referred to as intent was to kill Mr. Kaufman."

"That's correct. Your name?"

"Laurel. Castillo..."

"Ms. Castillo, never take a learning opportunity away from another student. No matter how much you want to impress me." She said harshly. "Now, before we move on are there any other questions?"

Connor raised his hand. "I noticed that the verdict wasn't listed. So...did she do it?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" She raised a brow. "I lied. This isn't a past case, but one I took last week after Gina fired her previous lawyer. Come to my office after class at Five PM, don't be late. If you are, that's your problem, not mine."

The bell rang. "Have a good day, everyone."

Gulping, I closed my laptop screen shut and took a shaky breath.

"It's slightly insane that you're completely obsessed with this lady. You're out of breath." Connor chuckled.

"She's amazing." I whispered. "Of course I'm out of breath!"

"You're insane." He shook his head. "So. Do you have the time?"

I looked down at my watch, "Three on the dot. Why?"

"I'm finished class for the day. How would you like to grab a bite to eat with me?" He stood, wrapping his satchel around his person.

"Listen...I'm not open to dating right now." I said nervously, standing as well.

"I'm gay."

My eyes widened as big as saucers. 'Shit! I'm sorry. I assumed, and that totally wasn't okay."

"That's alright. You're not the first, and not the last. But the offer still stands, you know." He shrugged.

"Sure. Let's grab a bite to eat." I agreed.

* * *

"The trial starts tomorrow, each of you will come up with a defense. Let's see if you can beat my current plan. Ms. King?" Keating said.

I immediately became attentive, making eye contact with her. "Yes?"

"You'll go last," I nodded slowly, "an undesirable position, seeing as not one student can have the same defense. Use the resources in this office, Gina's discovery file, my library, the people who know me even better than I know myself, my associates." She turned and motioned towards a man and a woman.

"Name's Frank. And unlike every teacher you've had, I do believe there are stupid questions. So if you have them, please see my lovely colleague, Bonnie." Frank stated, making me gulp.

"Or even better, you could come to us with answers. We'll like you much better that way." She stood.

"And one more thing. Every year I choose four students to come work for me. This assignment is used to help me decide who those four students will be. The top student gets a trophy, consider it your immunity idol. The winner can turn this in at any point to get out of an exam. Now go. Find me a defense to help our client go free." She said, holding up the golden trophy.

As students began to file out of the room, I felt my heart speed up. I stayed back, waiting until the pushing and pulling stopped, and Connor stayed close by me. "Why aren't you leaving? Gonna bow down to the lady?"

I shook my head, breathing out slowly. "No."

"Are you claustrophobic or something?" He raised a brow.

"Something like that." I muttered.

"Alright. So answer me something." He leaned up against the wall next to me.

"Sure." I shrugged, my heart refusing to stop beating at an unnatural pace.

"What do you think? About the defense? I'll be staying up really late tonight so I may as well get an idea of what you might say."

"Not telling. But let's just say, I wont be staying up late, unlike you and most of our class." I smiled slyly to myself, closing my eyes.

"I'll see you in class tomorrow." He stated, walking out.

That's when I noticed that I was alone. My eyes shot open and in front of me stood Bonnie and Frank.

Frank eyed me strangely. "You can go now, kid...aren't you too young to be in law school anyways."

"I'm Twenty-One." I said nervously, fumbling with my notepad. "I'll...leave." I speedily walked out of the house and took a fluttery breath.

Making my way home was nice. The weather was crisp and perfect and the breeze that breathed against my face hugged me like a warm blanket. I smiled to myself and allowed my eyes to flutter shut. I hoped that the events of tonight would not ruin the perfect day I'd just had.

* * *

 **Just a warning, I'll be skipping over the first few court scenes, because I'd like to get to the point of the story, Sam Keating's murder. Sorry if that bothers anyone. :)**

 **-Sam**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day in class, Wesley Gibbons gave his idea for his defense. And there I sat in the middle of the classroom, Annalise made eye contact with me and she'd raised her eyebrows. "Ms. King. It's your go."

I fumbled with strings on my black jeans as I stood up, my hands linked behind me. I lengthened my neck proudly and began to speak. "Our best defense would be to discredit the witness. Make it clear that there's substantial evidence that there's reasonable doubt involved, therefore getting our client off scot-free."

A large grin made it's way to Keating's lips. "You, Ms. King, have hit it right on the money. What do we do after we discredit the witness?"

I smiled. "Um, bring in a new suspect, if that's possible. Show them another way it could have happened, another person that had more motive."

"Class. You should be taking notes off of this girl. She's already surpassed you by far. She is the only person in this room to guess exactly my defense, and for that, this next coming exam is for you not to worry over. You've won yourself an A." Annalise smiled brightly at me as I blushed.

"Thank you." I mumbled, taking my seat once more.

"I'll see you all in the court house at nine." Annalise announced, and students began to scramble out of the classroom.

I saw Connor making his way to me, so I sat up for a second time and we met in the middle. "She loves you. You've won her heart, King."

"Maybe. Maybe not. The world may never know." I joked, but was pulled from Connor's next words to see Bonnie by my side.

"Leorah, Professor Keating would like to see you." She said.

My eyebrows furrowed and I glanced at Connor who had his eyebrows raised. "Go. Have fun. I'll be waiting outside."

I waved him bye and followed Bonnie to Annalise's side.

As everyone piled out I was getting more and more nervous. What could she possibly want, and why was she staring at me so intensely?

"How old are you?"

I blinked a few times before speaking back to her. "Twenty-One."

"You've made me very happy today with your performance, Leorah, please don't ruin that by lying to me. You are not Twenty-One." Her eyebrows raised.

I gulped. "How do you know?"

"You look very young, Leorah. You don't hide your age very well, and when you look at me it's as though you're looking at some celebrity." She smiled. "How old are you, Leorah?"

'Eighteen." I mumbled sheepishly. "I...graduated high school when I was thirteen due to being...having a genius IQ. I went to college, and then applied for Middleton, and...well they accepted me and gave me a full ride scholarship because of my grades. That's why I'm here."

She nodded slowly. "I'm impressed. I am. Be very careful, Leorah. This is a dangerous world."

'Trust me, I know how dangerous this world is." I stated, looking down at my feet. "I...have to go."

"Have a good day, Ms. King. Don't be late for court tomorrow."

I began to walk off quickly, meeting Connor outside the classroom. He raised his eyebrows at me expectantly. 'What'd she want?"

"To tell me how great I was today.' I lied with ease. "That's all."

"Want to come over to my place? Maybe sleep over or something so we can study through the night?" He offered.

I nodded. 'Sure. Okay. That sounds good actually."

He linked arms with me. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. Just kinda hungry, that's all."

"Well, I can fix that with some good pizza." He stated.

* * *

We walked into Connor's apartment and he threw his keys on the couch. "Here, lemme grab you some clothes or something. Probably don't want to fall asleep in jeans, right?" He stuck his bag against a wall and walked into a bedroom.

"Sounds good." I called back, throwing my bag on the couch.

He came back with a pair of sweatpants, and a large sweater. Both were much too big for me, but I'd survive. I could just roll them up, right?

"Bathroom?" I inquired.

He pointed toward a door, and I walked in, locking the door securely behind me. I leaned against it and breathed out slowly. I began to undress, and cringed with every uncomfortable movement. I caught eye of myself in the mirror and cringed. The fresh cuts and bruises were swollen and painful, causing any and all movement to cause me pain. I'd learned to live with pain since I was just a little girl, but this was worse. It was constant. They were never given time to heal, and I wondered in that moment how I was supposed to hide this from Connor. Or anyone else for that matter.

"Leo?" Connor called out.

"Yeah?" I sputtered.

"What'do you like on your pizza?"

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Anything is fine as long as it isn't fish."

"Gotcha." He called back, leaving me to my own devices once more.

I quickly got dressed, rolling up the sweatpants as much as I could, and I pushed up the sleeves of the sweater. I proceeded out the door of the bathroom, a smile dressed on my lips.


	3. Chapter 3

The very next day, after the bell rang, Annalise made no room for us to leave. She instead spoke aloud, "Now, for us to choose the four individuals that will be joining me in my firm."

I grabbed onto Connor's hand like my life depended on it. He grinned at me and I grinned back as we stared back at her.

"The star of the class. The student you should all be takes notes from, because they have definitely won a special place in my eyes." I felt her staring in our direction and my eyes widened. "Connor Walsh." I gasped, hugging him tightly, he hugged back.

"She'll be saying you next." He muttered against my ear and I nodded.

"Thanks." I whispered back.

Annalise went down her list, "Asher Millstone." And with each name, my hope diminished inch by inch. "Michaela Pratt." "Laurel Castillo."

I swallowed, my eyes looking down at my fingers.

"But. Our work load has increased, meaning I will need to add one more person to our firm." She stated.

Connor squeezed my hand, giving me a look that told me he figured it would be me. It had to be me.

Until it wasn't.

"Wesley Gibbons."

"Alright. All of you can go now. The five of you I've just mentioned, be at my home tomorrow afternoon. Have a good day everyone." Annalise announced.

I sighed, allowing people to slip passed me. Connor had grown accustomed to staying beside me. "She doesn't know what she's missing, Leo. You're good. Really good. You deserved that spot, way more than Wait List did."

"Clearly I didn't." I shook my head.

When the last few students passed, I stood. "Do you mind if I just go home today? I kinda wanna take a bath and just...be alone."

He nodded. "Sure. I'll see you tomorrow?"

I agreed and he walked ahead of me. I sighed a heavy sigh before making my way down the stairs, trying hard not to make eye contact with neither Annalise, nor her associates.

Suddenly, a hand wrapped around my arm and I yelped in pain, yanking my arm away. They'd gotten their fingers right on top of a few of my large gouges, which allowed them to bleed once more. I cursed under my breath, wrapping a hand around my arm. It was Annalise. She stared at me in confusion.

"You don't have to explain yourself." I spat. "I'm too young for your firm. I understand, no need to reiterate it for me. I'm not an imbecile after all."

"I didn't grab you that hard." Was all she could say.

I scoffed. "As if you had to." I muttered, allowing a few tears to spill down my cheeks.

My feet found themselves pounding against the ground as I ran out of the classroom, and outside to the campus. I ran and ran all the way home, blood trickling down my arm, and tears trickling down my face.

* * *

It's all I had wanted. It's all I thought I needed. A spot in Keating's firm, right next to Connor. I needed it to be successful, because my age had truly set me back so much, and it was evident that my age was a barrier between me and Keating's firm as well, and for that is why I cried. I sat in the shower, knees pulled to my chest. I allowed the hot water to stream over my fresh wounds as tears spilled down my cheeks. Half from the pain, and half from the embarrassment I'd experienced in the class that day. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. My eyebrows furrowed. "Who is it?" I yelled, pulling the curtain back.

"Bonnie. Bonnie Winterbottom." Yelled the voice back.

I groaned, shutting the water off. Why can't these people just leave me alone? Had they not had enough of me today that they had to further hurt my feelings? I hurriedly wrapped a towel around my person, completely forgetting about my arms, and opened the door. "What?"

"Can I come in?" She asked.

Sighing, I opened the door all the way. "Sorry if it's messy. I haven't had much time to unpack. Y'know, Law Student and all." I grumbled.

"Holy shit." She breathed.

"I told you it was messy." I put my fists against my hips.

"Not the mess. Your arms." She gasped, looking at my upper arms.

My eyes widened. "Shit." I muttered, grabbing a sweater from my closet. I slid it over my arms and over the towel and shook my head. "What do you want?"

Her mouth was still open wide, her breathing labored. Clearly, my wounds had shocked her. I gritted my teeth together as I pulled a pair of panties out of my dresser drawer. "Are you going to continue to gawk, or are you going to answer my damn question?" I pulled them up my legs and threw the towel down on my bed angrily.

She swallowed, returning back to reality. "You're to come to work tomorrow."

"Excuse me?" I scoffed. "Clearly I'm not old enough to be apart of all you big people, you don't need to shove it in my face. Annalise said no, so I'm not going. What's your point of coming here?"

"She changed her mind." Bonnie stated.

I licked my lips, running a hand through my soaking hair. "Annalise Keating doesn't change her mind."

"She does about you. Your age...was a barrier. It scared her. But. You're talented. She see's that, she knew that, but..."

"What changed then?" I raised a brow.

"She just changed her mind."

"She should have come herself then." I rolled my eyes, sitting on my bed. "instead of sending her messenger to do her dirty work."

Bonnie licked her lips. "What happened to your arms?"

I swallowed, tears beginning to sting my eyes. "None of your damn business."

"You opened the door with cuts all down your arms, and all across your chest. Some of them are still bleeding, and are clearly very deep. What happened?" She asked.

My bottom lip began to quiver at the thought of last nights events. "I wont say it again." I couldn't cry in front of her. I couldn't.

"If someone is hurting you, we can help." She said.

"You don't know anything about me." I raised my voice. "You know nothing about what I've experienced in my life. What I will continue to experience in my life, so don't tell me you can _help_. No one can _help_."

"Is it a boyfriend?" She continued to ask. "Someone that's told you you can't get out? Leorah, you can tell me."

"Get out." Tears began to spill down my cheeks. "Please. Leave. I don't want you here anymore, okay? So please go."

She pursed her lips. "I'm sorry I pushed too hard..."

"Go." I cried.

She nodded, "Okay." and so she walked out, leaving me to sob against the door. This isn't how I pictured this day going last night...

* * *

 **Thank you to Elminnie for reviewing! It's really appreciated. And to answer your assumption, who knows, we shall see. ;) Reviews make me want to keep posting, so keep em coming. :)**

 **-Sam**


	4. Chapter 4

The next day at class I had been running late. I met Annalise at the door and she eyed me a moment before speaking, "I suspect Bonnie came around to your house last night, yes?"

I nodded slowly, I knew she'd been told of my behavior. She must have been. "Yes...I'm...sorry."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "For what?"

Or maybe not. I was about to explain myself before she quickly waved me off. "Whatever, I don't care, but we're both late for class, so let's just go, shall we?"

I nodded in agreement. She opened the door, allowing me to slip passed her. Connor eyed me strangely as I hurriedly pushed my way through the isle and sat next to him.

"How did you not come in here dead?" He whispered.

I shrugged. "Because she didn't kill me."

Annalise set her bags down and removed her jacket before speaking. "The question I'm most often asked as a defense attorney, is if I can tell if my clients are innocent, or guilty. And my answer is always the same. I don't care. And it's not because I'm heartless, although that's up for debate."

My eyes widened as I inhaled sharply at her little comment.

"But because my clients, like all of us here in this room, lie. And that makes them unknowable. Take Ms. King for example. Are you really who you say you are? Extra details we're unaware of, skeletons buried deep in the closet. Maybe your family is apart of the mafia." She raised her eyebrows, and people chuckled around the room, clearly thinking it was a joke. I was sure Bonnie had mentioned my behavior toward her last night to Annalise, otherwise she would most certainly not be singling me out like this.

My face dropped and I stared at her before swallowing. "I don't care whether or not you believe me, but I am who I say I am, and no, I have no criminal record, and I am not apart of the mafia."

She smirked at me, knowing I had lied. I did have skeletons buried in my closet, although she was under the assumption I was going to tell her about them. She was in fact, wrong.

"Look around you. At the quiet girl you share notes with, a cute guy you have a crush on, the gunner who talks too much in class. And ask yourselves, do you know who _anyone_ truly is? Your instincts better be good, or you'll find yourselves choosing the wrong people to make a study group with, to sleep with, or even marry. Just ask Margery St. Vincent. Ere to her families million dollar department store fortune, until, she was stabbed sixteen times in the master bedroom of her Gladwin mansion. The alleged killer? Her husband of course. Max St. Vincent." She said stated. "Today, six of you will be coming with me to meet Mr. St. Vincent in his home today. I hope to see you all there, on time. Four on the dot, an hour after all of your classes end. You know who you are. Now, let's move on."

Connor looked over at me, his eyebrows furrowed. "What's she mean by six?"

"Mind giving me a ride?" I whispered.

His eyes widened, a smile appearing on his face. "What? How? Why?"

"Tell you later." I smiled back, returning my gaze to Annalise.

* * *

As usual, after the bell rang, we sat in our seats until everyone passed us.

"So, explain!" He said excitedly.

"Bonnie came to my house last night. She said Annalise changed her mind, that I was talented, and she wanted me." I shrugged.

"And you're sitting there acting like this isn't amazing news." He said, clearly surprised by my reaction.

"I just...don't want to get my hopes up. She could change her mind again, who knows at this point. I just want to go, and prove how well I can perform." I stated.

"She wont change her mind again, because you're too good for that. Trust me." He said. "I still can't figure out why she chose Wait List over you in the first place. Did the lady tell you?"

"It doesn't matter, right? There I'll be." I sat up when I noticed the last few students piling out of the classroom. I grabbed my bag, and slung it over my shoulder.

We both began to walk down the stairs as Frank and Bonnie entered the classroom, walking to meet Annalise at her desk. Bonnie and I made eye contact and I pursed my lips tightly, settling my eyes instead on the big doors. "Maybe we can get something to eat first, before going to his house? I'll pay."

"Sure. Thanks, I'm slightly broke." He laughed, and I laughed as well, ignoring the intense staring Bonnie was doing at the back of my head.

* * *

The Gladwin mansion was of course gorgeous, I mean come on. It's a mansion, why wouldn't it be? It was clearly very well kept, although the dead, taxidermy animals were giving me the creeps. I turned around just to have one right in my face and grimaced. Connor snorted at my reaction and pulling me along by the hand.

"I met Margery in Paris, shopping for my daughter Eloise's fourth birthday. My wife had just passed, and I needed something...special. When Margery saw me struggling to speak to the owner in French, well, the minute she opened her mouth to translate, I knew this was the woman for me. And still, twenty years later, she is still the only woman who knew how to make me happy. Well, as anyone can be happy in an institution as barbaric as marriage, of course, don't you agree, Ms. Keating?" Stated St. Vincent.

"Let's keep it moving." Annalise ordered.

His eyebrows raised as he turned back around, and rolled back two sets of doors. It opened to a large master bedroom. The bed in front of us was naked, stripped of it's sheets, but blood stained the mattress. Red against white clashed terribly, and told a dark, morbid, sadistic story.

"I asked Max to preserve the crime scene until after the trial was over. You never know what forensic clues you can find later." Annalise said.

I turned my head, and once again horns and dead animal faces were up in my face. I rolled my eyes as I heard Max speak,

"Well, the room needed some color anyway."

I and Connor made eye contact, shock a very clear emotion to the both of us.

"Look around, take photos, be the fresh eyes we need to help this case." Annalise said.

I pulled out my phone and began to snap pictures. Then, I walked closer to the bed. My eyebrows furrowed at the blood stains, and where they were located. I returned my gaze back to the dead animals, and then back to the bed. Two things did not make much sense...

"I need a volunteer." He clasped his hands together.

I looked around, and everyone refused to step up, so I did.

"Aw, wonderful. You're prettier than my wife."

I grimaced at the gross compliment. He lead me to the bed, and with a smile pushed my down on it, I grimaced from the pressure he'd just put on my shoulders which were throbbing from the bruises and gouges. "On the bed, now."

Shit. I laid down normally, trying to avoid the copious amounts of blood.

"The forensic reports claim that Margery was in bed reading." He walked around, coming to lay beside me.

Shit.

"When I joined her with-" He glanced down at my lanyard, a pen dangled from it. "Ah, your pen." He grabbed it in his hands, removing the cap and taking it in his hands. "the knife, which I hid, like this." He hid it behind his thigh.

Shit.

"Then," he got closer to my body and my heart began to race rapidly, "then, I pretended to initiate sexual relations." His face was dangerously close to mine and I began to receive flash backs in my head. My heart still racing at a rapid pace. "And just as I was about to kiss, I struck." He slammed his fist on my shoulder and I almost screamed in horrible pain, but I did not.

"But missed, hitting the carotid artery, which was now squirting like a loose fire hose all against the ceiling and the wall. So then I struck again, number two," another blow and I cringed, tears stinging my eyes. "Followed by number three, here," again, "four," again, "five," again, "six-"

"We get the point." I spat, a few tears trickling down my cheeks.

He pulled back. "Oh. I apologize. Sometimes I forget how fragile a woman can be..."

I sucked in an unsteady breath and wiped the tears from my face as I pushed him off of me and sat up, pulling my shirt down. Bonnie sent me a concerned glance, which I ignored. Connor stared at me with a furrowed brow. "You alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I said harshly.

"Well...that's the prosecutions theory." Annalise went on.

"Theory." He chuckled. "Good luck proving that. Right?"

Sighing, I turned around and scratched my forehead, leaning against Connor for support. I was beginning to feel very weak.

"That will be all Mr. St. Vincent. We'll be on our way now." Annalise stated.

"Thank you. And a special thank you, Ms..."

I turned my head to look at him. "King."

"Ms. King. You were a wonderful volunteer. Although, I do immensely apologize for the apparent pain I've put you in." He said. It was sincere.

I nodded. "Right."

We left his house, and we all began to bicker.

"He was beating down on you hard." Michaela said to me. "Hard enough to make you cry, and he was so getting off on it."

"Ew." I rolled my eyes. "Okay. That's great, thanks for sharing."

"All I'm saying is that he seems pretty guilty to me." She said.

"Whatever." I said. "Does it even matter? We do whatever plea he takes. Guilty, or not guilty. It doesn't really matter what truly happened. Does it?"

She eyed me for a moment before Annalise spoke.

"Ms. King is correct. Stop analyzing our client, Ms. Pratt, he is pleading not guilty and that is how you should look at him. Follow me back to my house, would you?" She walked off to her car, so I followed Connor to his.

"You okay?" He asked, pressing a hand to my back.

I nodded. "Yeah. Just...hurt. That's all."

He wasn't convinced.

* * *

 **Thanks again to Elminnie for reviewing again! Ikr, Leo's being put through the ringer.**

- **Sam**


	5. Chapter 5

Frank slammed a book down on Bonnie's desk. "The murder book. Given to us by the prosecution with all the evidence they gathered for Max's case. Go through it, find the holes that get our guy a not guilty."

There was only five, clearly Annalise truly had not planned for me to be there. I shared with Connor.

"Mr. Gibbons. My office, now." Annalise stated aloud, walking to her office.

Wesley followed.

"What do we think is going on in there?" Connor asked.

"What do you mean?" Asher inquired.

"We all earned our spot here. Right? But Wait List?" Connor scoffed.

"Don't call him that." Laurel said, clearly disapproving of his choice of vocabulary.

Asher continued. "Maybe he's her secret baby, like she gave him up for adoption and he doesn't even know."

Michaela glared at him. "Because all black people are related?"

"What? No-" Asher tried to explain himself.

"My point is, something is going on, otherwise why would he be here." Connor shrugged, sitting down. "I mean, come on. Let's be honest with ourselves, Leorah was her favorite until I screwed a guy, and then she became her second favorite. Wait List in there wasn't even in her line of sight, yet he got here before she did."

I glared at him for making me the center of attention. "Connor."

"Yeah, how did you get here anyway?" Michaela questioned.

"Why does it matter? I'm here. He's here. Get over yourselves, okay?" I rolled my eyes, grabbing the book from Connor and staring down at it intensely.

"I mean. Why are any of you are?" Bonnie asked. "That's the question I'm still asking myself."

"Valid question." I muttered, looking back at her, and she stared back at me before walking off.

Connor stared at me in confusion before joining me on the ground, looking down at the book with me.

* * *

The next morning was a Saturday. We were all ordered back to the house to flip through files and continue on with the murder book, so that's what we did. I and Connor carpooled again, him driving, considering I still didn't have a licence and didn't even know how to drive.

Someone had turned the news on, which showcased the case of Lila Stangard. The girl who had gone missing from her frat house.

"the medical examiners report concludes that Ms. Stangards death was indeed a homicide."

I grimaced as I continued flipping through files. "Terrible."

"Wanna know the best part about that?" Asher asked with his mouth full.

"No but something tells me you're going to speak anyways." I muttered.

He clearly did not hear me. "Those corpses crap themselves. All those sorority girls were drinking their friends poop."

"You are disgusting." I stared at him, and he stared back at me.

"Hey, is Professor Keating here?" Wes rushed in holding files.

"Shhh." Michaela shushed, as the news spoke again.

"but we do know that police spent the morning interviewing her boyfriend, Griffin O'Reily, a star of the Middleton Football Team."

Suddenly, Annalise's office door opened. "Mr. Gibbons. Did you do what I asked?"

"Yes." He answered, handing her the files.

"Well done." Annalise said. "Did you look inside?"

"I-I did. But-But I actually found a discrepancy between what's in the supplemental report versus what's in the prosecutions murder book." He stated.

"What kind of discrepancy?" Questioned she.

"A name. The murder book says the hunting knife was found on the front lawn by Officer Jake Dorcy...but the supplemental report said it was found by Officer Chad Mullins." He said.

I raised my eyebrows.

"That certainly is a discrepancy." Annalise grumbled. "Good eye, Mr. Gibbons. I'm impressed."

Most of the group rolled their eyes, and I rolled mine. But not at Wesley.

He nodded, walking toward the rest of us. I nudged his knee. "Good job. I don't know if I would have caught that."

"Thanks." He smiled.

I smiled back.

"If we get the knife thrown out, we attack the motive. Any thoughts?" Annalise asked us.

I pursed my lips, pulling my knees closer to my chest. "There's something I noticed."

"Well, share it with the class." She said sarcastically.

"It doesn't add up. The stabbing was so...sloppy. Sixteen times, just, a big mess. I mean, it literally says that he 'missed' the heart and instead hit an artery." I shook my head.

"Your point?" She questioned.

"He's a trained hunter. I can't be the only one who saw all the corpses in the house, I mean, clearly hunting is a hobby of his. Hunters are trained murderers. To be as clean, and not-sloppy as possible, and one of the quickest ways is by the neck. I'd show you but I don't want to be crazy and ask for a volunteer, although I think you get the point. He supposedly killed for a purpose. Well, why in all hell, would he do it like that if he knew how to get it over with and make it quick?" I questioned.

Annalise nodded. "That's...an incredibly intelligent observation Ms. King. Why don't you show us?"

I blinked. "Uh. Okay."

"Allow me." Connor sat down in front of me. "Kill me, Leo."

I rolled my eyes. "Ask me to do that one more time, and I will." I said to him, getting up on my knees. "So first... you bend their neck and lift their chin so it's close to their chest. You put the knife to the jugular..."

* * *

"and swipe in a quick motion. Then...they're dead." Said St. Vincent.

I smiled to myself as I watched him replay what I'd done earlier in the day to Connor.

"It's insane how similar the two of you spoke." Connor whispered to me. "Are you some creepy serial killer too?"

I shoved my elbow in his stomach and he grabbed it. I continued to smile as I watched on.

"And this technique...this very humane way of killing an animal, is this how you killed your first wife?" Annalise questioned.

My eyes widened, clearly, she knew something I did not.

"Yes."  
I gasped along with the rest of the crowd.

"Your honor, may we have a side bar please?" The prosecution asks.

Annalise and she moved toward the judge, who bickered for a few moments before going again. Annalise asked for the next witness, a medical examiner.

"How long have you been the chief medical examiner of Philadelphia?" Asked Annalise.

"13 years." She responded. "I left last May to become chief of Pathology at Penn state."

"And so you've studied the autopsy reports of both Elizabeth Simms and Margery St. Vincent, is that right?" Annalise asked.

"Yes."

"Can you describe the difference between the two murders?"

"Well at first blush they look quite similar. But a more in-depth review of the reports indicates that the first murder, a laceration across the neck, was done by someone with a knowledge of anatomy."

"And the second murder?"

"The numerous sharp injuries were messy,"

I smiled when she used the word I had used earlier that day.

"inaccurate, they hit bone. The killer clearly knew nothing about anatomy."

"Meaning the second killer probably did not have hunting experience?" Questioned Annalise.

I furrowed my eyebrows. My gaze shifting toward Eloise. St. Vincent's daughter, who seemed to have been squirming in her seat. A puzzle began forming in my brain.

"Clearly not." Stated the medical examiner. "In fact, it is my expert opinion that there's no way these two women were killed by the same person."

"The defense rests."

There was a recess called for. So I sat up quickly and made my way toward Annalise. "I think I know who the second murderer was."

We began walking out of the room and down a hallway. "Oh?"

"Eloise!" I stated. "Supplemental arrest reports said there was no forced entry, who else would have had a key? So maybe she found out the truth before we did, that Max had killed her mother. Then, she stabbed Margery in a fit of anguish and rage, just to frame him. To get him behind bars for what he'd done to her mother."

Annalise began to smile.

"What?" I asked.

"Interesting theory." She shrugged. "But we've rested our case, Ms. King. Now we just wait for the verdict."

We looped our way back around to the rest of the group. "Stay aware of Ms. King and Mr. Gibbons here. It's usually the quiet ones to be afraid of."

I furrowed my eyebrows as she walked off.

"What the hell just happened?" Michaela questioned.

I shrugged and walked back into the room with everyone else, but not before I heard Frank say to Bonnie, "You've got good taste."

I felt my heart race. I knew he was not talking about Wesley. I knew he meant me.

Sitting down by Connor I began to feel very upset, and played with. It was indeed not Annalise who wished for my presence in her firm, but Bonnie, and for that I didn't understand.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I barely heard the 1st Juror say, "not guilty"

We all walked out of the court room with a sense of pride, although the group surrounding us of screaming hooligans was making me feel scared. I grabbed onto Connor tightly, and he pulled me close, clearly understanding why I was so upset. He pulled me further ahead of the group, and away from the yelling and screaming, and got me outside speedily. I began to take unsteady, heavy breaths as I leaned into him.

"You okay?" He asked.

I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him close, feeling tears stream down my face and onto his shirt. He made me feel safe. Something I hadn't felt in my life before now, and it was a nice feeling.

"No, but thanks." I mumbled. "I'm just very overwhelmed..."

"That's okay." He said. "I'm always here. For whatever."

I nodded.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" He offered.

I pulled back and wiped my face. "Actually, would you mind taking me back to Annalise's? I left something there, and I need to get it." A lie.

He agreed, though.

* * *

When I entered, Annalise was no where to be seen. I assumed she was in her office. Frank and Bonnie were in the living room. I crossed my arms tightly, staring at the blond. "So that's why you came to my apartment that night."

She stared at me, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I heard your little conversation with Frank over here about you having 'good taste' and you don't exactly appreciate most of us being here. Except, of course, for me, which I sit here every day and wonder why in the hell I'm the only kid you haven't insulted yet and I figured it out. You wanted me here, so you convinced Annalise that my age wasn't such a big deal after all. But I don't get it. It wasn't because of my talent, if it were, there wouldn't have been a discussion because Annalise already knew I was talented. She has my past grades, after all, she saw my performance in class. What. Do. You. Know?" I spat.

Frank smirked at Bonnie. "You've been found out."

"Stay out of this." I and Bonnie chorused.

He put his hands up in surrender, and walked into the kitchen. I walked closer to her. "What do you know?"

She licked her lips and sighed. "I know about your past...and your present."

"What?" I sputtered.

"Your dad, and your brother." She mumbled quietly, her eyes meeting my own. "What you've been through."

"You don't know anything." Tears built in my eyes.

"I know that your brother comes to your apartment most nights. I know what he does there, and your all bruised and cut up because of him." Her voice remained quiet. "I know he's going to probably come to your home tonight, because you put your father in prison, and he blames _you_ for it."

I began to cry. "How?"

"It doesn't matter." She shook her head. "It doesn't matter how I know. I just do. I just do, okay? And I need you to know, that I'm here for you. I'm here to help you."

"Why?" I sobbed. "Why do you want to help me so badly?"

Her own eyes began to water and she looked down at her feet. "I know what it feels like for your father to hurt you for years, and then have to testify with him staring you down."

That's when I broke. I fell to my knees as I breathed heavily and unsteadily. My heart was beating out of my chest, and my lungs restricted breath to enter. I began sobbing so hard I was choking on my own tears.

Annalise came out of her office. "What's going on?"

Bonnie got on her knees next to me, and pulled my face to her own. Tears had found their way down her cheeks, and she spoke, "Match my breath, Leorah. Okay? In...out."

I did. It helped.

"In...out..."

"Bonnie," Annalise said.

"She knows." Bonnie looked up at her. "she knows."

I was finally back to breathing normally before the sobs resurfaced. Bonnie pulled me into her arms and I cried against her.

"It's okay now. You're safe here." She whispered. "You're safe now."


	6. Chapter 6

I was unsure how long it had been that I allowed Connor to wait outside for me. I was wrapped up in a blanket on the couch with a mug of hot tea in my hands. My eyes were puffy, and my cheeks were red. I was not a pretty crier, and the aftermath was even worse. Suddenly, the office doors opened, and Connor walked in. "Leo, you've been in here for so long-Leo?"

Looking up at him I sent him a small smile.

He raced toward me and bent down beside myself. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." I mumbled. "I'm alright. You can go home. Sorry I made you so late."

"How are you gonna get back home?" He asked.

I was still unsure if Bonnie was going to even allow me to go back home. "I'll have someone drive me, or maybe I'll walk. I'll be okay, Connor. Really."

His lips pursed into a tight line. "You really don't want me to stay?"

I patted his hair, chuckling. "I'm okay. Seriously. I'll see you tomorrow to study, yeah?"

Sighing, he finally agreed to leave, "Fine. I'll see you tomorrow but I expect a text before you go to bed so I know you got home safe."

"Okay, goodbye!" I waved, and he sighed once more before finally leaving. "He can't know..."

"You can't go home." Bonnie stated.

"I can handle myself." I muttered.

"Your arms and chest say otherwise." She said softly.

I turned my eyes toward the ground. "I've been living this life since I was little. I know how to deal with it. I know how to...not upset him too much."

"You shouldn't be used to that." She sat next to me. "It isn't right. You got away from it. You were safe, and you should continue to stay safe."

"He doesn't even know what he's doing when he's doing it. He's drunk most of the time..." I lied.

"It doesn't make what he's doing any better." Annalise stated. "You can be free of him."

I then muttered, "There's no getting free of him...I'll never be free of this..."

The three of them gave me such pitiful looks it was almost physically painful. I wrapped the blanket a bit tighter around me.

"The only way you're going home tonight is if Frank goes home with you." Annalise said. "There's no way otherwise."

"I don't even know Frank. For all I know he's some crazed murder." I crossed my arms.

"Do you really think I'd allow a crazed murderer in my home?" Keating asked.

We made eye contact for a few moments before I sighed. "I guess not."

"If it makes you feel better I can go too. Or, you could just listen to Annalise, and stay somewhere else."

"I can stay with Connor but...Paton might find me there, and I don't want him to hurt Connor. Connor isn't...strong enough to overpower him." I muttered.

Annalise and Bonnie made eye contact for a moment, speaking some secret language I did not understand. "You can stay with Bonnie. She's got a good security system, lots of locks on all the doors. He wont find you there, and if he does, he wont be getting in."

I nodded slowly. "Fine."

Annalise seemed pleased that it had worked, and I was no longer fighting her about it. "Okay. So get out of my house then. I'll see you back at work tomorrow."

I sat up, and placed the bunched blanket back on the couch. I shoved my hands into my pockets, and lowered my face.

Bonnie sat up, grabbed for her purse and keys and lead me out of the house and toward her small white car. I got into the front seat and she slipped into the drivers side.

"Did you ever get away? I mean...clearly, yes, but...were you younger than me?" I muttered, my gaze on the mailbox that was outside. We hadn't moved yet.

She was silent for a few moments as she started the car, and began to drive away from the Keating's residence. "I was sixteen. A little younger than you, when I put him away in prison. I did get away. But I...never received help. Not until I came here. I was one of you six, before this, and Annalise's husband is a therapist. He helped me a lot."

"Therapy..." I mumbled, picking at skin on my fingers. "Does it help?"

"It doesn't help at first. In fact, it made me feel worse. It made me hurt more, because I was forced to remember. But then it gets better, once you work through everything that happened. It does feel better after awhile. But nightmares still linger. Panic attacks...still happen sometimes, if triggered. But it's manageable. I know right now it feels like you'll always be hurting inside. Like when someone touches you, you will always crawl out of your skin. Maybe you're scared of having a relationship. It doesn't have to be that way forever, Leorah..."

Tears pricked at my eyes. "I'd like that. For things to be better."

"They can be. Maybe you can start seeing Sam...he really helped me. I think he could help you." Bonnie said.

I nodded. "Maybe."

The rest of the ride to her home was a silent one, but it wasn't an awkward silence. We were comfortable in the silence, and for that I was thankful. When we arrived at her home, she brought me inside and showed me around very quickly. She then brought me up to her guest room, where I would be sleeping. She showed me the bathroom, and told me I could shower there if I wanted to. She then went down to start on dinner, leaving me alone in my makeshift bedroom.

When I made my way to the bathroom, there was a change of clothes on the toilet seat. A t-shirt for a shirt made me cringe. I never wear t-shirts, because I've been trained to hide my wounds from the world so no one will know what happens to me. I've been trained to know that if I dared tell a soul, it would be so much worse for me later.

I turned the water on to hot, and took off my shirt. I looked at my back, and cringed at the cuts. They were open, and swollen still. I just about jumped out of my skin when I saw the door behind me open and Bonnie entered without warning. "Shit. Sorry..."

"It's okay." I muttered, pressing a finger to one of the deep gouges.

"Christ. You've got one of them infected...you don't dress them or anything? No anti-bacterial cream?" She asked, beginning to dig around in the medicine cabinet.

"There isn't a point." I replied. "He just comes and makes more of them. There's no point..."

"Well by telling yourself that, you've got an infection in one of them. Turn around, let me clean it." She stated, a bottle of alcohol in her hand, and in the other a few cotton swabs. I saw the Neosporin on the counter and a band-aid next to it. I sighed, doing as she asked.

She pushed my hair off to one shoulder. "This is going to sting. Just so you know."

"I can deal with it." I mumbled.

She knew that was true. I had clearly dealt with much worse events.

As she began cleaning, it did sting, and I cringed. "I forgot how this feels. I haven't even touched my cuts in...years."

"Hopefully you'll be able to let these heal, and they'll be the last of them." She replied.

"I'll still be left with the scars." I mumbled.

"The scars are better than the open wounds..."

My eyes softened and I nodded. "You're right."

She quickly bandaged it and patted the band-aid down tightly. "There you go. All clean."

I pressed my hand to the band-aid and sighed. "Thanks."

"I'll go now." She began to walk out but I grabbed for her arm.

"Can you stay?" I asked quietly. "I don't want to be alone."

"Of course." She nodded, shutting the door. "Of course I can stay."

I smiled lightly, undressed, and walked into the shower. Where I allowed myself to sit down, and for the water to beat down on me.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day I awoke at my usual six in the morning. I could hear foot steps, and rummaging, telling me Bonnie was awake and had been for awhile. I allowed myself to be lazy and lay in bed for a few moments longer. My door opened, and Bonnie walked in, ready for the day. "Wake up. Frank went to get some clothes from your apartment." She placed a stack of clothing on the bed, and I pushed myself up with my hands.

"Thanks." I mumbled, rubbing my tired eyes.

"I have to be there at six thirty, so,"

I nodded, getting out of the bed. "I'm awake. Really."

She walked out of the room, and shut the door behind her. I groaned as I eyed the clothes on the bed. At least Frank had some taste. Dark blue skinny jeans with rolled cuffs, and a red long sleeved shirt, with my most wonderful black leather jacket I had not worn yesterday for some odd reason. I quickly got dressed, and pulled my hair up into a tight bun. I then slipped on my black combat boots before walking out of the bedroom, and down the stairs. Bonnie was in the kitchen, in the middle of buttering a few pieces of toast. I yawned as I entered.

"Breakfast is on the island." She said.

A plate of buttered toast and a few pieces of fruit adorned the plate and I felt my stomach grumble. I rested my hand on it in hopes of calming it, but it did no such thing. I sat down. "Thanks."

With that, I began eating. I hadn't been so hungry in days...although I had missed dinner yesterday, so I suppose that made sense.

 **It didn't take long before we** found ourselves in the car, and then at Annalise's office. The sun was hardly up when we got there, and I couldn't keep myself from repeatedly yawning. I collapsed on the couch and rested my head on my arms.

"Don't go to sleep. Seven isn't that far away." Bonnie warned.

"I'm resting my eyes." I mumbled tiredly.

I did indeed fall asleep.

I suppose it was seven when I heard someone scream in my face. I sat up, head banging the person in front of me, and screaming as well. I groaned, rubbing my forehead. My eyes opened, and in front of me stood Connor. I glared at him. 'You big ass face! You don't scare a sleeping person!"

He laughed, sitting on my legs. "Then you shouldn't have been sleeping in the first place."

Groaning, I remembered Bonnie telling me not to fall asleep, and cursed myself for not listening to her.

Annalise walked out of her office with purse and jacket in hand. "Everyone's here, sleeping beauty is awake...where's Michaela?"

"Not here." Asher responded.

She sighed. "Oh well. Her loss. I'm not waiting any longer, so let's go."

Connor pulled me up and kept me close to him, he whispered in my ear, "What happened yesterday? You were crying."

"Nothing. She just has a way of making you feel stressed." I whispered back.

"And she didn't condemn you for crying?" He asked in shock.

"No." I shrugged.

The line was held up by Annalise and Michaela bickering, I then heard a male voice speak before the line began to move again.

"Is this him? Future Hubby?" Asher asked.

Michaela stood next to a guy she introduced as Aiden. "Aiden, meet Asher, Wes, and Lauren."

"Laurel." She raised her eyebrows before walking off.

Me and Connor made our way outside and he gasped. "Aiden, freakin, Walker."

"Connor Walsh?" Aiden laughed. The two hugged and I stood in an uncomfortable confusion.

"You two know each other?" Michael asked awkwardly.

"Yes! We went to boarding school together." He responded.

Connor didn't seem happy with that response, which of course got him a look from me.

"So this is your fiance?" I asked.

"Oh right, yeah. Aiden, this is Leorah. Most people just call her Leo though."

We shook hands and I crossed my arms over my chest tightly.

"Guess we have more in common than I thought." Connor whispered to Michaela, and the two of us walked off.

"What was that?" I nudged him with my elbow.

He chuckled. "You don't wanna know."

I pondered the situation as we made our way to his car.

 **Annalise had brought us to the police station** to pick up our next client. Truth be told, I hadn't been in this place in quite some time, and it brought back some shitty memories.

Wes came up behind me and Connor, 'Hey, that IT guy, you know? Think he might be able to unlock a phone?"

"Are you becoming a hacker, Wait List?" Connor joked.

"I just have a friend that forgot his pass code." Was his response.

"Really? _You_ have a friend?" See, now, that was mocking.

I elbowed him. "No need to be so nasty." I muttered.

He didn't say anything back to me.

"Ah, look who's here. Professor Keating." The officer said.

"You have a client of mine in lockup. Paula Murphy." Annalise stated.

"Mm, sex in the park lady, yeah. She's here." The officer nodded.

"That's it? Our next client is some hooker in a park?" Asher scoffed.

"She's a friend of a friend. Not every case is a serial killer, if you want to be Professor Keating one day, you build a client base from the ground up, so shut up and learn." Bonnie rebuked.

I smirked, staring at Asher who seemed to be slightly embarrassed.

"That is not a hooker...that is a mom." Asher stated, as he saw this 'Paula Murphy' walk out.

"Even moms can be hookers, Asher. Sometimes, there's no other way to feed your children." I rolled my eyes, and sighed heavily.

He stared at me for awhile and I shifted my gaze elsewhere. Annalise came back with her and we all began to walk out of the precinct. That was, until four large SVU's pulled up around us and a couple of FBI agents jumped out of one of them in specific.

"Elena Agular? You're under arrest." Stated one of them.

"Excuse me? This is Paula Murphy." Annalise corrected.

"Her name is Elena Agular. She's a fugitive, involved in a felony murder in connection with the 1994 bombing of the world financial institute." Annalise was handed a warrant for 'Paulas' arrest.

"Right. Not all our cases are serial killers." Asher joked.

 **We were shipped off to yet another police station,** where they held Elena Agular in custody. We were watching through the one way mirror.

"Hooker mom turned out to be bomb mom." Asher said. "I frickin love this job."

"Shhh." Laurel shushed. "Her kids are right there." She motioned toward the two little girls whom were playing with Frank.

"Makes you wonder what secrets Aiden might be keeping from you." Connor said to Michaela.

My eyes widened. "Jesus."

He shrugged at me with a smirk.

I groaned as I sat against the wall, closing my eyes tightly. I felt a small hand touch my knee, and I peaked through one eye. One of Elena's daughters was right in front of me. "Hi. What's your name?" She asked quietly.

"You can call me Leo." I smiled. "What's yours?"

"Luna." She mumbled quietly. "Is my mommy gonna go away?"

I blinked before finding myself wearing the largest smile I could muster up. "You know that lady that was with your mommy?"

"Yeah?" She nodded, finding her way into my lap.

"She's my boss, and she's my teacher. And I happen to know for a fact that she is very very good at what she does. And she gets people out of trouble when they're in a lot of it...like your mommy. And I know that she is going to do everything in her power, to make sure your mommy stays out with you." I smiled, placing a hand on her back.

She nodded. "Okay..."

"Hey. Are you and your sister hungry?" I asked.

"Kinda." She shrugged.

"I've got some money. How about we go ahead and buy some snacks?"

"I'm not allowed to have junk food."

"I think it's fine for today. It'll be our little secret." I winked as I placed her on my feet, and got on my own as well.

She held onto my hand tightly, and we passed Frank on the way to get her sister off the bench. I handed them each two dollars to buy a bag of chips and a soda from the vending machines. It was the least I could do, because even I was unsure if Annalise could save these poor children from losing their mother. Although I had to trust her. She knew what she was doing, and I on the other hand, did not.

"Ms. King. Enough babysitting, we've got to get back to the house." Annalise appeared from outside of the room and began walking down the hall towards us.

I felt Luna hug my legs tightly. "Thank you, Leo."

"No problem." I hugged her back. "Go find your daddy, now. Okay?"

She nodded and took her sisters hand before running off.

Sighing, I began to walk along with the rest of the group. Feeling sorrow for the two girls.

 **"Leorah, you make sure the daughters** are in court, that's gold for the jury. They trust you now. When's the bail hearing?" Annalise stated as we entered her home.

"Tomorrow morning." Was Bonnie's response.

"Forensics expert?"

"On his way." Frank said.

"What can he say to help? Her fingerprints are on the bomb fragment." Michaela pointed out.

"Exactly. There's no way to win this." Connor said.

"You just lost your trophy Mr. Walsh." Annalise raised a brow.

"What?" He said breathlessly. "You said we could hand it in whenever we wanted."

"That was before you doubted my abilities." Said she.

"I was just saying we have no defense."

Annalise scoffed, "Who's to say I don't have one?" She walked back into her office.

"Good job, Connor. Having an attitude with the boss lady isn't gonna win you any points." I stated, staring at him.

"But you can, and it wins you multiple." He muttered.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"You know what I mean." He replied.

"No. I don't." I crossed my arms across my chest.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me away into the kitchen. "I heard yelling coming from inside the house yesterday. I'm not stupid. For whatever reason, you got pissy with Keating, yet she still loves you. It's like you and Wait List are her favorites or something, and I can't figure out why."

"Says the man that said I deserved to be here." I scoffed.

He didn't have a response to that.

"Keep your head out of where it doesn't belong." I began to walk away. "That's where you find yourself in the most trouble."

Bonnie and I shared a glance before I turned my attention to my notes.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, after a day in court which I was still unsure as to if it was successful or not, we made our way back to Annalise's home, where she sat in her kitchen with Bonnie and Frank and sipped on Vodka. The six of us stood outside.

"Where are we on finding Gabriel?" Asked Annalise.

Frank responded, "FED's are hiding him in the prison system, I was thinking we could draft a motion for-"

"Leave the lawyering for the actual lawyers Frank. Just find a way to track him down." Annalise stated harshly.

My eyes widened, "That was harsh." I muttered under my breath, and was thankful when no one heard it.

Asher began to walk into the room, "Uh, Professor Keating? What if I help Frank with that?"

"If you think you can without screwing it up, go ahead Mr. Millstone." She shrugged, and went back to her drink. "Now, everyone needs to stop hovering and go back to their work. I'm sure there's something useful you could all be doing."

Such as finding new clues for the case, and studying for my multitude of classes? Oh yes. There was definitely more important things I could be doing than standing here and listening to these people chatter. I was the first to walk back to the living room, where I sat on the floor, kicked off my shoes, and grabbed for my laptop.

The rest of them, except of course for Asher whom left the house, walked in and sat on various places. Like the open couches and chairs.

"Why do you insist on sitting on the ground?" Connor asked.

"I like the ground, it's cold and hard, much like my soul." I said sarcastically.

That earned a chuckle from Frank, and I was pleased that I actually found a way to make the guy laugh considering I was pretty sure he didn't like me too much.

I took out a pair of earphones, plugged them into my laptop, and began to play some music to drown out the world around me as I began to retype my not so orderly notes from one of my classes.

 **A few hours later, the sun had set,** and Asher waltzed in with information about Gabriel.

"Gabriel Shaw has been in perfect health for the last five years, that is until he was conveniently hospitalized in the Allan Town Federal Prison just one day after the AUSA interviewed him about this case." He handed the file over to Annalise, who took it from him apprehensively.

He continued with, "The diagnosis? Undetermined. They're faking sick, it's obvious. They don't want the jury to hear whatever he has to say."

I nodded my head, it did sound plausible.

"Where'd you get this from?" Annalise inquired.

"I have, um, sources." He said cockily.

"You mean your daddy?" Frank asked coldly.

"Wherever it was, it worked. Very monumental for the trophy, Mr. Millstone." Annalise said.

He fixed his collar happily and I smile, he deserved it.

So, Annalise and Bonnie went to Annalise's office to call 'Paula' and her husband in. The rest of us were to stay outside while they spoke.

So that's what we did.

Asher turned his head toward Frank and sighed. "So if Frank's not a lawyer, what is he exactly? Is he Annalise's body guard, or?"

"Whatever he is, I'm glad there's some eye candy around here." Said Connor.

I elbowed him in the leg jokingly, a smile on my face. He smiled back as he sat in the chair behind me.

"What about me?" Asher asked. "I'm not eye candy enough?"

"Aiden, is eye candy. You, are meat loaf." Was Connor's response.

"Meat loaf is about to get your trophy." Asher played back.

"My trophy." Stated Michaela. "And I never believed he was a lawyer." She meant about Frank.

"What does that mean?" Inquired Laurel.

"Have you heard him speak? That accent?" Was her response.

"Which means what? That he's from Philadelphia? Are you some elitist that thinks everyone who didn't go to an Ivy is beneath you?" Laurel scoffed.

"That's just true." Said Asher.

"What, do you have a crush on him?" Michaela asked.

"No." Laurel stated.

"You totally do." Connor confronted.

"Can someone answer their damned phone?" Frank called out.

"Wes." I said. "It's you."

He grabbed his phone and began to walk off.

"You know we can't really blame Laurel, considering Frank is just as much falling over you as you are him." Michaela stated. "It wouldn't surprise me if you were his _pick_."

"You know what, I'm not the only person here who was _chosen_ by someone." Laurelscoffed.

My eyes widened as I stared at her, sincerely hoping it was not me she was talking about.

"What about Leo? Bonnie's been treating her like gold and to the rest of us?" She rolled her eyes and went back to her notes.

Sighing, I refused to speak to that. It was true.

"They probably get a say in who comes in. The only difference, is that Bonnie likes Leo for her brains. Frank likes you for your tits." Connor said.

"Connor, can you not." I elbowed his knee. "We don't know why he chose her, and who are we to assume? I'll say it again. We're all here, all of us. So let's get over ourselves, and shut up about it." I rolled my eyes.

That shut everyone up rather quickly. Annalise exited her office with Paula, her husband, and Bonnie. "All of you. Get out. It's late, my husband will be home soon, and you all need to get sleep and go home. We've an early day tomorrow."

Everyone began to pack up. I also began to pack up, and Connor asked, "You need a ride, Leo?"

"Nah. Gonna walk." I lied.

"Okay." He shrugged. "See you tomorrow?"

"Actually, I'll be picking Ms. King up." Annalise said for me. "I have a special errand for her to run for me. Now get out."

He raised his eyebrows at me, and hugged me tightly. "Have fun."

I hugged him back, and replied, "I will. Now go, before you get beat."

He hid a laugh as he left along with the rest of them.

Sighing, I pushed my bag away. "When can I go home? Or am I prisoner here for the rest of my sorry life?"

"You aren't a prisoner, Ms. King. You can leave whenever you want." Annalise shrugged, and Bonnie sent her a glare. "That is, if you'd like for your brother to continue his nasty plans."

I pursed my lips tightly, and averted my gaze. "He wont stop looking for me. So unless he's in jail, what do you plan on doing? Can I ever go home?"

"It's being handled." Annalise responded.

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing, to you." She stated. "For the next few days you'll continue to stay with Bonnie. Tomorrow morning, you're going to meet my husband. He's a therapist."

"Oh G-d." I threw my head back and groaned. "You're going to make me see a shrink?"

"My husband."

"So because you two are married that makes it better?" I asked.

She raised an eyebrow at me.

"I saw him for many years, Leorah. I know it doesn't seem like it, but it _will_ help. Can you please trust me?" Said Bonnie.

"Fine." I mumbled. "Okay. I'll see him."

"We're gonna be here another hour or so. So you can continue studying or whatever it was you were up to." Bonnie began to walk back to her desk as she spoke to me.

I nodded. "Alright." I grabbed my laptop from my back again. I lied down on the couch, and placed it on my lap, I decided I'd take a break from studying, and opened the Skype application. Suddenly, a message came through from my closest friend.

Josie.

I gasped as she began to call me and I answered, shooting up from the couch and grinning wildly. "Josie!"

"Ay, boo." She laughed. "How's my favorite minor?"

"Stop calling me a minor. I'm in law school." I laughed as well. "I'm doing good."

"I don't believe you." She said.

"No really. I am..." I said, trying to be convincing.

"Then tell me why Paton's been texting me." She said with worry laced in her voice. "He's angry, Leo. Real mad. You told me it stopped when you put your dad away."

My heart began to race. "He's texting you?"

She nodded. "I'm worried about you. Are you home alone right now? I can come over."

"No. I'm at my boss's house right now." I responded. "I'm safe. Really. I'm never alone anymore...I promise. I'm okay, Jo."

She sighed. "I wish you said something, Leo. I could have protected you. I always protect you."

She did. When my father was abusing me, if it got bad enough, I'd go to her house after escaping from my window. She always made things a little more bearable.

"I know." I said, clearly ashamed. "I know you do. I just wanted you to stop worrying about me. It's not your job anymore."

"It'll always be my job, Leo." She said.

She probably wasn't wrong, considering for many years she was the only human that ever worried about me.

"Enough about that, though. If you're safe, I believe you. So tell me about law school, are you a big shot lawyer yet?" She joked.

I giggled. "Not yet. Hopefully soon though."

"And when you're super rich, you'll let me live with you right?"

"Oh most definitely." I agreed. "In my seven story mansion."

"Oh yes. Seven stories. You must have an uneven number of stories, people will take you more seriously that way."

I rolled my eyes. "We're stupid."

"I'm stupid. You're intelligent."

"Says the Math Major." I raised a brow.

"Says the Law Major." She mocked.

I found myself laughing again. "You're good for me, Jo. Why don't we talk more?"

"Cause you're a busy beaver, and I've a life." She shrugged.

I nodded. "Probably."

"Listen. I have to go. But I expect a text from you tonight, understood? And I'm not fooling around here. A text, to make sure you're safe. And a picture to make sure you're healthy...I love you."

I smiled softly. "I love you too."

"See ya later, Minor."

"Stop calling me that." I said.

She winked as she hung up.

I gulped, shutting my computer lid down tightly. My heart was racing again as I remembered that Paton was texting Josie...Josie wasn't safe. I wasn't safe. I'd never be safe.

Bonnie came up behind me to tell me it was time to go. So we did, and the entire night, instead of sleeping, which I should have been doing, I spent it worrying.

* * *

 **Thanks to Sloan for the ever so sweet review! It means a lot. Keep them coming! :)**

 **-Sam**


	9. Chapter 9

That next morning I believe I'd gotten, possibly, an hour of sleep. I was exhausted by the time we found ourselves at Annalise's house. I was nervous about seeing Sam, but Bonnie insisted that it would do me good.

The first session was intensely boring. He asked me about my passions, my dreams, my hobbies, my classes. Things that meant absolutely nothing to me, yet everything at the same time, and I was so happy he didn't get his feet wet just yet. After our meeting he had to run to another patient, leaving me with some extra time on my hands to get my notes out from the case. Annalise and Bonnie went with Michaela and 'Paula' to meet Gabriel for the next couple of hours. Everyone began to pour in slowly, and we all made small talk until around lunch time.

Everyone entered back in, except for Annalise.

"Clean up your messes." Bonnie groaned, pushing Asher's feet off the messy table.

"What's going on?" Connor asked.

"While we're waiting for Mr. Shaw to get transferred from prison, we're gonna be meeting with a potential new client. They'll be here any minute."

"Please tell me it's the football player." Asher said. "I heard a rumor that the university wants Annalise to defend him."

"Don't call her 'Annalise.'" Bonnie rebuked. "You'll find out soon enough. Leorah, come here for a second."

"Favorite, ahem, favorite." Michaela coughed.

"Stop being such a child." I rolled my eyes. "And for your information, this isn't because she's favoring me."

"That's what all favorites say before they get favored." Asher said.

"All of you, shut up. Leorah, come here." Bonnie repeated herself.

I sighed, walking along with her into Annalise's office. "Yeah?"

"How was it?" She asked, insinuating my meeting with Sam.

"Boring." I groaned, flopping on one of the chairs. "He asked me about my aspirations in life."

"He wants you to feel comfortable with him. It wont be so...'boring' sooner or later." She leaned against the desk.

I shrugged. "It's whatever I guess."

"I'm glad you didn't absolutely hate it." She smiled.

"Don't hold your breath." I mumbled. "Haven't gotten to the juicy stuff yet."

Suddenly there was a loud rapping at the door, and no one was opening it. I rolled my eyes, stomped out of the office, toward the doors and swung them open and who I came face to face with made my heart stop beating.

Paton.

He grinned manically, pressing me up against a wall. He lifted his hand under my shirt and breathed against my neck. "You can run, sweetie, but you can't hide."

I let out a yelp as he continued up my shirt. Tears stung my eyes rather quickly.

The group came running, Connor jumped on Paton, pushing him against the door hard enough to bash his head against the wall, and I fell to the ground in a ball of tears. I felt arms wrap around me tightly, although as of now I was unsure who it was.

Connor and Paton were in a struggle, and I heard punches being thrown. I cried louder.

"Leo, it's okay. Let's get out of here." Bonnie whispered comfortingly into my ear.

I could not stand though. I was frozen in that ball. I heard Bonnie whisper something to Asher, and then felt myself being hoisted up in someones arms. I was then sat down on someones lap. I assumed it was Bonnie's but I payed no attention. I was more interested on keeping myself breathing, and conscious. I cried and cried until my throat throbbed, and my eyes sealed swollen. I couldn't stop the flashbacks. My breathing labored, and I began to feel as though I was unable to get breath into my lungs. I was most certainly having a panic attack.

"Leorah, you need to match my breath." Bonnie mumbled. "C'mon. I know it's hard. I know. But you have to push through this."

I held onto her tighter and sobbed harder into her chest.

"Leorah, match my breaths." She began to take a very deep breath in, and I tried my hardest to mimic it. She then exhaled deeply, and I did so as well.

We did this a handful of times before my breathing was back to normal, and my cries were mere whimpers. Although tears trailed down my cheeks at the same pace.

"He's gone." Connor said gruffly. "Who was that?"

"Her brother." Bonnie whispered quietly.

I bit down on my lip to keep from sobbing any more. I felt blood trickle down my chin, and Bonnie wiped it away with her thumb. "If you need to cry, cry. Don't hurt yourself." She said.

"I can't do it anymore." I whimpered. "I can't."

"You wont. I don't know how he found you, but we'll deal with it."

"Are you okay, Leo?" Connor asked quietly, touching my arm, I flinched and pulled away quickly.

"Don't touch her." Bonnie said softly. "Not without warning. She's in shock right now."

"Leo." He mumbled.

I looked up at him, everyone was surrounding us worriedly. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"No. I'm fine. I don't matter right now. Are you okay?"

I grabbed for his hand. "No."

His eyes softened. "What did he do to you?"

"Don't ask me that." I shook my head as tears spilled down my cheeks. "Please."

"I'm sorry." He muttered.

"I just want to go take a bath." I said. "Please."

Bonnie nodded. "Can you walk?"

"I'll carry her." Connor stated, lifting me in his arms.

We were lead upstairs by Bonnie into what I assumed was the guest bathroom. Bonnie speedily set up the bath and grabbed for towels. Connor continued to hold me against him tightly. I was too weak to stand. The bath water began to rise and Bonnie was still gone. I was unsure for what, but it was probably because the new client was here.

"Do you want me to leave while you get undressed?" He asked as we sat together on the floor.

"Don't go." I whimpered. "Please don't leave me, Connor."

Bonnie entered again.

"I wont." He stated. "I wont leave."

"He can stay if you want. The new client is here...the rest are busy. Do you need help?" She asked softly.

I nodded.

Connor turned his back to me. Bonnie helped me with my shirt first, then my pants, then the rest of my clothing. "Can you stand, Leorah?"

I shook my head.

"I can't lift you." She said.

"Connor." I muttered. "Help me. Please."

He turned around, his gaze never leaving my eyes. He lifted me, and sat me down in the steaming bath water, where I allowed myself to once again curl into a ball.

He stayed sitting next to me, his side resting against the bath tub. "Are you okay now?"

"Soon." I muttered.

He nodded.

"He found me cause of my friend." I mumbled. "He must have threatened her. She must have had to tell him. She isn't safe...no one is safe..."

"It's being taken care of." Bonnie said.

"He wont stop till he's dead." I spat. "There is no 'taking care' of him, unless you plan on murdering him."

The room became very silent, and I was thankful. I allowed myself to rest my eyes, and rest my cheek against my knee.

* * *

 **Thanks to Ellie for the review! Hopefully we'll see some more Josie and Connor action at some point...;)**

 **-Sam**


	10. Chapter 10

The night before I was told that I would not be involved with our next case. I was too emotionally and mentally 'fragile' and I needed to heal before I plunged into any more stress. I was okay with that, truthfully. It was hard enough getting out of bed in the morning to use the bathroom, let alone getting up to go work. I needed time to heal from my encounter with Paton. Bonnie was told by Annalise to stay off this case as well, at least for now, that I needed someone with me at all times. She obliged.

The entire next two days, I didn't even get dressed in real clothes. It had been two days since I'd seen Paton. Two days since I'd heard from Josie. Two hours since I had my last panic attack, and two minutes since Bonnie last asked me if I was okay.

My black shorts hugged my legs tightly, and my over sized sweater hung off of me rather much. Although I couldn't complain, it gave my cuts a break from constant tugging and pulling. The cuts and bruises were beginning to heal, considering every night Bonnie cleaned them and dressed them with Neosporin. She was taking great care of me, and it touched me. I had never been taken care of before. Not since I was very little. Not since my mom died when I was five years old.

Bonnie walked toward the couch I was sitting on apprehensively. "You alright?"

"If you ask me that question one more time, I may kill you." I said, looking up at her. She looked back at me with concern. "I'm sorry. I know you're just...trying to help. It's not helping."

"It's going to be hard for the next few days." She said softly, sitting next to me. "You need to be prepared for that."

"I know." I nodded, pulling my knees tightly to my chest. "Josie was always able to pull me out of this...whatever _this_ is. She always made things better. Easier. I miss her...and I don't even know if she's okay."

"Have you tried calling her?"

"A thousand times." I exaggerated. "She isn't answering. I'm worried about her. Paton went to her, that much I know, and she wouldn't be able to fight him off...she's not strong enough. She could be dead."

"I doubt he killed her, Leo." Bonnie tried to console me.

I chuckled. "Clearly you don't know Paton, or what he's capable of...I could be dead right now if it weren't for Annalise forcing me to stay here. And you want to know what's funny? I'm okay with that."

"You're not worthless...whatever he's telling you to make you feel like you only mean something when you're with him? It's bullshit. You mean something. You need to know that."

I shrugged. "Do I though?"

Bonnie sighed deeply before sitting up, her arms crossed tightly over her chest. "Tell me how to make this better. Tell me how Josie would take care of you. I hate seeing you this way. The first and last time I saw you giggle was with Josie, so tell me how to be her, just for now. Just for awhile."

I pursed my lips. "She knows me. Inside and out. She knows the music I like. She knows how I dance when no one is looking...she knows what I sound like when I sing. She knows every spot where I'm ticklish. She knows where not to touch me because she knows that I get flashbacks very easily. She knows that when I get a panic attack in the shower, that she needs to get in, turn the water to freezing, and hold me while I shake and cry. She knows when I have bad thoughts that I need a good book to get my mind off of them. She's one of a kind. You can't be her, not even for awhile."

"So tell me." She got on her knees and grabbed my hands in her own. "Tell me your favorite music. Show me what you look like when you dance, or how you sound when you sing. Tell me how to help you, right now."

I allowed a few moments to pass before I responded with, "Do you have my phone?"

She walked toward the fireplace, grabbed my phone from the mantle, and handed it to me. I grabbed it from her.

"The first thing you need to know about my music taste is that I don't like all the shit music that the rest of this population loves. Taylor Swift can go to hell." I stated, with a very small smile. I pulled up Spotify, and pressed on the play button of my favorite playlist.

"Indie music, now that's where it's at. I hate when people aren't noticed for their talents, and this guy? He's talented beyond belief." I sat the phone back on the mantle, and turned the volume to high. 'Don't Take The Money' by The Bleachers blared loudly.

"Well. I suppose that's one thing we have in common." Stated Bonnie.

I smiled as the song rang on. "Another thing you may not have known about me, is that I used to dance for quite a few years. Josie's mom is a dance teacher...it was one of the many ways her family helped me." I began dancing the way me and Josie usually did when I was depressed. Many times, this was the only way I could keep myself from drowning any deeper.

Bonnie smiled as she sat down on the couch and watched.

I scoffed. "I'm really struggling to keep myself dancing here. I'm not doing this alone, so come here and dance with me."

"Me? You want _me_ to dance with _you_?" She raised her eyebrows.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? I thought you were supposed to be Josie, hm?" I walked over to her, showed her my hand, and straightened it out toward her. "Well?"

She eyed me for a bit before she grabbed it in her own. I pulled her up and giggled when she twirled me around.

Feeling better, I began to sing along, " _You steal the air out of my lungs, you make me feel it  
I pray for everything we lost, buy back the secrets  
Your hand forever's all I want  
Don't take the money  
Don't take the money _"

This went on for awhile until the next song played. Budapest by George Ezra.

There was a knock on the door, and I slid over to it on my socks, and pulled it open. Connor was on the other side, a look of confusion plastered on his face. "You're...feeling better?"

I giggled, pulling him in and slamming the door behind him. "Come dance."

"We're dancing now?" He asked, a smile creeping to his face.

"Yes! We're always dancing!" I responded, bringing him to the carpeted area.

He shrugged, and joined in.

Ten songs later, and the sun going down caused all of us to collapse in various places. Mine was on the floor, sprawled out like a star-fish. I breathed out deeply. "Wew. Haven't done that in weeks."

"No wonder you stay so skinny." Bonnie stated. "That's a work out."

"Like you wouldn't believe." I crossed my legs. "Best work out ever though, it means no gyms."

"Ew. Gyms." Connor groaned. "I hate the gym."

"Well, maybe if you danced with me very so often, you wouldn't need to go." I rolled onto his back, and allowed myself to lay there.

'Or he could cut out all the extra junk food he ingests." Bonnie joked.

I smirked. "There is that."

He rolled over, making me squeal and fall to the other side. "Ow, you jerk face. I didn't call you _fat._ "

"It was a reflex from being shocked by the fact that Bonnie can _joke_." Connor said sarcastically.

Bonnie raised her eyebrows at him. "I am human, you know."

"Coulda fooled me." Was his response.

"She jokes with me cause I'm nice and she likes me. Maybe if you were nice she'd like you too." I stood up, nudging him with my foot. "I'm getting a drink. What do you want?"

"I'm not thirsty." He stated.

"Coulda fooled me." Bonnie muttered under her breath.

I laughed. "That was funny."

"Maybe a little." Connor agreed.

"It was definitely funny." I rolled my eyes, pouring a glass of chocolate milk into the glass. "That entire sentence was false. You just don't like to hear that people know you're _thirsty_." I winked.

"You're gross." Said he.

I giggled, walking over to him and sitting down on him. "I know."

"You know...this is the first time I've heard you laugh." He said.

"See. It's not just me." Bonnie said.

I nodded. "Consider yourself lucky...Bonnie was Josie for a day." I smiled at her.

"Josie?"

"No one." I shook my head. "So. I'm going to work tomorrow. What have I missed?"

"Well, for starters-" Connor began to tell me of all the events that had gone on since I'd been gone.


	11. Chapter 11

**My first day back at class was** an uncomfortable one. It had been two days, and I had missed so much. I was grateful to Annalise, who gave me a one off, and told me not to worry about any of the information. That I could skip over it on the exam, but I'd better have it down for finals. I agreed to that. I met up with Connor as we entered the classroom, and we took our designated seats.

Annalise came bursting in, talking as she did. "Take your seats. We have a lot to get through today. Our lesson? Habeas Corpus. Which translates into, produce the body. Who can tell us how this applies to the case Fay vs. Noia?"

I was lucky enough to have stayed up late reading the entire thing last night. Only so I was up to date for today. I raised my hand.

She was silent for some time before I stood up. "Fay vs. Noia declared an individual whose imprisonment doesn't meet the requirements of law must be released. This is done by way of Habeas Corpus, A.K.A. to produce the body."

Annalise made eye contact with me. "Thank's, Ms. King. Who can tell us what happens in a Habeas Corpus proceeding?"

All the sudden, as I was sitting back down, Bonnie came running in rather speedily, and proceeded to whisper something to Annalise that I could not make out.

"Okay, something's come up, class is dismissed. Keating Six, stick around." Annalise stated.

The crowd of students made their way out the door happily. Not too many people truly appreciated Annalise's unique intelligence, and it was a real shame.

Connor stood up, grabbed my hand and pulled me up as well. I pulled my shirt over the waist band of my jeans. I hated being in this room with all the people that saw me have a total utter break down only days ago. I was getting the most pitiful looks and it was irritating.

"Looks like the Keating Six might be the Keating Five soon." Connor stated.

"Maybe Wes is sick." Laurel offered.

"I bet the pressure finally got to him and he dropped out." Michaela said.

"That means the trophy's in play." Asher pointed out.

I took a seat next to Connor, on the end closest to the desk.

"G-d, enough with the stupid trophy." Laurel scoffed.

"It's only stupid because you know you'll never win it." Asher said pointedly.

"Jesus, can you shut up? Last time I checked you can't see into the damn future so shut your mouth." I scolded. I was getting sick of the rivalry that was constantly being thrown at everyone. We were a team, we needed to act like one already.

He was about to speak again before Annalise did. "We have a new case."

"First things first, is the trophy in place?" Asher asked.

I face palmed, and Connor snorted at my reaction.

"To those of you smart enough to know when to shut up, thank you Ms. King." Annalise looked at me and I blushed a bright pink, my eyes averting to my feet. She began to speak again. "21 years ago when I was a law student not unlike all of you, there was a local man, David Allen who was put on trial for the murder of his girlfriend, Trisha Stanley. Now the prosecution argued that David had gone into Trisha's apartment and shot her because he thought that' she'd fallen in love with her boss. And despite there being nothing but circumstantial evidence to support this theory, David was convicted of the murder." Bonnie began to open a file, and put pictures on the desk of the gruesome murder. I cringed as I stared down at them. "Now, this was the first case that opened my eyes to the fact that the justice system doesn't always reward those who tell the truth...but those who have the power to create their own. And it's a fact that's pissed me off ever since I heard about this case. But today, we've been handed the chance to make an unjust system just. One hour ago, the Pennsylvania Supreme Court granted my petition to develop new facts of David Allen's conviction. In layman's terms, we're working our first appeal. Now, the emergency hearing that we've been granted is in three days, so I hope you're all rested, focused, and emotionally prepared." Annalise looked at me, and I sighed, knowing full well what she meant. Everyone else did too but dared not speak of it.

"because what we accomplish in the next 72 hours will determine David's fate. That's right, It's a death row case. And unless we do our jobs, David will die by lethal injection in less than two weeks."

"Jesus." I muttered.

"You might need him." Annalise said.

I blinked.

"So. Let's get going to the house. We'll need to start ASAP."

Everyone grappled for their belongings. Connor said he'd walked here, and planned on walking to her house. I didn't really want to walk, so I figured I'd go with Bonnie. Everyone began leaving, and I crossed my arms over my chest as I walked down the stairs and toward the two of them.

"Is Ms. King ready for this, Bonnie?" Annalise looked at the blond.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "I'm sitting right here, you know?"

"And if I asked you, I'm sure I wouldn't receive the truth." She raised her brows at me, and I slumped over, frowning. She was right.

"She's ready." Bonnie vouched for me.

I smiled.

Annalise sighed. "If this case is too much for you, you can tell me. I won't be upset."

"I'm fine." I groaned. "Please. I just need to get back to work already. You're gonna make me worse by depriving me of learning, my brain is dried out, it needs some knowledge."

"That was the strangest analogy I've ever heard, for being so smart, that was a weird thing to say." Annalise stated.

I blushed. "So can I come?"

"Yes." She nodded. "You can come."

I grinned. Although I was extremely mature for being 18, my excitement at the moment was that of a child's and I was okay with that. It made the two older women in front of me chuckle as they began discussing the case. I took out my phone and earphones and began listening to music until me and Bonnie made our way out.

 **"'That's when I saw Mr. Allen** run from that woman's apartment. He had a look of terror in his eyes, like he'd just done something awful. I froze as soon as I saw him, scared. That's when I saw the .38 in his hands.'" Michaela was reciting from a testimony from a witness in Allen's case. We were roleplaying. "That's your line Connor."

"Oh, right. Sorry. 'Objection, your honor. Did the witness at the time actually know the caliber of the- of the weapon?' Said defense Attorney George Gabler."

Laurel continued, "Uh, "Sustainted," said Judge Mills-' wait. Millstone?"

Asher looked up at her. "Haaa, very funny."

"I'm not kidding." Laurel stated. "Your dad's William Millstone, right?"

"Let me see that." Asher sat up and walked toward her. "What the..."

"Well. I guess we finally figured out why _you're_ here." Connor commented.

"Why doesn't anyone listen to me?" I mumbled.

"Because you're the baby. No one listens to the babies." Connor replied.

I sent him daggers. "Screw you. I am not a baby."

"I didn't say you were _a_ baby. I said you are _the_ baby. There's a difference."

I rolled my eyes, my pencil tapping against the papers of the testimony.

"Did you know about this?" Asher asked Bonnie.

"No idea." She shrugged.

Suddenly a phone rang. I recognized it as Bonnie, who's phone was next to me for some reason. I picked it up, saw it was Frank, and handed it to her. She answered.

She then proceeded into Annalise's office.

"I'm thirsty." Said Connor.

I sat up. "I thought you said you weren't _thirsty_."

"You're not cute." He stated.

I giggled. "I'm adorable, and you love it. What drink do you want?"

"You're actually going to get me a drink?" He seemed surprised.

"I'm popping popcorn, which involves going to the kitchen, so why not kill two birds with one stone?" I shrugged, making my way to the kitchen.

"Water is fine." He called after me.

I pressed the bag of popcorn into the microwave, and filled up a glass of water, which I brought back to Connor. "Thanks."

"No problem." I responded, lying down on the couch. You could hear the distant sound of popcorn popping as Annalise walked out of the office. "Okay. I'm going out now, to meet with Frank. I should be back later."

We waved her off, leaving us with the only responsible adult among us right now. Bonnie.

"So, what are the opinions on the death penalty anyway?" Asher asked.

I looked up, my eyebrows raised.

"I for one think it's just..." He said.

"You would." Connor muttered.

Asher looked at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think it's just." I interrupted the new coming argument. "There's a lot of assholes that deserve to die for things they've done."

"Anyone you'd like to stick the needle in?" Sam came out of Annalise's office, his hands in his pockets.

I smiled lightly. "Yeah."

I think he was waiting for an answer, but he would not receive one.

He began to walk toward me, beckoning me to follow him away from the living room. I swallowed back the feeling to groan, and followed him without complaint.

"Tomorrow. Our next appointment, before work. Sound good?"

I shrugged. "Sure."

 **Later in the night, we were** in the living room once more when Annalise came in, followed by Wes.

"I'd like Mr. Gibbons brought up to speed." Stated she before walking into her office. "Now."

Asher quickly followed her with his question about his father being involved with the case. She didn't answer.

"So Wes. You're not contagious, are you?" Michaela raised a brow.

Connor spoke up, "That depends. Is lying contagious?"

"Honestly, G, enough with the secrets." Asher pushed.

"Ignore them." Laurel said. "They're just mad because they know if they ever missed class, Annalise would not care."

I decided to stay out of this one. I was getting tired of no one listening to me.

"So what do I need to know about the case?" Asked Wesley.

I patted the cushion next to me. "Come sit. I'll get you up to speed."

He did, and I started talking.

 **Annalise came into the room** rather aggravated, "We have less than 65 hours before we argue in front of the state supreme court. That means no sleep until we find out how to win the appeal. Wes and Laurel, find out if there was any ineffective counsel, start with a visit to his original attorney, George Gabler. Connor and Michaela, the original prosectuor, A.D.A Vince Travers. Travers left the case mid-trial, I want to know why. I want to know if there's a story behind his disappearing act. Bonnie, the eyewitness Linda Morelli, I want to know if there's anyone else she saw that day that could be a suspect."

"I can be at her place tomorrow." Bonnie responded.

I began to get confused. She'd yet to name me.

"What about me? I-I could go with." Asher sat up. "Old ladies find me charming."

"Great." Said Annalise sarcastically. "Take Mr. Millstone with you, then." She walked away.

"Yeah! Team Bosher." Asher chanted.

I exhaled sharply, sitting up, and walking after her. I walked into her office and shut the door. "Are you trying to limit my work load, or?"

She stared up at me, her hands clasped in front of her. "I don't want to overwork you."

I rubbed my face. "Bonnie said I was ready. Why are you doing this? Singling me out?"

"I'm trying to protect you."

"From what?" I shouted. "No one has ever protected me, so why the fuck is that suddenly changed now that I've come here?"

She was silent, I was expecting to be scolded for raising my voice with her.

I took a shaky breath. "You know what? Whatever. You do what you do." I began to open the door.

"Shut it." She stated sharply.

I did.

"You're right. Tomorrow morning, take the day off. Prolong your appointment with Sam for a bit. I'll take you with me to the prison to meet Allen. Just you. How about it?"

"Fine." I muttered.

"And Ms. King?"

"Yes?"

"Don't shout at me again."

I pursed my lips. "Sorry." I then walked out. Everyone stared at me and I shrugged at them, refusing to meet anyone's eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Me and Sam sat across from** each other in the living room. Me on the couch, and him on the arm chair. We were silent, and to be completely honest it was freaking me out a bit.

"I hear you like music." He stated.

I blinked. "Yep."

"Tell me...where did that come from?"

My heart stopped for a moment before resuming and I gulped. I hadn't had anyone ask me that before, and I didn't want to answer him. 'Why does it matter?"

"Clearly it has significant meaning, otherwise that look on your face wouldn't be there." He said pointedly.

I sighed deeply. "I um...my mom used to play music a lot in the house, and...when she died I...always had music on in the background to remind me of her and...when my dad or Paton would..." I felt tears sting my eyes. "do things. I would hum it to myself. It makes me feel safe."

'What kind of things?" He asked softly.

My lips pursed tightly and I gulped. "Just...things."

"This is a safe place Leorah. You can tell me. I know it's hard. But something tells me you haven't told anyone about what you've been through, and in order to work through it you need to be open with me." He stated. "Let's start with your dad. Tell me how it started.'

"I um...I was five. My mom died from cancer, and he sort of just snapped. Doctors said it was some kind of grief induced mental break down that could have happened at any time apparently...It started slow. Just hitting the two of us. Then after about a year of that he started coming to my room at night. He'd just touch me while I was asleep, or he thought I was anyways. Then, when he got bored of that, he started..." I clenched my teeth and took a deep breath.

"It's okay. We can go slow." He said softly.

"He raped me for the first time when I was nine years old." I muttered. "Every night. Whenever he got bored. It would last for hours some night, anywhere. The living room, the bath...the kitchen...wherever he felt necessary. In front of Paton." Tears spilled down my cheeks. "Paton tried to save me. Then, when I was eleven, Paton was sixteen...and...my dad made him do it to me." I began to sob. "And they did it together every night after that. Paton loved to cut me, make me scream. He got off on it."

He looked at me, grief written all over his face as I cried. "And he hasn't stopped. He comes to my apartment every night to do what he needs to do, and if I'm not there he gets real mad. The next time is so much worse. When I was twelve he locked me in our basement for a week tied to a chain on a pipe. Without clothes, hardly any food or water. He...he hurt me badly. Broke my hip. I had to stay in the hospital for a month." My breathing became inconsistent, and I pressed a hand to my chest.

"Leorah, take deep breaths." His voice was soothing but not helping in the slightest.

Suddenly, the door began to unlock, and in walked Asher and Bonnie. They were back much too early.

"What are you doing back so early?" Sam whisper shouted.

"Wasn't much of a talker." Bonnie muttered, her eyes slowly making their way to me, and then they widened. "Shit. Leo, hey." She walked over to me and sat next to me, bringing my hands into her own. 'Hey. It's okay. You're safe. Just breathe, okay? Breathe."

Sam ushered Asher out of the room, and I heard his footsteps move elsewhere. I did as she instructed, feeling normal breaths finally make their way into my lungs. I wiped my tears from my cheeks and rolled my eyes. "I don't know how I'm supposed to do this every other day. It hurts too much."

"It always does the first few times." Bonnie said. "It gets better. I promise."

I made eye contact with her for a few moments before hugging her tightly. "Promise?"

"I do." She held me in return.

"Listen, I have to run. Patient." Sam said.

I didn't dare reply, neither did Bonnie, and he left.

"Did you tell him?" She asked.

I nodded.

"I'm proud of you." She said quietly. 'That takes a lot of courage."

She pulled away, cupping my cheeks in her palms. She pressed a kiss to my forehead and I felt my heart flutter. It reminded me of how my mother always kissed me goodnight. I rested my head on her chest and she caressed my hair. "Are you okay for work today? I can take you home before the rest get back."

"I'll be okay." I nodded. "Can we just sit here till they get back?"

"Sure.' She brushed a thumb over my cheek. "Of course."

 **Later that day Annalise took me** to the prison to see David Allen in the visitation area. I sat down next to her as she spoke.

"Who's J-Wat?" She questioned.

"Jason Watkins. He was this kid in my volunteer program. He had this job interview, but no clothes to wear, so I met him at my apartment to get hm a suit he could borrow." Was his response.

"All right, so there was only the two of you at the apartment? No one saw you?"

"No. I chilled with him till about eight at night. Then I went to Trisha's alone. Saw the police cars parked out front, and...anyway, not much of an alibi now is it?"

"Do you have any idea where we ould find him?" I asked.

"No clue. He lived up on seventy-second by the bus station."

"We'll try to find him." Annalise responded, she was about to put the phone back on the wall before he interrupted her.

"Wait wait, hold on. Seriously, how likely are our chances?"

"If I spend the afternoon here talking to you, looking at your sad face, they aren't very likely."

I held back a snicker.

He chuckled.

We made our way back to the house.

 **When we entered we went** straight to the living room. "What did we find?" Annalise asked.

"Uh, not much." Connor responded. "There isn't anything in the trial transcript to suggest that judge Millstone was prejudiced toward a conviction."

"And I can't find a single allegation of misconduct in his over 20 years on the bench. Maybe Asher was right. Maybe Travers was just trying to get me out of his office." Was Michaela's response.

"Do I detect prejudice in your voice?" Annalise asked.

"No. Not at all."

"If you look at it through the lens favorable to your friends father you're not going to find what you're looking for. Clinical objectivity, Ms. Pratt." Wes ran after Annalise.

The next few minutes were pretty boring. That was until Asher came back from previously leaving, and went into Annalise's office. Bonnie, Asher, and Annalise spoke for a few before they all came back out to talk to us.

"We still don't know who falsely testified in David's trial, but we do know it was to satisfy this man." Annalise spoke.

Bonnie lifted a picture to show to all of us, "Art Trucco, is a state senator who, for reasons we need to find out, needed David Allen to go down for this murder, so much so that he convinced someone to lie under oath. If we can find out who this is, we stand a good chance at seeing this conviction overturned."

"We have twelve hours until court." Said Annalise. "Let's make David proud."

We were forced to work through the entire night. I eventually found myself asleep on the floor.

That was until I felt someone fall on top of me and I screamed. It was Asher.

"A mans life hangs in the balance and this is how you spend your time?" Annalise entered.

"Wait." Asher groaned, taking a paper from underneath my shoulder. I groaned, rolling out from under him. "What's this?"

Michaela said, "It's mine. It's from Trucco's real-estate group."

"I've seen this logo before." Asher said, standing up.

I sighed, pushing my hands under my head and listening intently to him.

"In Linda Morelli's parking garage." He went on. "People. The key eye-witness lives in a building owned by senator Trucco."

"So...It's..." I yawned. "the teacher."

"It's always the one you least expect." Annalise smiled.

 **We'd won the case. I was exhausted.** Everyone was exhausted. Bonnie brought me home so I could sleep, and I did. For hours. I awoke around four in the morning and groaned groggily. I'd hardly slept in two days, but I couldn't seem to get back to sleep, so I slipped out of my bed and down the stairs very quietly, hoping not to wake Bonnie. I saw the kitchen light on and my eyebrows furrowed in confusion. I tip-toed to the kitchen, and suddenly heard, "Leo?"

I screamed, holding a hand to my chest, breathing heavily. "Fuck. Don't scare me like that."

Bonnie chuckled, a spoon in her hand. "Sorry. You want some ice cream?"

"At four in the morning?" I raised my eyebrow.

"It's never too early to screw up your stomach." She stated, picking some of the ice cream up in the spoon.

I shrugged, walking over to her, and she fed the ice cream to me. I smiled as I rested my feet on her lap and leaned back in the chair. "You're right. Definitely worth it."

She smiled back, sticking some of the ice cream in her own mouth.

"Couldn't sleep?" I asked as she put some more of the ice cream on the spoon and handed it over to me.

"Not really." She shrugged, scratching her hair.

"How come?" I asked, handing her the spoon.

"Worrying about you." She said honestly. "You remind me a lot of myself when I was your age. Real antsy about anyone touching you. Scared to meet strangers in the eye. But when people touched a nerve?" She chuckled. "G-d, I gave them a fit."

I blushed. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I've grown a lot since then."

"I can tell."

"I want you to be able to talk about it without feeling ashamed." She said. "I know I did that for years. Cried every time I even mentioned it..."

"You never did tell me why you ever had to see, Sam." I said softly.

"I was abused by my father." She said. "I don't talk about it. Not with anyone. But...it doesn't hurt to talk about anymore. I'm stronger now, more than I was before. It's why I wanted you in the firm. I knew you needed someone. Not only that, but you're fantastic on the team. So smart, it's sort of crazy. I want you to feel better. I hate seeing you so...sad all the time."

"How come?" I mumbled, "Why do you care so much about me?"

She shrugged. "I don't know."

I pursed my lips and sighed. "I haven't had anyone take care of me since I was five. I've always kinda been on my own...taking care of myself...going through puberty was hell. I did some of the craziest things because I didn't have anyone to go to. You know I didn't even know what a pad was until I had a period for two years? Josie taught me." I rolled my eyes.

"Two years?" Her eyes bulged. "What did you do?"

"Toilet paper. I'm a light bleeder, so every two hours, and it was fine. Messy, but fine." I shrugged.

She laughed. "That's so depressing but..."

"I know." I giggled. "It's pretty funny now that I think back to it. Although I was mortified when Josie finally taught me how to use a tampon, now that, that was a good time."

She laughed once more, and so did I.

I yawned and sat up, closing the carton of ice cream, and sticking it back in the freezer.

"How come you're awake?" She asked.

"I dunno. Just woke up and couldn't go back to sleep."

"Thinking about things?"

I nodded. "Yeah...sometimes I just can't go back to sleep for some reason. Josie could always lull me to sleep though...kinda miss that."

She was silent for a moment before sitting up and grabbing my hand. She began pulling me up the stairs to the room that had become mine this past week. "C'mon. I'm gonna show you how I was tucked in. It always made me feel better."

I jumped into my bed, and lied down. "Sounds fun to me."

She closed the door behind us and walked around the bed. She pulled the sheets up to my chin, and tucked the bottom of the covers under my feet. "How'd you know I do that?" I asked.

"Because I do it." She smiled.

I smiled back as she continued.

She fluffed my pillow while my head was still lying on it, making me giggle. She smiled and caressed my head, brushing stray hairs from my face. "How's that?"

"Better." I mumbled.

"Now, normally, I loved it when I was read to. Even when I was a teenager." She stated.

"Me too." I said.

"I'll go grab a book. Do you care which one?"

I shook my head.

She left and quickly returned, holding a book in her hands. To Kill a Mockingbird.

"My favorite." I said excitedly.

She climbed into bed beside me, getting under the covers. Her back leaned against the wall. I scooted closer to her, wrapping my arm around her waist, and my head rested on her chest. She wrapped an arm around me, holding me close, and began reading, " _When he was nearly thirteen, my brother Jem got his arm badly broken at the elbow..._ "


	13. Chapter 13

**In my two days 'vacation',** somehow, Wesley had found himself a girlfriend. The same girlfriend, that is suspected of killing Lila Stangard. It shouldn't be a shock to me, considering Wesley probably doesn't have the best luck with finding a girl, but it still shocked me that he somehow lowered his standards enough to who was sitting in front of us at this moment.

Rebecca spoke, "Griffin called me around midnight. Asked if I had anything to sell him. So I went to the frat house and sold him some coke and molly. He invited me to hang out, so we started drinking, doing some lines. Griffin said he had some pot, so we went up to his room to smoke a bowl. Next thing I know, we're kissing. Um...we had just started when Lila came in. Apparently I texted her, which I have no memory of. I just remember Lila hitting me, screaming at me. Griffin pulled her off. I tried to find her, explain what happened and to apologize. But I couldn't. Not until I got to the roof. Then I strangled her and stuffed her in a water tank."

My eyes bulged as I stared at her intensely.

She began to laugh. "Oh my gosh. You guys are so gullible."

"Rebecca take this prep seriously, or go to jail." Annalise said harshly.

"Isn't it kinda your job to make sure that doesn't happen?" Rebecca raised a brow.

Shit. I hadn't heard anyone speak to Annalise like this before. She's lucky she wasn't getting slapped.

Annalise walked closer to her. "You slut, white-trash killer. You made Griffin strangle that girl on the roof. You liked watching her die, because that's the piece of garbage you are!"

Jesus.

"That's what everyone in the world is gonna say about you. You don't care, neither do I. I'm not the one that's gonna be beat, raped, and violated in jail. That's on you." So, what happened, the night of August 29th?"

Annalise sure as hell had a way of getting things out of people. I was lucky I wasn't her client.

"Maybe...maybe we should take a break." Wes offered.

"Five minutes and we'll start again." Annalise grumbled irritably.

I rubbed my face before getting off the chair and pulling out my phone. I heard Connor mutter,

"And Romeo saves Juliet, again."

"It's kinda sweet." Laurel stated.

"It's inappropriate, and unprofessional, and crazy." Michaela corrected.

"They've gotta be doing the nasty by now, right?" Asher questioned.

I rolled my eyes. "Why is everything about sex to you?"

"What college kid isn't always thinking about sex?" Asher raised a brow.

I raised my hand half heartedly.

"Yeah, okay, except for Clyde." He rolled his eyes.

"Who the fuck is Clyde?" Connor asked.

"You know. Like Bonnie and Clyde?" Asher shrugged.

"Are we really back to me being a favorite?" I scoffed.

"Well, you sorta are." Connor muttered.

I glared at him.

"Not that I care!" He said defensively.

Suddenly, Frank stormed in. "Turn on the news."

"What is it?" Bonnie asked.

"Sex is out of the bag." He knocked on Annalise's door.

The news came on and I walked back into the living room, taking a seat on the floor.

 _"A witness has revealed new evidence that Rebecca Sutter and Griffin O'Reily had intercose the night that Lila Stangard was murdered. There have been rumors of a relationship between the two co-defendants before, but now an anonymous source is claiming it was Ms. Sutter who initiated the physical relationship, as Mr. O'Reily had taken a vow of virginity. -"_

 _"_ Call the judge and get a hearing for a gag order." Annalise ordered. "You still feel like making jokes now?"

 **We left the hearing for the gag** order, which was granted. They were going to dig up her body to do a second autoposy because of some supposed, 'Fingernail puncture wounds', yeah, fingernail puncture wounds my ass.

"So what? They're just gonna dig up her body? Isn't she jelly by now?" Asher asked.

"They embalm corpses. The formaldehyde slows bacterial decay." I stated, stuffing my hands in my coat pockets.

"I find it sexy-creepy that you know stuff like that." He said.

"Yeah? I just find you kinda creepy." I said in response.

Connor chuckled.

"Hey, Connor."

We all turned around to see a cute boy staring at him.

"Oh...hey..."

He scoffed. "You don't remember my name, do you?"

"No I totally do...uh..."

"Wow. And I thought I was a slut." He laughed, walking off.

I pursed my lips to keep from laughing.

"Really? You've gotten naked with so many boys since hacker broke your heart, that you can't even remember their names?" Michaela mocked.

"Important thing is they remember mine." Connor smirked.

"Play on player." Asher said.

I linked arms with Connor. "You have to admit, it is sorta sad that you didn't remember his name..."

He was about to respond when we heard Rebecca and Griffin bickering.

Everyone started stepping in before Annalise barked at Rebecca to leave. So we all did indeed leave.

 **Once arriving back at the** house, it meant getting down to work.

"We've gotta keep that body in the ground. First, that means tearing Griffin's forensic expert, Dr. Erik Turner, a new one. These are the thousands of autopsies he's done." Frank began passing out folders to everyone. "Go through them. Find anything to discredit him."

"Also come up with alternative theories for the marks on Lila's neck. Insect bites, abrasians from the water tanks...postmortem decay." Bonnie added. "Anything that's not Rebecca's fingernails."

"You know..." I stared down at the photos. "They don't even look like fingernail marks. It was such a reach. This could clearly be petechiae from strangulation. I mean, look at the way they're shaped. Not only that, but I don't see any broken skin. These aren't puncture wounds." I rolled my eyes.

Bonnie looked down at the photos, turning them sideways. "You're right..."

"I'm not saying it's primarily petechiae, but it certainly seems that way. It could be insect bites, G-d knows what lives in those waters." I said shyly.

"You've got a good defense there, King." Frank stated. "Where'd you find the time to figure that one out?"

"The court house." I shrugged. "I could see the pictures. I understand why it was granted or whatever, but it's all so stupid."

Suddenly, someone spoke.

'Well, isn't this a cute little set-up."

The prosecution. Ew. "Where's Ms. Keating?" She asked.

"Her office." I said dryly.

"Is this a good time?"

"Right this way." Bonnie sat up and showed her into the office.

I grimaced. 'I don't like her. She rubs me the wrong way."

"Which way do you like to be rubbed?" Asher winked.

I blushed a deep crimson. "Okay, that's it," I stood up, getting ready to go over and smack him around a little before Bonnie said,

"It isn't worth it, Leorah. Back down." She was working on paperwork.

I pointed my finger in his face, stuttering to get out a sentence and groaned loudly. "You're disgusting."

He smiled at me and I stomped back to my seat next to Connor.

 **It had been a long two days.** Another court hearing for the marks on her neck. The first man to do the autopsy was kicked out, and another one brought in who agreed they were insect bites. Then, Lila Stangard's mother went on the stand to try and stop the exhumation. It did not work.

It was night time, I was killing myself at Annalise's home, trying to do anything else I possibly could with the case. Bonnie had gone home already, but Asher was still there, and I pretty much forced him to give me a ride back when we were both done searching. Asher agreed, as long as she didn't kill him on the ride there.

I yawned, stretching my back, allowing it to crack. The fabric rode up, exposing my stomach. I wiped my eyes, and looked over to Asher, who was staring at me.

"What?" I raised a brow.

He shook his head, returning back to his papers.

"What? Not gonna make another sexist remark?" I commented, my arms crossed over my chest.

He looked back up at me and sighed. "Do you want me to?"

"No." I stated.

"Because there's a lot of things I could say." He sat up, throwing the papers down on the table. "Like you've got a great body, or, you're hot as fuck, and I'd really like to kiss you right now."

My eyes widened.

He stepped closer, his hands cupped my cheeks softly, and his lips pressed down on my own even gentler. I gasped lightly, and he pressed a hand on the middle of my back, pushing me closer to him. The kiss deepened and continued. I ran my hands through his hair as he continued down my jaw line.

"A-Asher..." I mumbled.

He hoisted me onto his waist. "Let's go back to my place."

"Let's go." I stated, gasping for breath as his hand snaked under my shirt.

He smirked against my skin and lead me out the front door.

I slid down and we hurriedly got into the car. "I've an hour, Asher, before I need to get back home."

"An hour it shall be." He slid his hand down my thigh, and revved the engine.

* * *

 **Sorry for not updating as frequently as usual. I was super busy yesterday and I don't update on Saturday's, but here it is and we should be back on track! Please leave a review if you liked it, or if you didn't, I don't judge. :)**

- **Sam**


	14. Chapter 14

**The next night I'd decided** not to say anything to Bonnie. I didn't want her to get upset with Asher, because it was both of our faults, but Bonnie wouldn't see it that way. She was too protective of me.

We were all back at Annalise's house, continuing our work. Bonnie was speaking, "The fastest way to uncover someones secrets - get their assistant to talk. The county employee directory lists Wendy Parks' assistant as Ally Burnham." Bonnie turned the computer around.

"Ooo. Bo-o-o-oing." Said Asher.

I looked up at him with raised eyebrows and he shut up.

"Ally and the rest of the girls who work at the D.A.'s office hang out at the thirsty whale. Go down there, flirt, find out why she changed her mind on the motion."

"Mmm, Thirsty Whale. That's right up Connor's alley." I winked at him and he rolled his eyes, shoving me with his foot.

"Alright, so we find Ally, and we pump her up so to speak. On it." Asher began to get his coat.

"Connor and Wes, you go too." Bonnie said.

"What do i need them for?" Asher asked.

"This," Connor motioned toward his face, "works on women as well."

"Can I go too?" Rebecca stood up. "I'm really good at flirting with girls."

"I'm sure." Bonnie muttered. "You can stay here with us."

"Girls night. Woo-hoo." Rebecca said lamely.

I snorted. "Full of files of crazed murderers. Real fun."

"Leo, do you mind getting me a glass of water?" Bonnie asked.

I sighed. "Sure."

I began to sit up, but groaned in pain. I was sore, and it was murderous to sit up and down, and I was unsure as to why I cotinued to d it.

"Shit." I muttered under my breath as I waddled toward the kitchen.

I poured a glass of water and grabbed for a can of coke for myself. I walked back to Bonnie uncomfortably, and groaned when I sat back down.

She stared at me. "Did something happen to you last night? Did Paton come around? Leorah, you can tell me."

"No, no." I shook my head, sticking a hand between my thighs to keep them from rubbing against each other. "Nothing like that."

"Why the fuck are you walking around like a penguin, then? Generally that only happens when you have pretty rough sex." She said quietly.

 _"Ah, ah, Asher." I groaned from pain as I pushed on his chest._

 _He was clearly out of breath. "What? What's wrong?"_

 _"It hurts." I mumbled. "I'm sore."_

 _He rolled off of me, sitting on his knees. "Are you okay? Do you need anything?"_

 _"No, no." I shook my head, rubbing my thighs. "Shit."_

 _"Maybe if you take a bath it'll help." He caressed my hair._

 _I nodded. "Later tonight, when I go home. Do you wanna...cuddle?"_

 _He smiled. "I'd love to."_

I blinked back to reality.

"Ew. Okay. I know. I've had my fair share of it, okay," I rolled my eyes.

"So?" She raised her eyebrows.

"If I tell you you can't go all mama bear crazy on me." I said firmly.

She motioned for me to continue.

"Me and Asher had sex last night." I said quietly. "Before I came back home."

Her eyes bulged. "You and _Asher_? I guess that shouldn't surprise me considering he keeps staring at your ass, but for some reason I'm shocked you did that with him."

"You're not gonna freak out?" I asked.

"No. You're eighteen, you can do as you please." She lowered her voice even more. "Was it good?"

I blushed. "That's so gross."

"This is what women talk about after one of them confesses to having rough sex, so?" She laughed.

"Fine. Yes." I continued to deepen in color. "It was good."

She chuckled, nudging me with her foot. "I'm glad that... _that._..hasn't stopped you from being able to, y'know."

I nodded. "I realize that what happened to me wasn't sex. It was...assault. It was separate, something else. Sex is...from love, and passion. Rape is from control, rage. They're different."

She smiled. "I wish I could have learned that earlier in life."

I smiled back, and we continued working together.

 **The boys came home,** Connor and Asher clearly drunk.

"Her name was Natasha," Asher was explaining. "Maybe...it's Brenda. Why am I thinking Jamie?"

"Are you drunk?" Bonnie asked.

He scoffed. "No...wait did you say drunk? Oh yeah, I'm hammered."

Bonnie looked at me, as if to say, 'This guy? Really?'

I rolled my eyes at her as Wesley started talking. "Anyway. She temps at the D.A.'s office and said Wendy Parks and Keegans worked out a plea deal, but only if Parks supported the exhumation."

"So, Griffin gets off if he testifies against Rebecca, and the D.A. get's a conviction." Annalise sighed. "You two can go."

Asher turned around on his spinny chair. "We don't get a prize?"

"She said leave." Bonnie stated.

I leaned against the door, I was staying, considering Bonnie was my ride home.

Asher walked over to me before he left the office. "You don't want to be my prize?" He whispered.

"Asher. Not here." I whispered quietly. "Go."

"I'll text cha later." He winked before striding out with an egotistical swagger.

I groaned.

Why him? Really. Of all people. Why did I like _him_?

Annalise stared at me strangely and I shrugged. "He's drunk, what do you want from me?"

She sighed, rubbing her face.

I pursed my lips as I took a seat next to Bonnie. "You could go to the judge, tell her there's been collusion between Parks and Keegan, they're suborning perjury, something."

"No." Annalise denied me. "Maybe there's another way."

I furrowed my eyebrows and me and Bonnie made eye contact before looking at what Annalise was looking at. Rebecca.

I groaned.

Wesley and her were called in, and they were explained what was happening.

"So she can let him walk free? Just like that? How is that even legal?" Rebecca exclaimed.

"The D.A. is allowed to offer any plea deal she wants to you or Griffin. The only way to stop that deal is to get her to rescind it," Bonnie stated.

"Why would she do that?" Wesley asked.

"She wouldn't. Unless we leak to the press something so deplorable about Griffin that it would make it politically impossible for her to move forward with the deal." Was Annalise's response.

"We can't leak anything to the press. There's a gag order." Wesley said pointedly.

"Yes." Annalise nodded.

"What if I leak it?" Rebecca offered.

"The judge will hold you in contempt." Wesley scoffed.

"I can just say I don't know what a gag order is."

"But you do." He said.

"Let my client speak for herself, Mr. Gibbins." Annalise stated, walking around her desk. "So, tell me again about that night that you and Mr. O'Reily slept together." She smirked.

Oh shit.

There was a plan in place to say Griffin raped Rebecca. Me and Bonnie left that house, Bonnie her normal else, but I? I enraged.

I was exhaling sharply when Bonnie asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's not right." I said. "I know that we have to do it, but it isn't right. Rape isn't sex, and sex isn't rape, and he didn't rape her."

"I know." Bonnie said quietly. "I know it sucks. I know that you're pissed right now. But t has to be done. It's how we'll win this."

My chin began to quivier. "He didn't rape her. It's things like this that make victims less likely to be believed. Bullshit like this." I kicked the front of the car and sighed. "Sorry."

"It's okay." She said softly, rubbing her hand on my back. "I'm sorry, Leo. I know it hurts."

"He didn't kill that girl. Neither did Rebecca, but he didn't kill her, and saying that he _raped_ Rebecca just...fuck. The justice system is so twisted. This isn't okay."

"It's not. But we can't think about that. If we think about what's truly just, we will never get ourselves out of bed in the morning. So we have to think about what's best for our client. Rebecca is our client, Leo." She said.

I nodded. "I know."

She sighed, putting her hand back on the wheel. "Are you going to be okay tonight?"

I knew what she meant. I was so upset. All I would think of tonight was Paton, and my dad...being raped...I was already thinking about it...I shook my head. "No."

"You can sleep with me." She said. "Don't worry about it."


	15. Chapter 15

**"Sometimes, we're not responsible** for our own actions, because sometimes, we behave not like thinking, thoughtful human beings, but as animals." Here we were, in class again. I was starting to wonder why she was going on and on like this. Generally when we got one of these speeches she was talking about something in her personal life. I was just happy it wasn't pointed at me this time around. "Such is the case of Gretchen Thomas, a successful real-estate agent, wife, and mother. Like many, a high-powered professional, stress and anxiety are part of her daily routine, so she takes a prescription sleeping pill before bed. It's side effects have caused her to buy clothes online, cook gourmet meals, and even initiate sex with her husband, all while completely unconscious. And then this happened."

She clicked on the clicker and out came the next slide of a video.

"Oh my G-d." I whispered. "She slaughtered a lady in her sleep."

Connor and I shared a glance before Annalise started talking again.

"This is Ms. Thomas on her home security system, dragging her nanny's dead, bloody body out of the house. And then what does she do? She begins to clean up the mess. Now we all know the feeling, we've had a bad dream, we know we're asleep, but try as we might we can't seem to wake ourselves up."

Then, the bell rung.

"Keating Six, I've texted you all directions to her home. Meet me there please." She called out. "Have a good day everyone."

Me and Connor, as usual, stayed sitting until the crowd passed.

"I don't know what I'd do if I killed someone in my sleep." I mumbled. "G-d...I'd probably eat my gun."

"It's probably a shitty feeling. It sucks because it's not your fault, but it genuinely feels like it is." Connor mumbled.

We sat up once everyone poured out and walked down the stairs. Annalise was sitting on her desk, staring at me.

"Connor, I'l meet you at the car, okay?"

He nodded, walking out.

"I just wanted to check up on you about your appointment with Sam this morning. How was it?" She asked.

"It went well." I nodded. "It's not helping yet...actually it's kinda making me feel like crap, but Bonnie said that's normal. That you have to get to your worst before you can get to your best."

"That's right." She smiled. "I'm very proud of you, Leorah. For overcoming this. For trying to get better, and at the same time doing exceedingly well in your classes."

"Thanks." I said shyly, my cheeks burning hot. "That's means a lot."

"Alright, go find Mr. Walsh. I'll meet you all there." She began to gather her purse and coat, and I got into the car with Connor.

 **"I'm sorry that I wasn't able to** get to your office. It's Mia's 13th birthday this weekend, and planning has been crazy. Who would have thought it would be so difficult to find a DJ?" Gretchen was absolutely trying to take her mind off of the horror she'd done in the previous week by burying herself in work. Sounds like me.

"We really need your undivided attention." Annalise said.

A cellphone rang. "Oh, finally." Gretchen picked it up. "Ricardo? Hi. I am so happy that you called. Now, I know you don't usually do kids parties, but I'm going to prison any minute, and this could be the last chance my daughter and I could be together...No, no I'm sure DJ Rizzles is very talented. It's just that you have come so highly recommended from my friend Karen's -"

Annalise shut the phone and turned it off. "You're on trial for first degree murder. Put the phone down so we can prep for your testimony."

"I've changed my mind." Said Gretchen. "I don't want to take the stand."

"Honey," her husband sighed, "this isn't just your decision. You have a family who needs you, children who need you."

"If she wants to go to jail, dad, let her." Said the son.

My eyes widened. Dear G-d. How does a kid talk about their mom that way?

"Your mom isn't going to jail, Cody." The husband stated.

"Gretchen I understand this is difficult for you, but as your attorney, I need to put you on the stand so I can establish you had no motive to kill Elke. The jury needs to believe that you two were close."

"We were close." Gretchen said. "Can you imagine waking up to realize you killed someone you love? That's what I did. And I'm sorry. If the jury thinks I should go to prison, I agree. I should pay for this sin." She walked toward the sink to wash a few dishes.

"Thank you for your time, Mrs. Thomas. We'll make our way out now." Annalise stated.

There was no response.

We all left the house.

"Meet us back at the office." Annalise called out to all of us.

"What are you thinking?" Connor asked.

"I dunno...something's up with that family." I shrugged, sliding into the car. "What son wants their mother to go to prison?"

He shrugged, starting the engine. "You're right. It is a bit off."

 **"Since we can't put Gretechen** on the stand, we're having the people who love her, her family, testify to her history of sleep walking. So tomorrow, each of you will act as prosecutors, prepping each of the Thomas's for their moment in the sun. Dig in." Bonnie handed us all files, and returned back to Annalise's office.

"Anyone else feel like we do all her work _for_ her?" Michaela asked.

"Just figuring that out now?" Connor chuckled.

"I was fine with it before exams, but now that everyone else in our class is locked away in their apartments, studying, we're falling behind working as free labor." Michaela sighed.

"You know who doesn't care about exams?" Asher came up behind her. "This guy, cause I got-"

"Mention the trophy again, and I'll bash your face in with it." Michaela smiled, dripping with irritation.

I snorted, flipping through the file. "Studying shouldn't be such a big deal along with the work if you multi-task. Work in increments. It's probably better that way anyway, so you don't get burned out from one specific job or subject. It's how I was always taught to study in high school."

"That'd be great, if you were talking to another woman with a high ranking IQ." Michaela raised an eyebrow.

I furrowed my eyebrows at her. "How'd you know about that?"

"I do my research. The ridiculous amount of awards you've won is...ridiculous, and you're incredibly intelligent. Enough to get into Harvard, or Yale. But you came to Middleton." She stated.

"I came to Middleton because of Annalise." I said. "Because I wanted to do exactly what we're doing now."

"Well. You got your wish." She crossed her arms. "Haven't you?"

"Speaking of being super smart, you wanna study group this weekend?" Connor asked, leaning next to me.

I shrugged. "Sure. I have nothing better to do."

"How about you Wait List?" He asked to Wesley.

"Since when do _you_ need to study?"

"Well. Leorah has these notes that could kill a bitch, and I have Adderall. We'll make a great team." He smiled.

"This is true. My notes could kill a bitch." I nodded.

Suddenly Bonnie reappeared from Annalise's office. "Wes. Professor Keating wants to see you."

He left, and Connor asked Laurel about the study group. She agreed.

 **The next day after class we** were sent to prep the family for their testimonies. I received Mia. For some reason, Annalise seems to believe I'm great with kids. I guess I was, though. Kids just sort of gravitated towards me.

"Grandma hated Elke. She felt like mom should be our mom, not some Scandinavian milkmaid." Mia answered to one of my questions.

"I really advise you not to say the whole, Scandinavian milkmaid thing on the stand..." I stated. "We dont want anyone to think your grandmother had anything to do with it."

Mia looked up at me. "Maybe she did."

I raised a brow.

"I'm kidding." She chuckled.

"No more kidding around." I crossed my arms. "We need to be serious. You're going up on a witness stand in front of a jury that has the complete and total right to stick your innocent mother straight in the slammer. This needs to be serious from here on out, okay?"

"Fine. It was just a joke." She muttered.

I sighed, rubbing my face.

 **Only a few hours later into** the day court rolled around. Cody was on the stand.

"I'm not lying about my mother. She loved Elke. We all did. Especially me."

"Oh shit." I muttered. "I knew something was weird."

"What did you just say?" The prosecution asked.

"Your honor, he's just a young boy." Annalise stated.

"I loved her!" Cody exclaimed. "That's why I was awake at three am. I was going to her room, just like I went to her room every night. We loved each other."

"The prosecution rests." He chuckled, going to sit down.

"No further questions." Annalise spat.

"Okay. Court will reconvene tomorrow at 10 am sharp." The judge banged her gavel, and we all made our way out of the court house.

"Sooo." Asher walked over to me. "I thought maybe we should talk."

"Here?" I whispered harshly. 'Right here? In a court house?"

"Well there's no perfect place." He shrugged.

"It certainly isn't here." I stated. "But fine. We can talk. Tonight, later. Not now."

He nodded. "Fine."

Annalise came bursting from the court room in a rage. "Are you good for _anything_ or can you only do your job when you're screwing evidence out of someone?" She spat at Connor.

"Annalise, he did his best. We were all blindsided by this." Bonnie defended him.

"No," Annalise turned, "you were blindsided. Because you can't do your one simple job. Tell me what's coming my way! That's all I ask, and in return, I tolerate your pathetic, mousy presence in my house."

I took a shaky breath as she walked off. A few moments passed before I walked over to Bonnie as we all made our way out the doors. "She didn't mean it. She's just angry, Bonnie. I'd be pissed too...it gave her motive to kill Elke, and it's going to take some serious ass whooping to get us out of the mess that kid put us in. Don't sweat over it."

She smiled at me and nodded. "I know." We walked out together.

 **By the time we made it back to** the office it was already dark. Most of us were studying for exams. I had just finished studying my ten minutes, and went back to working on the case.

"Hey, how does it feel to have your ass handed to you just days before she hands out our final grades?" Michaela asked Connor.

"I'm not worried." He shrugged. "Because I've got a copy of the exam she gave last year. And I'm happy to share it with more than just one person, if they have things to give me in return."

"What'd Leo give you?" Laurel asked.

"My notes." I muttered, reading intently. "They're the best in the class, but I don't share."

"I'll give you my notes from the two days Leo was out." Wes offered.

"I'll give you copies of all of Kan's old outlines." Laurel said.

"I have every criminal law hornbook ever written." Said Michaela.

"I think four people is enough for this study group." Connor dissed.

I chuckled, then I heard Laurel and I's phones go off simultaneously. "And there's my alarm." I muttered, switching back to my notes.

"Does that actually help?" Michaela asked.

"I don't know. Go ask another Genius." I muttered.

We heard the door open, and Sam walked in. "Leorah."

"Shrink." I muttered back in response.

"Okay. I've gotta go talk to Cody." Connor sat up. "I'll be back sooner or later."

"Have fun. Buy me a snack on your way back." I responded, throwing an old piece of paper at him.

"Or what?"

"I still have the power to tear my notes to shreds." I stated.

"Fine." He agreed, leaving the house.

"What would it take for you to give me at least some of your notes?" Michaela asked.

I smiled.

 **Connor entered the house** again an hour later. Michaela was the first to ask,

"How'd the treasure hunt go?"

"All I came up with was a flaming penis." He sighed.

"Is that some sort of gay euphemism?" Asher asked.

"No." Connor scoffed. "Uh...Elke gave Cody an STD. Tricha...mania or something?"

I chuckled. "That's what happens when you screw a Scandinavian Milkmaid."

They stared at me.

I blinked. "Sorry, Mia wont stop calling her that to me. It's sticking..."

"Wait...do you mean Trichomoniasis?" Michaela asked.

"Yeah...what, do you have it?" Connor joked.

I chuckled.

"No. I majored premed in undergrad. I still remember everything. Including that a specific antibiotic that treats Trichomoniasis." She flipped through papers. "Tinidizole. I knew it."

"Knew what?" Laurel asked.

"That I just won our case for us." Michaela smiled. "Good luck with your little study group."

"You can forget about getting my notes." I called out as she left.

"You actually gave her your notes?" Connor asked.

"For fifty dollars, I gave her half of my notes. Well. I was going to." I shrugged. "Not anymore, though."

Asher looked at me and cocked his head toward the kitchen. I sighed, getting up, and following him.

"Is now okay?" He asked quietly.

I nodded. "Sure. Now is fine."

"I liked what happened the other night." Said he. "Not just...as a one night stand. I really like you."

I smiled lightly. "I like you too Asher."

"Do you wanna...I don't know. Go on a date with me or something? That's what normal people do right?" He chuckled.

"Sure." I nodded. "I'd like that."

"Okay." He smiled. "How about tomorrow evening? Before the bon fire?"

"That'd be good." I nodded. "I've got a meeting right after that, so that works out pretty well..."


	16. Chapter 16

**"Just tell me already,** what did you figure out?" Connor asked Michaela as we walked into the court room the next morning.

"Why ruin the suspense?" She said sarcastically.

We took our seats and the case proceeded.

"Mr Thomas, what happened if your wife ever drank a glass of wine before taking her sleeping pill?" Annalise asked.

"Then she was pretty much impossible to wake. I'd have to just let her sleep it off, which is why Gretchen doesn't usually drink." Was his response.

"But she did the night that Elke was murdered." Annalise pointed out.

"It was a...special occasion." He stated. "Gretchen had just sold another house. We celebrated at dinner."

"Anything else happen that day?"

"You mean the murder?" He asked.

"No, I mean what your son, Cody, told you."

"I'm sorry?"

"Mr. Thomas, on the day Elke was killed, didn't your son, Cody, tell you that he was experiencing some painful urination?"

"Well...yes, but I-I had-"

"And when he told you, did you not think back to when you had experienced some painful urination too?"

"How is this relevant your honor?" The prosecution stood.

"Medical records show that Mr. Thomas was taking the prescription Tinidazole, which is a prescription to treat specifically Trichomoniasis." Annalise handed his medical records to the judge, who looked them over.

"That drug was for Cody. Not me." Mr. Thomas tried to explain.

"Wrong. You were prescribed that drug three months before Cody came to you. Because the truth is, you needed your own because you, too, were taking part in a sexual affair with Elke. And when your son came to you, he revealed that he was also sleeping with her, a woman you thought solely was yours, and you became jealous."

"This is ridiculous." Mr. Thomas scoffed.

"At dinner that night, didn't you open a bottle of wine, even encourage your wife to have a glass to celebrate your new sale?"

"It was a really big commission."

"No, you needed her to stay out of it that night so you can go into Elke's room and stab her to death."

Mr. Thomas exclaimed, "That is- no-!"

"Then you got your drugged, type-a wife out of bed, showed her the bloody, terrible mess you made, knowing full well that she would try to clean it up."

There was a few moments of silence before, "I'm so sorry.' Escaped his lips.

"It's too late for apologies, Mr. Thomas. The defense rests."

I was left, mouth agape, sitting there. I blinked a few times and in a matter of moments he was in hand cuffs and being arrested for Elke's murder. "That was...amazing." I muttered.

Connor clicked his tongue. "Star struck again, are we?"

I nodded.

"Well snap out of it." He patted my back. "We're finally done."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thankfully."

Me and Asher made eye contact and I smiled. I sat up and walked over to him. "So. Where are we going for our little _date_?"

"There's this little lake about a half hour away from town that I like to swim at sometimes. No one really goes there, so it's pretty empty. I was thinking maybe...we could go there?" He raised his eyebrows.

"It's so cold, though." I said.

"That's what makes it interesting." He smirked.

"Okay. The lake it is." I smiled.

 **I was right about it being** cold. It wasn't too horrible, but cold enough. I wasn't sure how we were supposed to swim in this lake before we passed out with hypothermia first. He stopped the car and smiled at me. "You ready?"

"I dunno. It's really cold..."

"C'mon, sugar." He wrapped an arm around my seat. "I'll warm you up." He added with a wink.

I rolled my eyes, blushing lightly. "Fine."

We got out of the car and began stripping off our clothes. "I don't know if I should really be getting into a lake with all these open wounds..." I said.

Asher slipped his shirt off and walked over to me. He lowered my bra straps down my arms and pressed light kisses to my healing cuts. "Don't worry. It's a man made lake, it's very clean. I already thought about that."

I turned back to him and smiled lightly, pressed a kiss to his lips. "Thanks."

He took my pontail out of my hair and ran a hand through it. "Only the best for my lady."

I chuckled. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the water. I squealed from the cold. "Jesus!"

He dropped his entire body into the pond, splashing me. I gasped, splashing him back, giggling.

He wrapped me in his arms, taking me in with him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. "You better keep to your promise of keeping me warm in here."

He smiled, pulling me in for a kiss.

 **"Shit, can you put a step on** it?" I groaned. I was late for my meeting with Sam, and I was soaking wet. The clothes were sticking to me and it was such a gross feeling.

"We're five minutes away. It's fine." He said.

"What does Annalise want with you anyways?"

I shrugged. "Dunno yet..."

I hadn't told him about my meetings with Sam yet. I didn't want him to know. He may have had a suspicion, but I refused to tell him they were correct.

He pulled into the drive way. "I'll wait here until you're done?"

"No, no. Go home. I'll be fine." I kissed his cheek. "Thank you for tonight. I had fun."

"Me too." He smiled, brushing a hand across my thigh.

I jumped out of the car and ran into the house. It was dark, and silent. I furrowed my eyebrows. "Uh...Hello? Sam?"

Suddenly, I felt someones hands around my ankles, pulling me down. "Shit!" I gasped, looking behind me.

Laurel, Michaela, Connor, and Wes looked back at me. "What's going on?" I asked.

They pointed next to me. Sam Keating lied on the ground in a pool of his own blood. I gasped.

"What the fuck." I spat. "You killed him!?"

"Lower your voice." Connor whispered harshly. "You wanna get in trouble?"

"I had _nothing_ to do with this. I want _nothing_ to do with this and that's that." Tears began to fill in my eyes. "Jesus..."

"You're already involved. There's no going back." Wes stated.

I sighed heavily. "We need to get rid of the body. We need to clean the floor, we need to bleach the floor, and get rid of the fucking body."

I got on my knees and began pulling him onto the carpet as they stood in shock. "Are you going to help me, or stare and ogle?" I spat.

They jumped to help me, Connor and I began rolling Sam in the carpet, and Laurel went to grab paper towels for the blood. I never thought I'd have to do _this_ again. Especially for my _therapist._

We got the carpet to a standing position and began to haul it out the door. Then, we were cut off by a voice.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

My heart began to beat rapidly as we stared at a campus officer.

"Isn't that the law professors home?" He asked.

"She just wanted us to get rid of this for her. We're her students." Michaela explained.

"Your teacher wanted you to get rid of a carpet...when she isn't home..." he explained with confusion.

"Listen, I can call her." I stated. "It's just...she had to go to her mothers funeral and all...she's gotta be so upset. I wouldn't want to wake her if she's sleeping, but-"

"No-no it's fine. Listen, you guys be safe out there, okay? These kids are crazy." He ran off to chase some college kids down.

We began stuffing the body into the back of Connor's car, and then piled into it.

"Why are you so fucking calm?" Connor asked me.

"I've done this before." I stuttered. "I never thought...I'd be doing this again."

Everyone stared at me.

"Stop fucking staring." I exclaimed. "And start driving."


	17. Chapter 17

**I could absolutely** _ **not** _ believe that I'd done it again. I'd helped dismember a body, and then I'd helped throw it in a trash can. I'd helped these people I called my classmates hide the body of the person _they_ murdered. So there I was. Sitting on the front porch of Josie's home, shaking and crying. I didn't know if she would be home, I hadn't heard from her since the incident with Paton, I wasn't even sure if she was okay. I had to try. I had to knock...if my damned hands would stop shaking, that is. I lifted a fist and pounded on the door, trying to cover my sobs with my other hand.

I heard a light flick on, some footsteps stumbled to the door and it swung open. My blond haired best friend was on the other side, clearly exhausted from lack of sleep. I'd woken her up, but she was safe. That much I knew. I began to sob again, and her eyes widened. "Leo?"

"I did something bad, Jo." I cried.

She wrapped me in her arms tightly. "Hey, hey. Okay. It's alright. Come inside, Leo, come on."

We stumbled inside and she locked the door behind us. Wrapping a hand around my own she dragged me into the kitchen and sat me down on the first chair she saw. Her hands cupped my cheeks, her thumbs wiped my tears. "What happened, L?"

"I did it again." I whispered quietly. "Oh G-d."

She bent down, her face closer to mine this time. "What happened, Leorah?"

"I...I had to go to my therapy appointment." I croaked. "When I got in...when I got in it was dark and it was quiet and I was confused. I called out for him..for Sam, for my therapist and he didn't respond and then-" I broke out into more sobs.

She nodded, her hands moving to my knees. "Keep going, it's okay."

"they killed him." I cried out. "He was trying to hurt one of them and they hit him over the head to stun him but he died. He fucking died."

Josie stared at me, not surprised, not angry, or upset. She was worried, worried for me. "Okay. It was an accident, Leo. It was an accident. That's all it was."

"I helped them get rid of it." I whispered. "I helped them because I know how."

"That was years ago, baby. It wasn't your fault." Josie said comfortingly. "It wasn't your fault and you know it. This is so different."

"I fucking know how to dispose of a dead body." I cried. "I'm an awful human being!"

Josie sighed, sitting up and pulling me along with her. She wrapped me in her arms tightly and I leaned against her. "You are the best person I know. The most loving, caring person I know. Understand?"

I nodded slowly, whimpers now escaping my lips.

"I wont tell anyone." She whispered, pressing a kiss to my head. "Not a soul."

"Are you okay?" I asked quietly. "You never responded to any of my texts..."

"Paton came around." She said solemnly. "Had a gun, I did too, but...said he'd shoot me first if I didn't tell him where you worked. I'm sorry, Leo."

'It's okay. They protected me." I mumbled.

"I'm glad." She said. "Do you want to stay here?"

I shook my head. "It's not safe for you if I'm here. Paton is still on the streets...I don't want you to get hurt, Jo. Not again."

She sighed, pain in her eyes. "Is there anywhere I can take you? Where are you sleeping now?"

"My boss's house." I responded. "Well. My boss's assistant so she's technically my boss too."

"Okay. I'll take you." She stated. "Come on, let's go."

I swallowed. "I don't know what I'm supposed to say to her. I don't know if I can..."

"It's okay." She said softly. "We'll figure it out."

 **The drive to Bonnie's house** was horribly tense. I'd help chop a man into pieces, and it was resting heavily on my conscience. I slipped out of the car, and knocked on the door, but it appeared that no one was home. I furrowed my eyebrows, I turned and saw Bonnie's car wasn't there...she must have gone back to the office, which in turn made no sense. I walked back to the car, where Josie was confused.

"Drive me to the office." I said. "That's where she is...I don't want her to be suspicious. But you need to help me make-"

Suddenly my phone began to buzz, I picked it up, it was Annalise. My eyes widened, but I answered. "H-Hello..."

"I know what you did." She whispered.

"Shit..." I mumbled.

"I'm not angry, I'm not upset. Wes told me what happened. Listen to me, Bonnie doesn't know what really happened yet, and you can't under any circumstances say anything to her. You will tell her that when you came to the office, late for your appointment, you got scared and chickened out. You took a walk down the road, and when you went back home she wasn't there so you came to the office, understood?"

My eyes widened. "I...um. Okay."

She sighed. "I'm terribly sorry they brought you into this."

"It was my fault. I had the chance to leave." I mumbled. "I'll be there in five."

I slipped into the car and slammed the door. "That was my boss."

"What did she say?"

I turned to look at her. "She knows. She knows everything."

 **When we got to Annalise's** Josie said she was coming in with me whether I liked it or not. I didn't mind. I wanted her by my side. We walked into the house, and Annalise was pacing the living room floor, Bonnie was sitting on the chair.

I cleared my throat.

"Oh, Leo." Bonnie breathed a sigh of relief, sitting up to wrap me in a hug. "I was so worried about you."

"I'm okay...what's going on?" G-d I hated how great I was at lying.

"Sam's missing." Annalise stated. "Did you ever meet with him, Leorah? Did you ever see him?"

"Here, sit down." Bonnie instructed, bringing me to a chair.

Josie awkwardly, in her pajamas, shuffled along with me.

"Asher took me to this...lake. We swam and...I was running late for therapy. When we got to the house, I told Asher to leave, and I was about to go in but...I didn't want to." I mumbled. "I'd just had a great time with Asher and I didn't want to feel shitty again. I went for a walk...I passed Josie's neck of the woods, and I wanted to check on her...so." I looked at Josie with a smile. "What do you think happened?"

"We had a fight." Annalise stated. "And he left. He left the house and he hasn't come back, and I'm scared."

"It'll be okay." Bonnie said comfortingly. "We need to tell the police."

I looked down at my watch. Five in the morning. Holy mackerel. "Geeze. It's really late..."

"Why do you think I was scared?" Bonnie muttered. "I'm just glad you were safe...I'm Bonnie." She said to Josie. "I've heard a lot about you."

Josie smiled. "Same to you, and you." She motioned toward Annalise. "Leorah loves it here. She's very thankful for everything you've done for her, trust me, I got an ear load of it already. Maybe I can trace your husbands cell phone, if you want. Check and see if he's in any real danger." She shrugged.

"Josie is fantastic with anything tech." I said, and it was the truth. She hoped to work with the police after college, and I told her to shoot for it, because she'd be great at it.

"He didn't take it with him." Annalise muttered. Wow. I was impressed. She was even better at lying than I was. "But thank you for the offer."

Bonnie took out her phone. "Are you ready to call it in?"

Annalise held out her hand. "Give it to me."

And it started.


	18. Chapter 18

**Annalise and Bonnie had gone** into the police station to make a statement. Well, for Annalise to make a statement anyway. It was my job to call the other five, and collect them to the office, so that's exactly what I did. Police were scouring the house, searching every inch of it for a clue as to where he may have gone. Little did they know he was in chunks in a garbage bin right outside of town.

"They don't know anything." Wes whispered.

"Really? Cause last I heard, we were all being interviewed by the police." Michaela quietly spat.

"Because we work at her house. We need to stay calm, stick to the story. At least we're not Leorah, she's the one that was supposed to have seen him last. She's worse off, and wasn't even involved." Wes stated.

I shrugged, he wasn't wrong.

"How do we know she's not setting us up? That she knows everything and she's using these interviews to get one of us to confess. I mean, how do we know that the campus cop didn't call her last night and say, "Oh, -"

"Connor." Wes spat.

Connor sighed. "What if one of us cracks? Goes to the police and tries to get a lesser charge?"

"Then the rest of us will pin everything on that person. It's five against one, so don't even try it." Laurel intervened.

I sighed. "It'll be fine. We'll be fine."

Connor turned his head to the sound of heals clicking on pavement. "Mommy's home."

"What are you all doing out here?" Annalise asked, walking up the steps.

"The police asked us to wait outside. We didn't want to get in their way, which reminds me, are we gonna be excused from the final exam now that we're involved in the investigation?" Asked Michaela.

I hit my forehead with my palm.

"Is she usually this stupid?" Josie whispered into my ear.

"You'd be surprised." I muttered back.

"Not a chance, Ms. Pratt. Exams are still on. Mr. Gibbons, Ms. King. My office." She stated.

Me and Wes gave each other a look before walking to her office.

"You know she knows?" Wes whispered.

"I'm here, am I not?"

"Both of you, shut up." Annalise sighed. "They're wearing their paranoia on their sleeves."

"Well do you blame them?" Wes asked. "Please, just let us say something-"

"No." Annalise stated.

"If they knew you were helping us-" Wes continued.

"I'm not helping you, I'm helping myself. I'm the woman who came home to find her cheating husband dead on the floor. Who's the first person you think the cops are gonna look at? The only way they're gonna get through those interviews is if they know as little as possible about my involvement. That includes Rebecca."

He sighed. "I haven't told her."

"Good. Look at what happened the last time you told her one of our secrets." Annalise said.

I looked between the two. The hell?

"You didn't hear that, Ms. King." Annalise stated.

"Hear what?"

She nodded. "Josie better be a convincing liar."

"She's lied to the police for me once before." I said softly. "She'll do it again."

"Listen, you two. Everything is going to be fine, okay? We'll run the DNA test, it'll show that Sam was the father. Then, hopefully, the laptop will prove he was at the sorority house."

"What if it doesn't?" I asked.

"It will. And then, we can get the charges against Rebecca dropped." She said softly.

He nodded, rubbing his neck.

I sat down on one of the chairs, the reality of what had just happened hitting me again.

"I never thought...not for a second...that I'd be doing this again." I muttered, pulling my knees to my chest.

Annalise turned around to face me, she bent down and rested her hands on my calves. "Hey, listen to me. I know you're strong, Leorah. You're stronger than any of the rest of them, that includes Wes. You've been through hell and back. I need you to be strong for everyone, right now. Okay?"

I pursed my lips and nodded. "Okay."

"Hey..." Wes muttered, opening his hand to reveal a ring in his palm. Sam's ring. "it was his ring. I thought maybe, maybe you'd want it."

There was a knock on the door, and Bonnie entered. "You should come..."

We exited, and Frank was speaking to _the prosecution._ Ew. "You could have waited outside."

"It's okay, Frank." Annalise said.

The wicked witch gave a fake smile. "My sincerest condolences for your husband, Annalise. He's been gone for how long now, 15 hours?"

"You think this is a game?" Annalise asked.

"I think you don't like your odds in Rebecca's trial and this is how badly you need to win, even if it means throwing your husband underneath the bus. Why? Did he finally tell you he was leaving you? Is this your verson of _A Woman Scorned_?"

"I just found out that my husband was sleeping with a young woman who was killed, and you have the audacity to come in here and mock me? Get out now, or I'll throw you out." Annalise spat.

"Your husband didn't kill Lila Stangard. That was Ms. Sutter and Mr. O'Reily. And I will do everything in my power to put them away in jail." She spoke one last time before finally leaving.

I breathed a sigh of relief when she did.

 **Of course, I was the first** person they interviewed, considering I was the last person that was supposed to have seen _him_. I played my part, acted hurt and confused. They believed me, even shared some comforting words to ease my _'pain'_ which was almost funny. Next was Wes, once he was finished we went back to the house.

"I have everything to worry about. I came here last night looking for the trophy. I mean, what if they don't think that he's 'missing'? What if they think that there's foul play and I'm somehow involved?"

It almost made me laugh. Poor Asher. He hadn't the first idea of what went on last night.

"Sounds like you need a lawyer." Connor joked.

"You'll be fine." I said, holding his arm. "He's missing. That's that."

He sighed, about to respond with something before Annalise interrupted us.

"There's work to do." She stated. "Rebecca goes to trial in three days, unless we get the charges against her dismissed. Now how do we do that? We have to prove that my husband murdered Lila Stangard. First, we need motive."

"Next, we have to prove that Sam had the means to kill Lila. That he was in Philadelphia the night she was killed. We have proof that he left the hotel parking garage in New Haven, but we need more. We have to prove that he drove back here that night." She continued.

I looked toward Josie who nodded and then back at Annalise. "Josie can do that, easy." I stated.

"I have a laptop in my car." She said. "Let me run and get it...and I think I should probably go home to change."

"Go ahead." I said.

She left.

 **"You're pretty good at** this stuff." Commented Connor.

Josie nodded. "My dad's been training me with hacking since I was seven. Say a thank you to Mr. Damon."

"How's pops doin anyway?" I asked.

"Basking in the rays of the Florida sun." She responded.

"Florida, eh? I guess that was expected."

"Definitely." She sighed. "They claim they're getting old, and they're getting cold. What is Florida not?"

"Cold." We chorused.

I chuckled. "Oh, Mr. Damon. What would we ever do without him?"

"Not have me, for one." She winked at me. "Oh, here. According to Speedy-Pass he took the I-95 up to New Haven on the 28th and returned September 4th."

"What about the night of the 29th?" I asked.

"Nothing." She responded.

"Maybe he payed cash at the tolls, or...took the train." Connor offered.

"He checked his car out of the hotel garage." Annalise dismissed.

"Maybe he drove to the train station." Michaela said.

"His credit-card receipts don't have him buying a ticket." Bonnie clicked her tongue.

"They're might be another way to track him." Wes said. "Most phones record everywhere you go. So if Sam backed up his phone to his laptop, there could be data showing he was at the sorority house that night."

"Great idea." Annalise nodded. "Bonnie, I want you to go down to the police station to retrieve Sam's laptop. Take Mr. Millstone with you for backup. The rest of you? Get out." She walked to her office, and Bonnie and Asher left.

"Is that the Asher dude?" Josie whispered.

I nodded.

"Nice piece of ass." She smirked.

I elbowed her. "You're not funny."

"I wasn't trying to be."

"Why don't we all go back to my apartment? Study, or something." Wes offered.

It was a deal.

 **Laurel had just left to get** lunch when she returned, saying, "Asher just texted me. Bonnie wasn't able to get the laptop, which is a good thing, because that probably means the DA thinks there's something on it that'll hurt their case against Rebecca."

"Or dumbass, it means that we wont have any evidence to place Sam at the murder scene, which means no one will believe he was on the run, which means we become suspects." Michaela groaned.

"Hello, Raskolnikov." Connor muttered.

Everyone stared at him in confusion. I rolled my eyes.

"Crime and Punishment?" I raised a brow. "You guys are so uneducated. The guilt eats away at him until he goes crazy, and then he turns himself in."

"No one here is Raskolnikov." Wes stated.

"Look, I'm just saying that we should get drunk, enjoy our last days of freedom until Annalise gives us up." Connor shrugged.

"How would Annalise know anything?" Wes exclaimed.

"I don't know, I mean, maybe Laurel told her boyfriend." Connor shrugged.

I rolled my eyes as I lifted some lo-mein onto my chop sticks.

"I didn't tell Frank, okay, and Wes is right. No one knows anything."

"Except the campus cop, right? I mean the one that saw us carrying the body out of the house, he knows some stuff."

"A cop saw you?" Josie looked at me.

"Hardly." I scoffed.

"Everyone needs to calm down." Wes said. "Let's just focus on this case like we would any other."

"Our case is a wash. We have nothing." Michaela stated truthfully.

"You do know I'm sitting right here. Right?" Rebecca asked.

"Here's the thing. Even if we can prove that Lila was pregnant with Sam's baby, that's not a motive." Connor said.

"It is if she told him she was gonna have it." Laurel said pointedly.

"If anything, it makes Annalise look guilty of the crime." I said. "He got a girl pregnant...she got mad...offed the both of them."

No one said I was wrong. It made sense.

"You know..." Rebecca suddenly said, "Lila asked me what clinic I get my birth control at."

"She was pregnant, idiot." Connor rolled his eyes. "She clearly wasn't on birth control."

"No, but she asked me the week she died. When she would have already known she was pregnant. Lila would have been weird about getting an abortion. Maybe Sam wanted her to get one. That's why she asked about the clinic. That would prove motive, right?" Rebecca pointed out.

Wes asked, "What's the name of the clinic?"


	19. Chapter 19

**It was later in the day** now. Night time, to be specific, or I suppose you could call four am, early morning. Josie had gone home, but the rest of us were still at the office. I was going through text books when Connor tapped on my shoulder and beckoned me closer to Michaela. I looked at him, then back at my files, then back at him.

He sighed, mouthing, 'Please?'

Rolling my eyes, I sat the stack of papers down on the table and walked toward Michaela with him.

"Listen. No one else is thinking clearly about this. Except us. I think we should go to the police, confess." Connor said.

I rolled my eyes.

"We're not talking about this here." Michaela stated.

"Michaela-"

"I'm trying to find a precedent to convince a judge to give us access to Lila's clinic files. Help." Michaela huffed.

"Look, Rebecca was the one who broke in. Wes was the one that gave the final blow. Technically, Sam was still alive when you pushed him off the balcony-"

"I did not push him." Michaela whisper shouted.

"Look. I'm just saying that...we can save ourselves. Go to the D.A. and say that-that we were in shock. C'mon Leo. You weren't even there for any of it. You didn't even see it happened..." Connor said.

"I helped you chop his body into tiny chunks." I spat. "That's reason enough to stick me in jail. I could have walked out."

"They don't need to know that." He whispered.

"Well _I_ know it and that's reason enough not to do it." I crossed my arms. "I'm not doing this, Connor. I suggest you stop talking about it, or entertaining the idea of it. It's a stupid one." I sat up from the couch and returned back to my seat where I sat previously. They continued to bicker with one another.

Wes looked at me and furrowed his eyebrows, "What's going on?"

"Nothing. Without these clinic files, we're screwed." Michaela said.

Connor muttered, "To say the least."

Sighing, I continued reading down in my files. Then, I got a lightbulb. I grinned, coming off my seat. I knocked on Annalise's door, and opened it without answer. Bonnie was there as well. "Professor Keating, I found something. The Weisenstock Women's Clinic has security cameras in their waiting room."

"The judge said hands off the clinic." Bonnie said.

"I know, but there's a precedent we can use. Commonwealth V. GP. It says, "Observations of patients in clinics are not communications and therefore are not privileged."

Annalise smiled. "Great thinking, Ms. King. I think that'll work...we'll head to the court house at six am. Tell the rest, would you?"

I nodded, and stepped out, feeling a wave of happiness and pride wash over me. "Get ready to leave in two hours, guys." I said.

"Where are we going?" Asked Asher.

"Court house. I found us a way into the clinic." I smirked. "I'll be right back."

I walked into the kitchen and strained my arm to grab for a glass on the top shelf. I felt someone lean against me lightly, their hand reaching over mine for the glass I was struggling to grab at. Asher. I smiled, resting into him. "What are you doing?"

"Getting my lady a glass." He said. "What's it look like I'm doing?"

"Looks like you're initiating something that's probably not too safe for work." I chuckled, turning around. His hips pinned my own against the counter and he lowered his hands to my waist.

"Does it?" He smirked.

I peered behind his shoulder. "We're gonna get caught."

"I don't care." He shrugged, bringing a palm to my cheek. "Do you?"

"We haven't really talked about whether or not we were official." I said quietly.

"Do you want to be?"

I wrapped my hands around his biceps and smiled lightly. "I'd like that."

He smiled back. "Give papa some sugar."

"Never call yourself 'papa' again or you wont be getting much of anything." I chuckled, standing on the tips of my toes to reach his mouth.

"Duly noted." He said against my lips.

 **Two hours passed in no** time, and the grant for the footage from the clinic was accepted. We were in charge of watching them and ensuring everything was kosher. I yawned as I lied my head back on the chair and watched the screens in front of me.

Bonnie walked through the door, purse on shoulder. "Anything?"

"Not yet. Just a lot of pregnant women walking in circles." I stated.

"Hey, hey." Laurel called out. "What's this?"

I clicked on the screen she mentioned to make it larger. "There's Lila." Laurel said. "And fast forward a few."

I did as she asked.

"That's Sam." She stated. "It looks like she's telling him she doesn't wanna go through with it."

"Pause it." Bonnie ordered.

I did.

"Maybe she," Bonnie said, pointing at the desk lady, "can tell us for sure."

"Want me to pull up a list of the people working at the desk that day?" I offered.

"I think Laurel can handle that. Can you come with me?" She asked.

Furrowing my eyebrows, I obliged, and allowed my feet to follow her out of the room. "What's wrong?"

"I just...wanted to ask how you were." Bonnie shrugged. "This is your therapist we're talking about. You haven't talked to anyone about it in awhile...how are you dealing?"

"I've kept it to myself for many years, Bonnie. I can handle this." I said softly.

She rested her palms on my shoulders. "It's okay if you don't want to go see anyone else. I know that this has probably put you off."

"It wasn't working out anyway." I shrugged. "He didn't get it. How could he? He never went through it. I need to talk to someone who understands..."

"You can always talk to me." She mumbled.

Smiling, I pulled her in for a hug and exhaled deeply. "I know. Thank you."

The door opened once more, and again, Laurel popped her head out. "We found a name."

Bonnie pulled away, keeping me close to her side. "Write it down with her phone number. I'll give it to Annalise."

 **"It was obvious she didn't** want to be there. I don't think Dr. Turner spent more than five minutes talking to her before she came back out." Said the desk woman.

"And how did Mr. Keating react to that?" Asked Annalise.

"He seemed, yeah, pretty angry. Like, clearly, he wanted her to go through with it."

"Your honor," Annalise began, "in addition to the video, I'd like to introduce findings from an independent lab, confirming that Sam Keating was the father of Ms. Stangard's unborn child."

"Chain of custody, your honor." The prosecution objected.

"Run as many tests as you like. You'll find that they all prove that Sam Keating is the genetic match to the fetus." Annalise turned around.

"Which doesn't prove he had anything to do with the murder." She scoffed. "Sam Keating is not set to stand trial for this crime."

"Which is a mistake, your honor." Annalise said.

The judge began, "You want the charges dropped against your client, I understand, Ms. Keating. But the evidence you're presenting today in court is circumstantial at best."

"That's only because the key piece of evidence against Mr. Keating is being held hostage by Ms. Parks." Said Annalise pointedly.

"I have no idea what she's talking about your honor."

"My husbands laptop is being held in police lock-up. It likely contains his cell-phone coordinates, providing that he was at Kappa Kappa Theta house the night of the murder. Ms. Parks refuses to examine the data in fear that it will cost her a conviction."

"Do you have access to this laptop, Ms. Parks?" Asked the judge.

"We do have a laptop, possibly belonging to Sam Keating in police custody."

"In light of the recent evidence presented today, I'm appointing a forensic expert to analyse the phone data found on that computer and present its findings to this court. Until then, we are adjourned." The judge banged her gavel.

Connor immediately sat up and ran over to me. "Please, hear me out, Leo."

"If this is about what you and Michaela were discussing last night, I don't want to hear it." I spat. "I'm not selling anyone out for my benefit."

"You hear me out, or we sell you out." He stared deeply into my eyes and I scoffed.

"Screw you, asshole." I walked off with a fast pace.

 **After court was finished** for the day, I made my way over to Annalise.

"What can I do for you, Ms. King?" She asked.

"I need to talk to you. It's imminent." I said quietly.

She looked at me and sighed, picking up her things. "Let's go outside for some privacy."

And that we did.

"Connor is rounding up Michaela and Laurel to sell me and Wes to the vultures." I said quietly.

She sighed. "How do you know this?"

"He asked me last night. I told him he needs to stop, but he clearly didn't listen." I rubbed a hand over my face.

I was stunned by a hand on my shoulder, and I twisted around. Laurel behind me. "Let me guess, he gave you the same speech he gave me?"

Sighing, I bit down on my bottom lip.

"Something tells me that you know. Considering you two were just discussing it." She said to Annalise. "And even if you don't, I know you know _something_ and I can't let those two sell us out. They're going to the police station tonight to tell them what happened, and pin everything on Wes and Leo. I'm gonna go with them, but you need to beat us there first."

Annalise sighed. "Okay."

"So you do know?" Laurel mumbled.

"I do."

"And you knew she knew?" She asked me.

I sighed. "Yeah."

"You should have said something to us. This may not have happened if you did." She sighed. "I have to go. Can't look like I'm speaking to you. Either of you." She walked off.

"I guess that settles that..." Annalise said to me.

I nodded. "Guess so."

"How's it feel to know your gay best friend turned on you?" She asked as we began walking into the building once more.

"Shittier than I expected." I muttered.

 **We arrived at the police station** so on time it was scary. We hopped out of the car.

We were all left staring at one another for a moment before Connor said, "Screw this."

"Mr. Walsh." Annalise called out. "It doesn't matter how I know. I just do. But I can give you a million reasons why this plan wont go your way or you can just trust me. Listen, you're scared. I know. I understand. And what you've been through, there's nothing more horrible. But, listen, I don't blame you. If I did, I would have turned you in the night that it happened. Let me help you. Let me help you. Because if you do, I promise you will get away with this."

And so it was agreed. Everyone was going to shut their mouths, and allow Annalise to lead us out of this terrible, awful mess we found ourselves in.


	20. Chapter 20

It was a few days after the whole thing with the police station. Annalise had taken some type of vacation, although I was unsure as to where or why. But that gave the rest of us a break from work, and I was grateful. It was around dinner time, and I was starved. Bonnie was cooking _something_ that smelled like heaven, and I was on the couch, cuddled under blankets, reading a book. Bonnie stirred something quickly and came up next to me, she lifted my feet and plopped on the couch, allowing my feet to fall on her lap.

"Hey, now my toes are cold." I pouted.

She lifted the blanket and threw it over her lap, and my feet. "Happy?"

"They're still cold." I moped.

She sighed, covering my feet with her hands. "There."

"Mmm." I smiled. "Your hands are warm."

"No duh. They were just over a pot." She chuckled, bringing out her book from under the desk.

We were silent, both indulging in the time with our books, when there was a knock at the door. I jumped, staring at Bonnie.

"Don't worry.' She rubbed my leg. "Who is it?"

"Connor."

I groaned, my eyes shutting tightly. "Oh G-d."

"You wanna get it?" She asked.

"Do I want to? No. Will I? I guess." I sat up, throwing the blanket next to me. I walked over to the door, unlocked it, and swung it open. The cold air hit me and I groaned. "Oh get in, it's too cold out there." I grabbed for the blanket and threw it around myself again.

He shut the door, shoving his fists in his pockets. "I...need to talk to you."

"Oh? You need to talk to _me?_ Are you sure about that?" I scoffed.

Bonnie looked at the two of us and tip toed herself away from the two of us.

"Leo...I'm sorry." He said softly. "I was scared. I didn't know what else to do."

"When you get scared, you tell someone." I whisper shouted, hoping Bonnie wouldn't hear. "You don't sell out the only person that doesn't think you're a total douche bag!"

He pursed his lips, returning his gaze to the floor. "You're my best friend, Leo. I don't have anyone that cares about me the way you've cared about me. You've never left me, or hurt me, but I hurt you. And I'm sorry." His voice trembled and I began to feel my face soften.

I was so bad at staying angry at someone.

"I love you." He looked back up and tears were streaming down his face.

Rolling my eyes, I walked up to him, wrapped the blanket around both of us, and hugged him tightly. "I forgive you."

He rested his head on my own, and I could feel tears streaming down into my hair. I pulled back, and ran my fingers across his cheek. "But if you do that again, I will personally castrate you."

He chuckled. "Okay. I'll allow you."

Smiling, I brought him in for another hug.

"Connor, do you want to stay for dinner?" Bonnie called out.

He looked down at me, as though for permission.

"Yes, he would." I said back.

"Great. It's done." She said.

I wrapped a hand in his and pulled him to the kitchen table. Bonnie walked over to me, her palms resting on my shoulders. "You wanna get the plates?"

I nodded, and began setting the plates down on the table. Same with the silverware and the cups. Then, it was finally time to eat. She'd cooked chicken and mashed potatoes with brussel sprouts.

It took only minutes to finish dinner. Bonnie said she'd do the dishes tonight since I did them the other night, so I dragged Connor upstairs to my room. I shut the door behind us and smiled at him. "Do you wanna stay over?'

He shrugged. "Will Bonnie have a problem with that?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Why would she? You're my friend."

He sat on the bed I now called my own. "Yeah, but she's not."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, don't play dumb. You two are screwing." He stated.

A blush crept up my neck and I burst out laughing. "That's disgusting."

"Why is it disgusting?" He asked.

I continued to giggle as I sat on the bed. "Bonnie has practically been my mom for the last few months. You saying we're screwing is like saying I'm screwing my mom, ew."

He cringed. "Oh...you're really not?"

I shook my head, laying next to him. "Nope."

"Huh. Why were you waddling that other time?" He asked.

I sighed. "You really want to hear about that?"

"Give me the details." He looked at me, a sly smile on his face.

Chuckling, I looked up to the ceiling. "What if I told you me and Asher were dating."

He gasped. "What?"

"I know. Least likely couple ever, right?" I shrugged. "I didn't plan it."

"Well, tell me." He beckoned.

"Okay, so this is how it started-" We stayed up for hours that night, just talking and talking. It was nice to have my best friend back. I'd missed him.


	21. Chapter 21

**Truthfully the office was a bit lonely.** It was vacation, which meant no one was in town, including Asher, so here I sat with Bonnie day in day out doing absolutely nothing but stacking and re-stacking files, and then unstacking them because I was bored just to do it all over again. So, when there was a knock on the door, I got excited. I gasped. "Can I get it?"

Bonnie chuckled. "Go ahead."

I sprang up and ran to the door, opening the door rather quickly. "Hey, how can I help you?"

"Hi. I'm Ms. Keating." She said softly. "Is Annalise home by any chance?"

I blinked. "Bonnie?" I called out.

She got up, and walked over to me. "Oh...hi Hannah."

"Well hello, Bonnie. So nice to see you. I was just inquiring as to where Annalise was to the nice young woman." She smiled warmly.

It was sweet. Sickly sweet. I didn't like her. And by judging Bonnie's body language, I sorta assumed she felt similarly.

"Annalise is actually out on vacation for the next few days." Bonnie responded tentatively. "But I can surely tell her you came by."

"Oh that wont be necessary. I'll wait. I brought my bags." She grinned, rolling her suitcases to the front of her.

I almost grimaced. Almost. Bonnie did grimace, making me giggle.

"Right. Okay." She opened the door a bit wider. "I'm sure you know where the guest room is."

"Of course I do. This was my house after all." She stated. "Thank you for your help, uh..."

"Ms. King. Leorah King." I responded.

There she was again with that fake little nasty smile. "Nice to meet you Ms. King." And then she was upstairs.

"I don't like her. Her smile is like cough medicine and she's giving me off freaky vibes." I said softly.

Bonnie rubbed a hand on my back. "Yeah. No one likes her, Leo. No worries."

"Why is she here?" I asked.

"Probably because her brother is missing." Was her response.

"Oh shit. Ms. Keating as in..."

"Sam's sister." She nodded, resting against the edge of the desk. "Mhm."

"Great." I said sarcastically. "How wonderful."

"Truly." Bonnie shrugged. "Oh well. I have to text Annalise." She took out her phone and I groaned.

"I'm bored, Bon. There's nothing to do. I've stacked these files seven times already."

"Well, you're lucky you haven't stacked them an eighth." She said sarcastically.

I glared at her.

"Okay, okay. How about this, I text Annalise, finish up this paperwork, and we'll head home, huh? How about it?"

I grinned. "Sounds quite nice to me."

"Okay." Bonnie smiled back. "Now get to restacking. Make it even, ten maybe."

I nodded. "Ten is a good even number."

 **And so, after the tenth restack,** and the finishing of her paperwork, we made our way back to Bonnie's house.

"So." I said slowly. "What's your favorite color?"

Bonnie looked at me with raised eyebrows. "What is this? Twenty questions? Aren't we passed that?"

I rolled my eyes. "No. I'm just wondering."

She was silent for a moment before responding. "Yellow."

I nodded. "What size shirt are you?"

"Oh G-d." Bonnie groaned. "You're not really thinking of buying me a present are you?"

"Pfft." I scoffed. "What gave you _that_ idea?"

"Please don't. I don't do Christmas." Bonnie stated.

"How come?" I asked.

"Bad memories." She muttered.

I sighed, "Me too. But. Christmas was...always a time of thinking for me. I did a lot of thinking on Christmas. What I'd do when I got out...where I'd live. I'd pray some nights for Josie's parents to adopt me. I loved Christmas. Even if bad things happened. And you're my family, Bonnie. I want to do something special for you."

"Your presence is special enough." She said, resting a hand on mine. "Really. I love having you around, and that's good for me."

I sighed, my eyes sad. "Alright..."

She sighed. "I'm sorry, Leo. You get it, don't you?"

"I do." I nodded. "Sorry. I'm being stupid."

"You aren't. It's alright. You and Josie can buy each other stupid presents right? I bet you guys have crazy traditions." She said, trying to change the conversation.

I smirked. "Yeah, crazy alright."

She smiled at me before putting her eyes back on the road.

She didn't know me at all. I didn't care. I had been making her a present for the past few days, and she was getting it, whether she liked it or not.

It was later in the day. I'd gotten green construction paper from the basement, and decided that if we weren't going to buy a tree, I was going to make one. So, there I sat, taping green strips of paper to a wall as a makeshift tree.

Bonnie came down the stairs in her pajamas, an empty tea mug in her hands. "Watcha doin, kid?"

"Making a tree." I said plainly. "I always had a tree. No matter where I was. Even if I had to make it. It makes me feel...comfortable." I shrugged.

"It's cute." She smiled, refilling her mug with hot water.

I smiled back. "You think?"

"Yeah. I mean," she shrugged, sticking another tea bag in, "it's a little lopsided, but."

I threw a shred of paper at her and she laughed. "It's good. Real symmetrical. I was kidding."

I smiled shyly, and began to work again.

"Hey, your back is all healed up." Bonnie commented, running her fingers along some of my scars.

"For the first time." I mumbled.

She sat her tea down and wrapped me in her arms tightly. "Proud of you, Leo. You hear me?"

I nodded.

She kissed my forehead and brushed a thumb across my cheek. "How about we have you take a break from that tree, hm? We can share a tea, I can read to you, and we can go to bed."

"I like that idea."

"Me too." She smiled, leading me upstairs.

 **Bonnie was still under the impression** I wasn't getting her a present. But on Christmas Day, I woke up at six in the morning, far earlier than Bonnie, and drove all the way to Josie's. I'd been working on something for her, and I'd spent days making it, little did she know.

Josie drove back with me to the house, and I set up the present underneath the 'tree' and we started on breakfast. Waffles. I wasn't the best cook, but it wasn't too bad I guess. Although I was covered in flour.

"Y'know, these aren't going to come out well." Josie said, licking batter off her fingers.

"How kind." I said sarcastically.

"I love you!" She said emphatically.

I rolled my eyes, a smile reaching my lips. "Yeah, I love you too."

There were footsteps reaching the kitchen, and I turned my back to the waffle maker to see Bonnie trudging into the kitchen. "Hey. You're up early."

"Merry Christmas!" I squealed, hugging her.

"You're getting flour on me." She said.

"Sorry." I pulled away, a grin still on my face. "I'm cooking breakfast. It'll be done in five."

"Thanks, kid." She rubbed my shoulder with her hand. "Hey, Josie."

"Hey." Josie smiled. "Did you see the tree?"

"Did I see the lingerie pinned to my wall? Yep." She nodded, pouring herself a glass of water.

I giggled. "It's pinned to the tree, not the wall."

"Right. The tree that's pinned to the wall." Bonnie smiled.

After the last waffle was made I wiped my hands on my pants. "Okay. All done. Josie, you set the table. I need to get something."

With that, I ran into the living room, tripping over the couch ever so slightly. I reached for Bonnie's present and lugged it into the kitchen.

"Oh no. You didn't buy me a present, did you?" The blond groaned.

"Noooo." I smiled. "I made it."

"I told you not to." She softened her eyes.

"I know. But you're my family, Bonnie. I needed you to know that." I mumbled, lifting it and handing it to her.

Bonnie smiled lightly, "Thank you."

"Open it!" I said excitedly.

She sat, and tore the paper. She teared at the sight.

I'd spent days on a painting of the two of us. It was a hidden talent of mine, and I hadn't done it in years, so I was a bit rusty. But it was the one thing that could calm me down, and keep bad thoughts from creeping in. She looked up at me with a hand covering her mouth.

"Do you like it?" I asked softly.

"I love it." She said through her tears. "Did you do this?"

I nodded sheepishly.

Sniffling, she carefully placed the painting against the wall and gathered me in a tight hug. "I love it, Leo. Thank you."

I smiled against her shoulder. "You're welcome."

 **For the last few days, including after** break, Criminal Law 100 had been shut down because Annalise was out for so long. It was getting sort of worrisome. Finally, we'd gotten an email stating that it was up and running. I was glad. I went to class that morning and saw Laurel, Wes and Connor walking with one another down the stair well. I ran over to them. "Hey."

"Hey." Connor wrapped an arm around me. "How was Christmas?"

"Very festive." I said sarcastically. "I made a paper tree on Bonnie's wall. Josie came over. Asher tried to make us have some kind of elf sex..." I shrugged. "The usual."

"Did you do it?" He asked quietly.

I elbowed him. "No."

Michaela walked up. "Happy New Year, how's everyones break been?"

Connor focused in on Michaela's new shiny ring. "What is that?"

"A fake." Was her response. "I bought it with cash at a jeweler in Chinatown. So, did everyone have a nice holiday?"

Everyone stuttered and groaned in not too nice responses before she started back up,

"Well, mine was great. Aiden and I spent most of it in East Hampton with his parents, then we went to the mayor's New Years party at Gracie Mansion."

Connor cut her off. "Is there any new about the sister? Did Annalise scare her back to Boston yet, or did she just kill her?"

"What are you talking about?" Michaela asked.

"Sam's sister." I raised a brow. "She got here right before the break. She went to the police, said she didn't believe any of it. She at least told you, right?" I looked at Wes.

"No." He shook his head. "How do you know?"

"Bonnie." I said. "I was at the office when she got there."

Suddenly, the two large doors opened and in waltzed Annalise. "Welcome back everybody. I hope you had a nice break. Vacation is over. This is how to get away with murder, the second semester, where things get even harder than the first."

I groaned. I really didn't need my classes getting harder.


	22. Chapter 22

**Honestly, me always answering** the door had become a reoccurring event that I was sort of getting sick and tired of but it also brought some excitement into my life so I supposed it wasn't that bad. There came a knock at the door, and I sat up, pulling my sweater down before I opened the door. A woman who I'd describe as antsy was on the other side. "Hello, is this the law office of Annalise Keating?"

"It is. How can I help you?" I asked.

Bonnie appeared behind me, widening the gap in the door.

She pursed her lips. "I need a lawyer for a D.U.I. incident?"

"I'll go speak to Annalise." Bonnie said tentatively. "Just wait right here." She began to walk away but turned and brought her mouth close to my ear. "Don't let her in and don't talk too much."

I nodded and she left.

We were left staring at one another for quite some time and it was horribly awkward. I was thankful when Bonnie returned and beckoned her inside.

Annalise waltzed out of her office, saying, "What precinct gave you your D.U.I.?"

"Excuse me?" The antsy woman muttered.

"D.U.I.'s are issued with paperwork from the precinct that pulled you over. You don't have it?" Annalise raised a brow.

She licked her lips, her eyes moistening. "Can we talk alone?"

"No, because I don't believe you. Have you got a good enough look yet, at the house where the Middleton Strangler lived?" Annalise said rather harshly.

"G-d I missed this place." Asher muttered under his breath.

"Just because of all this drama?" I looked up at him, a small smile on my lips.

He wrapped a hand around my waist and pulled me closer to himself. "I think there's another reason that we're pretty mutual on." There was a smirk on his lips.

I blushed and looked ahead of me.

"N-No, that's not why I-...I don't care about what your husband did. I'm here for you." The antsy woman stated.

"I see, so you wanted to see the freak that sold out her husband up close, huh?"

"No, I don't think you're a freak. I...I want to do what you did."

Annalise sighed. "I'm no role model. Leave."

"Please." She called out as Annalise began pacing away. "I don't have anyone else."

"That isn't my problem."

"I think you'll want to take my case."

"I've already decided I don't."

"My husband is holding two girls captive in our basement."

My eyes widened and my heart stopped, I held a hand to my chest and Annalise turned on her heels.

"How do I know you aren't lying?" Annalise asked.

"Just hear me out. Please." She begged.

I looked at Annalise, praying she'd say yes.

"Fine. So sit." She crossed her arms, walking forward.

I let out a breath of relief, and sat down on the couch. I crossed my legs tightly as we listened to her story.

"I ran away when I was 16, slept on the streets. He said he would look out for me. So we got married, but I could never get pregnant. Then he showed up with Rachel, and I didn't know what to do. I just knew I didn't want him to hurt her the way he hurt me. Then Lynn came. She's pregnant again, about to deliver. Last time, the baby died. So this time...that's why I'm here. That can't happen again." She pursed her lips and looked up at Annalise.

"I believe you." Annalise said somberly. "We're going to take your case."

I felt a smile come to my lips as I looked up at my boss.

"But you need to go now."

She nodded, grabbing her purse. "And what should I do?"

"Leave us with your phone number, your name. We'll call you as soon as there's anything to call you with."

So she did.

"Call the D.A., tell them we want to make a plea deal." Annalise told Bonnie.

"She's helping lock girls in a basement, why would we want to protect her?" Asher scoffed.

I slapped his arm. "What the hell? Did you hear any of what she said? She was taken and abused first, it's a classic case of Stockholm Syndrome. She's here now. She's trying to do something now. And that doesn't make her a bad person. She was just sixteen."

"But she's an adult now." Laurel said softly. "Who held those two girls captive in her house."

"And she's finally doing the right thing." Annalise stuck up for me. "What? Have none of you ever done anything bad that you need a lawyer for?" That certainly shut them up.

"The D.A. says he wants more details before he gives a plea deal." Bonnie said.

"So give him more details." Annalise replied.

"From you."

She sighed, gathering her belongings. "Fine. Let's go then. You kids can have the day off."

Bonnie and her began to walk out the door but I ran to catch up to them. "Bonnie?"

"Yeah?" She turned around to face me.

"Is it okay if I stay with Asher tonight?" I asked softly.

She studied my face for awhile before sending me a smile. "Sure. Just text me that you're safe, yeah?"

I nodded. "Thanks, I will."

Walking back to the living room, I spotted my bag and lifted it onto my shoulders. "Asher, do you wanna head home?"

"Sure." He smiled. "Your place or mine?"

I licked my lips. "Um. Yours."

"Okay." He shrugged. "Sure thang, sweet thang."

I sighed. "Okay, enough with the weird nicknames, let's go."

 **"Bonnie just texted me.** SWAT entered the house and got the two girls out." I smiled to myself as I walked over to the side of the bed, and got under the covers.

"That's good." He said, looking down at his phone.

"G-d...those girls must be traumatized." I muttered, snuggling into his side.

He wrapped an arm around me in return and I nuzzled my head in his chest. "Why are you so...I don't know...worried about this case?"

"Because I can relate to it." I muttered.

He looked down at me in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing.' I shook my head. "I don't want to talk about it..."

Licking his lips, he sat up and pulled my legs over his own, putting me in his lap. He held me against him tightly. "I love you, Leo."

"I love you too." I muttered.

"And I wont let anything bad happen to you. Okay?" He buried his face into my hair and I nodded softly.

"Okay."

He brought my face closer to his and pressed a soft kiss to my lips. "Are you going to be okay tonight? To sleep?"

"Just hold me." I said, rearranging myself so I was once more by his side.

He turned off the lamp and snuggled into the covers. I turned around, my back pressed up against his torso, and he grabbed my waist, pulling me into his hips. His breath tickled my neck, sending goosebumps across my skin. He pressed soft kisses to the back of my head and brushed a thumb across my naked side ever so softly. "Goodnight, Tiger."

I giggled. "Is that a new nickname?"

"Sure is." He smiled.

"I like it." I mumbled. "I like it a lot."

"Me too. Now goodnight."

"Goodnight." I whispered, my eyes fluttered shut, and I fell asleep.

 **"How does the defendant** plead?" asked Judge Marber.

Annalise stood. "No contest, your honor. However, we've entered into a plea agreement with the D.A."

"What are the terms?" The judge asked.

"Uh, we've agreed on three years probation and immediate outpatient treatment at a mental-health clinic." Replied the D.A.

"I can't accept this until I hear from the victims themselves." The judge stated.

Annalise replied with, "Your honor, it would be cruel to subject these women to open-court testimony."

Oh yes. Yes it would. I could speak from experience.

"We'll hold an in camera session tomorrow. No public, no jury, no press. Next case!"

I smiled to myself. Yes!

"Draft questions for my cross-examination of the girls. Anything that establish's Jackie was Vince's victim too and helps the judge to accept the deal." Annalise looked over us, and the vast majority of us weren't too happy about Jackie being a 'victim' and I'll be honest it pissed me off.

"Jackie is a victim too. That's how the cycle of abuse works. So stop judging and do your jobs." Annalise scoffed and began to walk away.

"I object to working this case on moral grounds." Stated Asher.

My heart began to palpitate and my fists began to ball and I was sick and tired of holding my tongue. I turned on my heels and stared at the people in front of me.

"Next time you're locked in a fucking basement how about _then_ you can talk about what is 'morally correct' hm? Because, unlike all the rest of you assholes, I can speak from experience. This woman has done _nothing_ wrong and I personally find every single one of you disgusting for being so G-d damned judgmental." The words came off of my tongue like poison, slapping each and every one of them across the face.

Asher looked confused, but most of all he looked hurt. I'd forgotten none of these humans every had to face the terror of being held captive, being abused. How could they know...I turned myself back around and Bonnie stared back at me, her eyes sad.

I pushed passed her and ran down the hallway and out of the court house. Once I reached cool air I took a few deep breaths, my hands on my knees, breathing heavily. Someone came up behind me and I was half expecting it to be Bonnie, half expecting it to be Asher, but I was pleasantly surprised by Connor's presence. "What?"

"I'm sorry." He said softly.

I straightened up and he put a hand on my back. "I didn't know. No one knew. And I'm sorry. I don't know about the rest but...you're right. Okay, you were right, and I really am sorry."

I nodded slowly. "Thanks."

"Am I still an asshole?" He smiled.

"Yeah, but you're my asshole." I smiled softly and brought him in for a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too, Leo." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we leaned against the wall. "Do you want to study with me tonight?"

'So you can have my mighty fine notes?" I raised a brow.

"Why else." He joked.

"Fine.' I smiled. "But...at Bonnie's, okay? I might have a hard time sleeping tonight and...I need to be where Bonnie is."

He nodded. "Okay. Fine by me."

Bonnie just happened to appear from the doors. "Speak of the devil.' Connor said. "I'm off. I'll meet you there."

I waved him off and Bonnie walked closer to me. "You okay?"

"That I might have gotten myself kicked off the case for being too emotionally involved?" I raised my eyebrows. "No. But Connor is coming over so I have to pretend to be."

She sighed. "I'm not gonna say anything. I don't think the rest will either. Asher's gone quiet which means he's sad that he hurt you, and the rest are feeling badly too but they're not going to say anything because they have too much pride."

"Sorry I exploded. I'm usually better at keeping myself calm."

"I wish I'd done it myself, honestly." She shrugged. "Good for you, standing up for what's right."

I smiled. "Yeah...can we go home now? I'm feeling drained, and I just wanna lay down and study."

She hooked arms with me. "Sure. Let's go home then."

 **"Okay this has been fun** but I really should go home now." Connor said, packing up his bag.

"Aww." I groaned, rolling off the couch and onto my feet. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow in court,"

He opened the blinds and looked out the window and furrowed his eyebrows tightly. "What the..." Then, faster than I could speak, he'd flung the door open and was running down the sidewalk.

"Connor!" I yelled out.

"Fuck!" He exclaimed. "My car! My car is gone."

"What do you mean your car is gone?" I called out.

"It's missing. It was here, and now it isn't!" He groaned, running a hand through his hair.

"Well get back in here, It's old." I stated.

So he walked back in and sighed. "Shit."

"Should we call the cops?"

He stared at me. "Are you really asking me that? So they can find Sam's dead DNA all over the carpeting of the car?" He whisper shouted.

"Okay, okay." I sighed, rubbing a hand over my face. "Sorry I asked. That was stupid. I admit it. You'll spend the night, I'll have Josie come and pick you up early so Bonnie doesn't know anything. Okay?"

"Okay." He agreed.

 **The next day came rather** quickly and I'd been dreading it. Especially what was happening as of right now.

''My car was stolen.' Connor said to the rest of the Keating Six.

"What?" Michaela breathed. "Are you kidding?"

"You think I'd make a joke about this Michaela? If you want a witness so bad, ask Leo." He motioned towards me, and I growled mentally. Stupid Connor. Making me the center of attention again.

"You didn't tell the police?" Wes asked.

"Why are you the second person to ask me that, it's the dumbest question known to man." He scoffed.

"Ask Frank what you should do." Laurel offered.

"Does anyone else think it's weird that those two are butt buddies?" Connor asked, motioning toward Asher and Frank laughing together.

"I find it even more weird you're calling them butt buddies considering that sounds like an innuendo to them being a gay couple." I looked up at him. "But yes. It's strange."

"Frank." Connor called out. "So, uh, my car was stolen."

"Bummer.' He said sarcastically. "You report it to the police?"

"No...do you...think I should?"

"Don't you want the insurance money?" Frank smirked, entering the court room.

I furrowed my eyebrows as I eyed Connor. "I think he knows something."

"Yeah." He muttered. "Me too."

What happened next in court came as a surprise. We'd figured out that the crazy lady drugged the girls so they'd fall asleep right before he raped them. Although, I did see the sense in it, and I wished that someone had done that for me as a child.

We were back at the office when Asher began mouthing off again, "So she drugged the girls so he could rape them and we're still on this case why?"

"This isn't a democracy." Bonnie stated. "If Annalise believes a client is worth saving, then we save her."

"Huh, you know, that would have sounded a hell of a lot more convincing coming out of A.K.'s mouth." He stated.

I pursed my lips tightly enough that I wouldn't start screaming again. The rest had learned their lesson from the last time, but Asher was still dumb enough to speak.

"Look into the evidence they found at the house, the girls' testimony. Just find us something that will help us go back to the judge." Bonnie sighed, walking back to her desk.

I glared at Asher before finding a seat and taking my laptop out of my bag. He looked at me, then at the kitchen, then back at me.

Shaking my head, I threw my laptop aside and waltzed into the kitchen. "Me and you talking is a very, very bad thing right now and I suggest you not."

"I'm sorry if you feel I'm not being just, okay? But this lady isn't you. What she's doing is different. She _drugged_ those girls." He said.

"To save them from the horrors that are their memories!" I shouted. "You wouldn't know, Asher. You wouldn't have the damnedest clue!"

"I respect that I don't have any knowledge of what that is like, but she could have saved them from a lot more by telling someone sooner." He tried to plead his case but I was finished before we'd even started.

"I like you, Asher.' I said softly. "I really do. But you aren't helping your case right now. I'm sick and tired of saying what I've been saying over and over again and trying to force you to believe me. I know that what she did wasn't bad, but for some reason you're convinced otherwise, and I don't have the energy to unconvince you. So until you can stop making your snarky comments, don't talk to me."

"Leo..."

"No." I put my hand up. "You made your bed. Lay in it."

Walking back into the living room, Wes was repeatedly repeating the voicemail and honestly it was ticking everyone off.

"Dude, this isn't a remix I'm too keen on." Asher said.

"What if she kept the baby?" Wes offered.

"What do you mean?" Laurel asked.

"She says, "our little girl." As if the baby was hers too. And "Lynn deserves to keep this one." Maybe the other one was taken from her."

 **We'd told Annalise, and she'd** gone to ask her herself about the truth. She'd texted us, saying it was true. Wes had been right, so we all drove down to the precinct where Annalise was speaking to her.

Annalise after speaking to her for however long it was, came out. "I'm lucky I don't have a gun or I'd shoot her myself..."

"She didn't tell you where she is?" Michaela asked.

"No, not unless the deal is on the table. Where's the D.A.?" Annalise responded.

"Just around the corner." Bonnie stated.

Annalise walked over to me, her hand on my arm. "When this girl comes in, you're too calm her down and talk to her. I trust you with the kids, remember that."

I nodded, and she walked off.

 **After getting information from her** out of a lie, the rest went home, and me and Annalise waited anxiously for the girl to come.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Sure."

"Why do you trust me with kids so much?"

She looked at me and sighed. "Because I know you, Leorah. I know your personality. The rest of the kids would be too harsh or horribly awkward. You're a natural mother."

I swallowed. "I am?"

"You are. If you and Asher ever had children one day, I pray to G-d they take after you." She muttered.

"I don't know if we'l ever get to that point." I muttered. "He's...he isn't sensitive enough. I sit here and I realize that he will never understand, and that he'll never come to an understanding but...I can't live that way. Never being understood. Connor understands me."

"Connor is gay."

"Don't remind me." I groaned, rubbing a hand over my face. "Why are all the great guys gay?"

"Good question." She smiled softly.

So, the elevator doors opened to reveal a very dirty looking little girl. They walked toward us.

"Hello, I'm Annalise Keating." She stated.

"Hey, I'm supposed to bring her to you?" The large man spoke.

I smiled at her and knelt to her level. "Hi Heather. I'm Leorah."

She pursed her tiny lips and hid behind the mans legs. "But you can call me Leo. That's what all my best friends call me." I shrugged. "Do you wanna be friends?"

She looked at me and down at her stuffy. "This is my friend..."

"Aw, really? He's quite a nice one. What's his name?" I smiled.

"Jerry." She responded.

"Jerry the Giraffe?" I smiled. "I love it. That's a wonderful name for a Giraffe."

She smiled a little too, coming closer to me. "But I can be your friend too maybe."

"Aw, I'd love that." I grinned. "Hey, are you hungry?"

She nodded.

I stood and held out my hand for her to take. "C'mon. I happen to know that the snacks in the vending machines are just delicious."

"What's a...vender machine?"

"Well, a vending machine is this massive box that you feed money to, and it gives you food." I responded.

"Like magic?"

"Just like magic!" I grinned, and her eyes lit up in wonder. "Do you wanna give it money and press the buttons?"

She nodded excitedly.

"That's awesome. It's pretty fun." I shrugged, taking my wallet out of my back pocket. I grabbed some money. "Can I pick you up so you can reach?"

She nodded, and I lifted her onto my hip. "So you just put the dollar right in that hole."

She gasped when it sucked it in, and I laughed. "It's eating it all up, so that it'll give you something to eat."

She turned to me and giggled before returning her gaze back at the buttons.

"Okay, I'll show you which ones to push...A...yeah that one. 9. Yep."

And so, it started to reach the front and it dropped down into the hole. "You wanna get it or should I?"

"You." She replied.

I stuck my hand in and pulled out a bag of Cheeto's. "These are yummy. My favorite chips." I opened it up and gave it to her as we walked back to Annalise. She was munching away.

"Get her set up in the interrogations room, okay?" Annalise whispered to me. "Detectives want to ask her some questions, and you'll need to sit there with her."

I nodded in agreement. I spent most of the night there with her, but I didn't mind at all. Not when she needed someone.


	23. Chapter 23

**It was just my luck to get** sick in the winter. Of course it was. I mean, I was just the luckiest person in the world so why not? A little bit of a cold, maybe a flu. That was _just_ like me. So here I sat, bundled up in bed, with my computer streaming the news on my lap. Bonnie had just heated up some soup for me, so I was slurping on that. I grumbled as I listened to what I was hearing. They'd found Sam's body. Everyone was so stupid, I'd told them to burn it but they didn't want to and look where we are now. I suddenly got a phone call, I looked at the caller ID. It was Connor. I answered.

"Are you just wishing you'd listened to me?" I sneezed, and groaned.

 _"You're on speaker, just so you know."_ He said, and he then continued to speak. _"You're watching the news right?"_

"What else would I be doing?" I sighed, rubbing my sore nose.

 _"She's setting us up."_ Connor stated.

 _"What are you talking about?"_ I could hear Michaela in the background, telling me everyone must be there while I got to sit in a cozy bed.

 _"Look, you don't just 'find' body parts in a land fill. A body? Sure. A head, a hand. But not chopped up bits of someone, not unless you'retold where to look."_ Connor exclaimed.

"Well. No one would have found him at all if you idiots bothered to listen to me and incinerate the bastard." I said quietly so Bonnie wouldn't hear me.

 _"Wait wait, why do you think Annalise wants to set us up?"_ Michaela wondered.

 _"Annalise wouldn't do that."_ Stated Wes.

 _"Yes, yes, we know. You suckle the teat of our dear old professor."_ Connor spat.

 _"Annalise doesn't have a reason to sell us out. She's the adult, you're her students. I'm her fucking client, who do you think the police want to take down more? You, or her?"_ That was Rebecca.

 _"All of us."_ Michaela.

I sighed, then I heard a door open, and Connor exclaim something I couldn't make out.

 _"Frank called, he said we're being watched. It's important that we don't freak out."_ Said Laurel.

"Shit." I muttered.

There were words thrown around but the only ones I heard were from Laurel, _"The phone calls we make can become evidence used against us."_

"That's fantastic." I spat, then I heard footsteps coming from the bottom of the stairs. "I have to go."

 _"Wait, Le-"_

I hung up on Connor and slid my phone under my thigh, Bonnie opened my door. "Are you seeing the news?"

"No duh." I shrugged. "Scary shit."

She gulped, tears in her eyes.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Are you okay, Bon?"

She shook her head.

I patted the side of my bed and slid my bowl onto the night table. "Okay. Come here."

She came around the side of the bed and slid in next to me, I turned off my computer and slid it onto the floor. I fixed myself so I was holding her.

"You might get sick." I said hoarsely.

"I don't care." She whimpered.

"Okay...do you want to talk about it?" I asked softly.

"Not really." She shook her head.

"Okay." I shrugged, resting my head on hers I could feel her small frame crying but I was so exhausted and so drained from being ill that I believe I fell asleep.

 **The next morning I didn't** go to school. Well, more like I couldn't. I could hardly get out of bed. But I slapped on some yoga pants, and an over sized sweater with a pair of off brand Ugg boots and joined Bonnie at the office, considering there was nothing better to do. I was laying on the couch with a blanket thrown over me as I studied notes for an up coming test that was being held in my Economy class.

Frank came in and I looked up at him.

"Typhoid Mary." He greeted me.

"Frank the Freak." I greeted him back.

He sent a smile my way and walked into the kitchen where I heard a crash but I assumed he had it dealt with and went back to reading my notes.

Then came in Annalise, I looked up one more but she was too busy to notice me and instead he yelled out Frank's name and of course he came running. "Why are the police outside?" She asked.

I furrowed my eyebrows and intently listened.

"Some bull about keeping the press away." Frank responded.

"Well tell them we can handle the press. I have some work on our case we need to prepare for." She stated.

"Uh, about that, Annalise." Bonnie stuttered. "Leo Lombardo's secretary just called, and she'd like to reschedule the meeting in light of what's happened."

"Bastards." Annalise mumbled. "Call Leo's office, tell them I'm on my way over and that I will not leave until I speak to him myself."

Huh. Leo Lombardo. Must be our new client.

 **Later in the day the rest** showed up, and I was still sick as a dog so people were trying to avoid me as best as possible.

Frank walked in with a stack of books.

"What's this?" Asher inquired.

"New client." Frank responded.

"Is this a joke?" Connor scoffed. "She's in the middle of a murder investigation."

Annalise waltzed in, as if it were timed. "Since when do we give up on our clients, Mr. Walsh? Bonnie."

"The client's name is Paul Lombardo." Bonnie walked in.

Huh, okay, I was sorta right.

"President and owner of an import/export operation known as Lombardo distributions." She continued.

"Lombardo as in Mobardo Crime Family?" Michaela asked.

"Is this a mob case?" Laurel scoffed.

"He's a businessman." Frank corrected.

Asher began to speak in a funky accent. "What's the charge? Did our capo take out a rival family's capo? Did the Don bury his goomah in some concrete?"

I had to try very hard to hide my smile.

"Drug possession with the intent of distribution. 300 Kilos of heroin to be exact." Annalise stated.

"Holy shit." I stated, and found myself in the middle of a very long coughing fit. Everyone stared at me worriedly.

"I'm fine." I held up a hand and rested it on my chest. Eugh.

"Right...I need two of you to look at the cargo contrainer's chain of custody; who had access to it, whether it was a frame job. Go to port security and look at any available surveillance footage. Ms. King. You aren't invited to be that two." Annalise looked at me and I frowned. "The drugs were found when the container failed a random weigh-in, so the question is, why dd the feds select the container over the thousands that come through the port each day? Look at the personnel at the yard, and see who had the motive to take our client down."

Asher and Frank went to survey the surveillance, and Connor and Michaela went to the police to find about the feds. Leaving myself, Laurel, and Wes at the office.

They were chitter chattering about something involving the guy that lived in his apartment that I didn't bother to listen to, but then Laurel started talking about the case. "The port employee who weighed the container was a man named Pedro Hortua, but there's no Pedro Hortua listed as working at the yard, so maybe you want to help me find him. Leave your Rudy search for after work?"

"Yeah." Wes agreed. "Yeah, just give me a second."

"I do exist you know and am perfectly capable of tracking down this Pedro man?" I stated.

"You're also coughing up both of your lungs." Laurel said. "You can hardly stay awake. Why are you here?"

"I might miss class but I can make up that work, I can't make up this work, and I like this work, so here I am." I sneezed again and groaned. "Fuck."

"Mm, this is why you're not being worked." She smiled and turned her attention back to the files she was looking at.

 **The next day I was still sick** and I still lied down on the same couch and Frank was still calling me Typhoid Mary but I couldn't disagree. I really was Typhoid Mary. Annalise was also still refusing to let me do anything so I sat bored most of the time, until of course they turned the news on.

 _"Police are compiling a list of local stores that sell this brand of bag in the Philadelphia area, hoping to provide a lead to the professor's killer."_ Stated the news woman.

"You mean 'the professor's _idiot_ killer.'" Asher corrected. "You treat people like trash, the fuzz gon' find yo' ass."

Annalise walked in. "Turn it off. The criminal informant angle is off the table."

"If we could prove there's A C.I., I don't understan-" Connor began to speak but Annalise cut him off.

"If I say it's off the table, it's off the table."

"A friend at the court just called. Detective Bryce is in the process of getting a warrant to search the house. Hannah made a statement saying you threatened Sam, which gives them probable cause." Bonnie said.

"Wait, they think you killed Sam?" Asher inquired.

Oh fuck.

"Call the judge and tell them that you're on your way to challenge the warrant." Annalise said.

"Me?" She sputtered.

"It's a conflict of interest for me to defend myself in court and I have to meet with our client." She added, and walked to her office. "And Bonnie. Don't screw it up."

Oh. Oh that burned very badly. I could hear the sizzle. I looked at Bonnie pitifully and mouthed a sorry. She waved me off.

"Bring Asher with you." Annalise called out from behind the office doors.

Oh good. Finally.

The two of them left.

Connor looked toward me, his eyes gazing up and down my body. I looked at him strangely. "Like what you see?"

"I still can't figure out why you're here. If it were me, I'd be home dying in peace." He stated.

"That's why we're two different people. You like to suffer in peace, I like to suffer around other people." I sent him a half hearted smile.

He sat on the couch next to me and threw the blanket over his legs. "Why aren't you freaking out?"

"What's the point?" I asked. "I can't go through life panicking over the future, Con."

He nodded slowly, returning his gaze back to his files.

"Hey, do you wanna come over tonight?" I asked. "I get pretty bored in my room with nothing to do."

He nodded slowly, and with a smile responded with a, "Sure."

 **Bonnie was unable to** undue the damage that had been done, and the police did indeed come and search the house, but thankfully they'd found nothing. So I went home that night. Bonnie took liquor to her room and disappeared and I stole Connor away into mine.

"Why are you avoiding your boyfriend?" Connor asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know if he'll be my boyfriend for much longer..."

"Why?"

"He doesn't know what happened." I muttered. "He does. But...he doesn't get it. How it can change a person. And I can't expect him to. I can't expect him to understand because he was sheltered...but I also can't be with someone who doesn't understand me. That was my entire life, Connor, and he doesn't get a bit of it."

His eyes softened, and he slid back to lean against my shoulder. "I'm sorry. I know you really liked him."

"Even though he's an asshole." I chuckled sadly.

"I'm an asshole." He stated.

"Yeah, but I love you." I smiled up at him, and he returned it.

"I can't figure out why. Everyone hates me. But you don't."

"Because you were nice to me the first day. You saved me from...a panic attack." I said. "You were nice to me when no one else was. And you continue to be nice to me. I can handle your grumpy butt, and you can handle my messed up child hood."

"It's like we were made for each other." He said softly.

Our eyes met again. We sat and stared at one another for quite some time, and his lips parted ever so softly. I gulped, his palm cupped my cheek, and he brought my face into his. It was weird at first, our lips touching, but we got more comfortable as more time passed. The kiss lasted minutes, and by the time I pulled away, my lips were left a bit sore. I looked at him with confusion. "I thought you were..."

"Me too." He said softly.

"Well...um..." I pursed my lips, and stared ahead of me. "that was something."

"It was...something." He agreed.

"We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." I said. "We could just. I dunno. Forget it happened."

"I don't want to." His voice was so meek I could hardly hear it.

I looked at him. "Really?"

He nodded. "Really."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

I grabbed his hand in mine. "Okay. Well...are you..."

"I don't think I swing both ways." He said. "But there's something about you, Leo. Something very special. I don't know what it is, but you fit me like a glove, and I...I think I've fallen in love with you."

"Really?" I breathed.

"I got so jealous when you told me about Asher." He chuckled softly. "I was hoping that you'd somehow fall in love with me too and we wouldn't have to have this awkward conversation..."

"Mmmm. The reality in that is faulty." I joked. "You told me you were gay."

"I know. I was stupid." He said. "But I love you, Leo."

"I love you too."

"I want you to be mine." His chocolate eyes practically peered into my soul. "Will you be mine?"

"Are you sure, Connor?" I asked softly.

"I'm sure." He nodded, his knees straddling mine, but not in a suggestive way.

I smiled. "Okay. I'll be yours."

He kissed me again and I giggled. "You're gonna get sick."

"It's worth it." He whispered against my lips, and all I could do was blush a deep crimson and move my own lips in sync with his.


	24. Chapter 24

_**"A suspect for Sam Keating's murder,**_ _Detective Nate Lahey, has just been picked up right outside his Pennsylvania home-"_ The news reporter rang on. I felt my heart skip a beat with guilt and I chewed on my bottom lip.

The bathroom door opened to reveal a dripping wet Connor. A towel wrapped around his waist, and another one drying his hair. I looked over to him and back at the tv. "She turned in someone else, Con. For what we did."

"She'll get him out of it. It's what she does." Connor muttered, grabbing his clothes from his over night bag.

"It isn't right." I could hardly get enough breath to speak without my voice cracking, so every time I did, it came out as a whisper.

Once his boxers were pulled on he got on the bed. I could feel his weight shifting toward me, and regardless of how damp he was, I allowed him to envelope me in his arms. "I'm scared too, Leo."

Tears built in my eyes and I turned around, burying my face in his chest. "I wish Bonnie never convinced Annalise to let me into her firm."

"I wish I hadn't screwed my way into her firm." He muttered.

I smiled lightly. "You did do that, didn't you."

"I did." He chuckled.

I looked up at him and ran my pointer finger across his jaw line. "She's taking care of us. Like she said she would. I just hope this isn't the answer. To leave him in there."

"As long as she's protecting us." He nodded. "Leo...if we're caught...I'm not letting you get taken away. I didn't force you out. We made you stay. You shouldn't have had to do that. And you certainly don't deserve prison. Okay?"

"I can't let you go away..." I mumbled softly. "Don't leave me, Connor. Please."

"I'll try my hardest." He said.

"We'll run together, right?" I took his hand in mine. "Me and you will run if there's even the slightest chance we'll be caught."

It took him a few moments before he nodded. "Right."

I turned the computer off and slid it to the ground.

"C'mon, sleep now." Connor said, opening the covers and sliding in.

I turned off the lamp and slid in next to him. "Connor."

"Yeah?" He asked, wrapping an arm around me and pulling me into his side.

"What do I do about Asher?" I looked up at him. "I think he knows. But I don't want to leave him hanging."

"Just tell him what you told me." He replied, looking deeply into my eyes. "And then, maybe once things are a better normal, we can tell people about you and me?"

I smiled. "You want to?"

"Of course. I'm not ashamed of my love for you, Leorah."

I blushed, burying my face in his neck. "I love you too."

 **The next day after class** we all regrouped back at the office. Wes was speaking at the moment.

"Nate's phone shows he talked to Rebecca the day Sam died. The police want her to come in as soon as possible."

We all gave him weary looks with which he responded, "It's fine. Annalise can prep her."

"Frank says she hasn't left her room since Nate was arrested." Laurel stated.

"Awww," Connor said sarcastically, "we should all go give her a big hug for saving our butts."

"How can you be celebrating that an innocent man might go to jail for us?" Michaela scoffed quietly.

"I'll go talk to her." Wes said, beginning toward the stairs.

"No." Bonnie cut him off quickly. "You wont. She's sick and we have a new case to prep."

"How?" Connor asked. "You just said Annalise is sick."

" _I'm_ handling the case." She responded.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. Then there was a knock.

'That must be our client." Bonnie and Frank went to answer the door.

I look at Asher and he stared back at me, my heart hurt and I knew his did too. We both knew it was over, and we both didn't want it to be.

Sitting up, I walked toward him. 'Can I talk to you later?"

He nodded slowly, and the client walked in. We sat her down and allowed her to explain her story.

"I would turn my bedroom into an I.C.U., make my little brothers pretend to be trauma victims. The idea of helping people just always made me feel better about myself, which is why this is so hard. I mean, doctors can kill a patient and keep their job, but for a nurse we don't get off so easy. And I get it...why people think I did this. I'm not the prettiest girl in the room, but this will ruin me. I'll be forced onto some sexual predator registry. But I didn't do what that man says, I promise you. I didn't rape him." Jolene pleaded with us.

I rubbed my face and sighed. I hated cases like these. What I hated more was going to the court house for them.

 **"Imagine you wake up** to find your nurse on top of you, sexually assaulting you, after you've just had surgery. Your genitals, exposed. Imagine the degradation, the humiliation. That's what Chad Manning felt when Jolene raped him at his most vulnerable." The prosecution made her statement, and then sat down to allow Bonnie to make hers.

"Chad Manning isn't telling you the truth, but I will. Jolene Samuels is not a rapist. She didn't even have sex with Mr. Manning. This case, rather, is clearly about Mr. Manning trying to pressure my client's employer into a financial payout. Because Jolene is a woman, and Chad is a man. And rape, is a heinous act, suffered by hundreds of thousands of victims yearly,"

I chewed on my bottom lip and Connor wrapped an arm around me, pulling me closer to him, and I immediately felt myself clam down.

"some of whom Jolene has cared for. Anyone can become a victim of slanderous allegations that are unfounded and could very well endanger her livelihood. And for that reason, you should find Jolene Samuels guilty."

My eyes widened and Bonnie fixed her mistake. "Not guilty. That was a slip. Excuse me. My main point is that Jolene Samuels is innocent, and we will prove that to you."

"She's no Annalise." Connor muttered to me.

"Annalise never gives her the chance to do it herself.' I muttered back. "She doesn't do this often and it's obvious."

When there was a recess given, Bonnie was pulled away by the owner of the hospital. She was clearly being yelled at, so I waited until he was finished to go up to her. "The entire speech you gave was great. It wasn't your fault."

"It was. It came out of my mouth, no one elses."

"But it was a slip up and it isn't going to happen again. You're okay. Don't let it bother you." I smiled.

"Thanks." She smiled back. "We have to go back now."

I nodded and we did indeed go back.

 **The rest of that court proceeding** was quite interesting. We'd learned that Jolene and Chad had had consensual sex, which sort of ruined it a bit for us, because Jolene had lied. We'd gotten back to the office and Bonnie was giving us orders.

"We need to prove that the sex between Jolene and Chad was consensual." Bonnie stated.

"But it wasn't..." Connor said.

"We don't know that." Bonnie took her coat off.

Michaela said, "Jolene lied. She humiliated you in open court."

"So, we're going to need to prove that Chad is a worse liar." Bonnie threw her coat on the chair.

Everyone began bickering, and I could practically see Bonnie's fuse growing shorter and shorter until she exploded and I jumped about fifty feet in the air. "Do you argue with Annalise when she asks you to do something?!"

Everyone stared in shock.

"Shut up. Do your work. And find us something that shows us that Chad's story isn't true." Bonnie said, and this time calmly.

"You mean slut shame him?" Asher spoke.

'Exactly, thank you Mr. Millstone." Said Bonnie.

"Teachers pet, y'all." Asher joked when Bonnie left.

Everyone snickered at him. "Oh please. No one can take the charming spot of Bonnie's pet because that one is filled by Leo." Michaela said sarcastically.

"Someone be jealous." Asher joked.

"Would you sleep with her?" Connor asked.

My eyes bulged as I stared at Connor in total shock. Fuck.

"Bonnie? Uh, I don't know, why would you ask me that?" Asher stuttered nervously.

Oh G-d, oh G-d, oh G-d, oh G-d.

"Not Bonnie. Our client." Connor eyed him and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, right, uh, I dunno." He shrugged.

"Can we not talk about having sex with our client?" Laurel sighed.

"Kay, if we're gonna be honest, ive ridden some pretty questionable strange in my day. Now do I regret it? No. Would I go for seconds? Ehhhh...only if Asher Jr wants a little rodeo action."

I chewed on my bottom lip. I stood up and walked over to him. "Can we talk now?"

His face went from joking to upset in a matter of a second and he followed me into the kitchen.

"Listen. I don't want you to have to say anything.' Asher said.

"What?" I asked softly.

"Don't say it. I know what you're going to say, and I'm asking that you don't. I know. I know I can't be your boyfriend because I don't understand you, and I'll be honest Leo, I don't get you at all. I don't understand what makes you tick and why, and you deserve someone who does. So please, we're mutual on this, don't make it harder by breaking up with me." He explained.

I gulped. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. It's neither of us." He shrugged. 'It's just a fact."

Nodding slowly, I exhaled deeply. "Okay. You don't hate me?"

"No."

"Okay." I smiled softly. "I'm gonna go back now."

"Okay. Let's go then."

So we did. We walked back together. Connor raised his eyebrows at me, and I smiled, nodding just enough for him to notice and he smiled back.

When we got back into the living room there was a litttle old lady there and I furrowed my eyebrows. "Who are you?"

"I'm so sorry Mr. Harkness..." Bonnie came in. "This is Annalise's mother."

"You all need to clean up this mess." She clicked her tongue. "It's like a pigsty."

"Yes ma'am." We answered quietly.

"I mean, where is the home training, huh?" With a shake of the head, she left.

 **The next day we returned** to the courthouse, where we huddled around our usual window.

"Nate tried to get her to plant evidence on Sam, and when she wouldn't he threatened to her." Michaela said, speaking in reference to Rebecca.

"The assistant D.A. on Nate's case told you this?" I inquired.

"Yes."

"Michaela, you can't just-" I began to speak but she cut me off.

"I told him I was a stenographer. He knows nothing." She looked toward Connor. 'See. You're not the only one that knows how to use sex to get information."

"Well, at least a Rebecca lie helps us." Connor said.

"She didn't lie." Wes scoffed.

"Did she tell you that?" Laurel asked.

"No but I told her to only answer the questions asked."

"And Rebecca always does what she's told?" Michaela raised a brow.

"I'll call her right now!" He began to get riled up.

'And say what?" Connor inquired.

"Does it matter? I'll clear it up." With that, he walked away.

"See this? This is why I don't do chicks." Connor joked.

I looked up at him and he looked back at me with a smirk on his face. A hidden language only we knew.

 **After winning the case the** rest of us went to get drinks. But I was eighteen, and unable to do that, so Connor went ahead and took me back to his place. I was making us breakfast burritos for dinner while he went to change. When he came back he met me in the kitchen, came around behind me, and with his hips pinned me against the oven. His arms snaked around my waist and his chin rested on my head. I smiled. "Hi."

"Hi there." He said back.

I stirred the chopped up meat into the scrambled eggs. "Whatcha doing?"

"Watching my favorite person cook." Was his response.

I blushed lightly and leaned into him. My head rested on his chest and I pointed my chin up so I could see his face. He bent down and kissed my lips and I couldn't help but giggle.

"You're so cute. I love you." He chuckled.

"Why am I cute?"

"You do this little laugh whenever I kiss you. And it always tells me that you really do love me." He said softly.

"I do. My laugh shouldn't have to speak for me." I said, turning around so our hips were touching. "You know that right?"

"What?"

"That I love you." I replied.

"I do." He smiled, clasping our hands together. "I do."

Suddenly, there was an odd smell, that I recognized as food burning. I turned around the eggs and meat were steaming wildly. "Fuck!" I slammed the pan into the sink and poured water on it.

Connor laughed.

"Hey. It isn't funny." I sighed.

"It is kinda funny."

I turned around and pouted.

"Hey, hey, don't be upset. We can get a pizza, turn on some music, maybe have a dance part." He smiled. 'Eh?"

I thought about it for a moment before nodding. 'Okay."

"I'll order the pizza, you get into some pajamas and pick the music." He pressed a kiss to my cheek and walked away to the bedroom, so I did as he said. I grabbed one of his t-shirt, and wore that as my pajamas, then I grabbed my phone and began playing Chocolate by The 1975's.

When he came in he eyed me and smiled. "No pants?"

"Pants are for losers." I giggled when he grabbed my hand and twirled me around.

"I second that statement.' He growled into my neck, sending a shiver up my spine.

I couldn't figure out how I'd gotten this lucky to have someone who understood every bit of me. To have someone who cherished me, apologized, and tried. Someone who bent a little piece of himself to be with me. I loved Connor, and I know that he loves me. And that fills me with the greatest joy a woman can have.


	25. Chapter 25

**Our next case was about** a priest who'd allegedly 'whacked' another priest in the head. It was quite the extravaganza. We'd gotten to court, which was quite a short proceeding, and then went back to the office to await the judge's decision on if they'd accept the plea he took, which was not guilty. Once at the office, I'd decided to take a break from studying which was terribly odd for me. I never stopped studying unless I was working. Instead, I went on my phone, and immediately felt useless and lazy. It grossed me out.

"How do people just sit here and go on electronics all day?' I grumbled.

"Who are you talking about?" Asked Connor, who was doing exactly what I was.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "No one in _particular_."

"Mhm."

When I looked up, Michaela was eyeing us, making me shift in my seat. "Any reason you're staring?"

"You two have gotten awful...clingy lately." She observed. "More than usual. If Connor were straight I'd wonder if you were screwing."

I blinked, looking at him. My heart raced a bit.

"So what if we were?" He shrugged.

She laughed. "You're gayer than gay."

'What if I told you we were together?" Connor asked.

I inhaled sharply, completely not expecting him to say something so incredibly soon.

She looked between the two of us once again. "Well, Leo isn't laughing, so can I assume you're not full of shit?"

He nodded.

"So you aren't gay?" She breathed.

"I don't know, okay. Fuck labels." He scoffed, running a hand through his hair. "All I know is that we're together now."

"Well...congrats." She said.

I blushed, looking at Connor who was grinning. She was the first person among the many we'd have to tell. Suddenly her phone buzzed and her attention went to it. "It's Bonnie. The judge accepted his not guilty plea, so we're gonna have to take a field trip. I'll go get Wes and Laurel.' She sat up, and walked to the kitchen.

I flung myself off the couch and straightened out my shirt. "I wasn't expecting you to say something so soon."

"Me either." He rubbed the nape of his neck nervously. "It just sort of happened."

"I'm happy it did.' I smiled. "Really."

"Me too." He smiled back and I held onto his arm. "You wanna drive me?"

"Why I'd be honored." He joked.

He went out the front door and I turned around, hearing footsteps behind me. Asher stood by the office doors, ringing his hands. He'd heard us.

A wave of guilt washed over me and I walked out the door, hurrying to Connor's car.

 **"I came around this pew** here, and I see Father Bernard layin' there with his head cracked open. You never seen so much blood. The wall was sprayed with it. His bible, sittin' on the floor beside him, was practically floatin' in it...then I saw the thurible laying next to him on the ground." The man that first saw the dead body of the priest was recounting the events for us.

'Thurible?" Connor asked me.

"The murder weapon." I responded.

"Usually holds the incense, but that's what did him in..." The man sighed.

"According to what you told the police, Father Andrew was the first person you suspected." Bonnie stated.

"I'd heard 'em fighting all week. Father Andrew hoped to take over as head pastor once Father Bernard retired, but Father Bernard wasn't seeing it go that way." He shook his head sadly.

"Thank you for your time today. It was very helpful." Bonnie said sincerely.

"Of course. Any time." The man sighed, and walked away deeper into the church.

"I want you finding out about this Father Andrew guy, see if the students at the school hate him." Bonnie stated as we began to leave. "It's imperative we get a good angle here. Leorah, you have a mound of paperwork back at the office waiting for you.' She smiled at me.

I furrowed my eyebrows. 'Uh, okay."

Connor gave me an odd look and I shrugged. "So I'll go back with you then."

Michaela, Connor, and Asher went to their cars to the Catholic school, and I got into the car with Bonnie. "Why are you sticking me on paperwork duty?"

"I lied." She stated. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh. Alright. About what?" I asked happily, knowing I wouldn't have to sift through paper after paper...oh the horror.

"Are you and Connor...together?" She asked.

"Yeah." I nodded, a grin appearing on my face. "We are."

She smiled as well, but didn't break eye contact with the rode ahead of her. "I'm happy for you, Leo. I just wasn't expecting Connor to..."

"Yeah. Me either..." I shrugged. "Apparently I fit him like a glove."

"He said that?"

I nodded.

"Cute."

"Yeah. Is that all you wanted to ask me?" I asked.

"No. I mean, yes, but. I think I like Asher." She sputtered.

My eyes widened.

"That's why I asked you about Connor. I had to make sure you and Asher were finished before..."

"So that's why he took it so well." I chuckled. "He has a thing for you."

She sighed. "Are you upset?"

"Are you kidding? This is great. I was so scared he'd be angry, but now that I know you two are involved, I don't have to sweat about it!" I grinned.

She smiled lightly. "Good. That's good to hear..."

 **Later, Connor, Asher, and Michaela** returned home to tell us all about how Father Andrew was supposedly a child molester. Annalise called him in, and was questioning him.

I believe an hour had passed, considering the sun had gone down, when Father Andrew left. Bonnie and Frank had gathered together some files, and Annalise came out to discuss what she'd heard with us.

"So we plead manslaughter instead of murder?" Michaela asked once Annalise was finished.

"We can't,' Annalise shook her head, "Father Andrew believes it's a sin to testify what Father Bernard said in the booth, and evidentiary law agrees with him."

"But it wasn't a sin to crack another priests skull open with a foreign object?" I raised a brow.

"No one's debating that murder is a sin, Ms. King. But apparently this is a bigger one. Without that piece of information, we can't convince a jury that it was manslaughter." Annalise responded to me.

"What about the 'thorn birds' angle? The miniseries? You know, Richard Chamberlain, he's a priest, get's down with his lady friend? It's pretty good." Connor smirked.

"Both Agnes and Father Andrew claim their relationship was platonic." Annalise stated.

"Well yeah, that's what I used to tell my parents and our neighbor, Cole." He scoffed.

"It's not an angle we can work right now. Keep thinking." She announced before walking off.

Asher stood. "Was I right? Or was I right? It all comes back to the diddlin' priests." He impersonated an Irish man.

"So, you're happy a boy was sexually abused and killed himself?" Michaela scoffed.

See, this is why I broke up with Asher.

"No," he shook his head, "I'm happy because I'm awesome sauce."

Annalise was seen hurriedly running out of the house with coat and purse in hand. I wasn't sure where she went but I also wasn't too sure I cared.

"Stupid priest." I muttered. "One way out ruins his reputation as being married to Jesus, and the other one is a 'sin'.' I rolled my eyes.

"What can you do." Asher shrugged.

"Nothing, I guess. There really is no other angle here." I scoffed, pushing the files away. "If he wants to ruin his life, why don't we just let him."

"Because Annalise doesn't like when her students give up." Michaela reminded.

"Wah freaking wah." I sighed.

"Are you okay?" Connor sat next to me, putting a hand to my face. "You must be feverish because you seriously did not just say those words."

I slapped his hand away.

"And now your abusing me...something's wrong." He said sarcastically.

"No, I-" I groaned, rubbing my face. "I'm just tired."

"Let's go home." Connor got up, grabbing his keys.

"What about the boss lady?" I asked.

"You're sick, feverish, aren't you?" Bonnie raised her eyebrows.

I pretended to cough. "Dear me. Must be that pesky flu, Connor you should take me home so I don't infect everyone else."

"But when you're actually sick you come here and hack all over everyone." Michaela raised her eyebrows.

I fake hacked and sent her a smile.

Connor laughed. "Let's go."

 **I decided to stay over at** Connor's again. We were laying in his bed watching some stupid _Lifetime_ movie when I felt his cold hand rest on my thigh. I felt my leg rise with goosebumps and I looked next to him. "What's wrong?"

"Why does something have to be wrong for me to touch my girlfriend?" He smiled.

"Nothing but it was pretty suggestive." I chuckled.

"Well." He lowered it down my thigh and I swallowed.

"Wait." I pressed my hand to his chest and pulled myself up so we were level. "Not yet."

He seemed to be a bit upset. "Too soon?"

"I just feel like a bit of a slut I guess." I muttered. "I mean...Asher and I...it wasn't that long ago that..."

"Asher Jr and Leo Jr were doing the frickle frack?" He smiled.

I nodded slowly. "I don't sleep around. I'm not that girl."

"I know you aren't. I don't see you like that, Leo, you know that. I'm more a slut then you would ever be. You're like, heavens angel."

"Well I wouldn't go that far." I laughed nervously.

"If you don't want to now, that's okay. I can wait for you." He kissed my head and pulled me closer. "I love you, so I can wait for you."

"Thanks." I smiled, snuggling into him.

 **Somehow, someone had convinced** Agnes to testify that she and Father Andrew did indeed have relations. And that is exactly what she'd been doing until Father Andrew plead guilty for the very last time, and threw himself right in the slammer.

Me and Connor were walking out of the room when Michaela called us over to watch Wes and Laurel bicker.

"She's gonna freak out." Laurel whispered.

"Who's gonna freak out?" Michaela asked. "Rebecca?"

"What do you have to ask her?" Inquired Connor.

"Nothing..." Laurel tried to brush us off.

"If she killed Lila." Wes stated.

"Are you joking?" I mumbled.

"He doesn't know anything, he's-"

"She lied to me." Wes cut Laurel off. "She said she didn't know the guy who lived in my place before me, but she did and he saw her come home wet the night that Lila was killed."

"Wet?" Connor shook his head.

"From the water tank." Wes explained.

"We don't know that." Laurel scoffed.

"Rebecca said she didn't go looking for Lila at the sorority house, but there's an eyewitness who says he saw her there around the time Lila was killed."

"Yeah, but we proved Sam was there." I said.

"Maybe he wasn't though." Wes shrugged. "Rebecca could have been putting those coordinated on his computer that night."

"Which is just speculation." Laurel said.

"Where is she?" Michaela asked.

"No, we can't just go-"

"No! Where the hell is she?" Michaela demanded.

Wes shrugged. "She should be coming home tonight."

"So we go to Wes's and we wait for her." I stated.

"Let's do it." Michaela agreed.

"Guys, this is ridiculous." Laurel scoffed.

"No, it isn't." I said. "It sounds plausible to me. I don't know about everyone else..."

We all were left staring at Laurel, who was quite clearly out numbered.

"Fine." She sighed.

 **We were all grouped around** the staircase when Rebecca got home. "What is this...?"

"We need to talk." Michaela stated.

We all entered Wes's apartment, sitting Rebecca on the bed, with the rest of us surrounding her.

"Spit it out Psycho, you killed Lila, right?" Connor spat. "And you played waitlist over her like-like some loser?"

"Played all of us." Michaela corrected.

"Why are you letting them do this?" Rebecca pleaded with Wes.

I stepped in front of him. "You don't get to manipulate him with your sad little looks, and your goth little puppy dog eyes. No, not anymore. So talk straight with us and stop beating around the damn bush."

"I'm not manipulating anyone." Rebecca scoffed.

"But you lied!" Connor stated. "You said you didn't know the Rudy guy."

"I didn't." Rebecca said.

"Then how come he ended up in a mental institution?" Laurel asked.

"How should I know!?"

"You do, though. You called the police on him the same night Lila died." Laurel pointed out.

"He was having a nervous breakdown."

"Or, a drug overdose. That was you, right?"

"Drugs don't make people crazy!"

"Yeah, but they can make you an unreliable witness in case your neighbor comes back from campus soaking wet the same night she had a fight with a girl who ended up dead in a water tank." Laurel spat.

"I mean this...Wes."

"No! Stop looking at him." I got closer to her and slapped the back of my hand across her face. "You ruined our lives! Our _lives_! Do you understand that? I was supposed to be bettering myself, making myself something because the rest of my horrible, terrible family is just trash. I was supposed to do something _good_ with my life, but instead, you got all of _my_ friends caught up in some shit show with the man that supposedly murdered your best friend, then I walk in, and I help chop him into pieces because I'm a witness now and my DNA is everywhere, and oh look at that, I have some kind of responsibility in it. We were supposed to have good lives." I yelled. "And you fucking ruined it the day you waltzed into Wes's. So now, you will tell us the truth. Every horrible _fucking_ secret you swept under your rug that night that you haven't told anyone yet. I swear to G-d...if you don't...I will _fucking_ destroy you. So tell us the truth. Did you kill Lila."

Rebecca was eyeing Wes, and in doing so, pissing me off.

"Answer the question." He said, teary eyed.

"I found the campus cop." She said after a few moments. "His name's Rodger Loftus. He was fired a couple days after Sam disappeared. Some sorority girls filed a report that he was stalking them. I'm guessing that was Annalise and Frank, right? They knew we couldn't have him around, or he might remember what he saw that night. So they made him go away. He had to move to Delaware to get a job. He works as a security guard at the Mega Super Shop. Guess that's why he never saw the news. Don't make me call him."

A few moments passed before I jumped her and slammed her against the wall, shocking everyone else. "Is anyone else going to help me tie her up, or am I alone?" I grappled with her, struggling to keep her against the wall.

Connor and Wes grabbed her while I ran for the duct tape and taped her wrists. She began screaming, so I taped her mouth. "Bathroom." I demanded. "Now."

I taped her to the tub and shut the door behind me. I sighed. "Someone call Annalise."

 **When she entered she** peered around the room and I was staring at her intently. "What's going on?"

I sighed nervously, opening the bathroom door for her to peer in.


	26. Chapter 26

**The first thing Annalise asked** when she saw what we'd done was 'why' which is an acceptable question. But I refused to answer. I sat up against the wall and hid my head in my arms while everyone fought for dominance over the conversation. It was too loud...too loud.

"Shut up!" Annalise screamed, making me jolt. "Please, Wes. Make sense of this."

He swallowed. "Everything they're saying is true."

"...So you think Rebecca killed, Lila?"

"Sam...might've been innocent." He mumbled.

Turning around, she walked into the bathroom, and slammed the door shut behind her. Only moments passed before we heard Rebecca screaming for help. Then a few more moments passed before Annalise opened the door. "We're going to need to bring her to the office."

I got up on two wobbly legs and steadied myself on the wall. "Okay."

 **Somehow we'd gotten her into** Annalise's car unseen, and then into her home. Myself and Connor threw her on the couch and I backed away, bumping into Laurel. "Sorry." I muttered, holding onto my stomach.

"We're going to try this again. No one is going to hurt you." Annalise stated, walking closer to Rebecca, ready to tear the tape off. "I'm not going to let that happen. But you have to behave. Otherwise...Frank?"

"We stow you in the basement. You wont like it." He responded.

"I'll be good." She said softly.

"Untape her hands too." Annalise added.

"What?" Connor spat.

"No. She's gonna-"

"We aren't monsters!" Annalise cut everyone off. "We don't tie people up and hold them captive against their will. Who have you all become?" She walked away to her office.

G-d she was right. Who had we become. Who had _I_ become. I wasn't a violent person. I wasn't a temperamental person. I was the rational one, the level headed one. And then I tied up a girl and locked her in a bathroom. I'd helped chop a man into bits. Who had I _become_.

"Typhoid Mary." Frank called out.

I looked up, my eyes watery. "What?"

"Call Bonnie. See if she'll answer her pet." He sighed, and appeared to text Bonnie once more.

Swallowing, I pulled my phone out of my back pocket. I called Bonnie but she declined it. I sighed. "No such luck."

Grumbling, he continued to call.

I texted her a simple message, 'i get it it if ur doing the deed with your man friend, but u need to get to the office **now** Bonnie.'

Annalise stormed out of her office, saying, "Let's have the trial. You've all convinced yourselves that we were wrong, that Sam didn't kill Lila. That we got Rebecca off for nothing, and you feel unfairly persecuted, trapped. I don't blame you. So let's be fair to everyone and figure it out once and for all. Let's finally give Rebecca her day in court."

No one said anything. Instead Annalise went back into her office leaving the rest of us there in our silence. I felt my tears warm up against my eyes and walked straight for the kitchen. I leaned against the sink with a grip on it so hard it turned my knuckles snow white. Tears streamed down my face, and dropped into the sink below me.

"Leo."

Connor.

I swallowed, hiding my head in my hands. "She's right."

I could feel his presence inch closer. He rested a hand on my hip and I cried bitterly. "She's right, Connor. What did I become."

Next thing I knew he'd pulled me up and onto his chest. I wrapped my arms around his waist and let him hold me. "This is my fault." He said. "I should have fought for you to be able to leave. I never should have let you _touch him_."

"I have free will, Con, if I felt like I could have left I would." I cried. "But I couldn't."

"You're still a good person, Leo." He muttered against my head. "Unlike me, you're still good. You've still got so much of a life ahead of you. Don't let this break you. Not after all you've been through."

I nodded, allowing his shirt to soak up the last of my tears. I then pulled away, sniffling.

He grabbed for a paper towel and wet it with cold water. He then put it to my cheeks and eyes, it felt nice against my warm skin. "You're strong Leo. Stronger than I'll ever be."

Smiling softly, I kissed him, and he kissed back. Then, we heard the door jiggle open and my heart was caught in my throat, until I heard Frank's voice say, "Oh, It's just you."

"What happened?" She inquired.

I came out of the kitchen to greet her.

"Not much, just figuring out that Rebecca killed Lila after all." Frank replied.

"Bonnie, glad you could make it." Annalise passed her.

"I'm sorry, I was just at a dinner-"

"This is a recording of Rebecca's psych evaluation with Sam." Annalise cut her off.

"You taped that?" Rebecca scoffed.

"With all the lies you've told, I'm glad I did. Watch it. Look for any discrepncies between what she said compared to police interviews. One hour. Then I want to hear each of your cases against the defendant." She stated, and walked off.

 **Everyone was going through** their cases, and I sat on the couch with my knees held closely to my chest. My chin rested on top of them and quite frankly I began to feel sore but I didn't care.

"Wes...?" Annalise beckoned for his turn.

"I don't have anything." Was his response.

"Of course you do." Michaela said. "Rudy. He saw Rebecca the night Lila was killed wet, and-and she dosed him with PCP because she knew he was a potential witness."

"PCP doesn't put you in a mental institution." Rebecca corrected.

"Rebecca's right." Annalise agreed. "And where's the actual evidence that this was a crime of passion? Or are we supposed to just trust you, Mr. Walsh? And the detectives could have told Rebecca that Lila was strangled _before_ they started taping her confession. And Rebecca lying abut having Lila's phone doesn't mean that she's a killer." She turned on her heels. "Ms. King. I count on _you_ to have reasonable explanations that mirror so closely to mine. So please, share with us your thoughts."

I didn't respond. I couldn't. When I tried, the words got caught in my throat and it hurt to speak, so instead the tears built up again so I hid my face in my legs.

"Ms. King I want to see you in my office after this." She stated softly. "Everything you're presenting is speculation. You've been working for me for nearly six months now, and this is the crap case you present me with?"

Then there was a knock.

"Do I need to get the tape?"

Rebecca shook her head.

Bonnie walked off to answer the door. Annalise went after her, and when the little guest went away, Annalise beckoned me into her office. Sighing, I sat up and walked with her, slumping down on the chair.

"What is going on with you?" She asked. "Leorah you are the youngest person I have ever taught, but you are the sharpest, the quickest minded, and the _smartest_ and I'll be frank with you, I'm disappointed in your decline."

"I helped chop a man into pieces." My voice cracked. "And then I jumped on a girl and tied her up in a bathroom. I'm a monster."

"Well if you're a monster then I'm the devil." She sighed, sitting on her desk. "Leorah you're better than this. You're a good kid, a great kid. What you did that day, was in no such way your fault. In fact, I'm upset with the rest of you because they didn't let you leave. You didn't have a part in it. You're a soft spirit, so you helped your friends when they needed you the most, because you had experience in it. It wasn't your _fault_ Leorah."

"It feels like it was!" I exclaimed. "I feel this undying guilt whenever I wake up and it presses down on my chest like a bag of rocks. I'm scared, all the time. I just want this nightmare to end. I left what I was to do something good with my life, not induce more tragedy."

"You can fix this, Leorah. You can still prosper."

"There's no repairing what has been shattered into oblivion." I mumbled.

Sighing, she believed she wasn't getting anywhere with me. "I have a meeting to get to. I need to leave. But you need to think over what I've told you."

I got up without another word and went back into the living room where I reclaimed my seat.

 **"Griffin called Lila twenty-eight** times that night. It's on the phone records. But you didn't call her once, because you already knew she was dead, right?" Connor asked Rebecca.

"Or I'd just had sex with her boyfriend, and I knew she didn't want to talk to me." Rebecca mumbled.

I looked between the two of them but I didn't say anything.

"So how's it going between you two?" She looked at us, and I and Connor made eye contact. "You don't hide your relationship very well at all. Do you trust each other?"

"Shut up." Connor spat.

"You've been together awhile, been best friends longer than me and Wes, and I trusted _him_. You were right not to trust him. After he lied to us about that night. That Annalise knew..."

"You think this is really going to work?" Connor sneered. "You can just get inside my head?"

"I'm just saying you're all spending so much time trying to figure out if I'm a killer when we already know when." Was her response. "He got us to go along with his plan that night."

"To save your ass." I said pointedly.

"Yeah, and then he turned on me. Probably just like he did to his mother. She killed herself when he was twelve. At least that's what he says." She shrugged.

"Don't talk about someone else's mother." I spat, getting out of my seat. "It's a disgrace to whatever bit of goodness is left in you." And then I left.

"Did you get anything out of her?" Laurel asked.

"Other than the fact that she insinuated that Wait List killed his mother?" Connor raised his brows.

"She said that?" Wes asked softly.

"Well it isn't true. So what's it matter?" I shrugged, standing behind the office chair Connor was sitting on.

"She's a pathological liar." Connor stated.

"Or maybe she's been honest this whole time. She keeps lying, yes, but isn't that what we'd all do if we looked guilty of a crime we didn't commit? Meanwhile we _know_ Sam was on the roof that night." Michaela said.

"So what? Are you team Rebecca now?" Connor asked.

"I'm team 'whatever really happened'." Was her response.

Then there was a knock, which made me jump, I sighed. It was Asher yelling about how we never lock the front door and to let him.

Frank answered it and he started talking about Bonnie and how Frank was jealous or something, I wasn't totally sure, all I knew was that Rebecca was texting someone so I had to take the phone from her. "Basement." I whispered. "Now."

Wes grabbed her, wrapping a hand around her mouth. He dragged her down the stairs and the rest of us followed. Somehow Frank came down, I'm assuming Annalise and Bonnie got home.

"She texted someone." I spat. "She texted someone Eggs's 911 lawyers house, what the fuck does that mean anyways."

"Whose number is it." Laurel asked.

"Call it and find out." Rebecca replied.

"Well, whoever it is, they have my number now." Michaela mumbled.

"And they know we're here." Connor added.

"We can deal with it later." Frank said.

"Like you'll deal wiith me later?" Rebecca said. "What are you gonna do to me, by the way? Are you gonna leave me down here forever? Or are you gonna kill me Sam-style?"

"Everyone upstairs." Frank ordered.

 **A few things had happened later** such as Wes got Rebecca to tell him what happened, and Nate called Annalise so she had to go see him. And when she came back we'd had a case for her. More like _I_ had a case for her.

"I know what to do." I sat up when she walked in. She appeared to be pleased. "We have to pin Sam's murder on Rebecca. We know that seems hard, especially considering we did the same thing with Nate, but it makes sense. Sam killed Lila, so Rebecca killed Sam."

"And then those of us that actually killed Sam, we testify that Rebecca was the one that did it." Connor said. "We just have to convince Wait List."

"We figured we could get the surveillance tape from the store when Nate first approached Rebecca. That way, we can establish that when she first came to the house, she had the thumb drive to put-"

"Stop." Annalise cut me off. "We can't go changing stories with the police, telling a different version whenever we feel like it."

"Told you." Frank smirked at me.

"But-"

"It's over, Ms. King. We have to let it go."

"What? Didn't you just tell me that I-"

"I know what I told you but I know what I'm saying now. We have to let it go. We haven't proved guilt beyond a reasonable doubt."

"She'll go straight to the police." Connor sighed.

"Not if I convince her not to." Annalise said.

"How?" He asked.

"I'm gonna ask her nicely." She shrugged.

"You're joking right?" I scoffed. "Ask her _nicely_? G-d, this is Rebecca we're talking about, you tell her one thing, she says yes, and goes and does another. We're not safe with her around."

Annalise didn't respond, instead she went down to the basement.

"We taped her to a chair, and abducted her." Laurel mumbled.

"She'll get over it." Frank said.

"No she wont. She only ever thinks of herself and what's good for her." I spat.

"That isn't true." Wes said.

I rolled my eyes.

"You aren't still into her are you?" Connor scoffed.

"Frank, please, there has to be something we can do." Laurel looked at him.

"Don't you dare put this on Frank. This has been your mess from the start, and you pulled in completely innocent people for absolutely no point or purpose and they were willing to _help_ you." Bonnie spat, clearly talking about me. "Me and Frank have been more than willing to try and save all your stupid, guilty, asses. Not to mention Annalise, who for reasons beyond me continues to protect you. And after what you did to her, what you took from her-"

"Rebecca! Rebecca!" Annalise yelled out.

It wasn't coming from the basement, though. We ran out of the house, and found her looking around frantically. "She was gone when I got down. Who was it, huh? Who did it!? Am I supposed to believe she vanished from thin air!"

But no one responded, because no one knew.

"Go home. All of you. I'm sick of looking at you." She sighed, running into the house.

Connor come up closer to me, his hand finding mine. I leaned into his side and sighed shakily.

"I'm assuming you wanna go home, right?" He asked.

I nodded slowly. "Is that okay? I need to talk to Bonnie."

"Sure." He nodded. "I love you."

We kissed softly, and I traced circles on the nape of his neck. "I love you too."

He kissed my cheek before going back in for his coat and keys. I got my own coat, and met with Bonnie near the door. "Can I come home?"

She nodded, but spoke no words.

 **The ride home was a silent** one. So when we got home, I threw off my shoes and coat and spoke up. "You knew?"

"Of course I knew. Annalise couldn't hide it from me for so long..." She said.

"When did she tell you?" I asked.

"Does it matter?" She turned around to look at me.

"You're mad I didn't tell you...aren't you."

"No. I'm not mad at you, Leo. I'm stressed out..." She sighed, rubbing her face.

"Why?"

"Rebecca didn't run away, Leorah." Her voice was so quiet you could hardly hear it. "I killed her."

The breath caught in my lungs and I couldn't breathe. I felt my heart contract and moving was difficult. I didn't believe what was coming from her mouth, but at the very same time, I did.

"She was going to turn you in. Turn Annalise in. If you and her weren't so caught up in the mess I would have let her. But I care too much." Her voice wavered. "I love you, Leorah. And I love Annalise, and I can't let the either of you get hurt."

"Annalise can handle herself. And I...I deserve jail." I felt tears reach my eyes. "You didn't have to do that, Bon."

She stared at me for a moment before walking closer to me, her palms held my shoulders tightly. "Annalise is to me what I am to you. She saved me from my abuse. Exactly what I'm doing for you, now, here. Would you leave me to handle myself?"

She was right. I'd kill anyone for her. I shook my head.

"And you don't have one of us yet, Leo. You don't have a girl struggling under your wing, who needs you, and counts on you. If you did, you'd understand that I love you like my daughter. Do you understand that? That I love you like a mother loves her child, and I'd die before I let you go somewhere as horrendous as prison for doing absolutely _nothing?"_

I shrugged. "I guess I don't have experience with it yet."

"Exactly. I don't expect you to understand it, but I do expect you to believe it. I did what I had to do, and I don't regret it."

I hugged her tightly, and she cradled my head against her chest. "Thank you."

"You can't tell anyone, Leo. No one. You have to promise me."

"I promise."

"Okay."


	27. Chapter 27

**SEASON TWO**

 **Okay, okay, so I don't on average make authors notes, but considering I did just wrap up season one I want to thank everyone who's stuck around to read the words I put out into the internet, otherwise known as my 'writing' if you want to call it that. I'll be honest, getting continued motivation to keep writing this fanfic has been a hard one, but feedback is key. It'd be great if you could leave a comment now and then. :) Anyways, thanks again, let's get onto chapter one of season two, shall we?**

 **TEN DAYS LATER - CLASS**

"Statistically, if you're going to be murdered, your killer will be someone you know...an acquaintance, a friend, a family member...your lover. Why is that? Why are we more inclined to hurt the ones we love the most? And what challenges does that present a defense attorney?"

Everyone raised their hands quite quickly, I not being among them. Nor Connor. I was instead writing my notes, listening for the answer that was going to be given.

"Mr. Walsh?"

I looked next to me, a picture of myself was up in his file explorer and I smiled to myself lightly. He looked up, startled, and closed the screen. He stood. "The challenge for the defense attorney is that-"

We heard the clicking of the doors open, my heard turned, and Wes stood at the top of the stairs. Things were silent until Annalise reminded Connor he had been speaking.

"Right, um. The challenge is that sometimes the police only look at loved ones when trying to find a suspect." He then sat.

"And what is one of the most important strategies to get around this?" She asked, pointing to a guy in the upper left corner.

"It's a big uphill battle if your client knew the murder victim. So your best strategy is to...find a different acquaintance to pin it on?"

"But before you do that...Ms. Pratt?"

"Attack the police investigation. Use the idea that they're so used to thinking it's the husband or the boyfriend that they fail to look at other suspects." She replied, then sat.

"Glad someone showed up to class today." Annalise muttered, and it was obvious to me she'd been eyeing Wes. "Now, what's an example of this?...Ms. Castillo?"

"The defense won Commonwealth V. Ferber by proving the police had bias. Detective's records even showed they never considered other suspects other than Mr. Ferber."

Annalise nodded. "Now what if your client is the spouse of the murder victim and you know he did it? What would be your defense strategy? Mr. Gibbons?"

"Pass."

My eyes widened, I made eye contact with Connor before finding my gaze to be up by Wes.

"I'm not Professor Hahn. No one passes in my class.'

"I just did."

Hooooly _shit_.

"Stand up." She ordered.

He did.

"You come to my class late and then you flaunt, in my face, that you're unprepared. Either way, this doesn't mean that we can't use this opportunity to exercise your brain. So, think. What would be a good defense for a spouse who's killed his lover?"

"Pass."

"Oh my G-d, he's lost it." I muttered to Connor, he looked at me and shrugged.

"He'll get away with it. He always does."

"Mr. Gibbons-"

"I don't know the answer. That's what 'pass' means. So either keep wasting everyone's time, or move on. Your choice."

She licked her lips, ignoring that sentence, and paused in my row. "Ms. King. He's just 'passed' the question to you, so give me an answer."

Sighing, I stood, and did as she asked.

 **"Were you drunk in class** today or did you finally grow a pair after your girlfriend ran away?" Connor asked Wes when we entered the office after classes were over. "Oh, I'm sorry, after you let her run away."

"Yeah, right, after I let her run away." Wes scoffed.

"I knew it. Wait List, let Rebecca go." Connor said.

"Don't joke about that, Wes." Laurel sighed, dumping her purse on the couch.

"' _Don't joke about that, Wes.'_ " Michaela mocked.

"All of you need to take a chill pill. Or smoke a blunt. Whichever one calms you down first." I rolled my eyes and plopped onto the couch.

"Well, who said I was joking? Maybe I really did let her go." Wes shrugged.

"But you didn't, so stop saying that." Laurel grumbled.

" _'Stop saying that.'_ " Michaela continued to mock, making me laugh a little.

"Michaela!" Laurel exclaimed.

"Oh, do you want me to stop being annoying? Then stop being a sociopath who steals engagement rings."

I didn't hide the grin that came to my face.

"Mm, she's got you there. I think I'm team Michaela on this one." Connor smirked, coming around the couch.

"Never forget it." Laurel mumbled while Michaela and Connor did some type of weird high five.

"Okay, so, you're just gonna do _that_ and hate me for the rest of our lives?" Laurel asked.

Michaela scoffed. "Lives? Are you kidding me? I'm not gonna know you, next year."

"Fine, at least admit that it kept you quiet." Laurel said.

"You do realize I'm not scared to hit a bitch." Michaela got dangerously close to her.

Connor sat next to me and I snuggled into his side. "Cat fight."

"Or you could just throw me down the stairs. You did a pretty good job with Sam." Laurel retorted.

Michaela put her hands on Laurel, and I chuckled.

"You were right. Cat fight." Connor laughed, squeezing my shoulder.

Frank got in the middle of them. "Shut your traps and get to work."

"We don't have any work." Michaela spat.

Frank sighed, walking into Annalise's office.

"I'm tired of being here already and we barely sat down." I sighed. "Think we can time machine to tonight?"

"I wish." Connor yawned.

Annalise came storming from her office, dressed and ready to go, and ran out the door. I furrowed my eyebrows. "Where's she off to?"

"To find a case." Frank responded.

"Exhilarating." I said sarcastically, throwing my head back and shutting my eyes.

 **"We're gonna** ** _make_** **him** screw up. Manipulate Victor into making a mistake so big in court that Catherine and Caleb will have no other choice but to fire him and hire us." Annalise had returned and explained our new case to us.

"Wait, why would we want their loser case? Their aunt saw them leave the murder scene-"

"You're late." Annalise cut Asher off. "And since when don't you like a challenge, Mr. Millstone?"

"What about...Rebecca's case?" Connor inquired. "Like, if that gets going again?"

"Rebecca's case is over." Annalise said.

"But that firm is huge." Michaela stated.

"Which is why it'll be that much more _fun_ to take them down!" Annalise smiled.

I bit down on my lip to hold back a smile. She was right. Demolishing a law firm sure did sound fun..."Well I'm in." I shrugged.

The rest were silent, and I slumped over.

"What...do five out of six of you need a trophy to do your jobs? Then quit. I'm sure Ms. King would be quite happy to have no other competition." Annalise spat, and my cheeks turned a rosy red. "You think you deserve to be here? That your job is safe? You're here because _I_ let you be here. So do your work, or get the hell out of my house!"

"I'd probably do what she says." Said an unknown voice.

Annalise came around the bend to look at the woman who had spoken.

"What? You still don't like surprises?"

Annalise took a heavy breath and stomped into her office, holding the door wide open for the woman to enter with her.

The woman I'd recognized as _Eve Rothlo_.

"Oh my G-d." I smiled in wonder.

"Oh no. You've got stars in your eyes again." Connor muttered.

"Do you _not know_ who that was?" I grinned, hopping off the desk so I stood in front of the rest of us. "Eve _Rothlo_? Come on."

"Who's Eve Rothlo?" Asher questioned.

"Go away." Bonnie groaned.

"Why is she here?" Laurel asked.

"How does she know Annalise?" That was Connor.

"Who is this lady, anyway!?" Asher had been left unanswered, clearly.

"She's a death row attorney." I grinned. "She founded the exoneration group!?"

"Oh, so she's a liberal. No wonder I don't know who she is." Asher chuckled.

I rolled my eyes, waving him off. "She's amazing."

"Do you stalk all of Pennsylvania's big time attorneys in your spare time, Leo?" Connor asked.

"I used to, yeah. It's all I wanted to be when I was older. I remember being nine maybe, and ogling at the articles written about Annalise... and Eve. G-d I can't _believe_ she's here." I sighed, rubbing my neck.

"Maybe stop being so star struck, and get out." Frank stated. "All of you. We have work to do, you have work to do, but we don't need the headache so leave."

We all looked at each other in confusion, but no one argued. We went home.

 **Later in the night, I'd** invited Josie over to Connor's house. I wanted her to meet him officially as my boyfriend, and if I was being honest, we needed her help to find a way to screw over this Victor guy.

"So, Annalise wants you to trick their lawyer into making a mistake in court so she can then swoop in and protect the two crazies who tied up and shot their parents in cold blood?" Josie asked, typing away on her computer.

"That's about the gist of it." I nodded, lifting my legs on the coffee table.

"I mean you know they did it right?" She scoffed.

"I don't really care. I just think it'll be fun to fuck with a big shot lawyer." I smiled.

"Why did you decide to date her again?" Josie asked Connor. "You know she's insane, right?"

"That was the deciding factor." He stated, resting a six pack of beer on the counter.

Smiling up at him, I responded with, "It's not like he didn't know I was crazy before."

"I often wonder why I deal with your shit." Josie said.

"Probably because you love me." I responded.

"Stop being so damned lovable." Connor plopped next to me and I leaned into him.

"Mmm, sorry, my lovableness and I are a package deal."

He tore off a beer and popped it open. "You want one?"

"Our little tiger is too little for beer." Josie grabbed herself one.

"That doesn't mean I don't drink." I muttered, tearing one off for myself.

"My little rebel." He grinned, pulling me closer.

I rolled my eyes. "It's just beer. Might as well be serving me a wine cooler."

"Don't knock 'em till you try 'em." Connor stated, nursing his beer.

I smiled.

 **The next day, Laurel and** Bonnie had done some of their own digging to turn a court hearing their way. Bonnie arrived after listening to the proceedings.

"How'd it go?" Laurel asked.

"So far, so good." Was her response. "Let's just hope phase two works just as well. Millstone."

"Hey, lover boy, your girlfriend wants you." Connor said.

"What? How'd you know she was my girlfriend?" Asher stuttered.

"Oh. We didn't until you just confirmed it." Michaela smirked.

He sighed, and walked around to meet her.

"Hey, where's the puppy?" Frank came in.

"Just left for the library." Laurel responded.

"'Library'" I said in air quotes.

He sighed, getting up and ready to leave.

Connor grabbed my hand and pulled me up with Michaela leading the three of us.

"Frank." Connor called out.

"Busy."

"It's about Eggs 911." He stated.

"I should get a new cell number, right?" Michaela asked. "In case whoever Rebecca texted tries to find me?"

"Why would they want to find you?" He raised a brow.

"So they can find out what happened to Rebecca?" I responded.

"What do you mean, 'what happened to Rebecca'?" Frank crossed his arms.

"We tied her up and held her hostage." Connor scoffed.

"What's going on Frank?" Michaela inquired.

"Nothin. Relax. I've already got your number unlisted." He said to her. "You change it now, and the police ever learn Rebecca's M.I.A., it'll look suspicious you changed it the same time."

"So I just wait till whoever it is texts me back?" She asked..

"Sit on the grenade." He opened the door. "Exactly." Then he left.

We turned to each other in confusion, and went back to the living room.

 **The next day there was another** court proceeding, where they found that the evidence had been tampered with. Therefore making Victor look bad. It had been a relatively good day, and Connor had invited me back to his house.

"I want to, but I've spent the past two weeks with you. I need to catch up with Bonnie. You don't mind, right?"

"Of course not." He smiled. "Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." I agreed.

"Okay." With that, he kissed my forehead, and left.

"Bon." I called out, walking around the bookshelf to her desk. "Is it good if I come over tonight?"

"Oh, you finally told your boyfriend no?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Mhm." I smiled. "I wanted to spend some time with you. Maybe buy some ice cream, rent a movie about something stupid so that we can mock it."

"I like your thought process." She smirked.

"Me too. I made it." I laughed.

"Let's go home." She grabbed her purse. "You need to get anything?"

I shook my head. "Nah. I'm all packed up and ready to go."

 **Once home I put on some shorts** and a tank top, and bundled myself in a big blanket. Bonnie had also changed into pajamas, and was giving out the ice cream. She handed me my pint, mint chocolate fudge brownie, and kept whichever flavor she'd chosen. Then, she stuck the movie into the DVR, and it began playing.

"I cannot believe the amount of shitty movies I've watched in the past two weeks." I shook my head, scooping up a bit chunk of the ice cream.

"Let me guess, you watch one every night?"

I nodded slowly. "Pure hell. And we both hate it. We torture each other..."

"Sounds like a healthy relationship." She chuckled.

"It is. I love him." I smiled.

"Do you think he's...permanent?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" I looked toward her instead of the TV this time.

"Well, generally, people have a pretty good idea if the person they're dating is just...a fling, or if they really truly like them. Like they think it could go somewhere...real." She shrugged. "Do you think that, ever?"

"Well sure. Connor isn't a fling." I felt my cheeks heat up. "I really like him. We haven't even had sex yet...he says that he'll wait for me, because he loves me, and that's a sure sign he feels like it isn't a fling I like to think. Sometimes I wonder what it'd be like to have kids with him...get married in a big poofy white dress." I grinned like an idiot and rested my gaze on my knees. "I've never done that before."

"You're happier than I've seen you in awhile." She said. "He makes you happy."

"Yeah. He does. Hey, how about Asher? How's that going?"

She shrugged. "Well. I think. He did totally dismiss my invite for tonight, though..."

"Weird. Maybe he had something to do. Don't over analyze."

"Right..."

Then, there was a knock. I groaned. "I'm super hoping he didn't reconsider, because these walls are real thin."

She gave me a look, threw a pillow in my direction, and went to open the door.

"Annalise..."

I furrowed my eyebrows, resting the pint of ice cream on the coffee table. I then sat up slowly, resting my hands on my hips.

Annalise pushed passed her and shut the door. "We can do this here, or we can have Connor come get Leorah to take her out of the house so she doesn't have to hear what you _did_."

"She knows." Bonnie said lightly.

"I do?" I raised a brow.

"She was innocent." Annalise said.

"Ohhh. I do know." I cringed, sitting back on the couch and covering myself with the blanket.

"We don't know that." Bonnie replied to Annalise. "She started all of this. And she'd have kept dragging all of us down with her."

"You lied to me." Annalise's voice was soft. "Made me think it was Wes. Frank thought it was Laurel, because of who she grew up around, but that was you. You're the one sick enough to do this."

I pursed my lips, looking down at my shivering hands.

"I didn't know how to tell you."

"Because you knew I'd be ashamed of you."

Ouch.

"You were in trouble. Leorah...was in trouble. More than the either of you knew. So I did for _her_ what you would have done for _me_. "

"Don't you dare put this on me. Or her." Annalise pointed toward me and I began to feel very awkward.

"Well it's the truth. I did it for the both of you."

"You did it for _Sam_! You still need him to be that man. Good, kind, someone that could love you, but that's not who he was Bonnie! And now you're just as bad as him."

"I'm not."

"You _are_! Now that you've done this, you're a monster...just like him." With a shake of the head, she was out the door.

"Bonnie..." I said softly.

But I went ignored, and she stormed to her room.

 **And so I went ignored** the next day too. That night, I took Connor up on his offer, and did indeed spend the night at his house. We'd just gotten out of the shower, and were getting dressed for bed when his phone rang. I looked down at the Caller ID. "It's Annalise, Con. Should I answer it?"

"Who?" He called out from his closet.

I sighed. "No one." Then I answered. "Hello?"

"Leorah?"

"Yeah." I responded. "Connor's naked. What do you need?"

"Thanks for the information, Ms. King." She sighed. "I'm outside. So get him dressed after your little rendezvous, because I'm waiting with the rest of you outside in my car."

"What?" I groaned. "Nooo. It's eleven at night, and I'm tired, and for your information we did _not_ have sex."

"Who didn't have sex?" Connor came in with his boxers pulled on.

I put the phone on speaker. "Annalise is convinced we've been boning."

"She's so cute when we do that." Connor made kissey noises. "This one just can't shut up."

"Connor!" I exclaimed.

"You're on speaker phone, Mr. Walsh. Convince your girlfriend to get dressed. Now." She hung up.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"I don't know. I think she's making us work." I pouted.

"Well I wont complain. Gives me a reason to see you undress again." He smiled going back to his closet to pull out clothes.

I rolled my eyes, grabbing for my change of clothing. "You are just as bad as her."

 **"Where the hell is she** taking us?" Michaela asked as we continued to walk down a tunnel way.

"She's not going to tell us." I said.

"Says Mr. Ahhh, ahhhh." Laurel smirked at me.

"This is why you're an asshole." I slapped Connor's chest.

"Did we not ever discuss that if I deal with your messed up child hood, you'll deal with my grumpy butt?" He smiled down at me.

"I never said I didn't love you, I was just stating a fact." I raised my eyebrows.

"Well. Maybe she's going to off us." Connor offered.

"You wouldn't get a warning if I was about to off you, Mr. Walsh." Annalise said. "You've all been through hell. So have I. It's a miracle we're still standing. But tonight, we're gonna forget all about that. Ms. King."

I ran to meet up next to her and she handed me a card. I furrowed my eyebrows, looking down at it. My face was there, and so was my name, but that certainly was not my age.

"The first time we met you flat out lied to me about being twenty one. Now, you get to lie to someone else." She smiled at me.

"Holy shit." I mumbled, slowing down so I was back with the rest of our group. "She just gave me a fake I.D..."

"Looks authentic." Michaela said.

"I've never used a fake I.D. before." I breathed.

"Aw, that's cute." Connor grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him and I groaned.

I guess saying I was surprised that we were being lead to a night club was shocking may have been a reach, but I definitely wasn't expecting it. She'd ordered a round of shots, and I downed them like a pro. It wasn't the first time I'd had vodka.

"Alright. Screw it." Connor smirked. "Dance with me?"

I looked up at him and smiled. "You didn't have to ask."


	28. Chapter 28

**"The arraignment of the siblings** is in 72 hours." Annalise said. "We have to establish an alibi in order to get the charges thrown out."

"An alibi for the night that their parents were killed or their aunt? I'm just trying to keep track, here, there's just so many murders." Asked Asher.

" _Alleged_ murders, and we're only dealing with the aunt today. Frank, try and get that copy of the sealed warrant. Bonnie, with me." Annalise ordered.

I groaned and pulled the laptop out of my bag. "This case is bothering me..."

"Why?" Connor asked.

"I don't know. I've just got a gut feeling that it's not going to go well..."

"For us or for them?" Michaela inquired.

Pursing my lips, I looked up at her. "Both."

She looked down at her phone and wore a worried look.

"Someone send you a peen pic?" Connor smiled at her direction.

"Uh, no. I was just looking up what judge is presiding over Nate's hearing." She replied.

"Michaela. You are not going to Nate's hearing." Laurel said quietly.

"I never said I was...okay I can't be the only one here that wants to go." She shrugged.

"It's awful tempting." I said, which made everyone glare at me. "Sorrrry."

"Do you really want us, the real murderers, to go to the fake murderer's trial?" Connor asked.

"Annalise would kill us." Wes added.

"I'd kill you." Laurel stated.

"Why are we killing each other?" Asher asked.

"Someone sent Michaela a nude and she wont show the rest of us." I said sarcastically.

"Aw man, c'mon, who was it?" He grinned.

"No one." She spat, glaring at me. I smiled back.

Some time passed before Bonnie walked in garbed with a coat and purse.

"Where ya going?" I asked.

"Nate's hearing. Annalise is testifying." She stated, walking off.

Michaela smiled, as did I. "Well. Look at that." I sat up, stuffing my laptop back in my bag. "Best excuse to go."

 **"Our first witness will be Annalise** Keating, and due to the circumstances I will be treating her as a hostile witness." Said the prosecution.

I hated that lady.

"There would be no need to act hostile if she were to stop treating me like I'm the one on trial here, your honor." Annalise spoke, walking to the witness stand.

"You watch yourself, Ms. Keating." The judge warned. "You're a material witness here today, nothing more."

She was then sworn in.

"Is it true you first met Mr. Lahey on one of your cases?" Ms. Sinclair asked.

"He was the detective that the prosecution put on the stand during one of my trials, yes."

"Was the attraction immediate in the court room?"

"I can't speak for Mr. Lahey, but I was focused on winning my case, which I did." She responded smoothly.

"So when exactly did _your_ attraction begin?"

"Over drinks at a bar."

"Was this weeks, or months, after you cross-examined him?"

"I don't remember the exact timing." Annalise shrugged.

"Okay. Do you recall the first time after these drinks you and Mr. Lahey had sex?"

"Let the slut shaming begin." Connor muttered.

"I don't remember." Annalise said.

"Mr. Lahey says it happened that very same night. In a bathroom stall at the bar, in fact." Ms. Sinclair smiled.

Eve stood rather quickly. "Your honor, Ms. Sinclair is testifying instead of the witness."

"The hostile witness. I'm allowed to ask leading questions."

"Ask them, don't answer them." Eve said.

"Are you trying to object for your client, or in order to protect Ms. Keating?" Ms. Sinclair raised her brows.

"Let's not go down this road again, counselors." The judge rebuked. "And I agree with Ms. Sinclair. The questions seem fair given the witness's status."

"So," Emily continued, "at the time of your first sexual encounter with Mr. Lahey, were you aware that his wife had just been diagnosed with stage four ovarian cancer?"

Oh snap.

 **"Did all that naked Nate** talk make anyone else super horny?" Connor asked once the proceeding was finished. "I mean obviously not you, since you've probably been having sexy time with Rebecca in your apartment this whole time." He said to Wes.

"Connor-"

"He doesn't even deny it." He cut off Michaela.

"You wanna blame it on me? Fine. It's all my fault, but for the last time, I don't know or care where Rebecca is." Wes walked passed him, but not before slamming shoulders with him.

"Can you screw him so he's not such an ass?" Michaela looked at me.

"He's an ass even when he is getting some, don't blame the celibacy." I scoffed.

"Well it might help if we had sex." He purred.

"Con." I groaned, rubbing my face. "Not here. I beg of you."

"I was joking." He pulled me close to him. "I don't care if I'm celibate for awhile. Really."

"Excuse me." I heard an unknown voice. "My phone died. Can I borrow one of yours?"

Connor smirked at him, and I slapped his arm.

"He has a girlfriend, who's standing right next to him. He doesn't need anyone else's number." Michaela rolled her eyes.

"Well that was sort of a ploy to sneak my number into your phone, so...are you dating?" He smiled.

"She _doesn't_ have a boyfriend." I said.

"Um, actually I do." She laughed lightly.

"She's lying." Connor said.

"Connor." She exclaimed.

"That's okay. I get it. You're not interested." The unknown guy shrugged.

"She totally is." Connor said.

"No. I'm not." She argued, and walked away. We followed her.

"What the hell? He's hot." Connor said.

"He is hot." I agreed.

"And he's probably in a courthouse because he's a criminal."

"Well you don't have to take him home to meet the parents. You just have to sit on him. Come onnn, do it, do it for meeeee, and then give me all the details so I can jack off." He smiled, laughing.

"You're so gross." I shook my head.

"You can join." He winked.

"I'd rather not have the knowledge that the two of you are having sex based off of my sex, thanks." Michaela tried to hide a smile but it didn't work out too well.

 **"Everyone, get up." Bonnie** ordered later that night back at the office. "We have thirty-six more hours until the siblings' arraignment. We're all going to stay up, all night, if that's how long it takes to get the DNA evidence tossed...Move!"

"Who wants coffee?" Connor called out.

We all raised our hands.

"So it worked?" Laurel inquired. "Playing the puppy, I mean."

"It always works." Wes replied.

"Hey guys."

Oh brother. That was a voice I knew. I turned around, and there stood Josie. I raised my eyebrows as everyone exclaimed their hi's and how are you's. "Watcha doin' here, Jo?" I asked.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked sheepishly.

"Are you alright?" I stepped over some boxes full of files so I was standing next to her.

She shrugged. "Privately."

Grabbing her hand I pulled her off to the other end of the hallway. "What's wrong?"

"I need you to ask about Paton." She whispered. "If he's being...dealt with. Or if he was. I'm getting phone calls about you again, Leo, and I'm worried. I know that you're not alone, ever, anymore, but I'm still scared. I need you to be safe."

"I'll ask." I nodded. "I'll be okay. Is he saying anything...well..."

"I don't wanna say." She pursed her lips. "I haven't been sleeping well."

"Is he threatening you?" I wrapped my hands around her shoulders.

She nodded slowly. "I'm scared for my safety now, Leo."

"You're staying here tonight. With us." I stated. "No leaving, anything like that. As soon as I get my hands on Frank, I'll talk to him about it. This was my shit, you weren't supposed to become involved."

"It's okay." She smiled. "Are you sure I can stay?"

"Over my dead body are you leaving." I raised a brow. "C'mon. Let's go, you can help us."

I got her set up next to me and walked over to Bonnie. "Where's Frank?"

"I don't keep tabs on him you know." She muttered, flipping through files.

"I need to strangle him, so when you do have tabs on him, just holler." I smiled.

She looked up at me. "What did he do?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. We wont get into it now."

"Okay..."

 **That next morning I finally** got Frank to talk to me in the kitchen. "Frank."

"What?" He sighed.

"Did you deal with him?" I asked.

"Who?"

"My brother." My voice lowered.

He sighed. "I haven't gotten tabs on him yet."

"Well _get them_ because now he's threatening to rape my friend." I spat. "I don't care what you have to do. Kill him, make him disappear, whatever it is Annalise wants you to do to him, do it. He can hurt me till the day I die, but the day he lifts a finger on anyone I love, that will be the day I murder him with my bare hands."

He licked his lips. "Okay. You've got it."

We had an understanding. I truly believed he would kill Paton, and I had no remorse.

 **That night, Annalise arrived** back home from a long day in court.

Frank waltzed in after her. "She put it all on Annalise. Even said she's the one that transferred the prints." He said to Bonnie.

"You should be working on our case, not eavesdropping." Bonnie rebuked us. "There's no way they can proof the print was transferred...right?"

"Like I freakin' know." Frank scoffed.

"Bonnie." Michaela sat up.

"I said work." Bonnie said.

"It's about the case. If Eve argued Nate's fingerprints were transferred, couldn't we do the same and say the police transferred Caleb's DNA to the crime scene?"

"Well...we can certainly try." She nodded. "Leo. Call up Josie. See if she can worm her way into the PD data base."

"This is Josie we're talking about, she can worm her way into anything." I pulled out my phone and texted her to meet myself, Connor and Michaela back at Connor's apartment. I grabbed my bag and stuffed my things inside it. "Connor. You'll drive?"

He agreed, and all three of us piled into his car.

 **"Is it really that easy to hack** into their data base?" Michaela asked.

"For me it is. You ask Leo to do it, she's probably typing on the computer screen." Josie joked.

"Not all of us have been trained by a government agent to hack into very important data bases." I stated, crossing my legs on the table.

"Some of this is just simple stuff. If you had the least bit of knowledge on computers I could teach you, but you're worst than my grandmother on her iPhone. 'Josephine, why isn't the keyboard working?' 'Nan. You're typing on the back of the phone.'" She rolled her eyes.

I laughed. "Your grandma's crazy."

"No one's denying that." She muttered. "Holy shit."

"What?" Connor asked.

"The police ran two DNA tests on the aunt's crime scene." She mumbled. I got up and plopped next to her, and Connor came around the couch to peer over her shoulder.

"Why would they run two tests?" He asked.

She typed some more. "Apparently there was nothing shown the first time...they ran it a second time...and that's when Caleb's DNA showed up."

"Oh my G-d." I mumbled. "He really could have been framed?"

"I was convinced they were crazies." Josie shrugged.

"I'll call Bonnie." I got my phone from my pocket and began dialing her number.

Our phone call was brief, she was still at the office and needed to tell Annalise what I'd told her, so I hung up.

"Okay. I'm hungry." I sat up off the couch. "Chinese, everyone?"

I got a group of the same answer, 'yes', so I grabbed a menu and told everyone to choose what they wanted. "Jo, come with me for a sec?"

Her eyes met mine, and she followed me back to the bathroom, where I shut the door behind us. "I spoke to Frank."

"What'd he say?"

"He's dealing with him."

"Meaning what? Jail? Beating him up?"

"I don't know." I lied.

Her lips pursed. "If he's going to kill him, I don't want to know."

"I don't know what he'll do right now. Okay? But he's dealing with him. That's all I know. But until he has, you'll stay by us."

She let out a shaky breath before nodding. "Okay."

Smiling, I opened the door. "Okay, does everyone know what they want?"

 **"Catherine and Caleb Hapstall,** you've been charged with murder in the first degree in the death of Helena Hapstall. Do you understand the charges?"

"They do not, your honor, and neither do I. I have evidence that will show that these charges are without merit."

"This is a simple arraignment, your honor." Said the prosecution.

"That we've come to based on a DNA match that was manufactured by the Philadelphia P.D."

He scoffed. "Judge please, I have a report right here that shows Caleb Hapstall's DNA was on the victim's car."

"Which is the second report you ran after you took a sample of my clients DNA, and illegally placed it at the crime scene. "

"That's ludicrous your honor."

"Then why did your team delete the initial report?" She scoffed.

"No such thing happened, your honor."

"I have evidence of both reports. The second manufactures lab results, as well as the initial report that was deleted. So, Mr. Eastham, why did you delete the first report, hm? I mean, unless you didn't want us to see it. Explain that to the court." Annalise smiled.

This is why I loved Annalise's work.

 **"Leorah." I looked up to** see Frank, who'd called my name. Everyone gave me odd looks and I sat up, walking over to him. He pulled me into the kitchen.

"It's dealt with." He said quietly.

I felt my heart lift with relief, tears stabbed my eyes, and I felt an overwhelming surge of joy. I wrapped my arms around him tightly and hugged him. "Oh G-d. Oh G-d, thank you."

"Okay, okay, I just got this suit from the dry cleaners." He grumbled.

I pulled away, tears running down my cheeks. "Is he dead?"

He didn't answer me. But he didn't have to. I knew he killed him.

"I dreamed of this day for years. The day I'd have someone come home to tell me he'd died, and I'd never have to deal with him again." I wiped away tears with the back of my hand. "You made my dreams come true. So thank you."

Frank may have been harsh with me, but I made him smile for the first time. I ran a hand through my hair and ran into the living room to find Bonnie. I was grinning from ear to ear.

"Tell me you didn't do drugs?" She joked.

"It's so much better than that." I said, walking up to the desk.

"Tell me."

"Paton's gone. I can go back to my apartment. I can live a free life, finally."

Her eyes brightened and a smile reached her lips, and she reached to hug me from across the desk.

"Why are you so happy?" Laurel asked me.

I smiled. "My dreams came true today..."

Connor gave me an odd look and I just grinned at him. I felt my phone buzz, a text from him. I responded to him that Paton was dealt with, and that I was free. And he got up to envelope me in his arms before he hoisted me up, my legs wrapping around his waist.

"Is anyone going to explain why everyone is hugging Leorah?" Michaela explained.

But no one did.


	29. Chapter 29

**"Sex!" Annalise called out, before** writing it down on the board. "I know what you're thinking."

"Somehow I'm doubting it." Connor whispered into my ear. I smirked.

"I payed eighty grand a year for this, so what does sex have to do with criminal law?" She continued. " _Everything_. Sex, after all, drives most criminal behavior."

"Makes me feel pretty criminal. Want to be my police officer?" He smirked too, and I began to feel a blush creep onto my cheeks.

"For instance. A husband discovering his wife had an affair is one of the most leading causes of murder. We call these crimes of passion, and the heat-of-passion defense is your best tool when representing a client you know is guilty. But what if there's a 'cooling of the blood' period?...Ms. Cohen?"

She stood. "You can't use a heat-of-passion defense. The client would have had enough time to contemplate their action."

"Right. And good luck, because the prosecution is painting your client as being a sexual deviant. Juries are way more likely to hand down a guilty verdict if they think your client is a pervert."

I felt a hand reach my thigh and I looked down at it. Connor. I looked up at him with my eyebrows raised. "Are you that thirsty, Con?"

He nodded.

Smiling, I let him leave it there. "No further down."

 **Our next case was about a** woman who worked in a 'sex club' and had her partner die beneath her during a bout of rough sex. The first court proceeding was much like the sex itself. Rough.

But the woman had decided to allow us the files from the clients at her sex group the night the man beneath her had died a sudden death, which Annalise forced us to go through.

"Talk to everyone who went to that party, get them to testify that Tanya and Dominic's sex was routine and not rough."

"What do we win if we do a good job?" Asher asked.

"My respect." Annalise responded, already on her way to her office. "Move. Find me a pervert."

I looked at the list and sighed. "Start from the bottom. Make our way down...hey, this guy works down the street. I'll take him first."

"You'll do what?" Asher raised his brows.

"You're all gross." I sighed, sitting up and grabbing for my sweater. "I'll be back in due time."

 **"There's no way in hell I** would ever testify that I went to... _Utopia Circle_. I'm a respected detective in my field, all right? We don't...do things like that." Detective John Morris told me.

"What's so bad about sex?" I raised my brows. "It's just sex. Wouldn't your cop buddies pat you on the back and say hoorah?"

"And my superiors?" He scoffed. "No."

"Please?"

"Don't bat your eyelashes at me and give me those...puppy dog eyes, they aren't appreciated. No, means, no."

 **"You didn't find me** ** _one_** **pervert?"** Annalise asked sadly.

"Some of them believe Tanya's innocent, but they're too afraid of being outed." Connor said.

"They'd do anything for love, but they wont do that." Asher added.

"Maybe we could subpoena them? Force them to testify." Laurel offered.

"That's a bad idea. They'll just hate us...could screw us over on the stand or something." I said.

"Ms. King is correct. I mean what is it about you people? The more experience you get, the worst you get at this job."

"Annalise." Bonnie interrupted.

"What?"

"Look."

With a deep inhale, she exhaled sharply. "For fuck's sake."

"What is it?" I asked tentatively.

"The damned siblings." She spat, grabbing for her purse. "We've got a road trip to go on."

 **"Tell me where they are." Annalise** pushed passed the woman that answered the door.

"I would tell you if you gave me a chance to-"

"I don't have time for that."

"Wait here, or I will have to call security!"

"It's fine, Sandra." Catherine came out from behind the wall.

"What's going on?" Caleb inquired.

"Why don't you tell me?" She held up the iPad that showed a picture of them two kissing on a tabloid. "So, tell us, are you two lovers?"

"This was the morning our parents were killed." Caleb scoffed. "I was comforting her."

"With his lips." I muttered to Connor who smiled.

"With a kiss?" Annalise asked. "That's not how I comfort my siblings."

"Why are they here?" Catherine grimaced at the Keating Six.

"Oh, them?" She raised her eyebrows. "Those are the strangers judging you as sick incestuous freaks."

"Okay we didn't- she's putting words in our mouths." Asher defended us.

"Get used to it, because that's all the jury pool knows about you now." Annalise ignored him. "You two are screwing and that's why you killed your parents, because they found out and threatened to cut you out of the will."

They both tried to deny it.

"How do I know you aren't lying to me again? Love is love, after all, who am I to judge?"

"How dare you?" Caleb exclaimed. "You begged us to hire you, said you'd protect us from all the crap people are saying. So either you trust us when we tell you the truth, or we'll find a new lawyer who can."

My eyes widened and I took a deep breath. Oh Jesus. What did we get ourselves into...

 **"Did anyone notice the heat** coming out from those two? They're totes smushing." Asher said in the kitchen later that night.

"At least they aren't _related_ related." Laurel shrugged.

"Mmm, legally, they're related." Michaela shook her head.

"Well. If you're gonna incest your brother, might as well look like Caleb." Connor shrugged.

"Those eyes, so dreamy." I said dramatically.

"Well, Catherine's hot too. Well, helps she's great in bed." Wes said, hopping on the counter.

"Great to know you can speak from experience." I said.

"I can make jokes too, you know."

"Look, if you're gonna sleep with another client, make it Tanya. Apparently, orgasms for days." Connor said sarcastically.

"Okay, that isn't actually possible, right?" Asher asked. "You can't like...you know, more than once or twice, right?"

"Uh. Speak for yourself." Laurel said.

"Be honest." Connor smirked. "Frank. Is he your best? My best was Matt Harris. My physics tutor. We used to-"

"Your girlfriend is sitting right next to you." Michaela reminded.

"He's just upset I haven't sent him an RSVP to my pants yet." I smiled.

"Still?" Everyone looked shocked.

I rolled my eyes. "Is it so hard to believe that I want to wait?"

"Coming from you, not really." Laurel said.

"Let's stop talking about your sex lives." Michaela said.

"Why? Thinking of all those bad sex years with Aiden?" Connor laughed.

"No, I just don't want to talk about how many orgasms everyone's had in their lives." She shrugged.

"More like in a row. Anyone that remembers how many they've had in their life time has either not had many, or none at all." Asher stated.

Michaela gave us worrisome glances, and we knew.

"No way." I breathed.

"Michaela..." Laurel mumbled. "Never? Not even when Aiden went-"

"He didn't do that!" She exclaimed. "And...okay I know, I should have known he was gay a long time ago. And it's not that weird. Planned parenthood says that one in three women have difficulty achieving orgasm, and it's mostly due to society sex-shaming us. So maybe stop doing that to me."

"What are you doing?" Annalise entered.

I had to stop myself from choking on my own saliva.

"Trying to figure out how to discredit the loan officer? Proving Dominic had a heart condition? Just don't say gabbing about your pathetic sex lives."

"Actually, uh, Leo and I have a lead on a witness angle." Connor mentioned.

"Ah. Finally doing their job." Annalise smiled.

 **"I'm really bad at flirting."** I stated, walking into the Utopia Circle.

"Somehow I doubt that. You down play yourself too much." Connor smirked.

"I am completely honest with you, Con."

He raised his eyebrows at me. "Not about that you aren't."

"Connor!" We heard a voice, and I turned to it. "So glad you made it. This is my husband, Ajay."

Ajay smiled at him. "We're a match. Two snakes."

He chuckled nervously.

I used my hand to hide the smile that appeared on my face. "Why don't we get some drinks...?"

 **Connor's friend tried to** pour us another round, but I cut her off. "We should really be leaving now."

"No." She smiled, grabbing my hand and pressing a kiss to it. "Stay."

Connor eyed me and I could see jealousy hidden behind the stare. I felt my cheeks heat up as her hand ran up my arm, to my hair.

"Okay." I smiled, leaning closer. "But only if you testify for Tanya."

She groaned. "No. I already told _him_ that."

"An innocent woman might go to jail."

Ajay grabbed for the champagne bottle. "Maybe she deserves it."

"Ajay." His wife mumbled.

"No, what does _that_ mean?" Connor scoffed.

"It doesn't matter. He wasn't there that night." She sighed.

"No, but you told me Tanya switched cards with you." Ajay said pointedly.

She glared at him.

"Is that true?" I asked. "Alicia."

She sighed, nodding.

I looked at Connor. "We need to go. Now."

He agreed, and we left to the car.

"You know...you're cute when you're jealous." I said.

"Excuse me?" He turned on the ignition.

"When she was trying to get in my pants. I saw that look in your eye, Con. It's cute." I chuckled.

"I wasn't jealous..." He scoffed.

"You're also an awful liar. Don't worry. I don't mind. It's sweet." I shrugged.

A blush crossed over his cheeks, and he rubbed the nape of his neck. "You think it's sweet?"

"Mhm." I nodded, patting his leg. "You're sweet."

"I'm not."

"Okay, to the rest of humanity you're sorta an ass. To me, you're sweet."

"You think I am?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Connor, you do the kindest, most sweetest things for me..."

"Just taking care of you s'all."

I smiled. He didn't realize just how much I recognized his love for me.

 **We'd won the case. As** we normally do. It wasn't such a shock to anyone at this point, the very great powers of Annalise Keating. Later that night, after we'd finished up, we all went back to the office.

Frank came in with a basket. "Guess what was on the porch. Knock yourselves out."

My eyebrows raised and I hopped up. "I call dibs on this muffin." I stated, grabbing for the blueberry sugary goodness.

Laurel came up behind me and grabbed for the card. "Don't let my mistakes ruin sex for you. Tanya."

"Okay. She's just creepy." Michaela sighed.

"I'm second guessing my bite." I muttered, my mouth full. I was debating on spitting it out.

"I doubt she made it using her-"

I glared at Asher.

"Maybe she stirred the batter with this." Wes held up a suggestive looking ornament and I gagged, spitting out the muffin in the trash.

Asher grabbed it from him. "Maybe little missy could use it to have her first big 'O'." He hit Michaela with it.

I laughed, taking my seat next to Connor.

"Okay, that's it!" Michaela exclaimed. "No one is every allowed to talk about my sex life ever again." She slapped Asher with it.

"Something tells me that this stud is gonna know exactly how to make it rain." Connor shoved his phone toward her.

"Who's that?" Laurel asked, grabbing it from him.

"That's Levi. Michaela's new girlfriend." He responded.

"Michaelllaaaa." Laurel chuckled.

"See look. He's even got Wait List sweating." Connor joked.

"What time is it?" Michaela asked.

"Eight." I responded.

"Oh crap! Oh." She gasped. "He's coming over in a half-hour."

"Get it in, girl!" Connor yelled out.

A few moments of silence passed before I rested my hand on Connor's knee. "Do you wanna head home now?"

He raised a brow at me. "You usually wanna stay till the boss lady kicks you out."

"I know. But. I...think I'm tired."

"You think?"

"Con."

"Okay, okay." He stood up. "Sure. I'm not complaining. Let's go home."

I gathered up my belongings, as did he, and he drove us home.

 **Our showers were brief.** Well, my shower was brief, Connor was taking forever, which only made the situation at hand worse for me. My heart was beating fast. I was pacing on the bedroom floor, wringing my hands.

When the door opened, my heart skipped a beat. Connor's hair was soaking wet, as it usually is after a shower. It dripped down his back, and got soaked up by the towel wrapped tightly around his waist. He walked in, creating wet foot prints on the floor. He bent down near his side of the bed and grabbed a brush before sitting up. We made eye contact and he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Are you okay...?" He asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"You're standing in the middle of the room. That's not generally something you do." He chuckled softly.

I rubbed the back of my neck and breathed out unsteadily.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, walking closer to me, wrapping his hands in mine.

"I wanted to...I." I sighed, chewing on my bottom lip. "I wanted tonight to be the night. I hate making you wait like this. Especially because it's hard for me too. I want to be with you, Connor. Really _be_ with you."

"So what's wrong?" He asked. "You can tell me anything, Leo. You know that."

"I'm scared." My voice was meek.

"Why?"

I sighed, walking to the edge of the bed and bringing my knees to my chest. "You really wanna know?"

"Leorah, of course I want to know." He followed, sitting behind me. His arms wrapped around my waist, and his chin rested on my shoulder. His dripped hair rested on my own and I leaned into his touch.

"I love you Connor. I love you...and I haven't loved a man before in my life." My voice wavered. "I've been...used, and mistreated by men all my life. Everyone I've dated has been controlling, and I've never felt...safer in someone's arms than in yours. Asher...he was more of a fling. I didn't love him. I liked him, but I didn't love him. And I _love_ you. I love you so much it scares me sometimes. And you love me. You love me for who I am."

"Right."

"You don't love me for my body yet." I breathed. "And. And I don't want you to start loving me just for my body when we...I don't want you to put my body over myself."

"Leorah." He said.

I swallowed.

"Look at me."

I turned around and his palms cupped my cheeks. "You listen to me, okay?"

I nodded.

"You are the smartest, sharpest, most opinionated woman I've ever met. You're the sweetest, kindest, most considerate woman. You inspire me to be better, because I see how happy I make you when I am. You care about me, more than anyone has cared about me before, other than my family. You don't expect me to hold up everything. You don't see our relationship as, I do the work, and you keep me around. I've had that since I was a kid. That I have to fight for someones love. You don't make me fight for you. But I would. Tooth and nail, Leorah, I'd fight for you. We're a companionship. We're a team. You tug, I tug, and we keep us up together. As equals...and I love you." His eyes pooled with tears. "I don't tell people this. I don't tell people that I love them, Leorah, because I hate letting people in. But I let you in. And I trust you with my feelings, and my heart, and my life. I love you, for you. Not for your body. Leorah, I could stay celibate my entire life if it meant I got to come home every night to you. I will never put your body over your mind. You're gorgeous, don't get me wrong, and I love your physique. You're the most beautiful person I've ever met, inside and out. Don't be scared of that, Leo. Never be scared of it, because it'll never happen. I guarantee."

We were both crying a bit, and my gaze reverted down to my lap.

He sighed softly, and brought me into him. His arms wrapped around me tightly and his breath tickled my neck and I burrowed my face into his neck.

My hands rested on the opening of the towel and I pulled away from the hug. "I want tonight to be the night."

"You do?" He smiled.

I nodded. "Yeah."

He bit on his lip. "Only if you're sure."

"I'm sure." I nodded. "Whatever you want, need. I want to do that. For us."

"Okay." He grinned, and I tugged off the towel.

"Okay." I grinned back.


	30. Chapter 30

**The morning after, I awoke tangled** in the white sheets of Connor's bed. My eyes fluttered open softly and the first thing I came face to face with was Connor's sleeping face. The comforter was wound around him tightly, and his chest was exposed to open air. His lips parted softly, and he snorted quietly. He was adorable when he slept. I smiled. I scooted closer to him, my tangled hair getting stuck under my shoulders. I wrapped my arm around him and snuggled into his chest.

He breathed in deeply. His hoarse morning voice sounded. "Good morning, Leo."

"It is a good morning." I said softly, looking up at him.

His warm hand rested on the small of my back, and pushed me up so our faces were level. His lips met mine in a soft kiss that lasted moments.

"You don't have morning breath." He said.

I chuckled. "That's one thing I've never had to deal with. Although, I can't say the same for you."

A smirk appeared on his face and he breathed into my face. I gagged, slapping his chest. "You ruined the moment, you nasty."

Laughing, he pulled me into him again and I laughed too. I settled in his arms and took a deep breath, my eyes wandering to the window that allowed the sun to enter and glisten on our feet and legs.

"We're gonna be late for work." I said softly.

"That's okay. I'd take being late for work any day if it meant staying here in this moment with you." He responded. "We only get one first morning after, Leo. Make it worth the while."

"Last night was nice." I said.

"That's actually a great word for last night." He agreed. "When sex is just love...it's...much different."

"Right?" I giggled. "I love you."

"I love you too." He pressed a kiss to my shoulder.

 **A shared shower later and** we were very late to work. But that was alright, because so was Annalise.

"You're lucky A.K. hasn't arrived yet." Asher said.

I shrugged, swinging the arm that was connected to Connor's considering we were holding hands. "Oh well. Do we have a case?"

They all shrugged.

"We do. She hasn't come in yet." Bonnie responded.

"Fun fun." I raised my eyebrows. "We're all running late today, I guess."

Laurel eyed us closely. "Connor's glowing."

"What?" I asked, looking at his face. I didn't see anything unusual. "Are you coming off an acid trip?"

"You're right. He's emanating light." Michaela agreed.

"You're all going crazy." He led me to a couch and we sat next to each other.

"He wont keep his hands off her." Laurel gasped. "They did the nasty last night."

My eyes bulged. "Oh my G-d, guys."

"She's blushing." Wes stated. "I think you're right."

Connor smirked at me, and I groaned, rubbing my face. "Nothing is intimate anymore."

"Except for you two last night." Asher winked.

Connor laughed, slapping my leg. "Lighten up, bub. Even though your flustered face is cute."

"You know what's really cute?" I raised a brow.

He raised a brow as well in response.

"Me when I'm hitting you." I sent him a grin.

We were cut off when a knock at the door sounded. Bonnie shot up to get the door, and we all assembled ourselves so we were sitting in front of the new client. A teenage girl.

We stared at one another silently before Annalise came in.

"Annalise." Bonnie announced.

After she settled herself, the girl began to speak.

"Rachel was my best friend. We had this plan we were gonna go to college together, be brides maids at each others weddings."

Her dad cut in. "Rachel's dad and I used to joke that maybe they'd marry each other."

"Tom." His wife stopped him from continuing.

"I just want them to know the real Zoe. That what happened isn't her-"

"We know it's hard Mr. Mitchell." Annalise cut him off. "But we may need Zoe to do this in court too, so...go on. You're doing good."

"Last year when we started school, Rachel and I started hanging out with Molly and Megan. It was fun at first. They were really popular, and we liked that they noticed us. But then Rachel started talking to Molly's boyfriend. And Molly said it first, she said we had to teach Rachel a lesson. And I thought that she was just joking. That we were gonna just take her into the woods, and scare her but...I should have stopped them. And I know that. But I was scared. But...they made me do it. They made me kill my best friend." She sobbed.

I didn't like her. Not a little bit. She was spewing lies, I could see right through her tears. After living with a sociopath for my entire life, you're able to see through the facade.

 **"Any of us are capable of what** Zoe did." Annalise said in court. "We'd like to believe we have self control of what we do, but any of us can become a killer. The prosecution wants you to believe that Molly Bartlett and Megan Harris were brainwashed by my client. The D.A. even made a plea deal with them so they'd testify against Zoe. But the truth is, Megan and Molly are the ones responsible here. They used their social clout to recruit Zoe, an impressionable girl, into their very own murder club."

Then it was the prosecutions turn. "Zoe is not a victim here. She;s the ring leader, orchestrating the cold-blooded murder of Rachel Glasser. It was Zoe who wanted this girl dead. Zoe bullied Molly and Megan into luring Rachel into the woods behind their school, and killing her. Together they stabbed her not once, not twice...but fifty-two times. What kind of person kills their best friend? A sociopath. That's who. Because that's who Zoe Mitchell is. A conniving, remorseless, sociopath."

She was hitting it right on the money. I was secretly rooting for her.

 **"Well I guess they look** normal." Michaela stated. We were back in an office at the court house, going through their social medias.

"Just because they're smiling doesn't mean they don't want to kill each other." Laurel scoffed.

"Mmm, says the girl who clearly wasn't popular in high school."

Laurel pulled back. "Who says I wasn't?"

"Please." Michaela chuckled.

"Can we stop mean girling, and talk about how Annalise's opening was literally a step-by-step of what she did to us?" Connor asked.

"All she did was protect us when she didn't need to." Michaela said.

"She did need to protect herself." Connor shoved his fists in his pockets.

"No, wait. Let's hear your case." Laurel said.

"She uses bullying and public humiliation in class, one. Two, she keeps us trapped in her world so the only thing we care about are her needs. Three, we work for her every day and night so we never get to sleep. Four, she creates this...this...cult of superiority the-the K6 which makes us feel lucky too be around her, which pits us against each other. It's brainwashing 101."

"Then quit." Michaela sighed.

"He can't. It's like the mob. They kill you if you try to leave." Wes stated.

"Yeah, exactly, and she'd probably have her little puppy do it." Connor muttered.

The door opened and in came Bonnie and Annalise, who said, "The prosecutions shrink Dr. Healy is gonna take the stand later today, and he's gonna make Zoe out to be the ringleader. So I need you to go through all of his old case files, find screw ups with his old patients. I need something by three."

"That's in two hours." Laurel said pointedly.

"So? You have something better to do?"

"No, but there's just five of us since Asher didn't show-"

"Actually, now there's four. Ms. Pratt, I have a special job for you." Annalise raised her brows.

"Does anyone feel jealous and suddenly motivated?" Connor asked.

I slapped his thigh with a magazine. "Get to working. If the queen doesn't have her peasants head on a platter, she'll take ours off instead."

 **"Did you find any dirt** on our expert?" Inquired Annalise just two hours later.

I looked up and showed her a file. "In 2009, he had a fifteen year old patient named Tyler Douglas. Dr. Healy was treating him for Schizophrenia in the hospital, but decided to release him to his parent's care in time for Christmas. Tyler put padlocks on all of the bedroom doors, locking everyone in, and he set fire to the tree. He killed his parents and one year old sister that day. Dr. Healy had just given the boy a complete remission diagnosis." My eyebrows were raised and she breathed out a puff of air.

"Nice work, Ms. King." Annalise seemed pleased. "Let's go. We have work to do."

"Lovely how you get all the credit." Laurel muttered.

"It isn't lke I do it on purpose." I shrugged.

 **"And Annalise strikes again.** Nothing like burning babies when you want to sway the jury." Connor sighed, walking out of the court room.

"Wes, where are you going?" Laurel asked.

"I did my job." He stated.

"I did that job." I corrected. "And Annalise is gonna notice if you leave."

"Let her." He shrugged, walking away.

I sighed.

"Oh crap.' Connor muttered.

I swiveled my head, and saw Zoe talking to Molly and Megan. I growled. "What the hell."

We walked up to Zoe who began texting.

"Hey. What did they say to you?" Connor asked.

"Nothing." She muttered.

"You can tell me." Connor consoled. "If they were bullying you, it could help our case."

"They just said...that I'm a slut." She shrugged. "And it's fine, and it's kinda true."

Liar. I hate her.

"It's not fine. That's how people get in your head." Connor said.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Zoe shook her head.

He sat down to talk to her and all I felt was anger. She was getting inside _his_ head.

"Actually, I do. Look we've all had people in our lives that...that make us do bad stuff." Connor said.

"Like stabbing your best friend a million times while she begs you to stop?" She scoffed.

"Zoe." I said harshly. "Your mom."

She got up and walked off.

Then I saw what Laurel took. Her phone. My eyebrows raised as I looked down at it.

Connor sighed. "Do you wanna head to the office?"

"Sure. Just...need the bathroom." I widened my eyes at Laurel and cocked my head so she'd follow me, and we walked off together.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"I think she's crazy." She responded.

"Me too. She's a sociopath, textbook, but what are you doing with _that_ thing?" I asked.

"My cousin told me about this app, okay...and..." She opened the phone. "The calculator app. It's right here..."

We locked ourselves in a stall in the bathroom, and played the video. Zoe, Megan, and Molly were reinacting what they'd done to Rachel. No remorse from Zoe...just another offer to murder someone else.

I swallowed. "I lived with a Sociopath for my whole life. She's got issues...and we need to show Annalise."

She nodded.

 **Later in the night, pretty** much everyone had left. I'd sent Connor home. Told him I needed to talk to Annalise about something, and he agreed to leave, but not happily. Myself and Laurel walked into Annalise's office, shutting the door behind us.

"What?" She asked with impatience.

"Zoe is a Sociopath. Textbook. I lived with one, I know their patterns, how they react to situations...the manipulation games. And then Laurel found this."

She handed Annalise her phone, and she stared down at it.

Even after the video ended, she started at it in silence. "Jesus."

"What do we do?" I asked.

"I need to show the parents in the morning." She responded. "Thank you. Both of you...You can leave now."

We sat up and began to trek our way out of the house. "She's gonna sweep it under the rug, isn't she?" Laurel asked me.

"You bet." I grumbled. "Those two girls must be terrified of her. It's wrong."

"You know Annalise. Client comes first..." She sighed.

I nodded. "You think you can give me a ride home?"

"Sure. I have nothing better to do anyway." She agreed.

 **It was after court already.** Annalise had indeed swept the video under the carpet...but then it was leaked to the other side, sending Zoe into a psychotic break, and in doing that, sending her away. No one could figure out how it'd been leaked. But I had an idea, and so had Annalise. We were both right.

When Connor and I got back home, I drew a hot bath and put some of my bubble bath in it. Then I dragged Connor into it with me. I sat between his legs, and as of now was playing with his hands.

"You leaked that video." I muttered softly.

"Did Annalise tell you?" He sighed.

I shook my head. "I just know you, Con. It's good. What you did."

"Annalise threatened to have me put in jail if I did it again." His voice had been lowered, to stop it from cracking, I supposed.

I turned lightly, and cupped his cheek. "I wouldn't let that happen, Con. You wont go away. Just...don't step on her feet anymore. Don't chance it. Please?"

He wrapped his hand over mine and leaned into it, and nodded his head. I turned back around and rested against his chest.

"Don't screw with Annalise, but don't stop caring, either. You look like an ass because you don't want anyone getting close to you...but you've got a soft heart, Connor. Don't lose that." I caressed his leg. "It's one of my favorite things about you."

"What? That I do impulsive shit that gets me in trouble?" He scoffed.

"That you give a shit. About everyone. You claim to dislike people, but if they were in trouble, you'd help. I know you would. Even if it gets you in trouble, Connor. Even then."

"I wont do it again. Not with her." He mumbled. "I can't leave you, Leo."

"You wont." I smiled. "I love you."

"I love you more."

His arms wrapped around my waist, hugging my tightly. His stubble scratched my shoulder, but I didn't mind. He needed a hug, and I was willing to give it to him. I suddenly felt a vibration through the floor, and craned my neck to look at my phone. Asher. He could wait. I clicked on decline, and allowed Connor to keep me in his arms.


	31. Chapter 31

**I did skip over Meet Bonnie just because I really don't want it to take me _seventeen_ chapters to get to the biggest point of Season Two like it took me with Season One. Plus, I'm getting hit pretty hard with writers block, so.**

 **I sat on the couch with** my legs tucked neatly under me. I stared down at my missed calls. Asher's name blared a bright red on my screen, staring at me. My lips were pursed. I couldn't understand what had happened. That night he called me, I ignored him. Then the next day, he had a total freak out, and no one will tell me what's going on. Not even Bonnie, which quite frankly, was worrisome.

Connor exited the bathroom and walked over to me. "What are you doing?"

"Contemplating what Asher knows." I mumbled.

"Why?" He asked slowly.

"He called me. The night before he had that fit...he called me and I ignored him." I sighed. "I think he was going to tell me something. Tell me what he knows."

"Forget him, Leo." He sat next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "We have our own shit to worry about. Just throw that to the side, come get dressed, and we can go get some coffee before class."

Sighing, I nodded. "Okay."

He kissed my cheek and lead me to the bedroom.

 **"The United States V. Mahoney.** Mr. Millstone." Annalise announced, looking at Asher. "Tell me the verdict."

"There was no verdict in the US V. Mahoney. Due to the victims concerns about suffering additional emotional harm, he didn't testify and the judges had no option but to dismiss the case." Was his answer.

"What legal option did the prosecutor exercise in allowing the victim's request not to testify?"

He blinked. "Discretion."

She nodded, giving a smile. I couldn't help but be confused. Annalise smiles at Wes, and she smiles at me occasionally when I give her the answer she wants to hear, but Annalise doesn't smile at Asher. I had to get an answer. I had to know what was going on.

 **When we got back to** the house, Asher started talking.

"Sorry I had to go all Jason Bourne on you guys. But your heads would literally kerplode if you knew about all the crap going on in this house."

I had to hide a laugh at that sentence.

"Really?" Laurel asked. "You can't tell us anything?"

"Not a peep." He shook his head.

"Why'd you call me?" I asked.

Everyone suddenly got very silent, and he looked over to me. "What?"

"Two nights ago. I was...doing something. And you called me. And I didn't answer you. Then, the next day, you suddenly know this big secret you can't tell us. So...if you can't say a word, why'd you call me?"

It took him a moment to string a sentence together but he did it eventually. "You're right. I was gonna tell you."

"Why?"

He sighed. "Because you're a good listener. Unlike everyone else here. Plus something tells me you can keep a secret."

Little did he know.

"I'm glad you didn't answer." He added.

"Me too. I wouldn't want to know anything that could incriminate me, too." I said, pretending to shiver. "Orange isn't my color."

A few moments later, Annalise exited her office. She made eye contact with me. "Ms. King, we have an errand to run."

I blinked. "An errand. Right. I'm coming."

Connor flung me my sweater, and I caught it, slipping it over my head. I walked outside with her and we got into her car.

"I'm going to tell you what Asher knows but I don't want it shared with the rest. That includes your boy toy, or Bonnie." She explained.

"Sure." I nodded.

"I hope Asher's right, and you can keep a secret."

"I can. I've done it for Bonnie, so why wouldn't I do it for you?"

She sighed. "Asher doesn't know what really happened. He thinks that Sam tried to rape Bonnie, and that she killed him in self defense, so Frank disposed of the body, and I helped her clear it up."

I nodded slowly. "That's actually pretty genius considering-"

"But she never told him about her past. I did that. And Bonnie doesn't know I did that, and it would be great if you didn't tell her. I want her to think this was her. Plus...she likes to keep that part of her private. Just like you, she wanted to run from it. So you can't tell her."

"I wont."

A nod came in response, and I settled into my seat. "Why'd you tell me?"

"Unlike the rest of the Keating Six, you're the only one that works hard for answers. You'll get them eventually, and I didn't want you getting them from Bonnie or Asher, because I didn't want you telling either of them something stupid. I'm only telling you because you're a hard worker." She responded.

I wasn't sure if I should take that as a compliment or not...

 **"I know I talk a lot about winning."** Annalise said when we returned from her appointment with Sinclair. "And yes, a part of it is my pride. But it's also about our clients. Now, Catherine and Caleb have placed their lives in our hands. Do I think they're guilty? I have no clue. But I do know what it feels like to be misunderstood, to have people expect the worst from you. And it doesn't feel good. Now, we owe Catherine and Caleb our best, and that means going back to the basics. Who knows step two?"

"Find a new suspect." I responded, remembering the first time I ever felt that Annalise was proud of me. How nice it felt...now I regretted that I'd spoken. Being her second favorite had its perks, but it was dreadful all at once.

"Annalise..." Bonnie cut in. "It's professor Hartford."

"Tell her I'll call her back." She responded. "Yes, Ms. King, thank you. From the start, Catherine and Caleb have said they were framed. Now, we need to find out they think did that. Go to the mansion-"

"She said it's urgent." Bonnie cut in once more.

"Urgent my ass." Annalise retorted. "Tell her I don't want to go to her stupid anniversary party."

I chuckled.

"Rich people usually have enemies. We need to look at family members, business partners-"

"She said it's an emergency."

"Oh for G-d's sake. Jill, this better be good...slow down...What'd you do?" She gave a horrified look and stormed to her office to grab her belongings before speeding out of the house.

"What was that about?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

No one knew though, although we'd probably figure it out soon.

 **So, we did go to the mansion,** and everyone decided that bad mouthing our clients while they couldn't hear us was a great idea. Until we figured out Catherine had been recording us. When we got back the office, we certainly got an ear full.

"I don't know what's worse. Bad mouthing our clients in their home, or getting caught doing it." Annalise scoffed.

"I'd say the latter." Asher mumbled.

"I'll talk to Caleb, I'll explain-"

Michaela was cut off by Annalise. "He just called. He doesn't want any of you near this case."

"Not me, right?" Asher asked.

Annalise glared at him. "You know, at least tell me you've made some headway on the suspect front."

We shifted on our feet, and looked away guiltily.

"You're all garbage." She spat, walking off.

"Did she just call us _trash_?" I muttered.

Connor nodded.

"I've never been called trash before." I chuckled. "First time coming from my boss? I can't believe that wasn't already on my bucket list."

 **Later that night, we were** going over new suspects. Still.

Laurel's voice rang out, "Uncle Silas looks kinda like a serial killer."

"His credit cards show he was in Brazil during the murders." Michaela clicked her tongue.

"The family lawyer?" Laurel offered.

"Was at a museum gala that night." Connor responded.

"Why don't we at least find out who the birth parents are?" Wes asked.

"What if...they already know?" I shrugged. "They're ass holes, who gave them up for drugs, maybe who didn't want them, regret their entire existence. Maybe they know, and they don't want to relive their past."

"Only a better reason to throw them under the bus." Wes said.

"Maybe they don't think it's worth it. Just knowing your parents didn't want you is a nightmare by itself, having to hear it twice? I'd go to jail before I had to face that again."

"Either way, no respectable adoption agency is going to hand over information to us, considering they wont." Michaela stated.

"Then, Wes can go pretend to be Caleb." Connor shrugged.

"I can be his wife, pretend we want to have a baby, pretend we need your medical history-" Laurel was abruptly cut off.

"You need an I.D. or a court order." I said.

"So why don't you get Josie to hack into the agency and find out for ourselves?" Wes asked.

I sighed. "I can call her."

"No! You wont!" Michaela exclaimed. "Our client specifically said they don't want to go down this road."

"Is this about your crush on Caleb?" Connor smirked.

" _You_ have a crush on Caleb." Michaela retorted.

"I have a beautiful girlfriend who trumps him any day. Don't turn this around on me." He said.

"I just think it's iinappropriate to characterize birth parents as murderers." She crossed her arms.

"Okay, blah blah, blah blah, blah, blah blah blah." Joked Connor.

"I'm adopted." Michaela stated. "And no, we aren't talking about it, but yes, it means I have a personal feeling about this issue, which I would consider putting aside if I didn't know that this is just Wes and his crazy."

"How is this about me?"

"Cause everything wrong about our lives is about you. You continue to be paranoid, which makes us all paranoid." She replied.

"I didn't kill Rebecca." He stated.

"We don't know who killed Rebecca." Connor reminded.

"No one killed her." Michaela scoffed.

"Then explain why Frank called Bruno the night she went missing. It doesn't make sense."

"Get up." Laurel stated.

"What?"

"Let's ask Frank if he killed Rebecca."

"Are you stupid?" Wes asked.

"I'm over the secrets. We should know better at this point." She said. "So let's get an answer, once and for all." They both left.

"That's stupid. If someone did kill Rebecca, we should just stop wondering about it. She's gone, that's what matters, we don't have to deal with her shit anymore. Knowing less is better, it means that if we ever get caught, there's less time on our sentences. What's the point of dwelling on it?" I muttered, rubbing my face.

"Gives him something to fill his time with." Connor shrugged.

"Get a fucking hobby." Rolling my eyes, I slumped back. "Whatever. I'm tired. I didn't get much sleep, and I'm tired of this case. Do you wanna go home, Connor?"

"I won't argue to that." He agreed.

So home we went.

 **The next morning, I'd called over** Josie to hack into the adoption agency website. Which she did willingly, bless her heart.

"This is weird..." She muttered. "I ran a password attack on their system using a brute force algorithm called Snake-"

"Less nerd, more information." Connor pressed.

"Here." She shrugged. "This file lists an adoption with the last name Hapstall."

"Catherine or Caleb?" Michaela asked.

"Neither." She responded. "It's under Helena Hapstall...she's the birth mother."

"Of who?" I asked.

"A baby boy." She mumbled. "She had a boy, and gave him up..."

"Oh my G-d. What year was he born?" I asked, pouncing from the couch and into the file box in the Hapstall case.

She rattled off the year and I dug out a paper. "Her charity was made the same year...can you look up the bank account it was linked to?"

"Hacker duty, at your service." She sighed, and I handed her the papers. We'd found that it was linked to an account in the Caymans.

"It was for child support." I stated. "And he had everything to gain from killing the parent...and his own mother. And throw them in jail to get the fortune. Fuck."

"I'll go get Annalise." Wes got up, and knocked on the office doors.

 **That night, I invited Josie** back over to the apartment for dinner, and also to thank her for her help.

"Listen..." She muttered, nursing a beer. "I did something."

"Did you kill a man and shove his body in a trash can?" I asked sarcastically.

"No."

"Okay, proceed." I chuckled, pouring myself a glass of soda.

"I know that you said I shouldn't continue searching for the Hapstall case but. I did anyways."

My eyes bulged, and I made eye contact with Connor. "What?"

"I found the boy. His name is Philip-"

"Josie!" I exclaimed. "You're going to a good college, you could get into Quantico with the FBI. You can't just...just...do shit like this on your own. Not when Frank isn't able to clear everything off your computer records."

"I can do that myself. I know you know better than me, but I did it, and...I hacked into his computer. I think we can use this."

"This really isn't safe for you." Connor mumbled. "You don't want to be tangled up in the mess we are."

"I'm not dumb enough to get caught up in a murder."

I licked my lips.

She looked at me and sighed. "I didn't mean it that way. And that wasn't pointed at you, they forced you to stay and help them. I get it, okay. But I'm not gonna do anything dumb. I just think it's good to have eyes on him."

Sighing, I nodded. "Okay. Just be careful, Jo."

"Always."

Suddenly, I felt my thigh vibrate. I grabbed my phone from my back pocket and looked down at it. Bonnie. I answered. "Hey. You okay?"

She was crying. "Something's happened, and I-I-I-"

"Hey, hey, it's alright. Calm down. What's wrong."

"Asher. He did something. And you were right." She sobbed. "Oh G-d you were right about him, Leo."

"That he's insensitive? What the fuck did he do." I growled.

"I can't explain over the phone. I need you, Leo. Can you come over?"

"Of course I can come over." I replied.

She hung up quickly and I sighed. "I'm sorry Jo. I have to go deal with an emergency..."

"What's wrong?" Connor asked.

"Bonnie needs me. I need to go."

"That's okay." Josie smiled. "Me and Connor can have fun."

"Not too much fun." I joked, grabbing my leather jacket and sliding it on my shoulders.

I kissed Connor goodbye, and he slipped another kiss on my cheek before I got back up. "I'll see you tomorrow if I can't get home tonight."

"Okay. I love you."

"Love you too." I smiled.

"I love you too." Josie said.

"Aw, my third wheel." I laughed. "Seeya."

 **When I got to Bonnie's house** I didn't bother knocking. I walked straight in. "Bon?" I called out.

I shut the door behind me quietly, locking it. I then walked upstairs and into her room, where she was curled up on her bed in her pajamas.

"Bonnie." I said softly.

She looked over at me, tears streaming down her face.

I kicked off my shoes, and threw off my jacket. I curled myself against her and pulled her close. "What happened?"

"He was involved in a gang rape. These college kids brought a girl up to their dorm and...raped her, and he watched and didn't do anything. You were right, Leo. About him not being sensitive. He doesn't get it, Leo." She cried.

"We could go lesbian and date each other." I joked.

She giggled.

Smiling, I rested my chin on her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I know this sucks. You two were good together. He...he's just not right for people like us, Bon. But you'll find someone. Someone wonderful."

"Like you have Connor?"

"Exactly. Like Connor. Someone that fits you like a glove, and is okay with going celibate for the rest of his life for you."

She laughed. "Did you guys...?"

"Yeah. It was nice. I mean, it was amazing, but. It was nice. Anyway, enough about me. More about you. What do you wanna do to get the pain out?"

"Ice cream and nighttime drive?" She asked softly.

I nodded. "Sounds like a deal."


	32. Chapter 32

**We were in the middle of** another class with Annalise, and the person of choice to humiliate today was Mr. Lecht.

"Your clients going down for murder unless you have someone else to pin it on. In our case it's Mother Theresa. How are you gonna turn her into a killer?"

"Well, normally, you'd start by mining the suspects personality traits." He responded.

"Such as?"

"Uh, I don't know. She's kinda the most selfless person who's ever lived."

"Use that. She has an inflated sense of self worth, she thinks she's G-d. What else? Is she an egomaniac, a secret abuser of children...?"

I loved Annalise's work. But when things got stressful, her classes got messy, and I got bored of it.

 **"Philip is a sad loner."** Laurel stated. "He only has four friends on his profile, and they're all from his gaming community. And look. He's alone in almost all his pictures. No friends, no family."

"He may be a loner, but he's got bomb-ass game controllers." Asher stated.

"And bomb-ass homicide tendencies." I smiled sarcastically.

"We can argue he's got an antisocial personality disorder, that he's prone to violence, homicidal tendencies." She motioned towards me and my big mouth. "

"Well. Homicidal tendencies aren't the only thing he has." Connor stated, standing from his seat next to me. "Phillip is poor. He gets minimum wage at his grocery store job, which would explain why he'd be after The Hapstall Fortune."

"We need an emotional motive for the jury. Can't just be financial." Annalise said.

"He's got white man's rage. Here are these two minorities, living the wealthy life his blood entitles him to." Michaela offered.

"Whatever it is, he lives within two miles of the mansion. We just have to prove he was in town the night of the murders." Wes shrugged.

"You haven't figured that out yet?" Annalise scoffed.

"We're working on it." Frank said.

"Work faster." She spat. "Go through discovery. Study the crime scene. Get me proof that Philip is a killer so I can spring it on Sinclair before the trial."

"What about Catherine and Caleb?" Michaela asked. "Should we say we found him?"

"So they can confront him and do something stupid? No. We say nothing till we know more." She stated before turning around to walk away.

"Which means no pillow talk with your boy friend." Connor smirked at Michaela.

Suddenly I heard bickering between Bonnie and Asher...and something about Trotterlake. I chewed on my bottom lip. Bonnie and I made eye contact for a brief moment before she stomped away.

"What's that?" Michaela asked.

"Eavesdropping is rude." Asher exclaimed before running after her.

"Was that the emergency?" Connor whispered in my ear.

I nodded lightly.

"What was that about?" Michaela asked.

I shrugged, pretending I didn't know exactly what that was about.

"Whatever." She sighed, going back to what she was doing.

"Well, while they're having some relationship problems, me and you are doing quite well..." Connor said slowly, coming from around me, and pressing a kiss to my lips upside down.

I grinned into the kiss and nodded as he wrapped his arms around my neck. I held onto his forearms and nodded. "We are..."

"And that means I want to do something special for you." He said.

"Oh?" I giggled.

"Like...a date?"

"A date?"

"Yeah. Why. Is that a bad idea?"

"No, no." I turned around, sitting on my knees. I wrapped my hands in his and smiled. "I like it. Where and what?"

He shrugged. "Not something cliche. I think we're a little passed stupid cliche dates."

"Okay. So. I have a good idea." I smirked.

"She looks serious." Laurel said warily.

"Josie's mom is a dance teacher. And she does dance classes for couples every Thursday..."

"Oh no."

"And she always lets me slide for free. C'mon, we'd have fun." I grinned.

"You would have fun. You're a ballerina. I would die. I have two left feet." He stated.

"Oh hush up, you'll always be my little ballerina." I giggled, kissing him once more, his hands pressing against my back.

"Eugh. Can you two stop banging on the couch?" Michaela gagged.

We ignored her.

"It's free?"

I nodded.

"Okay."

Grinning, I hugged him tightly. "You wont regret it, I swear. She's so fun."

"As long as I don't have to wear tights and a tutu." He warned.

"Even for me?" I asked.

"Only in the bedroom." He smirked.

"Okay, stop." Michaela groaned.

We laughed, and I sat back down, Connor coming up next to me.

 **"We need to prove that our** client had nothing to do with that mans suicide, that he jumped off the building for some other reason." Annalise stated when she returned home.

"Our client jumped off a building?" Laurel inquired.

"The victim, Marco Tidwell. Our client, Dale, stalked Marco so find out what he knows about him." She responded.

"What Dale knows or what Marco knows?"

"My G-d." Annalise muttered. "Mr. Gibbons, please help Ms. Castillo figure out my case."

"No, I can do it. You just-"

"I have things to do, and I'm sure Laurel can figure it out." Wes cut Laurel off.

"You think this is a democracy? You go where I tell you to go." She rebuked.

"Should I help, too? See if Bonnie needs anything?" Asher asked.

I glared at him.

"Great," Annalise scoffed, "now you've got two men holding your hand." She then walked away.

"Wow." Michaela breathed. "Way to set feminism back a few steps."

"Me?" Laurel asked. "It's her." She picked up her purse and walked away enraged.

 **Suddenly a phone rang.** I was upside down on the couch, kicking my feet in the air, trying to get some blood circulating through my legs, so I didn't see who it was but considering Connor was louder than the average male, I didn't need to.

"Caleb's calling!" He yelled out. "Now, why does Caleb have your number?"

I smirked, watching the scene unravel in front of me.

"I gave it to him when I was prepping him for trial." She replied, trying to snatch the phone from him.

"Oh, you mean prepping him for that ass?" He smirked. "Answer it. Come on."

"So I have to pretend like we haven't found their killer cousin?" She asked, declining the call. "Not happening."

"No fun." He pouted.

"Ah, there she is." Frank grinned.

I flipped over and landed on my feet. I turned to see who he was talking about. Josie?

"Hey, good news." She smiled. "Phillip was in town the night of the murders."

"What's going on?" I asked tentatively.

"How do you know?" Frank inquired.

"He posted to reddit that night and his I.P. address puts him in the city." She responded.

"Nice." Frank shook her hand.

"Can someone explain what's going on here?" I scoffed.

"I asked your gal pal to help us out on the hacking angle." Frank responded.

"When?" I asked.

"Today. I texted you." She responded lightly. "Where do I set up?" She asked.

"Anywhere." Frank said. "The couch, whatever."

"What the hell?" I walked up to Frank.

"Calm down. She's not my type anyway." He smirked.

"You're not cute." I muttered.

"I never claimed to be." He shrugged, walking away.

I scoffed.

Once he left I walked up to her, opening my phone. "You lied. You never texted me."

"Because I knew you would tell me not to come." She said, plugging in some wires.

"For your own good." I sighed. "Every second you're in here you're putting yourself in danger."

"If I'm in danger, so are you." She stood straight, walking closer to me. "Guess what, Leo. I'm a big girl. I can make my own decisions. I supported you when you told me you were coming here. I supported you through hell, Leo, and I'm asking you to return the favor."

"I don't want to see you hurt." I mumbled.

"I don't want to see you hurt either. But we can't always have what we want." She shrugged. "I love you. I know what I'm doing, so stop worrying about me. I'm fully aware of what goes on in this house."

I ran a hand through my hair and took an airy sigh. "Okay..."

 **Later in the day I was so** tired. I'd come back from the kitchen, and what I saw took the breath from my lungs.

They were hovering around the laptop, and suddenly I heard Michaela say,

"I asked Josie to pull up Asher and Trotter Lake. This is what came from it." She laughed.

Oh shit.

"What are you doing?" Asher inquired.

I swallowed.

"Watching you try to rap." Frank chuckled.

They all started paying hot potato for the laptop, and I snatched it from Michaela, slamming it shut.

"Turn it off." Bonnie muttered.

My heart was racing and I looked toward her nervously.

"Don't make me be Annalise and yell at you to do your jobs." She said, walking to her desk.

I shook my head and gave it back to Josie before stomping after her. "I swear that if I knew what they were doing I would have stopped them."

"It's okay." She said quietly. "It's not like they thought they were being stupid, it's just how they are."

I rubbed the nape of my neck and gave a nod. "Are you alright?"

"Can we talk later?"

She was nervous about the others hearing us.

"Sure."

 **The next night, Josie was** once again at the office. I only got upset when she said, "I just got spanked."

My eyebrows rose when I looked at her. "TMI, babe."

She gave me a look before going back to her screen. "On a dating app. I may or may not have just gotten Phillip to notice me...and want me."

"Okay, I think you being here is great, but Leo is right, you've gone crazy." Connor said.

"We can invite him for coffee." Josie ignored him. "Get his DNA off the cup!"

"You are totally one of us now." Michaela grinned.

"No, she's not." I stated. "You're not going on a date with a serial killer."

"Did we not just have a discussion about how I'm an adult, Leo?" She asked.

"I don't give a fuck. He's dangerous, and he's a predator, and you're beautiful. You wanna get locked in a basement? Raped for years, tormented with the same nightmares for nights and nights, well let me tell you, it's not pleasant." I yelled.

"That wont happen." She said softly.

"You think that when my mom died I thought to myself 'oh yes, daddy is going to become a drunk, and a druggie, and start touching my privates at night'?" I chuckled, a hand running over my face. "You're naive, Josie."

"And this isn't about me." She said, crossing her arms. "I'm not going to get kidnapped with five people watching me, Leorah, this situation is not yours."

I got closer to her, a little too close for comfort. "I came to you crying that night, Josie. For the second time, I came crying to you because I helped hide a body. If that's not enough to send you running, I sincerely worry about your mental state." I grabbed my jacket and began to leave the house.

"Leorah." Connor called out, running after me. "Leorah! Where are you going?"

"Out." I spat, slamming the door behind me.

 _"Out! Get out!" Paton screamed, slamming the door in my face._

 _I whimpered, my nose stinging. I felt a drop of blood dribble down my lips, but it blended with the tears streaming down my cheeks from the sight I'd witnessed. The dead girl in my big brothers bed._

 _I walked back to the couch and got into a ball, hiding my face in my knees._

 _"Leo." I heard someone mutter._

 _Sniffling, I lifted my head, and looked toward Paton, who was kneeling next to me. He hand lifted to my knee and I pulled back in fear. He sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. "Baby. I need help."_

 _"She's dead." My small, ten year old body was shaking terribly. "She's dead, Pay."_

 _"I know, baby. She is dead. And I need your help so that Paton doesn't get in any trouble. You wouldn't want to stay here with daddy alone, would you?" He asked._

 _I shook my head violently. "No! No, no, no, no, Pay, don't go! Don't make me!" I sobbed._

 _He lifted me in his arms and I grabbed onto him with everything in me. He walked me into the room, where she lay, a belt around her neck. Her eyes were popping out of her sockets, and her jaw was so wide open it had probably dislocated. I continued to sob._

 _"Baby, I need you to be a big girl, and do something for me, can you do that?" He asked._

 _"What?" I croaked._

 _He set me down on my feet, and dug into his pocket to grab a revolver. He put it in my lanky palm. "You need to push this, near her head. We need to make sure she's dead for real...so she doesn't get to tell the police anything. So Pay doesn't go away..."_

 _I swallowed, bringing the revolver to her temple. "Are you sure Paton?"_

 _He nodded, his hand covering his crotch area. I didn't understand then, but he was getting off on it...I pulled the trigger, and her brains and blood splattered my small frame._

The vodka draining down my esophagus gave me the comfort I needed. The burn warmed me much like Connor's touch. But Connor wasn't here right now. And this is the second best thing I could get. Tears stung my cheeks, and my eyes were dry from the constant rubbing of tears. My chest burned, and my stomach burned, and my entire body felt limp. I sat on the swing in front of Josie's house crying, swigging liquor I hoped would drown my feelings. It didn't.

I heard a car drive up behind me. I didn't care who it was at this point. The police? Drag me away. Josie? Bring the screaming. Connor? I could use a hug. Bonnie?

"Leo?"

It was Bonnie.

"Leo, hon." She walked up next to me, her hand wrapped around mine that was holding onto the bottle with a fierce grip. "Leo, let go."

"No." I spat. "It's taking away the memories."

"Leorah." She knelt next to me. "I've been in this very situation, and let me tell you. I doesn't take them away. It erases them for a moment, and then the next day you wake up, and you remember every bad thing that happened. Don't do this. Don't hurt yourself, Leo."

"I want it to go away." I croaked, slamming the bottle on the street.

"I know." She said softly, rubbing my leg. "I know, Leo. I want it to go away for you too. But you need to know...you have to know, Leorah, that it wont. It wont go away. And that's the worst of all, that it will never disappear. But you can live through it, Leo, you can continue through life. It'll make you stronger."

"I don't want her tangled up in this." I sobbed. "She's-she's-"

"The last piece of innocence you feel you have. And you don't want to lose that." She mumbled.

I nodded.

She sat down on the grass and patted her lap, and I willingly crawled into it. My face pressed against her thigh. I sobbed mercilessly.

"Annalise told Asher about me." She said. "And it brought everything back all at once. And I thought maybe, just maybe, I could drink evverything away too. And then I said things to Annalise...and now I'm sobered up, but before? It didn't do anything, Leo. Drinking away the pain doesn't do anything, it just makes it worse."

Sniffling, I wiped my tears. "She's out doing something stupid. And here I sit...doing something stupider, and not protecting her."

"This isn't about her, Leo." She whispered, caressing my hair. "This is about you. You know that, I know that. And that's okay. You're allowed to feel pain, and to suffer. You're allowed."

We were silent.

"Connor is waiting at home. He's worried sick, Leorah. You scared him. He was banging on my door, crying. I had to let him in and calm him down to tell me what happened." She sighed. "I need to take you home, hon."

I nodded. "Okay."

 **When we walked up to his** apartment, I was using the wall to keep my steady. Bonnie banged on the door, and Connor opened within a millisecond. His face was red and tear stained, and when he saw me, he brought me into his strong grasp and I relaxed immediately. He sobbed, and shook and I felt awful.

"Don't do that to me ever again." He exclaimed. "You scared me. I didn't know if you...if you-"

"Killed myself?" I muttered.

He tore from my embrace and pressed a rough kiss to my lips. Then he pulled back again. "I was so scared I'd never be able to hold yu again. Or kiss you again. Or love you again. Don't ever do that. I honestly thought you died. Do you know how long you've been gone?"

I shook my head.

"Five hours." Bonnie said softly.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled quietly. "I wont do it again...I'm sorry, Con."

His palm cupped my cheek and he rested his forehead against mine. "It's okay. It's alright, Leo. I know you were scared. Don't be scared. I'm here, that's what I'm here for. You can tell me anything and everything, okay?"

I nodded.

"I'll go." Bonnie slipped out quietly.

He brought me into the house, and locked the door behind us. Leading us into his room, he sat me on the bed, and grabbed for a t-shirt of his. He helped me slide out of my shirt and jeans, he then sat down behind me. His hands rested on my bra strap, and it unclipped. He slid it town my shoulders and sat it next to him. He pressed a few kisses to my scars, and tears hit my eyes. "Connor..."

"Yeah?"

I turned around, my lip quivering. "When I was ten my brother choked a girl to death when he had sex with her. He made me shoot her, to make sure she was gone. Then he made me help him bury her in the yard. A few months later he raped me for the first time...and I figured out that when he said he didn't want to go away to leave me with daddy...he didn't want to go away so he couldn't touch me." I began to cry again, and he sighed.

"Leo." He breathed. "I am so sorry."

"It haunts me every nightmare." I cried bitterly into his shoulder. "I didn't tell you. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry." He rubbed my back lovingly. "That's horrible, Leorah, and must be absolutely horrifying for you to remember. I don't blame you for not wanting to relive it. So don't apologize."

"I missed you." I mumbled. "I'm sorry I ran off that way...the entire time I was hoping you'd pop up and...hold me."

"I'm holding you now." He said. "I'm holding you now, Leo." He kissed my forehead, then my lips.

I leaned into his kiss, wrapping my legs around his waist, I sat in his lap. When we pulled away, he used his hands to move my hair behind my ears, and he smiled. "You're beautiful."

I blushed lightly. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	33. Chapter 33

**It was late in the night.** A nightmare had awoken me in a sweat, although I suppose Connor was so emotionally and physically exhausted, that he hadn't moved a wink. He was sleeping on his back, his arm protectively wrapped around me, keeping me close to his side. I wrapped my arm around his warm torso, and brushed my thumb across his side...I couldn't help but be scared. But be worried...I needed to call Josie. So I lifted his arm off of my slowly, tucked him back in warmly, and tip toed to the kitchen where my phone sat on the counter. I grabbed for it, and clicked her contact once it unlocked.

It rang, but there wasn't an answer. That's when my heart began to speed up. So I called again, and again, and again. For thirty minutes I called, and no answer. I felt tears hit my eyes and I sprung into my room. I thought about leaving on my own, walking to her house to check. But I'd disappeared on Connor once that night, and I didn't want to cause him more strife, so sighing, I walked back out and called Frank.

He answered with a long sigh. 'What?"

"Where are you?" I whispered shakily.

"Where am I? More like where are you?" He scoffed.

"Home." I responded. "Where are you?"

"Annalise's."

"Why...?"

"Because your friend is missing, that's why." He stated.

I breathed in sharply. "Oh G-d. Did he take her?"

"She bailed when you ran out. Balling, the whole nine yards, said she was leaving and we could leave her out of it. So Michaela stepped in. But he never showed...so someone went to figure out where Josie was, and they found her phone in her house on the counter, but no Josie."

"Oh G-d." I began to feel as though I couldn't stand anymore. "Oh G-d...I'm coming."

"Nah, stay sleeping, we'll get her."

"Don't tell me how to handle this situation." I spat, hanging up the phone. I walked into the bedroom as fast as my legs would take me and began to hurriedly get dressed. I pulled black jeans over my legs, and threw on one of Connor's sweaters which completely swallowed me. I then called out Connor's name.

He inhaled sharply, and turned to face me. 'Wha?"

"Josie's missing." I mumbled. 'We need to go to Annalise's house."

 **"This is why you'll never be** a lawyer, you don't have basic common sense!" Annalise was rebuking Frank when I ran into the house. Connor was right beside me the entire time, completely exhausted, but there.

"You're mad at me, I get it, but we don't know if anything serious happened yet. She just got yelled at by her best friend, she's probably on some emotional drunken rampage through town."

"Josie doesn't get drunk and rampage through town." I spat. "She doesn't drink anything harder than beer, and she never drinks more than one. This wasn't because of what happened between us. She's in trouble. She doesn't just leave her phone somewhere in her house, and leave without it."

"People do crazy things when they think someone's angry with them." Frank said pointedly.

"This isn't that." I argued.

"Frank." Annalise warned.

"I don't get it." I ran a hand through my hair nervously. 'Why aren't we filing a missing persons report with the police?"

"The police are already here." Wes nodded toward Nate.

"He's not involved in any of this." Annalise stated.

"Why not?" I chuckled deeply. "Let's fill him in."

"Ms. King..." She said warily.

"My friend illegally hacked some guy who's a suspect on our other case, and-and he found out, and now he's kidnapped her, and she's skinny and frail and she doesn't have muscle, and he can easily overpower her and-"

"Leo." Connor whispered, grabbing my hand and pulled me back a bit. "Calm down."

I chewed on my upper lip and breathed out uneasily.

"You should go." Annalise said to Nate, but he disagreed.

"That's okay."

"I don't want you involved in this."

"I already am. I can help."

"Of course you can help." I exclaimed. "You can call the police station."

"Frank's probably right." Laurel said. "I know from experience that when I got into a fight with a friend, that I did stupid shit too, and ran without anyone knowing where I was."

"How many times do I have to go over this? Josie didn't do that." I yelled. "Maybe she's been missing for an hour, two, three, but you know how long it takes to murder someone!?"

"Leorah." Annalise said softly. "You're scared, I know. Josie needs you to keep your cool right now. Being levelheaded is the best way to help her. Can you please do that?"

"She never should have been involved." I mumbled. "A little behind the scenes work, fine. But this? Frank forced her here, and now look."

"Josie seemed quite happy to help us." Michaela retorted.

"She doesn't understand." I scoffed. "She likes to think she knows suffering and hardship after being around me since we were kids, but that's just a small bit of it. She thinks she can handle herself, but she doesn't know anything about handling herself. She isn't like us. She doesn't do shit like this, and I should have been more firm about it."

"Why can't we find her ourselves?" Laurel asked.

"How?" I raised my eyebrows.

"I don't know." Laurel scoffed. "Sinclair already wants to take us all down. If we go to the police it'll give her exactly what she needs!"

That made be explode.

We all started arguing and fighting until Annalise yelled out, "Stop!"

"Call it in." She said softly.

They tried to reason with her to not do it, but she stopped them. "I'll figure a way out of this. Like always. Call them."

So he did.

I leaned against Connor and felt him wrap an arm around me tightly.

I couldn't lose Josie. Not her.

"Hey guys."

My head snapped up, and I turned my head sharply. Josie stood behind us, a grin on her face. My chin trembled. "J-Jo? W-Where did you go?"

"I was with Phillip." She shrugged.

He walked up to us, "Hey...I'm uh, I'm Phillip."

"You'd better do some explaining." I muttered. "Because I just sat here screaming at everyone to make sure you weren't dead."

She sighed. "Phillip stopped by my house. He just wanted to talk. So I suggested instead of staying at home, we go to the soup palace instead. I tried to explain a little bit about everything. The Hapstall case...but since I don't really know all that much, I suggested we come here."

"This has all been a giant misunderstanding." Annalise said to Philip.

"Don't lie." He muttered. "I have a security alert for hackers. Sometimes gamers try to steal my conquest points cause I have so many. That's why I made the profile on that dating site, I don't generally do that, by the way. I only did it once I saw you guys hacked me, and Josie told me why. You think I'm related to those rich people, right? My birth parents are Jim and Joe Meyerfield. They live in Iowa. I haven't met them but the adoption agency gave me their names a few years ago and...Look I know I'm weird. People have always called me that, but...I stick to myself, I don't bother anyone. I'm not someone that could-could kill someone? You're wrong about me."

"You're right." Annalise nodded. "I'm sorry. It's my fault, all of it. And if you need someone to blame, just blame me."

"I already do." He shrugged. "What you did was illegal, especially since you're a lawyer, so I have to go to the cops. Or at least find someone to sue you."

I felt my jaw drop.

"What do you want?" Annalise asked, inching closer to him. "Tell me and we'll see what we can do."

"Uh...I dunno yet. Goodnight." He shot up, and left the house.

 **"Go get your computer."** I told Josie once he was gone and Annalise, Frank, and Nate went to her office.

"Why?"

"So when Boo Radley goes to the police they won't have any evidence." I responded.

"He might not." Laurel said.

"Of course he is. He's pulling our leashes and leading us along like scared little puppies, till the right moment to snap our necks." I spat.

Everyone stared at me like I grew another head. "Sorry, that was a bit much..."

"Michaela what are you doing?" Wes inquired.

"He was sitting right there! If we find a strand of hair, we can test it for DNA, see if he's lying about his birth parents." She responded, looking over the couch cushion where he'd been sitting.

"I'll get tape, see if he left skin cells." Laurel said.

"Wouldn't this work instead?" Josie asked.

I turned my head and saw her holding a straw.

"He drank, like, four cokes at the soup palace." She shrugged.

 **That next morning, I'd** gone back to Connor's place with Josie. She had her laptop, and I was holding a meat tenderizer.

"Smash it." I stated, handing it to her.

"Whhhyyy." She groaned.

"Josie!"

"I liked this computer, though. It even has special-"

"Josephine! Seriously! We aren't playing games. I'll buy you a new one, can you just do it?" I begged.

"But it has pictures of us from-"

I grabbed the tenderizer and slammed down on the computer four, hard, times. Sighing, I threw it to the side. "There. That's better. Don't you think?"

 **Much later in the day,** we'd found that Sinclair had sent over a bug with the discovery. Asher, thankfully, had found it in the pen. As of now we were following out Annalise's orders and using it to our benefit.

"I'm advising Caleb to take the plea deal." She stated in front of the bug.

Laurel got close to it and asked in a scripted voice, "But why?"

I gave her a weird look and she shrugged, backing away from it.

"Because he confessed to me at the house." Annalise responded.

"So? Sinclair's got no case." Frank stated.

"Plus we've been handing her her ass this whole time." Asher smirked.

"That's not true anymore." Annalise said. "Caleb showed me where he was hiding the gun. It's in a toolbox in the basement"

"Why'd he do it?" I asked.

"Because of Catherine. They've been sleeping together since they were teenagers, and finally confessed to Ursula and Grant. Then, they threatened to go public with it. Their parents threatened back, to cut them out of the will. Caleb snapped that night."

"Can't we just hide the gun, though?" Connor asked.

"That's what I thought, but now Catherine knows too. She told Caleb she'd go to the police and tell them everything. I told Caleb to call Sinclair, take the deal. Thirty years for killing your parents in cold blood isn't bad." She smirked, and motioned her hand to tell us we were done.

 **Later that night I arrived home** earlier than Connor. He had an errand to run, we needed some more milk for the house, so I got a ride from Laurel. I decided that I'd take a quick shower, so when I finished up with that I wrapped a towel around my chest and hair, then I pulled out my phone and started playing music. I grabbed for my tooth brush and began to brush my teeth, all the while dancing around the bathroom floor.

I could hear the front door unlock and open, and foot steps padded to the bedroom, and then into the bathroom. I turned around, and Connor was leaning against the bathroom door, with a smirk on his face. "Hey, don't stop. I like watching you dance."

"You just like it cause I'm naked under this." I said pointedly, spitting the toothpaste out, and washing out my mouth.

"I can't say that's not true." He chuckled.

I turned around and smiled, pulling at his belt. "And...you're naked under this."

"I am."

"You are." I began to unbuckle it.

"You wanna?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"I wanna." I wiggled mine back.

He hoisted my onto his waist and I giggled as he brought me to the bed.


	34. Chapter 34

**The morning after I awoke** next to Connor, although that wasn't the odd part of that morning. The odd part? I had a terrible sensation of terror when my eyes shot open. I sat up, my eyes wandering over the bed, on the side next to Connor, on my side, and then I hopped out of bed to check the trash, I didn't care if I was naked. I turned the place upside down and that's when I started hyperventilating.

"Leo?" Connor groaned, sitting up on his elbows. "What's wrong?"

"Did you use a condom?" I gasped for breath.

His eyes widened, "Did you look around?"

"In everything other than _you_." I responded.

He lifted the sheets and looked down. "Oh fuck."

"Oh no." I put a hand over my mouth.

"Where are you on your cycle?" He asked.

"I'm ovulating, Con." I breathed, sitting back on the bed.

He sighed, coming up behind me. He rubbed my back lovingly. "It'll be okay. I doubt...just one night will do anything."

"My family is really fertile, Connor, one night is all it takes."

There was a moment of silence.

"Would it be all that bad?" He asked.

"What?"

"Us. Us having a baby?"

My eyes widened. "What part of that could be good, Con?"

"I love you. It's a piece of us...a piece of our love, something we made out of love. I want to have kids with you Leo...get married maybe. I wouldn't mind if you..."

"I want to have kids with you too, Connor." I turned around, sighing. "But life is hectic right now. What if we can't take care of them properly?"

"Listen, you aren't pregnant as far as we know. Let's wait it out. A week, okay? Let's see if you get your period, and we'll go from there." He stated.

I nodded.

He pressed a kiss to my lips and gave me a comforting smile. "Don't sweat about it today, okay?"

"Okay."

With another peck to my cheek, he got up and out of bed to get ready for the morning. I sat on the bed for awhile longer, truly terrified...

Suddenly, Connor's phone started ringing, and a few minutes later he came back into the bedroom with wide eyes, and only half dressed. "We have a field trip to make..."

 **"Where is she?" Connor** demanded to know the whereabouts of Catherine.

"Asleep." Caleb responded.

"So she could walk in any second and kill all of us. Great." He scoffed.

"It isn't her gun. Someone planted it here." Caleb defended.

"Okay, well, then call Annalise because she's your lawyer. Not us." I reminded, raising a brow.

"I told him not to. Rule 3.4. If Annalise knows about evidence, it's illegal to obstruct the prosecutions knowledge of it." Michaela said.

"So you call us to obstruct justice with you?" Connor spat.

"I couldn't make this decision on my own." She shrugged.

"What decision?" I asked.

"If there's no gun in the house, Sinclair charges Phillip."

"There is a gun, Michaela." Connor said pointedly. "There's a gun, right there."

She sighed. "Not if we get rid of it."

"You two are having sex, right?" I raised my eyebrows. "That's why you're letting your vagina make all your decisions for you?"

"So we had sex." She scoffed. "It's not affecting my judgment."

"Prove it." Connor said. "Leave the gun where it is. If Caleb's telling the truth, then he shouldn't have anything to worry about."

"I am telling the truth." Caleb said.

"And we should take your word for it?" I asked.

"Fine. Leave. I'll take care of it myself." Michaela groaned.

"If you touch that gun, Michaela, I'm telling Annalise." Connor stated.

"I didn't say I was going to." She scoffed.

My head turned to Caleb, who picked it up. "You idiot! What are you _doing_!"

"What if I want to get rid of it?" He looked down at it in his hands. "It's what makes most sense."

"Caleb?"

We all turned to see Catherine had walked in. "What are you doing?" She pressed.

Oh Jesus.

 **"Okay, someone start talking."** Annalise entered the room.

I sighed. "We didn't know what to do."

"So you pick up a phone, and you call me." She said. "What you don't do, is tamper with the one piece of evidence that could upend our entire case."

"Me and Leo wanted to call you." Connor said.

"We were worried about rule 3.4." Michaela explained.

" _You_ were worried about rule 3.4." I corrected.

"It isn't your job to worry, it's your job not to sabotage me." She spat.

"We can put it back." Michaela offered.

"And tamper with it twice?" Annalise retorted. "Does that seem smart to you? So, where is she?"

Caleb shrugged. "I dunno."

"Are you lying to keep her safe?"

"No. I swear. I don't know what's going on with her." Caleb promised.

There was a moment of silence.

"Are you sure we shouldn't call Nate?" Wes asked.

He went ignored.

"I was looking for Catherine when I went into her studio..." Caleb sighed, beginning to explain exactly what happened. "She wasn't there, but the room was freezing. So I went over to the vent to see if I could feel any heat coming out. And that's when I saw the gun."

"Why didn't you ask Catherine about it?" Annalise questioned.

"I was scared she'd admit it was hers."

"How do we know you didn't put it there yourself?"

"If It was mine I would have gotten rid of it a long time ago." He responded.

"Not if you wanted to pin it on your sister."

He all the sudden appeared to be hurt. "I had nothing to do with this. I mean, what if Phillip did this...put the gun there to frame us?"

She sighed. "Show it to him."

My eyebrows furrowed as I continued to watch the scene unfold.

Laurel stepped forward and placed a picture on the table next to him. I peered over to look at it. Phillip. Who cared?

"You notice the painting in the background?" Annalise asked.

Oh shit.

"This is not possible." Caleb mumbled.

"Unfortunately, it is." Annalise shrugged. "I can no longer represent both you and Catherine anymore."

He was speechless. "Why not?"

"Because if what you're saying is true, and you knew nothing of this gun, or Phillip, then you need a lawyer separate from Catherine." She stated. "Otherwise it's a conflict of interest."

"But neither of us did this." He said.

"Well it looks like one of you did, and that person isn't you." She shrugged. "Should I get you off for this, or should I tell Catherine I'm all hers?"

He sighed, nodding. "Okay..."

"I have phone calls to make."

 **We'd been at the mansion** for hours now. Circling the living room. I'd been bored out of my mind, that is until my phone started buzzing. My eyebrows furrowed, and I pulled out my phone.

"It's Asher." I stated. "No one called him..."

No one said anything. I answered. "Hey."

"Did Annalise do this?"

"Do what?" I asked.

"Leak this stuff about my dad..." He responded.

"I don't know, Asher. I don't know." I sighed. "I'm sorry, about your dad. Everyone else is too, I'm sure...are you okay?"

"No." He mumbled, and hung up.

My eyebrows shot up, and I stared down at my phone. "He's grieving. Because that's such a shock. We're shitty people...we should have called."

"Does anyone else other than you have his number?" Connor asked. "If you think really hard about this, the only reason any of us have any of our numbers is because we all got together and-"

"Shh!" I spat. "Our office was bugged once, who knows what's in this house."

He sighed, nodding.

 **Another hour or so passed,** when Annalise made another entrance at the mansion. "Change of plans. Sinclair is coming over and we have to tell her everything. That you found the gun. And that Phillip owns one of Catherine's paintings."

"Why do we have to tell her anything?" Caleb asked.

"Because we're representing you now Caleb, not Catherine. And keeping evidence from Sinclair is only gonna make it look like you've got something to hide. So Michaela's gonna bring you back to her apartment, and I'm gonna walk Sinclair through what happened myself. But you have to leave, right now."

"What if Catherine comes home?"

"All the more reason for you not to be here. She's gonna be upset, ashamed. Now, I'll do my best to protect her. I give you my word."

He sighed shakily. "Okay."

Michaela and him left, leaving the rest of us silent among ourselves. Annalise exited, and Michaela reentered.

"What happened?" I asked.

That's when Annalise entered back in as well, wanting to know the same information.

"He refused to leave if I didn't stay, so I said I'd call him with updates."

A car strolled by.

"That's Sinclair. I'll be back. Stay here." Annalise said.

"Where are you going?" Connor asked.

"Just stay where you are." She spat.

My heart began to race. I had a bad feeling about this case the moment we took it on, and the feeling never left. But now it was bad, oh the feeling was bad.

The rest sat but I paced, with my hand against my chest.

"I'm losing my grip."

My heart stopped. I heard a thud. I turned.

"Asher?" Laurel called out.

We made our way into the hall...a body was on the floor, above it? Annalise, Asher, and Bonnie.

Oh G-d. I knew something bad was going to happen. I knew it.

"What the hell?" Connor mumbled, coming up next to me.

"Who is that?" Michaela breathed.

"Everyone, relax." Annalise mumbled.

"Is that a body?" I whispered.

"It's Emily Sinclair." I was told.

"Did someone kill her?" I felt tears reach my eyes.

"It doesn't matter." Bonnie stated.

"I ran over her." Asher confessed.

I felt my stomach churn. I ran a hand over it, trying my hardest to keep its contents inside.

"It was an accident." Bonnie said.

"And we're gonna make it look like an even bigger accident." Annalise explained.

Everyone began arguing but Annalise quickly shut them up. "Do what I say and don't ask questions."

"No." Connor shook his head. "This is insane. You're insane. I'm leaving. Leo's leaving..." He grabbed my hand and started pulling me out.

"They killed Sam, Asher." Annalise stated.

"W-What?" He breathed.

"It wasn't Bonnie." She responded. "She only said that to protect them, but Sam attacked Rebecca, and they killed Sam. And I've been covering for them the entire time. And now they're going to help cover for you."

Oh G-d.

"Why are you doing this?" Michaela asked.

"Because all of this that's happened, all of it is because of what the four of you did." She spat. "Now let's get to work!"

I felt myself feel heavy. I leaned on Connor and stared at him, he stared back. "I'm sorry." He mouthed.

I rested my forehead on his shoulder and sighed. "Are we moving the body again?"

"Not yet. We'll leave her there. Get into the living room." Annalise ordered, and we filed in.

She began to pick up files. "We brought Sinclair here to show her the picture of Phillip and the gun. That's when Catherine came in unexpectedly, and killed Sinclair."

"There is no way anyone believes that." Connor said.

"We don't even know that Catherine's guilty." Michaela pointed out.

"Well you knew Nate was innocent, but you were still okay with me framing him. We found a gun in her room, a photo connecting her to Phillip, her own brother even believes she did it. You might not believe it, but I do, and I'm the expert so you do what I say."

She definitely was an expert on getting away with murder. That much I'll say.

"Catherine's not here, though." Laurel said pointedly.

"I'm taking care of that." Annalise responded.

"Taken care of, how? You mean kill her?" Michaela scoffed.

"I didn't say that." Annalise said.

"So Catherine ran over Sinclair here, that's our story?" Asked Laurel.

"Our story doesn't matter."

"Of course it does, otherwise none of this makes sense." Connor scoffed.

"It doesn't have to make sense." She stated. "We just need it to look like chaos. Make the police think the crime scene is a mess. It's their job to make sense of it, not ours. I have to go call Sinclair. The six of you, go follow Bonnie, actually Laurel and Wes, you go clean the car. The rest of you, go, she'll show you what to do with it."

So we did.

"Great. Let's make ourselves more culpable by touching the body." Connor muttered.

"Shut up and lift." Bonnie ordered.

We did. All the way up the damn stairs.

"I'm supposed to be in my apartment with Caleb." Michaela breathed.

"It's not too late." Connor muttered.

A few more steps and we were on the fourth level, and on the balcony. "Stop." Bonnie ordered, and we dropped Sinclair. "Take her arms." She told Connor.

"No. I'm out." He once again grabbed me to pull me away.

"Connor." She called out.

"No. You're just as sick as her. I can't be that, Leo can't be that. Not anymore. We could be parents, and our child can't be the child of..." Jesus Christ, Connor. He looked at me sadly. "Sorry."

Sighing, I let him pull us both off the balcony. Michaela followed.

"Connor." She called after us.

He didn't respond till we were already down the stairs. "If you don't want to come, then don't."

"Can we just think about this for a second? And what do you mean you're going to be a parent?" She breathed.

"It doesn't mean anything." He sighed, rubbing his face. "I was rattling off garbage. We know better this time, alright?"

We both walked out the door, and she followed after. "Wait!"

"Stop!" Wes called out.

We turned around.

"Michaela..." I said warily.

And then the unexpected happened. A body dropped just in front of us and I let out a blood curdling yelp, jumping back into Connor's chest.

We had no other choice but go back in the house, now.

"There is no decision. It was already made, and you agreed." Bonnie said to Connor. "So either get on bored, or you're the next dead body out there."

He nodded.

"Give it to me." She said to Wes, who was holding the gun.

"This isn't gonna work." Asher mumbled. "The fall wont hide what I did. I hit her. Hard. Like...I heard bones cracking, and it sounded different than when she hit the ground. That was more like a splatter. It's not gonna work."

"Put him in the car." Bonnie ordered. "I'll be right there."

Wes did the honors...and we all went back to the living room where Michaela started freakishly cleaning ever inch of the table.

"You don't have to do that." Laurel said to her.

"I want to." She muttered harshly.

"We're here all the time, our fingerprints should be on everything." She sighed.

"It doesn't matter." Connor shrugged. "This wont work."

"You're right."

We looked up. Annalise was there.

"It wont work unless we do something to make them believe it..."

"What are you doing?" I breathed.

She began to dial.

"Who are you calling?" Connor asked.

"Help." She mumbled. "I've been shot, this is Annalise Keating, and my client, Catherine Hapstall, she shot me. I'm here at her house, the A.D.A's here too. Please hurry." She hung up.

"You've lost it." I felt more tears sting my eyes. "Oh G-d..."

"It'll work now, at least." She got up close to Connor. "Shoot me."

"No." He breathed.

"I'm the woman that ruined your life, and I can just as easily ruin Leo's." She stated.

"You're crazy." He said.

"Small girl, frail, abused, behind bars? She'd make great meat." She said.

"You don't fucking touch her." Connor lunged.

"Just shoot me!" She pleaded.

"Okay." He yelled, grabbing the gun.

"Oh G-d, Connor, no!" I cried. "No, please, don't do it."

"I have to." He said to me.

"No you don't." I sobbed, hanging onto his arm. "You don't have to do this, Connor, please. Don't do this. For me. Connor."

He began to cry, shaking his head violently.

"Put it down, Con." I begged. "Please, please, put it down. If you don't do it for me, do it for the kid you might have in nine months. Please, just fucking put it down."

And with another cry he dropped it and I wrapped him tightly in my arms. "I hate you so much." He uttered.

"Michaela." She picked it up. "Think about your future, huh? All those plans you had for your life."

"Stop!" She screamed.

"Connor." I whispered. "C'mon. Let's get you out of here."

We ran together into the hallway where he stopped, resting on his knees. "Oh G-d I'm gonna be sick."

"Connor, please, no. Hey, it's okay." I mumbled, rubbing his back.

Then, there was a gun shot, and he flinched. "Let's get to the car. Now."

So we did.

He started driving with the windows down and I couldn't keep myself from fidgeting beneath me.

"We don't even know that you're pregnant." He mumbled.

"It stopped you from shooting her...didn't it?"

He looked at me and then back at the road. "I guess it did."


	35. Chapter 35

**1 WEEK AND 3 DAYS LATER**

 **I was late for my period.** By a week, I was late, and so Connor ran to the store to buy ten pregnancy sticks. I was pacing the bedroom floor nervously, ringing my hands. I heard the front door jiggle open and Connor walked in with a frown.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I hate humanity." He grumbled, emptying the contents of the bag on the bed.

"What happened?" My voice was softer this time.

"Every woman there was like, cheering me on for buying you pregnancy tests. What guy wouldn't go out to buy their partner pregnancy tests if they needed them?" He scoffed.

I smiled. "You're sweet, Connor."

He grumbled something else that I couldn't here. I grabbed one of the tests and opened it. I gulped. "This is real."

"I'm scared." He said.

"Me too." I breathed.

I walked into the bathroom and he followed. I go on the toilet and stared down at the stick. Connor was staring down at me.

"I can't pee with you standing there." I stated.

"But I wanna be here for the entire thing." He said. "That's my baby too, y'know."

I sighed. "Can you at least be helpful and grab the other ones?"

When he was gone I did my business on the first one and stuck it on the sink. He came back with the rest and together we opened them all.

"Connor." I mumbled.

"Yeah?" He looked up at me from his spot on the ground.

"If I'm really pregnant...what are we gonna do?" My voice cracked. "I don't want my baby to..."

"We'll be great parents, Leo." He said softly. "I promise. Do you trust me?"

I nodded softly.

"Me and you will make it work. We always do. We aren't alone. I have my parents, my sister."

"I haven't even met them." I said pointedly.

"And you will. I swear. You'll meet them." He said.

Gulping, I nodded. "Okay."

That's when we heard the beep. I could have sworn my heart stopped. "I can't look, Con."

"Just do the rest, and we'll check them all at once."

So I did. Nine tests later, we waited for the very last beep to sound. It did.

I got up from my place next to Connor on the floor, and my jaw dropped at the sight beneath me. "...They're all positive."

"We're having a baby, Leorah." He said, looking down at me.

"We're having a baby." I nodded.

He grinned, hoisting me up off the ground and onto his waist. I giggled softly as he spun us. "We're havin' a baby!"

We were having a baby...I still wasn't sure how I felt about that.


	36. Chapter 36

**2 WEEKS AFTER THE INCIDENT**

 **There was a little get together** being held at Frank's apartment, mainly just to celebrate the fact Wes was coming, because he'd been practically dead ever since the shooting with Annalise.

There was a knock at the door, and we all held our breaths. Hoping it'd be Wes.

"Look who's back from the dead." Frank grinned.

It was him.

"Hey, Wes!" I grinned.

"Hey, bud. You don't look too bad."

"The whole vibes been off without your adorableness."

"We were gonna barge in on you in your apartment."

Michaela went to give him a small side hug.

"What's this?" Wes asked.

"Uh, study group." Michaela answered.

"Best part about it?" I raised my eyebrows. "I'm giving everyone my bomb ass notes for free."

"She must be in love with you, Wait List." Connor joked. "Even I have a hard time getting them for free."

"And that's great, because exams are in a month, in case you forgot." Michaela said.

"You mean in case he's been distracted by all the murders?" Connor asked.

"Shh." Frank shushed. "Neighbors."

"Wes, I made you copies of all our outlines." Laurel said.

He nodded, coming to grab them from her and sitting back on the couch.

"Congrats on getting out of bed." Asher said to Wes. "Whiskey helps..."

Wish I could have some of that.

"Hey, Wes, you're back." Bonnie came in.

"What are you doing here?" I smiled in her direction.

"Did they not release her?" Connor asked.

"Relax. She's home." Bonnie said.

"Alone?" I raised a brow.

"She's doing great. Stop worrying. Welcome back, Wes."

"Alright, drinks for everyone!" Frank called out, handing out beers.

"Isn't it a little early to be drinking?" Laurel asked.

"It's never too early to be drinking." Frank responded, shoving one in my face.

I took a big breath of air. "Um...not for me."

Everyone stared at me like I was crazy.

"How are you not wanting to get drunk right now?" Bonnie asked me.

Connor and I shared a look and I rubbed my face. "I have something to tell you guys..."

They looked at me in confusion and I rubbed my legs nervously. "I took a pregnancy test a few weeks ago...and...it was positive."

Everyone's jaw dropped and I groaned.

I felt hands cup my shoulders, and I looked behind me. Bonnie. She was smiling. "I'm happy for you. Just one doesn't necessarily mean anything, though."

"There were ten. I bought them. I would know." Connor stated.

"Plus it's been almost a month since my last period, and if that's not a sign enough for you, I'm vomiting three times a morning starting at exactly five in the morning." I smiled.

"Already giving us grief and she's not even born yet." Connor said.

"She?" I grinned.

"Why not." He smiled back.

"I love you." I kissed him.

"Okay, ew." Michaela shoved a pillow in our faces. "Are you being serious though?"

I nodded. "Pretty damn serious."

"You're seriously having a baby in the middle of all this shit?" Wes asked.

"It wasn't on purpose. Blame this idiot who didn't use a condom." I pointed at Connor. "But it happened. I have a human inside me right now. No going back."

Frank came back with a glass of coke. "This okay?"

"Thanks." I smiled up at him, taking it into my own hands.

"Well. Cheers to the new baby." Frank held up his beer, and we clanked glasses before sipping on them. I leaned into Connor, lifting my legs onto the couch. He wrapped an arm around me, keeping it firmly on my waist. We got to studying.

 **"Annalise ain't feelin' too hot** so she's not gonna take the stand tomorrow." Frank informed us.

"We don't have a case against Catherine if she doesn't." Michaela scoffed.

"Why doesn't she get her lazy ass out of bed?" Asher asked.

"Relax." Frank said. "Frankie's got a plan B. We're gonna write up a witness statement the prosecution can use instead."

"Except that's hearsay, and inadmissible." Connor pointed out.

"It'll work for the purposes of prelim." Frank said back to him. "Proves a prima facie case. Here we go, let's be Annalise."

After awhile, once everyone gave their two cents, Laurel asked, "So we're done?"

"Yep. Just a little spell check, and...what'd I tell you? Typing skills like a boss." Frank smirked.

I stood and walked around to look at the screen. "You forgot to indent, and your grammar is way off." I plucked it from the table. "Typing skills doesn't mean English skills."

He raised his brows at me but I ignored him as I fixed his ever so common mistakes. Another reason among the vast variety of why he would never be a lawyer.

 **What was happening in Connor's** apartment wasn't something I was necessarily happy about. After Asher fell out with his family, his mommy stopped paying his rent. So he lost his apartment, and in need of a living space, he was crashing with us. It was only day three, and I already wanted to die.

I was in Connor's bedroom. I'd been in the middle of trying to put on pants when Connor had me sit on the bed. He crouched down so his face was level with my stomach, and he lifted my shirt just under my chest. "Hi baby."

I grinned, a blush creeping up my cheeks.

"I'm your daddy. I know you're only like...the size of a poppy seed or something tiny, but you're my poppy seed. And your mommy's poppy seed. And we love you so so much, and I can't wait to meet you in nine months."

I rested my hand on the back of his head and caressed his hair with my thumb. "I love you."

He kissed my stomach before kissing my lips. "I love you too. And our baby."

Smiling, I leaned back and he continued to kiss me before there was a loud banging on our door. "Do you guys have any records that aren't from the early 2000's?" Asher.

"Any music that isn't from the early 2000's isn't music." I yelled back.

"Right." He coughed, walking away.

I groaned. "How much longer does he have to be here, Con?"

"Oh c'mon. His dad just died, be nice." He said softly, his finger tips grazing over my jawline.

"He doesn't seem all that upset anymore." I mumbled.

"Okay, so he's doing a great job of hiding it." His eyebrows raised and he brought his lips down to mine. I stopped them midway.

"I just wish he could have stayed somewhere else."

"Leo, you had sex with the guy, living with him for a few days can't be that bad." He stated.

"Hey, don't talk that way in front of your baby." I said pointedly.

He looked down at my stomach, mumbled, "Sorry baby." then looked back up at me. "Are you done complaining?"

"I guess."

"Great." He smirked, bringing his lips back down on mine.

 **It was the next day,** after Annalise's court hearing. Myself and Connor hadn't bothered to go, Asher had gone, and we wanted to be on our own for a few hours whenever we got the chance. But we'd been successful, so Frank invited us back to his house for dinner, and he was proposing a toast. That was, until Bonnie came in.

"Wait for me! Just make it strong." She stated.

"We won for today." He started. "Salute."

"Salute!" We chorused.

I sipped on my water and stuck it back on the couch.

"You hungry?" Connor asked.

My eyes bulged. "We just ate two cows, plus a horse. How could I be hungry?"

He shrugged. "You're eating for two."

"I'm eating for myself and, as you said, a poppy seed. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

Groaning, I leaned against him. "Yes. I'm sure."

"Aw," Michaela said sarcastically. "Connor has a heart."

He rolled his eyes.

"He's always had a heart." I patted his chest. "He just likes to disguise it as a big black hole."

"A disguise?" Laurel snorted.

I knew Connor didn't want people to think he was heartless. And I also knew everyone saying shit like this was most definitely hurting him, although he had way too much pride to say anything. So I lowered his arm over me and I snuggled into his side, wrapping my arm around his waist. I sent him a smile, and he smiled back down at me.

 **"You know that you aren't** heartless, right?" I asked.

We were back at home. Asher was conked out on the couch, so we took that opportunity to take a shower.

"What?" He mumbled, lathering soap over my shoulders.

"What they were saying today...you know it isn't true right? They just, don't see you the way I do. And that's just because you don't want them to get close to you. And that's okay. But they shouldn't say things like that. You're the sweetest person I know, and I love you for being so sensitive." I said softly.

I couldn't hear a peep from his mouth, although he continued scrubbing down my back between my shoulder blades. I turned around and I saw his eyes red. My heart began to ache. "Oh, Connor, don't cry."

"Whatever." He shook his head. "I've been called many things that are much worse, Leo. I'm not crying because of that."

"What's wrong?" I wrapped my arms around him tightly, staring into his eyes deeply.

He smiled lightly, his arms wrapping around me as well. "It's that you care enough to tell me I'm not. Even if you know it. You try and make me feel better."

I shrugged. "Who wouldn't?"

"Pretty much everyone in society." He chuckled, wiping his cheeks. "You're going to make a beautiful mother, Leorah."

Smiling, I rested my palms on my still flat belly. "I hope so, because I really want to compare to the amazing father you're going to be."

"Oh please." He chuckled, pressing a tender kiss to my forehead.

"So." I turned around, and he resumed washing my back. "What do you think of the name Annalise?"

He pretended to gag. "Oh, yeah. Great. Name our baby after the one woman that makes our lives hell."

"But she'll make our lives hell too eventually, so isn't it fitting?" I joked.

"Even better, how about we name her Frank?"

"Now you're just being stupid." I said sarcastically.

He laughed, and we continued down the line of names we knew we would never name our future child. I loved moments with Connor such as these, he wasn't like everyone else said. Not at all.


	37. Chapter 37

**When I woke up Connor wasn't** laying in bed, but I could smell something cooking which immediately brought a smile to my face. I wrapped myself in a sheet, savored a few more moments in the warm sunshine, and padded down the hall into the living area. What I saw to my right wasn't exactly what I wanted to see. Asher, again, snoring on our couch. I groaned. "Again? Really?"

"We caught a drink after you came home early. He needed to talk...so..." He shrugged, munching on a piece of bacon.

I sighed. "This means I need to get clothes on."

"Just a few more minutes." He grinned, his hips pinning me against the island. I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck. He brought his lips down to mine and we kissed for what seemed like ages, that was until he moved his hands to my back and slapped a knife on the floor, which immediately awoke Asher from his sleep.

"Don't touch that!" He exclaimed, sitting up abruptly.

Connor cleared his throat, and I pulled away, scurrying off back to the bedroom. I could hear Connor ask if he wanted breakfast.

After slapping on a pair of jeans and a white sweater I went back into the kitchen where Connor set up a plate of food for me. I smiled, pecking his cheek. "Thank you."

"Mmmhm." He smiled.

"Ew." Asher mumbled.

"You're ew." I commented.

He shrugged. "Wont argue with that."

After eating a bit I felt my phone buzz, so I lifted it into my palm. It was Bonnie. I answered. "Hi. What's doing?"

"Can you guys come down to the courthouse? Annalise has her first case and she wants you here."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure. Is it anything exciting, at least?"

"I guess you'll see when you get here." She stated. "See you."

"See ya." I hung up and groaned. "We have to go to the courthouse after breakfast. New case."

"Already? The woman just never stops. You get shot in the gut, and you hardly want to sit down?" Connor scoffed.

"Trust me I'd rather be home too." I finished off my food and put the plate in the sink. "But work awaits us, right?"

 **"Don't worry. It's gonna be fine."** Bonnie said as soon as we walked into the courthouse, although I wasn't sure what it was in reference to.

"Nothing ever is when you say that." Connor sighed.

"Where's Wes?" Laurel asked.

"Dunno." I shrugged. "We called. He didn't answer."

"You didn't knock on his door?" Laurel's brows raised.

Connor sighed. "No we didn't knock on his door, we were already late, and I didn't wanna miss the showdown."

"See. I'm not the only one who thinks she hates us." Michaela mumbled.

"She doesn't hate any of you." Bonnie disagreed.

"Not even Laurel? She should." Connor said.

Frank cut in. "Enough. Just be nice when she gets here. But not too nice. You know...she hates that."

"Here she comes." Michaela sighed.

I turned, and there she was. Living...breathing...walking...so many things she was lucky to be doing right now. She walked straight passed us without even a glance, and Bonnie and Frank followed.

"Great. She hates us." Michaela stated.

"Good." Connor shrugged, grasping my hand in his. "The feeling's mutual..."

We all shuffled into the court room and the judge walked in.

"This is a plea hearing for Jason Murray, charged for the second-degree murder of Tyler Robinson. It's my understanding that the prosecution and defense have already come to an agreement-"

"An agreement you need to refuse to accept your honor." A woman stood, holding up a picture.

"Bitches be crazy." I whispered softly to Connor.

She continued. "My name is Joyce Robinson, and the defendant shot and killed my son, Tyler. And as the victim's mother I deserve to have a voice in these proceedings."

Oh shit.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Robinson, but this is not the forum to speak." The judge explained calmly.

"I tried speaking to both A.D.A. Leigh and Ms. Keating about my wishes, and neither of them have taken the time to hear me out. So I-"

"Your honor, Ms. Robinson came to me requesting a restorative justice hearing. I'm sorry, but this alternative can't be considered under a murder charge." The A.D.A. said.

"The A.D.A. is correct, Ms. Robinson." The judge stated. "Restorative justice is reserved for cases with far less severe charges."

"But why? If the victim's family want the court to offer the defendant another option-"

Annalise cut Joyce off. "Your honor, my client has already agreed to a lengthy sentence, fifteen years, and it would be unfair for the victim's family to now hijack this process."

"But what if I want a shorter sentence for Jason?" Joyce came around the pew.

Annalise scoffed. "Clearly this is a ploy to fool my client into denying this deal."

"Not to mention any shorter sentence would be a slap in the face to the actual victim." The A.D.A. pointed out.

"You meant a slap in the face to you, because you'll look soft on crime, right? And you," she motioned toward Annalise, "I think you'd jump at a chance to get a better deal for Jason."

"Your honor. If Ms. Robinson tried to contact me, I apologize. As you know, I've been in recovery." Annalise said.

"But not discussing this option with your client veers dangerously close to ineffective assistance of counsel." Said the judge.

"I have to stand up for Ms. Keating, here-"

Joyce cut off the A.D.A., "How? I don't understand why this is not a viable option."

"Enough. I'm postponing this plea, and ordering you all to hold a restorative justice hearing before any deal is reached." The judge demanded.

Once that was over we both got up. "That's insane." I said. "A guy kills her boy and she wants to get him off the hook a few years?"

"Some people are just genuinely good inside." Connor shrugged.

"If any of you want to be useful you can prep my client for this stupidity." Annalise said from behind us.

"It could be good though." Connor said. "He could get a better deal."

"Or a worse deal." Annalise pointed out. "That woman is in shock. She's gonna turn on Jason the minute she gets in front of him." She pushed through us and walked down the hallway.

"Where you going?" Asher asked.

"To take a nap." She responded hastily.

I crossed my arms. "This is what I aspired to be when I was ten."

"Regretting it?" Frank asked.

"Maybe..." I sighed, absentmindedly rubbing a hand over my abdomen.

 **"Where's Laurel?" Bonnie inquired.**

"Lady doctor." Frank responded.

"What'd you give her, a UTI?" Asher asked.

I hid a chuckle.

"Here, I thought all the crap that's happened might make you grow up." Frank sighed.

"Okay. The hearing's set for tomorrow. First Joyce will make her statement, then Jason. They'll detail their statement of the crime, and how it's affected them. In an ideal world, but the victim and the defendant feel healed and the world's a better place." Said Bonnie.

"When in reality, Joyce is just getting to be judge and jury." Michaela stated.

"It's what the judge wants." Bonnie retorted. "And since you believe so much in this process, you get to prep Jason with me."

 **"Why bring a gun unless** you planned to shoot the kid?" Connor scoffed.

"'cause he's a freakin gangbanger." Asher responded. "He's been arrested for possession of firearms, breaking and entering."

"No way this mom actually wants to forgive him." Connor sighed.

I shrugged. "I think she doesn't want to believe that this world is really so evil that the tabloids suddenly became her reality...I think she wants to see the light in Jason. it's a shame there isn't any."

"Or she could just genuinely want to forgive the guy. Hearts work in mysterious ways." Frank retorted.

It wasn't long before Michaela and Bonnie returned back home.

"I agree with Annalise. This is a waste of our time." Michaela said, throwing files on the table.

"Seriously." Frank said. "Lipstick the pig all you want. The guy just snapped."

"Frank." Bonnie warned, looking at Asher.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"Whatever. People snap." Asher shrugged. "No biggie."

We all went back to doing our own things, so I took that chance to waltz over to Connor and sit next to him. He smiled at me and wrapped his arm around me tightly. "Hi."

"Hi." I smiled, snuggling my head on his shoulder. "So I've got some news."

"Mmm?"

"I got an appointment." I explained quietly. "For the baby."

"Did you?" He asked softly.

"Mhm. It's for next week. You wanna go, right?"

"Of course. Of course I wanna go."

"Great." I grinned. "That means taking a few hours off work. But I'll work it out with Bonnie."

"Sounds good." He kissed my head.

I went back to reading my file but was rudely interrupted by the door bell ringing. Everyone stared at me in anticipation and I rolled my eyes, walking off to answer it. I opened the door swiftly, and who I saw was a bit of a surprise.

"Caleb?"

"Hey. Is Annalise here?" He rubbed the nape of his neck nervously.

"Yeah. Come on in." I invited him inside and shut the door behind him. I then proceeded to lead him into the main room. "Guys."

Everyone looked up, and Bonnie sat up quite quickly. "Caleb. Is there something we can do for you?"

"I need to talk to Annalise."

"I'll get her."

We stared at him in awe until Annalise came downstairs and brought Caleb into her office.

"I wonder what they're talking about." I pondered.

"Who knows. Who cares. I'm glad she dropped him." Connor muttered.

"So am I. The case was a mess, and we didn't need any part of it. I'm just saying...what if something happened?" I shrugged.

"Like what?" Michaela asked.

"I don't know. I just...I've had a bad feeling about this case since we first took it on. I can't help but wonder how it's supposed to end."

It wasn't until a little after that Caleb stormed out of the office and out of the house. Annalise came out. "What are you still doing here?"

"Working." Connor responed. "Y'know. For you?"

"Well do it somewhere else. I want my house back." Annalise scoffed.

"Still wanna pretend like everything's fine?" Michaela sat up, throwing her files down, glaring at Bonnie.

 **We took work back to** Connor's apartment, where I also cooked us some dinner, and invited over Josie.

"Whatever it is," said Josie, walking to the kitchen with her plate. "that woman is a miracle. Being able to kill her sons killer like that...although I do see the other side of it. Thinking he might go out and kill again."

"He probably will." MIchaela muttered.

Connor glared at her, glancing at Asher.

"But!" She began. "I think people are redeemable. People have bad days...doesn't mean it should define you for the rest of your life."

Asher began to sit up, and Connor looked over his shoulder. "Where you going dude?"

"Gotta take a squirt." He muttered, walking off.

"Hey Michaela, is it just me, or is there like, a ton of chemistry between you and Asher?" Josie wiggled her eyebrows.

I gagged.

"I don't think I've ever been more insulted." She stood from the couch.

I sighed. "Josie is trying to help. I'm sick of him being here, and I want him out."

"Aw, that's cute, it's not happening." Michaela sipped her wine.

"Are you sure? I mean, his moves in that rap video were pretty good." Josie smirked. "Which means, he's probably awesome in bed. Was he awesome in bed, Leo?"

"The father of my soon to be child is sitting right next to you and you want to ask me how good another mans sex was?" I gaped.

Connor sighed. "Listen, guys, he just needs some friends right now."

"Yes, but why us?" I groaned.

"Because his moms a jerk, and-and Bonnie just dumped him. Look, I get that he's a pain in the ass sometimes, but shouldn't I be getting some credit here for trying to be a good person?" Connor asked.

"You're always a good person. This? This is not the way to show other people you aren't heartless." I patted his chest.

"No, don't show us you aren't heartless, I only like you when you're an ass." Michaela joked.

 **The restorative justice hearing** was held. We'd found out Jason hadn't accidentally killed Tyler, it was completely purposeful. He was found guilty, and given a fifteen year sentence. We also found out that Wes was being held in a Psych ward, and Annalise wanted no part in getting him out, so the five of us decided we would go get him. That was until I got a call from Annalise.

"Hello?" I asked.

"I need to talk to you."

I rolled my eyes. "About?"

"I'm waiting outside Connor's apartment. Can you come out?"

I looked at my friends and then at my feet. "Fine."

"Who was that?" Laurel asked.

"Annalise." I sighed. "She wants to talk to me."

"That can't be good." Asher stated.

I sighed. "You guys go get Wes without me. It's better that way, you can just take Connor's SUV. I need to go hash whatever this is out with her..."

"You sure?" Connor asked.

I nodded.

He pecked me goodbye, and I went downstairs. Her black sedan was sitting out front, the engine going. I sighed, wrapping my arms around me tightly, trying to warm myself up. I got in the car slowly. "What?"

She began driving. "I expect the rest to hide things from me. Lie. Deceive. Manipulate. Not you."

"Why? Because I'm the little abused girl?" I spat.

"No. Because you have real potential. You could be me. Literally, be me." She responded.

"I don't want to be you." My words were venomous. "You've hurt me more than you've helped me."

She sighed. "You want to be what you thought I was. And I want that for you too."

"Why do you care so badly?" I scoffed.

"Because I know you don't really hate me as much as the rest do. You have the softest heart. Which can be great, and it can be a curse. You pity me, don't you?"

I rolled my eyes, looking out of the window.

"Well guess what. I don't need your pity. I just need you to continue to do what you've been doing. Getting good grades in your classes, answering my questions correctly, thinking the same way I do. We have the same genius, Leorah, I noticed that the first day you came on with the firm. I also expect you to tell me when you're pregnant."

My eyes widened. "How did you know?"

"You're terrible at hiding things. Especially Walsh. Kissing your stomach in the kitchen? Talking to it like another person? And don't try to tell me he doesn't know where your eyes are." She muttered.

I sighed, rubbing my face. 'It didn't need to be said."

"It did. I know what this job does to a pregnant woman. If anyone deserves to have a kid, It's probably you. I hope it softens Connor up a bit."

"Is that it?" I mumbled.

"I don't do this...ever."

"What?"

"Apologize." She looked over to me. "When I shoved the gun in Connor's hand, you broke. You came into my care broken, and it's not my job to shatter what was left. Let me assume you've had nightmares, night terrors maybe? Connor wakes up to find you wailing in your sleep, and he wakes you up, but when he falls back to sleep, you're too scared to go too. I did that. And I want to apologize to you."

"You don't need to apologize to me." I mumbled. "I'm not important here. Apologize to Laurel. The girl you made shoot you. She's probably more of a mess than she's letting on."

"She's not pregnant." She stated.

We were silent after that. I couldn't help but wonder what the big deal with me being pregnant was...why she cared so much. It isn't like she had any children, so what was her problem?

"Where are we going?" I asked after a few minutes passed.

"I'm going to get an ice cream. I don't know about you, but."

I nodded softly.

 **She did indeed buy me a** waffle cone with mint chocolate chip ice cream on top. I ate it on the ride home. Connor was back, and Asher was on the couch again. I walked into the bedroom, where Connor sat in his boxers, his laptop next to him.

I smiled stripping off my pants and jumping on the bed, straddling. "Hi."

He looked up at me with a smile. "Hey. What did she want?"

"She knows about us. The baby...and she apologized."

"Apologized?" He exclaimed.

I nodded. "Don't ask me why. I don't know why. She just did..."

"For?"

"Hurting you." I responded, looking up at him. "It wasn't too exciting. She bought me ice cream...how's Wes? Did he do something stupid?"

He shook his head, pulling me closer, and rubbing my back softly. "No. He's back home now..."

"Good." I smiled. "How about you? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I think so." He smiled too, and lifted my shirt. "And how's my baby?"

I giggled. "She's good too."

"I love that she's not any gender at this point, but we're so convinced it'll be a girl." Connor smirked, lowering my shirt.

"Me too." I brought my face down to his and pressed my lips against his own. He wrapped his palms around my cheeks and I held myself up on my forearms.

Suddenly, I heard a beep. I furrowed my eyebrows, sitting up. "What was that?"

"My computer." He responded, opening a file in his email. "What is this...?"

I shifted so I was now laying next to him, cuddling against his side so we could both watch.

"Oh my G-d." He mumbled.

"Fuck." I sputtered.

It was a video. A video from the night at the mansion...


	38. Chapter 38

**The only thing we could** do was show Annalise. We had to go and show Annalise. So we did. My heart was beating out of my chest. If Phillip was back, we had a problem on our hands, and I didn't really want a problem.

"His email is Argus." Connor stated. "It's from Greek mythology. Argus is a 100 eyed giant that sees everything, which must mean that Phillip has seen everything."

"Isn't that cute of him? He's taunting us with nicknames." Annalise smiled. "So what do you want me to do? I'm not in the video."

Connor scoffed. "You don't get to hold a grudge right now. Especially after that phony apology you gave to Leo?"

I rubbed my face. "Connor." My voice wasn't too warm.

"You don't have to understand what I say who to and why...but isn't it interesting that you're the only person that isn't in this video, mm?"

"Connor did not send the video." I stood on two feet. "He wouldn't do that!"

"Anything's possible with you people." She mumbled.

He scoffed, "Let's be clear here. I was a mess that night, and my first concern was dragging my girlfriend away from it, because like me, she was an utter mess. So I had no time to record anything, because I'm not a complete asshole who would throw Leorah straight under the bus when she's pregnant with our child!"

"I'm aware."

"So then please!" He begged. "Please help us."

"Finally." She raised a brow. "You remembered your manners. Call the others, Bonnie."

"Isn't it better they don't know?" I asked. "Asher might...have some mental breakdown."

"Millstone is the whole reason we're in this mess. He doesn't get any passes." She mumbled, walking out of the room.

 **Almost everyone was there.** Except of course for Wes and for Laurel, so when Frank showed up, he begged to see the video, which Bonnie did for him.

"Shouldn't we get rid of it?" Michalea asked.

"We could call Josie. Get her to hack that bitch back." Asher offered.

"No." I rolled my eyes.

"It's too dangerous to involve Josie, that's not happening." Annalise sighed. "Frank, see if your guy can find out where the email came from."  
"What do we do if we find him?" Asked Asher.

"He's a hacker, we wont be able to find him." Connor ran a hand through his messy hair.

"If I've learned anything from Josie, it's that tracking anybody skilled with their I.P. address is a stupid and uneducated decision and it wastes your time." I muttered.

"We have to try!" Michaela said.

"It's a trap." Annalise explained. "He didn't send it to the police, he only sent it to us because it proves is that Phillip was also at the scene of the crime that night. So sit down, take a deep breath, and let mommy take care of it the way she always does." And with that, she disappeared back into her office.

 **"Oh shit..." Connor mumbled after** his computer beeped.

"What?" I yawned, rubbing my eyes.

He stared down at the screen in shock.

I sat up and peered over his shoulder, and my eyes widened. "Oh shit."

"Someone say something!" Asher prompted.

"He emailed again." Connor looked up at the rest with his mouth agape. "Annalise!?" He called out frantically, walking toward the office.

She came out along with Frank, and he shoved the computer in her eye line.

"Deposit one million dollars in the below account within thirty-six hours, or the video goes to the police..." She muttered under her breath.

He played the video attached, then looked up at her. "Now what...mommy?"

"We get the money." She shrugged. "I always find a way. Now all of you need to leave. I'm sick at looking of your faces."

I gulped, and she walked away to her office.

Connor shut his computer and with an attitude shoved it into his bag before opening the front door and beckoning me out, I followed quickly.

"I hate her." He spat, shoving the bag into the car and getting in it himeslf. He slammed the door behind him.

I got into the front tentatively. I'd never seen him this angry before...it scared me.

 **The next night nothing exciting** had honestly happened. Wes and Laurel were still missing, though, which was slightly worrisome. Me and Connor were currently at home. I'd gotten home from a walk to town with some drinks, so we were sipping on those when he hopped onto the bed with his laptop. "I wanna show you something."

"If it's another video, warn me first." I groaned, throwing off my shirt.

"It isn't. Just hold on, look before you go get dressed." He said, opening the lid.

I sighed, scooting back so I could see what was in front of me. My eyebrows furrowed. "Stanford...?"

"I'm applying to transfer." He responded softly. "And I think you need to do it too."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Phillip? He knows where we live. I don't know why we're waiting for him to just...break in and kill both of us in our sleep." He explained.

"So we can move. Why does it have to be so far away?"

"It's Silicon Valley. You're a genius, babe, they'll want you. They'll want me. We have a baby now, Leo, a living breathing piece of us growing inside you, and I don't want to raise it around this. I'm scared. Aren't you?"

"Of course I'm scared. I'm always scared. But I've learned that running from problems doesn't get rid of them, it just makes you forget them for a little while...do you really wanna do this?"

"Can you just...think about it?" He asked. "It's warm. We'll do yoga...all the time. We can take our baby on walks in the park after class, and take her swimming in the community pool or something. Something normal parents do with their kids. Don't you want to be normal, with me?"

I smiled softly. "Yeah. I do."

"So...let's do it."

"Let's see if you even get in, okay? You never study, and you pass with the skin of your teeth. So...we'll see what happens, mm?"

He nodded. "But you want to?"

"Sure. I'd do it. But that doesn't mean I'm just cutting Bonnie off. She'd done a lot for me in this mess."

"Right. That's fine. I don't mind. I just don't want to be here...doing her dirty work anymore. And a transfer to another college? It's the perfect get-away."

I lifted my hand to shut the computer and shove it onto the night table. My legs straddled his and I grinned down at him. "Great we could have that discussion. Now can you kiss me?"

"Gladly." He said softly, bringing his lips to mine. His hands ran up my back, sending shivers to my spine. I inhaled deeply as his fingertips slid over the clip on my bra. He slowly undid it and the pressure released. He slid the straps down my shoulders and flung it across the room. He went after my panties next but I heard my phone buzz, and I pulled away.

"Can you ignore it?" He groaned.

"No. I have to see who it is first." I climbed off of it, resting on my stomach to reach for the phone. He shifted, his kisses grazed my back and I groaned as I looked down at the caller I.D. Bonnie. "It's Bon. I've gotta answer."

"Nooo." He pouted.

"I'll just be a second." I giggled when he began palming my waist. "You're too thirsty, Con."

I answered the phone and put it to my ear. "Hey. What's up!?"

"I need to talk to you." She mumbled.

Connor began nibbling on my ear and I giggled. "Con, stop...what's wrong, Bon?"

He growled against my neck, a layer of goosebumps grazed my skin.

"I'm breaking his heart, Leo. We can't be together, but it hurts..." She began to cry.

When I felt his hand slide down my panties I slapped his arm away and he gasped, his face a dramatic state of shock.

"Okay. Okay I'm coming, okay? Don't cry."

He groaned, slumping over.

"Okay." She mumbled.

"Okay." I hung up and frantically climbed off the bed.

"You said you'd just be a second, and now you're leaving?" He pouted.

"She needs me, Connor. She's hurting." I explained, clasping my bra back together.

"I wanted to be with you tonight."

I sighed, walking closer to the bed. I wrapped my palms on his cheeks and kissed his pouted lips softly. "I know. I'll come back tonight, I swear that much...then maybe..."

He smirked. "I like that idea."

"Okay." I pecked him a last time before throwing my shirt over my head, and grabbing for my jeans. "See you soon, then?"

"I'll go get showered up." He winked, hopping off the bed.

With a small smile I turned around and headed off to Bonnie's house.

 **After an Uber to Bonnie's house,** I'd received a text from her saying she was upstairs in the bath and that the door was open, so I could go on up. So I did as she instructed. I knocked on the bathroom door before opening it. "Hey."

"Hi." She mumbled.

"Hey." I smiled softly. "What happened?"

"He wanted to get back together...and I told him no. And I feel like shit." She muttered.

I nodded. "I know. I'm sorry. It hurts, I get it. But you deserve a man that Asher can't be. Someone that...when you look at them, you just...melt. You melt because you're not ashamed of them. What Asher did was shameful, and it hurts you because you know how that girl feels. The girl he didn't bother to help, and even covered up. Don't feel bad about it, Bonnie. It's out of your control, don't you think?"

She ran a hand through her damp hair. "I guess so...still wanna go lesbian with me?"

I laughed. "I would if I weren't pregnant with Connor's baby."

"Sit down and tell me about that. Get my mind off of _him_." She said.

So I did, I took my seat next to the tub and let out a sigh. "Well, my first appointment is in two days. I'm really excited to get an actual picture."

She smiled. "Is Connor going?"

"Mhm. We have to take some time off of work for it, but, we'll make it work. And we're both sure it's a girl."

"You're barely a few weeks pregnant."

"It's just a funny feeling." I wrinkled my nose. "Like...I just know that it'll be a little girl. And Connor is really excited to have a daughter, which I thought was funny. He's been asking to braid my hair to practice."

"I'll laugh if as soon as you hit fourteen weeks it's a boy and your dreams are crushed."

"He'll still be perfectly happy. He can teach him how to pee standing up, or whatever dads do with their sons." I shrugged.

"Something like that." She chuckled.

We proceeded to talk, and then I left when she was about to get out of the bath. I spent that night with Connor, and I must say, it was a great night. We both needed it after being so stressed about life.


	39. Chapter 39

**"There's not a day that** goes by that I don't lie to my clients." Annalise stated in class. "Call it unethical, or illegal. I just call it smart. Your job is to protect your client at all costs, from the prosecution to the judge, our failed justice system, but mostly you protect them from themselves. Clients are some of the most stupid people you'll ever meet. You give them too much information, they'll act on it, and always in a way that bones you..."

 **Back at the house, Phillip** had sent us another email. Which wasn't exactly good news...considering Annalise had forced Connor to give her the computer so she could take all the videos to the DA. He hadn't exactly wanted to.

"Connor." I mumbled softly, pointing to my watch. "Give it up."

He sighed.

Our doctors appointment was today, and him fighting her on us would be wasting time.

"Fine." He handed her the laptop. "We're leaving now."

"Where?" She asked.

"We've got an appointment." I stated, picking up my sweater and sliding it on my arms.

"Fine." She muttered, walking back to her office.

We headed to the front door when Bonnie came up behind me. "Take pictures so I have a copy?"

I smiled. "Sure thing." I gave her a quick hug before we left.

 **The clinic was nerve wracking.** Many...older women were there, some more pregnant than the others, together with their husbands, even their wives, and here I sat. I sat here, with my little poppy seed, and my boyfriend of a few months. Here I sat, hardly pregnant, but more scared than the rest of these women, because I didn't know what I was going to do. How do you have baby? How do you raise it? How do you love it, and make it feel loved? I didn't know. I didn't know what we were going to do...

"Leorah King?"

My head snapped up and I swallowed. The nurse in front of me gave me a comforting smile. "Come on back with me if you're ready."

I grabbed on tightly to Connor's hand and we made our way back in the hallway with her where she proceeded to do things, such as take my weight, my vitals, so on and so forth. She then told me that the doctor would be back shortly. Otherwise known as the woman who would be taking care of me through this very scary journey.

The room was pretty silent when we heard rapping at the door before it swung open. A woman with tight brown curls and big blue eyes poked her head in, a big smile on her face. "Hey, you guys modest?"

"Sure, come on in." Connor waved her inside.

"I'm Dr. Dee. It's great to meet you, Leorah." She shook my hand, then Connor's before sitting down. "Before we get started, I'd like to talk about a few things. I always do this just to check in and see where we're at."

Connor came around the table and grabbed onto my hand, and I gave his a small squeeze.

"First things first, I'm going to assume this is your first child?" She smiled softly.

"Yeah." I responded with a nervous laugh.

"Firsts can be scary. Especially when you're so young. I'm sure you're terrified, but trust me, the love of the child you have at the end of the day is beyond measure. It's always great if you have family. But that also brings me back to my next question. Do you want to keep this baby?"

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Like..."

"Well, abortion is an option." She stated.

"No way." Connor stated. "We want her."

"Her?" The doctor raised her eyebrows.

"Sorry. It's just been an ongoing thing between us that we think it'll be a girl." I said. "The point is, we want the baby. Whatever gender she or he is. We want them. No adoption, no abortion, she's ours."

Dr. Dee smiled brightly. "Great. I'm glad to hear that. Now, I don't on average take my patients so early. You're around six weeks, right?"

"Just about."

"You are young, though." She said. "And that's always a concern. Sometimes the body hasn't finished the growing process, which can make this process difficult. I just want to make sure everything is good and well."

"Right." I nodded.

She then asked me many questions. They varied from when my last period was, to if either of us had any genetic mutations in our genes. I answered them as honestly as possible before she told me this, "On average mothers wont receive an NT scan until about their eleventh week. But I would like to make sure everything is running smoothly. Is that okay?"

I nodded. "Sure."

"Great." She smiled. "I'm glad this thing was left here." She rolled the large machine over to the bed. "Means less work for me, right?"

She continued to get out the gel. "Mind rolling up your shirt?"

I did.

"This'll be cold." She stated, squirting it on my abdomen. It was cold.

She began typing and running the wand over my abdomen and squinted at the screen. A smile came to her lips. "It's hard to see, but, it's there. Your little sesame seed."

"She's a sesame seed now." I said to Connor, giggling.

He smiled, squinting at the screen. "That's our baby, Leo."

"It should have a heart beat at eight weeks, so..." She did a few others things before we could hear the ratta-tap-tap of a small heart beating rapidly. I felt my eyes swell with tears and my mouth gaped open a bit.

"That's the heartbeat?" I asked.

"It most certainly is. They're going strong." She smiled back at me.

"Can I take a picture?" Connor asked.

"Of course."

He took out his phone and snapped a shot of the screen.

"There's not much to see. It sort of looks like an orb, so I wont print any pictures this time. Hopefully next time we see one another they'll be more developed and we can see more of the baby." The Dr. stated.

"No problem." I mumbled, looking up at the orb on the screen. That was my baby...our baby.

After finishing up, she let me clean off the gel, and then began to talk to me about an assortment of things. Like symptoms I'll experience, if I already wasn't experiencing them. Things I should eat, things I shouldn't. Then gave me options for some prenatal vitamins, which Connor made a note to buy on our way home.

"It was wonderful meeting the both of you." Dr. Dee sat up from her chair, "And remember, our next appointment is in about four weeks. My office will call you with dates. Don't worry. You two will be great parents. It's not as stressful as it seems."

We gave our thanks, and left.

Connor opened his pictures and zoomed in on the picture he took of the baby. "That's our baby, Leo."

I laughed, and wrapped him tightly in my arms. We were outside the clinic but I didn't care if anyone saw us. "We're having a baby."

"We're having a baby." He squeezed me tight.

 **When we'd gotten back to** the office no one was there other than Bonnie, Frank, and Annalise, so I sent Michaela a text, asking where everyone had gone. Apparently we were all sleeping over together, in case Phillip tried anything sneaky. So me and Connor went home to grab clothes and such and went back to Asher's weird apartment.

Laurel had just showed up when Michaela asked, "Where's Wes?"

"Safe at home." She responded.

"There's an opt out for this sleepover?" I asked.

"Uh, no, because I don't feel like letting you get murdered tonight." Connor grinned in my direction.

I rubbed my face. "You know what, maybe Stanford is the better option, then." My eyes widened. "I shouldn't have said that here."

"Stanford?" Michaela asked, which made everyone question us too.

"Whatever." Connor shook his head. "It doesn't matter. I'm not talking about it."

I sighed. "On a lighter topic, who wants to see our sesame seed?"

"Why did you take a picture of a sesame seed?" Asher asked, noting my phone that I was currently going through.

I rolled my eyes. "I was kidding. That's the size of our baby."

"Me!" Laurel called out.

I flopped on the couch and everyone crowded around.

"I can't see anything." Michaela squinted.

"It's kinda like an orb." I stated, pointing to the screen. "Generally the doctors don't do an NT scan this early, but she said I'm so young that she worried about me being able to carry the baby and stay healthy, so she wanted to make sure everything was good."

"At eighteen she still worries that you can't carry a baby?" Laurel asked. "Sixteen year olds do it."

"Doesn't mean that it isn't a shock to their body." I reminded. "And I'm almost nineteen."

"Almost being the key word." She stated.

I shrugged.

The rest of the night had gone by pretty well. We ate, watched some movies, and then we went to bed.

I was curled in Connor's side, his arm wrapped around my securely. Neither of us could fall asleep.

"I don't want you to go." Michaela whispered.

We looked up.

"Leorah will get in." She stated. "They'll be lucky to have her. You wont, Connor, but Leorah will. And I don't want you to go. I can't be here alone."

"I'm not leaving without him." I whispered up to her. "So no worries."

She nodded. "Okay."

"You really wouldn't go to Stanford if I wasn't accepted?" He asked me.

"Of course not. You're the father of my child, Connor, I'm staying right where you are." I mumbled, running a hand over his chest.

He kissed my forehead, and I snuggled deeper into him. We fell asleep at some point...


	40. Chapter 40

**4 Months Later**

 **Sorry for the late update...things have been sort of hectic in my life, sort of stressful. I needed a break, but I'm back and at it again. I skipped to season three, for good reason. I hope you enjoy. :)**

 **"Holy shit." Laurel muttered.** "You're huge."

With a sigh, I looked down at my swollen, pregnant belly. She wasn't wrong. I was huge. Not too huge, but big enough to be a surprise. It's not like she'd seen me recently, so how could I blame her.

"Can you not?" Connor groaned. "All I hear anymore is 'i'm fat', 'i'm gross', 'we can't have sex cause im fat and gross.' You're making it worse."

That was also true. I'd been thin my whole life, and now that I was pregnant I was slowly gaining some weight that I wasn't too thrilled with. My thighs were bigger, and my boobs were massive, and I was upset. Connor didn't seem to notice, but he didn't have to. I noticed for the both of us.

"Looks like Connor's gained more weight than you have, Leo." Asher stated.

"You can't blame him considering all pregnant me has been wanting to eat is different varieties of cake." I sighed.

"What can I say? I'm a supportive boyfriend." Connor wrapped his arm around me.

If I haven't already clarified, today is the first day back at school since summer break. People had changed some aspects of their looks, and I myself had grown into a whale since June.

Then we heard _her_ voice, and we all made it to our seats. This year I hadn't been seated next to Connor, but behind him.

"Congratulations. You've each been hand-chosen to take part in my very first criminal law legal clinic. In here, you're not just students, but actual practicing lawyers responsible for your own cases and clients." She rolled up the map to uncover the white board, and what was beyond that made us all gasp.

"You finally get to be me." She grinned.

I blinked, looking at the poster with her face on it, the word 'killer' written across in big bold red letters. Holy Jesus, Mary and Joseph.

 **When class finally ended** we all surrounded her desk. She looked up at us with a sigh. "No wonder people think I favor you."

"You aren't worried?" Connor asked.

"About what?" She questioned.

"The flier." He responded.

"It's a piece of paper."

"That says killer on it." Asher said pointedly.

She sighed. "I've been called worse. Everything's fine. The police have moved on. Nothing bad has happened all summer-"

"Like that means anything." Michaela scoffed.

"It means we're safe. And you want to know why? We're good people now. Say it to yourself until you believe it." She muttered, and walked away.

G-d, how many times would she continue to tell us that, I couldn't tell you.

 _Mid-August was hot, and I was even hotter. Heat flashes came and passed, and in the summer, it felt like satan himself was breathing down my neck. I'd stripped down to a sports bra and some shorts while I cooked up some breakfast for myself and Connor when he got back from his run._

 _I'd heard a knock at the door, and assuming he'd forgotten his key, I opened the door without checking who was on the other side. Unfortunately, I regretted that decision, because there she stood._

 _Annalise._

 _"Oh G-d." I sighed. "You couldn't wait two more weeks to see me?"_

 _"Can I come in?" She asked._

 _I blinked a few more times before I nodded and beckoned her inside. "We ran out of bacon, and there's only so much, so if you're expecting me to feed you I'd leave now."_

 _"I don't want your food." She practically laughed. "I came to check in on you."_

 _"Because I need checking on? Doesn't Bonnie report all our visits to you?" I asked, walking back to the kitchen to flip the pancakes._

 _"I wanted to see for myself." She was silent for a few moments. "You're pregnant."_

 _I looked down at my stomach and back up at her. "Is this the first you've heard of my pregnancy?"_

 _"You're_ very _pregnant was my point." She responded. "I think having a child will be good for you, Leorah."_

 _"I certainly hope so...maybe it'll turn me into a better person." I muttered._

 _"We're good people now, Leorah. You're already a better person."_

That night we'd made it home, and the group came over for some studying. But we'd thrown them out only a few hours after so that we could have some peace and quiet. We sat in the living room, I on his lap, straddling him. My shirt was pulled up, and his hands rested on my tummy.

"She hasn't kicked in awhile." I said.

"I can have some faith, can't I?" He smiled, pressing a kiss to my lips. "Have you wondered what we might name her?"

With a smile, I nodded. "I have some ideas...how about you?"

"I want something really unique. Something most people don't have. Like yours. Something beautiful." He mumbled.

"Agreed." I rested my palms against his warm hands. "Anastasia?"

"Too Disney." He grimaced.

"Lena?"

He shook his head. "Eh."

"Elena?"

"That's just an extra letter." He laughed.

"Why don't we just name her Poppy." I shrugged.

Suddenly, I felt a kick against my stomach. I looked at Connor. "Did you feel that?"

"She just...kicked." He gaped.

"You like that name, baby?" I cooed. "Poppy?"

Another kick. Tears welled in my eyes. "That's what your daddy first called you. Is that why you like it so much? Mmm?"

I felt her shift and it was all I could do not to cry.

"She's her daddies baby." I giggled, looking into his eyes.

He smiled, bringing his lips to my own. I kissed him softly, and palmed his cheek.

"Now we just need her middle name." He said against my lips.

"One emotional experience at a time, okay?" I chuckled.

He pecked my cheek. "Okay."

 _The doctor had said that our next appointment would ensure the sex of our baby. We already knew in our hearts that she was our little girl, but we wanted to confirm it. So when the cold gel hit my abdomen, our breath stunted. Our doctor looked at us with a smile. "What an intuition you two have." She turned the screen toward us. "That's your baby girl."_

 _I took a deep breath and grinned brightly. "That's our baby, Con."_

 _He wasn't saying anything, so I turned to look at him, and his cheeks were wet with tears._

 _"Are you okay?" I asked softly._

 _He nodded. "She's ours."_

 _"She's ours." I mumbled, kissing his hand softly before turning my attention back to the screen._

"So I've been thinking about the color schemes." He said as we tucked ourselves in bed.

"Of?"

"Her nursery." Was his response.

"Oh?" I turned to cuddle into his side. "What are your thoughts?"

"Coral and grey." He responded. "Nothing too bright, but just enough color y'know? I heard that can be calming for babies."

"I like that, Connor." I nodded. "That sounds beautiful."

"And I was thinking about getting my old crib from my moms house." He stated. "She still has it from me and my sister, and it's in good condition. Me and my dad could fix it up a l little, paint it a different color. What do you think?"

"That sounds wonderful. When can we go up to do it?"

"This weekend?" He offered.

"Perfect." I nodded. "That's perfect."

"Okay." He kissed my forehead. "Get some rest, yeah?"

"Alright." I smiled. "Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you too." He muttered tiredly into my hair.


	41. Chapter 41

**I hated meeting new people.** Especially those I'd have to make a good impression on. Today, I was finally meeting Connor's family, a long awaited day that I thought might never come. I'd, somehow, squeezed into a black fitted dress. I'd wanted to try heels but there was no way in a living hell. So, I stuck with a pair of worn in flats.

In walked Connor slipping a white sweater over his head. "Hey, beautiful."

I smiled. "Hi. Are you ready to go?"

"Mhm, how about you?" He shuffled closer to me and wrapped me in his arms.

"Yeah, I think so. I'm nervous." I mumbled, resting my head on his chest.

He ran a hand through my hair, resting his stubbly chin on the top of my head. I heard him took a deep breath in of my sweet smelling shampoo before responding. "No reason to be nervous. They're good people, Leo. And you're carrying my baby."

"What if they wish I wasn't the one carrying her?" I mutter. "What if they don't like me, Con?"

"If I love you, they'll love you. You're likable, Leo, lovable, actually. And you're so sweet. My mom is going to absolutely love you, and you're so great with kids. My niece and nephew are going to have a blast with you." He said softly, bringing his hand to my chin. He lifted it ever so softly so I was staring at his eyes. "Okay?"

I nodded. "Okay."

"Okay." He smiled, breaking apart from me. "After you, M'lady."

 **I thought my worries couldn't** get any worse. I was horribly wrong. Connor parked his SUV right in the driveway behind a blue mini-van and I felt my lungs contract. I coughed. "Oh no."

With a palm on my thigh and one on my cheek, Connor tried to comfort me. "Leorah. It's okay."

I had no time to respond before a nine year old girl and a seven year old boy ran out of the house and began banging on the passenger side window. "Uncle Connor! Uncle Connor!"

He smiled. "No time to be scared. Come on, we have to go out."

I sighed.

He opened the door and they ran to him, he lifted them both up in two separate arms, and they giggled wildly. Seeing Connor with kids made my heart swell, and a grin came to my lips. He would be such a good father. I opened the car door and exited. Taking a deep breath of fresh air, I then slammed it shut.

"Uncle Connor, is that your lady friend?" The girl asked.

"She is my lady friend." He laughed. "Her name is Leorah."

"I like that name." She stated. "My name is Ruby."

"And I'm Onyx." The boy yelled out excitedly, and the two wiggled out of Connor's grasp to run over to me.

"Do you have a baby in your tummy?" Onyx asked me.

"I sure do." I said softly.

"Is it our Uncle Connor's too?" Asked Ruby.

"She sure is." Connor responded, taking the space beside me, and resting a hand on my swollen belly.

Ruby gasped. "A baby girl!? I'm gonna have a girl cousin!?"

I laughed. "You don't sound excited enough."

She screamed. "Mommy, mommy, Uncle Connor has a baby!" She ran in the house faster than The Flash, Onyx two steps behind her.

We made our way into the house, and there stood two very excited children listening to their mother. Gemma. Connor's sister. She looked up from her children and smiled. "Connor."

The two hugged, and once they finished he pulled me by the wrist to be next to him. "This is Leorah."

"The every so famous 'beautiful woman'." She laughed, and wrapped me in a tight hug. My eyes widened, and I hugged back.

"'beautiful woman'?" I sputtered.

She pulled away with her hands still wrapped around my upper arms. "That's pretty much what he calls you. 'My beautiful woman just did the most amazing thing today' so on and so forth."

I blushed, and when I turned to look at Connor, he was blushing too. "Connor, you're so sweet."

"Yeah, yeah." He mumbled.

I grabbed onto his arm and held on for dear life. I was more at ease, but I hadn't met his parents and I was dying slowly.

"At least someone thinks you're sweet other than your family." Gemma said. "That's really saying something, Con."

He ran a hand through his shaggy hair. "Where's mom and dad?"

"Kitchen." She responded. "C'mon, they wanna meet you so badly."

I gulped, and Connor tugged me out of the doorway and into the spacious kitchen before us. His mother stood behind an island, looking down at a notecard. Her apron that was wrapped around her was splattered with flour, and her brunette hair was graying gracefully. She looked young for her age. She was mumbling something to herself as she read. His father sat facing away from us, a newspaper open in front of him. He had a head full of grey hair, but it was thick and combed. It reminded me of Connor.

Connor squeezed my hand. "Hey, parents."

His father turned around, and his mother looked up. He was the spitting image of his dad and it brought a smile to my face. With a big grin, his mother ripped off her stained apron and threw it to the side. "Oh, Leorah. You most definitely meet the standards of beautiful my boy always talks about."

"Everyone, Con, really?" I muttered.

"I have to spread the good word." He stated.

With a sigh, his mom pulled away. "And this is my grand baby." She grinned, a palm resting on my belly. "My grand baby girl."

A few moments passed before she grabbed Connor in her grasp.

His father stood at a height that was almost threatening, but his eyes were kind. He smiled. I went to shake his hand, but he instead gave me a warm hug. "We don't shake hands with our family."

Tears pricked at my eyes. I swallowed them down.

After the brief hug, Connor wrapped his arms around my waist. "Guys, we have something to tell you."

"Oh what is it?" His mother asked.

Connor smiled down at me. "We know her name."

Ruby gasped. "What's her name, what's her name!?"

"Poppy." I responded.

"Oh, that's such a sweet name. Is there a middle?" Gemma asked.

"Jane." Said Connor.

"Poppy Jane." His mother smiled, tears in her eyes. "That's a beautiful, wonderful name. Any special reason?"

"Poppy is the first thing I called her when I found out." He responded, rubbing a hand over my belly. Poppy shifted to his touch. "We thought it was fitting, and she seemed to like it too."

"Well she's going to make a beautiful addition to our family." His mother stated. "Now. I have some rolls on the table, and you, Leorah, need to eat. You're too thin, and you're eating for two now."

"Oh, I'm okay, Mrs. Walsh, really." I said softly.

"Don't call me that." She wrapped an arm around me, leading me to the table. "It's Mary, or mom. And Jeff or dad for Connor's father. You're family now, Leorah."

Family...I haven't had a family in a long awhile.


	42. Chapter 42

**Seven months in. I** was seven months pregnant. Truly, it was surreal. I was even bigger than before, and to be quite frank, getting around was difficult. I'd become lazier which was bothersome, even though Connor didn't mind at all. He loved to take care of me. He's such a good boy.

As of now, I was sitting in the nursery, Bonnie at my side, a pint of icecream between us. We were watching Asher and Connor attempt to assemble the crib.

"Dammit. Why don't you just give it a table to sleep on or something?" Asher grumbled as he stared down at the instructions.

"I am so glad you aren't a dad." Connor stated.

Asher shot him a look before going back to what he was doing.

"You're doing good." I said, taking a spoonful of ice cream. "I really appreciate it."

"I mean, the kid isn't even gonna remember this!" Asher sighed, standing up and grabbing for the railing of the crib. "It's just for your enjoyment."

"Mind you, Leo has to sit in here for hours on end, in that rocking chair," Bonnie nodded toward the chair, "feeding the baby. She might as well enjoy the scenery."

"I know I will." Connor muttered, a sly smirk on his face. I grabbed a shoe and threw it at him, he gasped. "Hey!"

"Boobs aren't for staring at when they're in a babies face." I stated. "You gross."

"I just meant that I'll be enjoying watching my beautiful lady nourishing our child." He said.

Me and Bonnie shared a look.

"He's a smooth one." She said.

"He's lucky." I agreed.

"I am lucky." He crawled over to me, pressing a tender kiss to my lips. I smiled.

"Gross." Asher groaned.

Just for that, I pulled Connor closer and continued to kiss him, making hard eye contact with Asher.

"Alright, alright! Stop cutting off her oxygen supply! She's breathing for two." Bonnie said.

Connor pulled away from me and pecked my forehead before going back to his work on the crib.

 **It took the guys an** hour to get the crib up and running, but once they finished, I was lead into the nursery to see the finished product. It was beautiful. It was our babies room, and it was beautiful. I grinned, my eyes finding Connor. "I love it, Con."

"Me too, baby." He wrapped me tightly in his arms, I leaned against him with a smile. "I wonder if the color of their nursery has anything to do with their favorite color when they're older."

"Maybe." I said. "Coral is such a pretty color. It's not too pink, it's not too...I don't know, peachy? It's just...nice. Calm."

"Like her." He kissed my shoulder and ran a hand across my tummy. I felt Poppy shift from his touch.

"She loves her daddy." I said softly.

"And her daddy loves her."


	43. Chapter 43

**Episode: Wes**

Connor was missing. I was nine months pregnant, and Connor had been kidnapped. I could pop this baby out within the next few seconds and the father of my child would be missing. And of course, the police weren't much help to me.

"His name is Connor Walsh, the D.A. brought him to the station yesterday." Michaela rattled off to the police woman in front of us.

"No, he's not an offender." She mumbled.

"Of course he's not an offender, he's been kidnapped and he's being held against his will while his pregnant girlfriend suffers without him!" I yelled, trying to catch my breath.

"I'm sorry ma'am, I understand your pregnant, but there's no reason to let those hormones attack a police officer." She glared at me.

"My client here is understandably upset about the father of her child being missing. While your lack of urgency in this matter could be construed as insensitive at best, and we'll ignore that if you at least let us file a missing-persons report." Michaela spat.

The woman sighed. 'When did he go missing?"

"Last night around seven p.m." She responded.

"Seriously?" The officer scoffed. "Not even a full twenty-four hours?"

"No, but-"

The officer cut Michaela off. "Are you sure he's just trying to take his last joy ride of freedom before he has a child? It's not that uncommon."

"He is very glad to be a father and he would never run away from you little-" I tried to get my hands on her but Michaela pulled me away rather quickly.

"Okay, okay, let's go." She started pulling me out of the precinct and I burst into tears.

"He's missing, Michaela, and I'm super-pregnant, and this baby isn't gonna wait for him!" I sobbed uncontrollably.

With a sigh, Michaela pulled me into an awkward hug, considering my stomach pushed her away. "It'll be fine. We'll get him back before you pop, I promise."

With a sniffle, I wiped my cheeks. "If he doesn't die wherever he is, I'm going to kill him first."

"Deal."

 **"We could pull the fire** alarm at the police station, find Connor that way." Asher commented once we were back at Bonnie's house.

"Oh, so you can get arrested for real this time?" Michaela scoffed.

Laurel said, "He probably already signed an immunity deal."

"He wouldn't do that." I scoffed, running a hand over my swollen belly as I lifted my feet onto the couch. "He's going to hold out."

"I need you guys to sit down." Bonnie stated. I hadn't even noticed she'd come inside.

"You don't know that, Leorah!" Laurel said.

I was beginning to get angry. "Fuck you. He's the father of my child, and whether you like it or not, I know him a lot better than you. He would _never do that_."

"You're so naive!"

"He's been kidnapped, Laurel!" I shouted back. "Maybe you coped fine in that situation but Connor didn't grow up in a drug cartel! He's not properly prepared to be a hostage."

"My dad owns a telecommunications company, so way to go with the stereotypes." Laurel seethed.

Bonnie announced, "I need you all to shut up so I can tell you something."

"What is it?" I asked softly, "Is it about Connor?"

"No." She sighed. "It's Annalise."

"Did something happened to her?" Michaela inquired.

"She's meeting with Sylvia Mahoney." Bonnie stated.

 **It was getting later in** the day, and it took awhile for Annalise to show up, but when she finally did and began explaining we were all grateful.

"She's lying." Michaela said, once Annalise was finished.

"I don't think so." Annalise shook her head.

"Why?" Michaela scoffed.

"It's just a feeling."

"A feeling is a weird way to evaluate the situation." Asher stated.

"Can I say something?" I asked softly.

"You think Denver did this alone?" Michaela ignored me.

"I didn't say that." Annalise shook her head.

"Then who is he working with?" Laurel asked.

"We'll find out." Was Annalise's response.

"Excuse me." I said, loudly this time. "We all want to find out who killed Wes. But shouldn't Connor be the more pressing issue here?"

"Oh, my G-d." Laurel rolled her eyes.

"Leo, I told you...Nate's on it." Bonnie rubbed my shoulders comfortingly, and Asher shoved his bag of Cheeto's into my lap.

I took them from him. "Fine, but...if he doesn't find him...I have another idea...Kiddie porn. Josie told me that the Russian's put it on their enemies computers. So, maybe if I called her, we could do that to Denver. Say we'll expose his predilection, that we planted, if he doesn't release Connor."

"That means we'd have to get kiddie porn." Michaela said.

There was a moment of silence.

"No." Annalise said.

"Okay, then how are we gonna get Connor back?" I asked.

"I'm doing everything I can." Annalise responded.

I scoffed, struggling to get to my feet. "And I don't know that! Or, or, I don't know if I believe that. Because the way all of you talk about him, it's like you think he's some horrible monster. But I know him. I love him, and I need him, and there's someone else that's gonna need him too pretty soon, and I don't think it's okay that we're just sitting around here just waiting for him to get hurt."

Suddenly there was munching.

We all turned to look at Asher, who was eating the Cheeto's he'd given me. He shoved the back toward Laurel, "Want one?"

She gagged, sitting up and walking away.

"What did I do?" Asher asked.

"You don't shove a big bag of stinky food in a pregnant woman's face, Asher." I sighed, rubbing my back.

"You ate them."

"Everyone has a different problem, alright, if you shoved a jar of pickles near me you can guarantee I'd lose my lunch." I shook my head.

"Don't you only get sick in the morning?" He inquired.

"We get sick all the damned time, and why are you constantly eating?" I groaned.

"I'm stressed."

"Join the fucking club." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, you need to leave." Bonnie stated to the group.

"What about Connor?" I asked.

"We don't have a plan." Michaela.

"I'm eating." Asher mumbled.

"This is my home, I decide when you leave." Bonnie stated. "We'll call you once we know something."

Everyone began piling out, but I stayed. I was staying here while Connor was missing, anyway.

 **It was bordering my bedtime** when Bonnie came up to my room to check on me. I was on my bed, my sports bra and underwear the only things I felt comfortable enough in. I was rubbing my belly. "You need to hold on. You can't come yet, not when your daddy's not here." I mumbled.

"Leo?" Bonnie mumbled, leaning against the door frame.

I looked up. "You can come in."

She did, and shut the door behind her. "Do you need anything?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I need Connor to come back."

With a grimace, she sat beside me, our shoulders touching. "We're trying, Leo. I promise."

"Everyone hates him because of what happened." I felt tears accumulate in my eyes. "It wasn't his fault. He couldn't save him. He was dead, and Connor was scared, and everyone hates him for it. That's not fair, Bonnie. It wasn't his fault."

She nodded. "I know."

"And he has a daughter he needs to come home to." I cried. "And me. I need him. I can't do this, this...this without him. I can't. He's my rock, he's the one thing I need to get through this."

I felt Poppy shift and I lead Bonnie's hand to my stomach so she could feel her. "She'll need a dad, Bonnie. This living, breathing, thing will need her dad. And you have to promise me she'll get her dad."

Bonnie nodded, and caressed my belly with her thumb. "I promise."

With a nod, I slipped into the comforters. "Can you...stay?"

"Of course I can." She said. "Let me go get some pajamas, alright?"

I nodded, and she left. I slid into them deeply and took a deep breath. "Don't you worry, Poppy. Your daddy will come home...I promise."

 **I had fallen asleep before** Bonnie even came back. It wasn't that long after that I was rudely awoken once more by Bonnie, telling me to throw on a t-shirt and get downstairs. So I threw on one of Connor's which even when I was pregnant was still big on me, and lied on the couch downstairs. I covered myself with a blanket. Everyone was there, including Annalise.

She started speaking. 'He was scared...as was I. And I didn't want to hear him confessing."

Wes.

"Or you didn't want them to hear how it incriminated you." Laurel muttered.

"It incriminated all of us." Bonnie corrected.

"But Josie didn't find a voicemail, which means it's gone." Asher said.

I sighed, closing my eyes as I dipped deeper into the couch. "That isn't true. There's some...kinda folder in the phone that holds deleted messages. Josie said that it could very well still be there."

"So the police could still find it?" Michaela asked.

"Now can we blame Connor?" Laurel said.

"No. As far as he was concerned, there was nothing on it. He probably thought it was harmless."

"Or he took the deal." Laurel said.

"This isn't Connor's fault. Now, I have a way to fix this and get him back." Annalise mumbled. "But we have to give Denver another suspect."

"Frank." Michaela offered. "He already confessed."

"Annalise's case is tied to Frank's." Bonnie said pointedly.

"The Mahoney's. We know that they did this." Asher stated.

"It's not the Mahoney's." Said Annalise. She made eye contact with Laurel.

A moment of silence passed before Laurel said, "No."

"No... what?" I asked.

"Who is it?"

Laurel scoffed. "Wes...no...I'm not gonna let you do that."

Michaela said, "Denver is never gonna buy that."

"Maybe we should just go with Leo's idea about kiddie porn." Asher shrugged.

"You pretended you loved him, and now you're gonna to save yourself." Laurel muttered.

"To save us all." Annalise reminded.

"He was good. He was the only one of us-"

"He would want us to do this." Annalise cut her off.

"Now you're turning him into a murderer." Laurel shook her head.

"He was a murderer." Bonnie pointed out.

Laurel looked toward her. "And you? I assumed it was Frank, but maybe Rebecca was you."

"Jesus Christ." I rolled my eyes.

"Or...maybe it was the both of you." She shrugged.

"You need to grow the hell up!" Annalise shot off her seat. "I'm doing this for you, each of you, so you don't have to go to prison and get naked in group showers and crap in front of people that might rape you. It's death in there. And this horrible thing that we must do...it's life. He would want us to do this."

Laurel sighed. "You never knew him. You don't know what he would want." She walked out.

 **I'd gone to sleep after** Laurel decided to leave. The next afternoon we were waiting on a call from Annalise.

"Why hasn't she called." I asked worriedly.

"She will." Bonnie said.

I went to sit up, but when I did I most definitely regretted it. My thighs were wet, and it was dripping down my legs. My eyes widened. "I don't think my bladder is that sensitive." I muttered.

Bonnie eyed me oddly, and then noticed the puddle underneath me. "Holy shit."

There it was. My first contraction. I groaned. "Oh holy fuck, this isn't happening."

"Are you okay?" Bonnie asked, jumping off her seat.

"I don't know." I groaned. "Oh G-d, this baby is coming, Bonnie."

"Alright, alright." She helped me stand. "Okay. Let's get you into some clean clothes. Fuck. Uh, let's not go upstairs, I'll bring them down."

I nodded, leaning against the wall for support.

She ran upstairs, and ten minutes later I'd had another contraction. I groaned in pain. "Fuck."

I'd heard her footsteps running back down, and in her hands she had maternity leggings and another of Connor's t-shirts. She helped me slide into the new clothes and lay back down on another couch while she went to clean the one I'd messed up.

She sat behind me so my head rested on her lap.

"What's it feel like?" She asked.

"Right now?" I cringed as another contraction came. "Like really bad period cramps. In awhile? Probably like a baby is trying to tear out of my vagina."

She ran a hand through my hair to soothe my stress. "Right. That makes sense."

"Connor better fucking hope he gets here in time."

"He will, Leo, he will..."

But I don't think she was too sure of herself either.

 **Three hours later and my** contractions were about three minutes apart. I refused to go to the hospital, absolutely refused, not until Connor was back. I screamed as the next one rode up my abdomen.

"Leorah King, we need to get your pregnant ass to a hospital." Bonnie stated.

"No! Not until he comes back!" I cried.

Speak of the devil. The door opened to first reveal Annalise. "Where is he?" I cried.

She looked down at me in surprise. "Did her water break!?"

"Where is he!?" I yelled.

Connor stepped inside, worry the only emotion on his face. "Leo?"

"Connor." I cried.

He ran next to me, wrapping me tightly in his arms. "Oh my G-d, Leorah, did your water break?"

"Her contractions are two minutes apart and she refuses to go to a hospital, and by now it's too late. She's having this baby here." Bonnie ran a hand through her hair.

"Baby, you should have went." He kissed my cheek. "I'm so sorry."

"I didn't want to do anything without you." I sobbed. "I was so scared you were dead, Connor, or hurt, and I didn't want to go through this without you here."

"Bonnie, go get blankets and pillows. I'll get a bowl of cold water and a cloth." Annalise ordered.

Bonnie went.

Connor kissed my lips sweetly, wiping the sweat off my forehead with his sleeve. "Okay, baby, It's okay. I'm here, baby. I'm here."

I screamed in pain again, and he held onto my hand tightly. "I'm right here. I'm here. We're gonna have this baby, honey, you and me, you and me."

"Promise you'll never leave me?" I cried.

"I promise you, Leorah. I will never leave you, or this baby. It's us, together, forever, okay?"

I nodded.

Bonnie came running in with blankets and pillows, and set it up on the living room floor after shoving the coffee table to the wall. Annalise also returned with the water and cloth.

"Alright, Connor, you're gonna have to sit behind Leorah and let her lean on you, and let her hurt you as much as she wants." Annalise ordered. "Get your pants off."

"Fuck." I groaned.

"You want me to help?" Connor asked softly.

I nodded, and he steered me in the direction of the pillows and blankets. I allowed myself to lay back while he took off the pants delicately, throwing them to the side, before shifting and getting behind me. I leaned back into him and grabbed hold of his hands.

"Alright. Spread your legs." Annalise said.

"Never thought you'd have her telling you that, huh?" Connor whispered.

I wanted to laugh, but it hurt too much, instead I squeezed his hand in response. I did as Annalise asked.

"You're crowning, Leo." She stated. "Bonnie, call an ambulance. It's coming right now."

Bonnie grappled for her phone.

"Alright, you're gonna have to start pushing." Annalise stated, taking her jacket off.

"No." I cried. "It hurts too much."

"I'm right here." Connor muttered, pressing a kiss to my forehead. "It's going to be okay. Push, baby, push."

So I did, and the pain was unbearable. I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Yes, she's pushing." I could hear Bonnie say. "Okay, thank you..." She hung up. "They'll be here as soon as they can get here, until then they said to get towels to get the baby in so I'm going to go do that."

"Alright the head is on it's way out, Leorah, we're gonna need another push for the shoulders." Annalise said calmly.

With another push I gave another scream. "Great, Leorah, you're doing great. Give me one last big push."

So I did.

And she was out. I cried with happiness that it was over, and then I heard my babies sweet cries. "She's beautiful." Annalise smiled down at her. Bonnie came racing down with the towels and tossed them to Annalise, who began cleaning her off.

"That's our baby, Leo." Connor was crying.

She was crying so loudly and it was all I could do not to squeal in delight. That was our babies cry, her voice. Her precious voice. "Do you want to hold her?" Annalise asked.

I nodded, and she handed her to me, "Oh, hi baby." I sniffled. "Hi baby girl. Hi Poppy."

She seemed to calm at my touch, and her little hand reached out for mine. I gave her my finger and she held onto it for dear life. I grinned. "Yes, baby, it's your mommy. It's me."

Her little mouth opened, revealing her tongue. Her face was bright red from the screaming, but it had passed. She was whimpering and whining.

"Hi baby." Connor rested his hand on her head. "It's your daddy. I'm so happy to see you."

The sirens of the ambulance could be heard off in the distance. Finally. I was just glad to have my baby.

 **At the hospital, they'd** cleaned her off a little better, taken her vitals, weighed her and taken her height, the whole nine yards. Then it was time we could hold her again. It was also the time everyone could come in and see her.

Connor was laying next to me in bed, our baby nestled sweetly in his arms. Bonnie stood next to me, and Annalise was in one of the chairs. Michaela was sitting at the foot of the bed, and Asher was standing up next to Connor, and Laurel was sitting in the chair next to Annalise.

Finally, Poppy had opened her eyes. Connor gasped. "Those eyes, Leorah. Where did she get those eyes?"

I swallowed down tears as I looked up at Bonnie and then down at Poppy. "My mom."

He looked at me, swallowed, and then kissed my temple.

"She has my moms eyes." Tears slid down my cheeks. "The exact color."

"Beautiful." Connor mumbled softly.

Poppy made a sound and I laughed. "I guess she agrees."

"Does anyone want to hold her?" I asked. "Annalise? You did sorta doctor her."

She shrugged. "Sure."

Connor handed her off and I snuggled into his side, his arm wrapped around me tightly. "I'm excited to finally be able to hold you right again."

"Me too." I smiled up at him and watched everyone crowd around the baby in Annalise's arms.

She then handed her off to Bonnie, and I smiled. This was my family. I'd never had family before, but I had a family now, and it might have been dysfunctional. But I loved it. I loved it so much.


	44. Chapter 44

**I don't think I fully** understood how hard giving birth was. It was incredibly sore after it happened, so walking wasn't very pleasant. Connor was being such a good boyfriend and doing everything he could for me, including getting up with the baby through the night. Poppy wasn't fussy, but she was a night owl, much like her parents. She wanted everything done at night so she could sleep in the morning. I hoped she'd grow out of it eventually.

Today she'd woken us up at three, and Connor had hopped out of bed before I could struggle onto my feet. He kissed my cheek goodnight and hobbled off. I smiled lightly, bringing the sheets to my chin. I tried relentlessly to sleep but it was impossible. So I checked the clock. Forty minutes had passed and he still wasn't back, so I shoved the blankets off my body and shivered as the cold air hit my warm skin. I got onto my feet and walked slowly down the hall into the nursery. Connor was in the rocking chair, Poppy pulling at his beard. I smiled. "She loves you so much."

Connor looked up at me, also smiling. "I love _her_ so much."

I walked closer, leaning against the chair. I caressed Poppy's soft cheek, and she gurgled. "She's so sweet, Con. What did she need?"

"I think she just wanted to be held." He responded. "She might be hungry."

"Here, let me sit. I'll feed her."

He sat up, being careful not to jar her. I took his place, and he put our daughter in my arms. She looked up at me, grinning, I think she knew what was coming. I chuckled, rolling up my shirt. She latched on rather easily and began suckling. "You can get some sleep, Con, I have it now."

"I want to stay." He sat next to the chair on the floor, caressing Poppy's soft brown hair.

"She's our everything, Connor. Can you believe she was in my tummy just two weeks ago...?"

"It's almost surreal." He muttered softly, his chin resting against the arm of the chair.

Her eyes fluttered up to look at me and I swallowed. It was like staring at my mom. I missed her so, and Poppy was a piece of her that I didn't have.

"So...I'm thinking of shaving my beard." Connor said.

"Huh? How come? Because she pulls at it?" I asked softly.

He shook his head. "For a change...a new me."

"I don't want a new you. I like you and your beard." I caressed his cheek and smiled down at him.

He smiled, grabbing my hand and giving it a peck. "I know. But I need to...I need to be a dad now, Leo. I can't be...cussing every which way, and always wanting sex. I can't be drinking as much as I do, going out as much as I do. I have to man up now. I have a daughter that will look up to me, and I want her to see something that...that she should be proud of. I want her to see how much I love her in every action I do. She's mine, and I'm hers. So no, the beard and the hair doesn't make me a better person, but...it signifies the change I want to make. What do you think?"

I pursed my lips. "I think that you're already somebody she can be proud of. But if you want to do better, I wont stop you. So chop off your hair and your beard, if that's what you need. I'll love you regardless."

He nodded, and with that we were silent again.

 **The next day Connor had** kept his promise, and off with the beard and hair it went. He looked different, but a good different, and I loved him for what it meant. Bonnie was coming over today, so she'd get to witness the new look, too.

A knock sounded at the door, and I went to get it. The door swung open by my hand, and Bonnie walked straight in. "Where's my God Daughter?"

"In her daddy's arms." I responded. "In the kitchen."

We walked together to the kitchen where Connor was holding Poppy in one arm, and a spatula in the other. He was sauteing sausage in onions and mushrooms, and it smelled heavenly.

"My, my, that hair." Bonnie muttered, grabbing the baby from Connor.

"You don't like it?" He muttered.

"I didn't say I didn't like it." She grinned down at Poppy. "It's just weird. Why'd you do it?"

"New me." He stated.

I walked around the counter and hugged him tightly from behind. "I think he's cute with his baby face."

He snorted. "The only cute baby face here is Poppy."

"Mmm, that's true." Bonnie kissed Poppy's rosy cheek and she gave out a soft squeal. "Anything I can do for her?"

I shrugged. "Diapers changed, she's been fed...not much really. She's tired."

"Rightly. She stays up all night long doing G-d knows what." Connor said.

"Like her mother." Bonnie raised her eyebrows.

"And him, unfortunately. She was screwed either way." I sighed, rubbing my face.

Bonnie smiled. "You look good, Leo. You bounced back nicely."

"I'm young." I shrugged. "Doctor said that it's normal. If we have another, I might look different though."

"You gonna go up another cup size?" Connor raised his eyebrows. "Cause I can deal with that."

I groaned, resting my head in my arms. "Probably. I don't want to think about it. They're too big as it is, and my stomach isn't flat anymore..."

"Oh hush, you're still a stick." Bonnie stated.

"My very beautiful lady." Connor turned off the stove and came to kiss my shoulder. "You're more beautiful now than before."

I smiled back at him. "Am I glowing?"

"Of course." He laughed.

He's such a liar. But I loved him.

 **Just wanted to say that tomorrow I started the first episode of Season 4! :)**


	45. Chapter 45

**SEASON FOUR**

 _To Michaela, Connor, Laurel, Asher, and Leorah, I booked a table at Hay Wood for eight pm tomorrow. Please come._

Two months had passed since I'd had Poppy, and we hadn't heard from Annalise since. So I couldn't place why exactly she was texting us now. Neither could Connor. I was holding Poppy in my lap, trying to keep her from squirming while I fed her. "Why would she want to see us? And since when does she say please?" I called out to Connor, who was getting dressed.

He came walking out, his hair wet. He shrugged, pulling up his pants. "Dunno. Could be something horrible, could be something fantastic...like she's getting thrown back in jail."

I rolled my eyes. Poppy unlatched and gurgled, "Done?" I looked down at her, she up at me, and with a big grin she began squirming again. I sighed, pulling my shirt down. "I don't think it's good if she get's thrown back in jail. It means the police are interested again...I just want things to go back to normal, and this? This isn't normal, Connor."

He still hadn't a shirt on but he held out his hands for his baby so I gave her to him. He grinned down at her. "Whatever it is, at least we'll get some food. We haven't gone out in forever."

"It's hard to go out with a baby." I slid off of the freshly made bed. "But it's all worth it."

He kissed her cheek and she squealed in delight. He laughed. "She's so sweet. I love her."

"I love her too." I agreed.

"We're taking her right?" He asked. "To the restaurant?"

"That's right. We aren't leaving our baby with some stranger, no way in hell."

"We could ask Josie if she's free?" He offered.

I shook my head. "No. We'll take her. Everyone's gonna wanna ogle anyways."

"Except Laurel." He mumbled.

I sighed. "She'll get over herself Connor. The father of her child just died. I know that if it were me...I'd hate you too. But she'll get over it. I promise."

He swallowed, tears swimming in his eyes. "I want to make it better."

I walked over to him and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Time, Connor. Time will make things better."

A moment of silenced passed before he said, "Right. Okay..."

"So, who wants to go to the park?" I smiled.

"I think this little one does." Connor sniffled, readjusting Poppy in his arms.

"Me too." I kissed his lips this time. "Go get on a shirt, no matter how much I enjoy you without one."

He handed me Poppy and went off to garb himself.

 **The next day we'd gotten** to the restaurant early, before anyone else. Then people started piling in. Micahela immediately carted off with Poppy, giving our arms a rest.

Laurel finally made it to our table, "Hey, sorry I'm late. My Uber driver put in the wrong address. Oh, what's this?" She asked, looking down at the letters.

"She wont tell us." Michaela raised her eyebrows down at the baby, giving her an over enthusiastic smile.

"I'll tell you." Annalise said. "But we should order first. Sit."

Asher spoke up, "Just to be clear is there a limit on how much we can order because I want to get a rib eye for two for one."

"Order whatever you want." Annalise chuckled.

"Great, I'm gonna have lamb chops." Connor stated. "Now can we open them?"

"After dinner." Annalise responded.

"I think we've had enough suspense to last a lifetime so why don't you just tell us why we're here?" He argued.

She sighed. "I had my disciplinary hearing today."

"Oh my G-d." I muttered. "They disbarred you didn't they?"

"Let her finish." Bonnie said softly.

Annalise resumed speaking. "I won. I get to practice again right away."

Connor blinked. "..For real?"

Annalise nodded. "Yeah. But-"

"So this is a congratulations then?" Asher asked. "Let's get some alcohol in here, waiter." He spun around to find champagne and started dishing it out.

Michaela handed Poppy back to me and I gratefully took her back, not too sure I wanted her around alcohol. "So does that mean you can start teaching again?"

"I'm not sure going back to campus is a good idea." Annalise said.

"No, that's just letting them win." Michaela stated.

"Maybe she just needs a breather." Bonnie offered.

"Can we pour a glass for Laurel?" Asher asked.

"No. That's fine." She shook her head.

We all spun our heads toward her.

"A.K. Said we can eat and drink as much as we want." He reminded.

"I can't, because I'm having the baby." She stated.

My eyes widened.

"I thought about it, and I want to have it. I'm due in five months, which is soon, that's crazy soon. But yeah. That's my news." She shrugged.

"Well that's great." I smiled. "Two's a party right?"

She nodded. "Yeah...I guess so."

"You didn't let me finish." Annalise stated.

We turned to look at her again.

"Inside the envelopes are recommendation letters."

"So sweet." Asher said.

"I'm letting you go."

My jaw dropped, and I swear, if Poppy could understand words I would have said hers did too.

"Look at us." She smiled. "We're here, at this restaurant. We've been given a second chance. We don't need each other anymore. So, it's time we went our separate ways. Remember who you were before you met me. Why you went to law school."

I scoffed. "Me and Michaela went to law school because we wanted to be you."

"And look how that turned out." She said. "Look. Who isn't at this table? And I know you think about him every day, so do I. And I'm the reason why he's gone."

"No, that was Denver, and the Mahoney's." Asher tried to explain.

"We don't know that anymore." Laurel shook her head.

"Since when?" Asher scoffed.

"Laurel's right." Annalise stated. "I'm not gonna blame anyone for what happened anymore. It was me. I ruined him. But I'm not gonna ruin the rest of you. Or that baby sitting right there."

"The baby you helped me birth?" I laughed a dark laugh. "The baby I wouldn't have if we weren't sitting here right now? Do you know how crazy this is?"

Before Annalise had a moment to explain, Laurel started in on her, "So that's it? Are we free to go?"

"Laurel..." Michaela voice was hurt, and emotional.

Laurel got off her chair and grabbed for her coat, and picked up her jacket. "Goodnight." Off she went.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Michaela asked.

Bonnie said, "Michaela, calm down."

"Do not defend her. We're in a relationship, all of us, whether you like it or not so you don't get to unilaterally decide when it's over."

"Seriously, we've gotta stick together." Asher said softly.

"Why are we complaining?" Connor asked, grabbing Poppy from me. "This is exactly what we begged for, exactly what we wanted this entire time."

I reached for the jacket behind me.

"I want to be free of her when she's upheld her end of the deal." Michaela explained.

"Michaela-"

She cut off Annalise, "We're halfway through law school. No stupid recommendation letter is going to make up for my embarrassing GPA or the fact that we're pariahs on that campus. Only you can fix that."

"We're no good for each other." Annalise shook her head, a tear dripping down her face.

Michaela began sitting up. "Have a terrible rest of your life."

Asher spoke up. "Maybe next time don't invite people to a fancy dinner just to dump them." He then went after his girlfriend.

Connor sighed, grabbing his letter. "You ready to go, Leo?"

I nodded, and picked up Poppy's bag. "Yeah."

"Thank you." Connor sat up, resettling a very fussy baby. "For everything."

 ** _You'd be lucky to have_** _Ms. King. She's me, but a million times better. Her dedication, hard work, and inexplicably intelligent mind speak for her. You will be pleasantly surprised to see how she meets your standards, and how she succeeds them._

I swallowed down tears as Connor held me close in the bath. "This isn't right. She's hurting everyone."

"This is better, Leo...Poppy can finally have two normal parents. Don't you want that? Normal?"

"She's hurt our grades immensely, Connor. What firm wants that?" I scoffed.

"She's hurt _our_ grades. Not yours. You still have an impeccable GPA score, and you're a straight A student. This is good for you. Better, and bigger opportunities." He said softly, scrubbing my tense back. "I don't know about the rest of us, alright? But...this is good for you. And it's good for Poppy, so don't be upset."

With a sigh, I threw my letter aside. "She's just blowing steam up our asses. Since when does she compliment us?"

"Agreed." He kissed my neck tenderly. "Now. Instead of talking about her, can we talk about us?"

"What about us?" I asked.

"I want to marry you."

I blinked, turning around. "What?"


	46. Chapter 46

**_"What about us?" I asked._**

 _"I want to marry you."_

 _I blinked, turning around. "What?"_

"Leorah, we have a baby." Connor stated, grabbing my hand. "I didn't like the idea of marriage before. I felt like, our love is just as valid now as it was then. You know? But...I want us to be...together. Really together. Legally together. I want to be able to say that we read our vows, and I got to call you mine, for real."

"I mean..." I was breathless. "I am yours, for real. And you can tell me how much you love me whenever. A certificate means nothing compared to what we have for each other."

"It doesn't have to be big. Just a trip down to city hall, we can do something special together when it's done..."

I blinked. "Do you really want this, Connor? You want me to be your Mrs. Walsh?" I looked back at him and he pursed his lips.

"Yes. I want you to be my Mrs. Walsh."

With a sigh, I responded. "If you want it, I'll do it. But nothing big. No poofy white dress, or a priest. Just city hall."

"City hall." He agreed.

Suddenly, through the baby monitor, we could hear Poppy crying. I sighed. "I'll go."

"No." Connor stopped me. "I will. Enjoy the bath."

"You sure?" I asked, giving him room to get out.

He kissed me softly and smiled. "Of course I'm sure."

Connor grabbed for his towel and walked out of the bathroom.

I sighed, lowering myself so I was totally submerged in water. Marriage. Connor wanted marriage. If a baby wasn't going to stick us together forever, marriage sure as hell would. I loved him, and I didn't want to be away from him, but it was scary. I knew that I wanted it, but at the same time, I didn't know if we were ready for all that came with it...

 **EPISODE TWO**

 **"What was your most pivotal** experience as a law student?" I asked Connor as he fixed his collar, and I slid my dress up my thighs.

"Meeting the love of my life." He replied, looking back at me through the mirror with a smile on his face. "Or having a beautiful child with her."

"That was more than ten words." I smirked, turning around so he could zipper me. "But it was a good answer...mmm what's your greatest asset?" I asked after he'd finished with zipping me.

He walked to the closet and turned his head to look at me. "You know what my greatest asset it." He started shaking his butt, and I giggled. I gave it a good pinch before saying,

"Take this seriously, Connor."

"Why?" He asked, taking the jacket from the closet. "Is someone worried about my job prospects?"

"And you aren't?" I raised my eyebrows, grabbing for my shoes.

"No. I'm not." He stated.

"Mm, you're a big liar." I kissed his lips. "But...for future reference, your biggest asset?" I placed my hand on his chest. "Is your heart. You're a good man, Connor, they should be able to see that."

He blinked a few times before kissing my cheek. "C'mon. Let's go get our daughter."

 **We walked into the large** room where we'd be meeting with the different law firms, where they would decide who they would choose. I spotted Michaela and Asher and tugged Connor along.

"You have cream cheese on your face." Connor said to Asher.

"Wanna lick it off?" Asher asked.

"Is that a dare?" Connor smirked.

"Will you two knock it off?" Michaela raised her brows. "They've been sizing us up since we walked in here, judging our posture, how we interact."

"You're trying to psych us out." Asher said to her.

"Of course." She smiled. "This is Lord of The Flies, baby. Not every little piggy is gonna make it off the beach alive."

Laurel walked up behind us. "Are you gonna eat the rest of that." She nodded toward Asher's bagel.

"Button your blazer, no ones gonna hire you with your belly poking out." Michaela started fidgeting with her clothes.

"I'm barely showing." She gaped, trying to bite Asher's bagel.

"Your boobs are." I said. "Get used to none of your tight blouses fitting, ever again."

Connor spoke up, "Well. I say free the bump, and if they say something you can sue them for discrimination and use the money to sit on your ass for a few years."

"Because clearly a pregnant woman wouldn't want to work?" Laurel scoffed.

"No it's just...I meant-"

"I don't care what you meant." She cut him off.

My eyes widened, and I looked between the two.

"I did my research, I know what firm I want. Caplan&Gold. They have office all around the world. The best clients, and they have a class action suit that's probably gonna go to the supreme court." Laurel continued.

Connor sighed, walking away to the food.

I tried not to show my anger. Partially because of where we were, and partially because Poppy is very good at reading my emotions.

"We're meeting them at noon, how did I not know about that case?" Michaela asked, grabbing for her folder.

Laurel pulled it back. "Do your own research, Mickey."

"Wow, looks like someone else is the piggy now." Asher joked.

"Your flap sweat is starting." Michaela said.

Asher pulled down his jacket and grabbed his arm pit. "Well I don't think so, sweetheart, not today. I've got my secret weapons in place. Adult diapers. I'm as dry as the Sahara."

Drake came up behind Asher. "Like your vagina. It's just adorable the five of you showed up. Four of you being the lowest rank in the class. I can't say I'd be as brave if I were in your shoes."

"Yeah, that's because your shoes are small, like your-"

Drake cut Asher off. "Like my package, yeah. Why don't you get on your knees and I'll show you...y'know, just so we're clear. The only reason the four of you got interviews is because people want to gossip about Annalise." He walked off.

"He's wrong." Connor returned to my side. "They wouldn't be tacky enough to ask about her."

"Oh no, they definitely are." I stated. "It'll be their first question, I guarantee."

 **"Well, your GPA is incredible,** your grades are perfect. You're a fantastic candidate, Ms. King. May I ask, what drove you to become a lawyer?" The representatives from Caplan&Gold asked.

I blinked for a few moments before sighing. "I don't want any child to suffer the way I did when I was younger. I want to help people."

They smiled. "Thank you...now...may I ask..."

Raising a brow, I groaned inwardly. I knew what was coming. "Mm?"

"How was working with Annalise?" Their smiles only grew.

I crossed my legs. "Annalise did many fantastic, amazing things for me. I met my fiancee because of her, we had a baby because of her. But she exactly the lawyer I never want to become, and so help me G-d, if I do, disbar me."

 **We'd gone back to our** apartment and invited everyone over. Including Josie, who desperately wanted to see Poppy again. Someone had ordered Chinese and boy was I grateful. I was starved. We were talking about how Connor totally stuttered over a question with two representatives.

"Say you want to be a lawyer because I'm great at debate, or I believe in our constitution, or I want power." Michaela stated.

"Money!" Asher offered.

Laurel spoke up, "Or you want to help people?"

"Look," Connor popped a beer. "maybe the reason I didn't answer is because I don't want to be a lawyer anymore."

"You could not sound more wired." Josie snorted.

"What?" He raised his brows.

"Look at everything you've gotten away with." She reminded. "People are dead, and you didn't go to jail, and you have the nerve to have an existential crisis?"

"Jo makes a pretty good point." Asher said.

"I haven't made my point yet." She stated.

Connor continued to walk toward me. "Well make it already."

Josie sighed. "You got a second chance. We all did, so maybe it's time we do something meaningful."

"Like teach grandma's how to tweet?" Connor sat beside me and wrapped his arm around me.

"Actually, I have some news for all of you." She sat up, holding her computer. "I'm starting my own IT company."

I gasped. "Really Jo? That's great!"

"And I expect all of you to put in a good word at all of those fancy law firms I know you're gonna work at." She laughed.

Michaela's phone went off and she jumped for it. "Call backs are in." Everyone picked up their phones speedily.

Michaela gasped excitedly. "Caplan&Gold bitches, yeah! Five call backs."

"Seven call backs, and Caplan&Gold." I said with a smile.

Connor kissed my cheek. "Good job."

I smiled lightly.

"Three call backs, and Caplan&Gold!" Asher and Michaela hugged.

"Connor, did you get any?" I asked.

"Zero." He stated. "Tell me I'm not the only loser."

"You're not the only loser." Laurel responded, sitting out of her chair.

"Great. We can, uh, start a club?"

"I'm not that desperate." She sighed, shoving a file at Michaela. "Leo, c'mon, I'll explain everything in the nursery."

Asher tried to go but Laurel said, "Sorry, girls against boys."

"Well that's, that's just reverse sexism." You could hear from behind us as we walked into the hallway.

 **Two nights from then, I'd** heard back from Caplan&Gold. I'd gotten a job, and so had Michaela. Unfortunately, Simon had as well, but we were trying not to dwell on that. We'd gone out to a restaurant, the five of us, including the baby. Laurel had come in late, again. "Leo, where's Michaela?" She asked.

"Bathroom, why?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

She nodded her head for me to follow her. I handed Poppy to Connor and followed her down the hallway. "What's going on?"

She didn't respond.

Michaela stumbled out of the bathroom and she turned to smile at us. "Heeey, did you hear the news Laurel?"

"You took the job at Caplan&Gold, right?"

Michaela llooked confused. "Um. Duh? Why?"

"I need you and Leorah to help me." She stated. "My dad killed Wes, and you're going to help me take him down."

My mouth gaped open. What. The. Fuck.


	47. Chapter 47

_**"I need you and Leorah**_ _to help me." She stated. "My dad killed Wes, and you're going to help me take him down."_

 _My mouth gaped open. What. The. Fuck._

Me and Michaela ran out of the building, Laurel only a few feet behind us.

"Guys!" She called out. "Slow down, I'm pregnant!"

"That's why we can't do this." I stated. "You're pregnant, I have a baby, things are good in our lives for once. We have a second chance!"

"Taxi!" Michaela shouted.

"Will you please just let me tell you my plan?" Laurel asked.

"No!" I said firmly.

"All you'd have to do is access my fathers account. It's called Antares. You just need to find some illegal activity that we can leak to the SEC or the FBI." She explained softly.

"Oh my G-d." I muttered.

"We'll Enron him!" Laurel said.

"You Enron him." Michaela shot back.

"I can't!" Laurel argued.

"Why not?" I spat. "Are you afraid he'll find out and kill us? Because guess what, we're scared of that too!"

Laurel sighed. "This is for Wes, guys."

"And he is exactly who you sound like right now." Michaela said. "He spun out about Sam and Rebecca and the Mahoney's, and look what happened to him!"

"My father killed him." She stated.

"Okay, and where's your evidence?" I asked.

"I'm trying to get it, that's what I'm trying to get-"

"No!" Michaela shouted. "You're trying to get us to steal files from our dream jobs based on circumstantial evidence."

"The evidence, is my entire life." Laurel's voice was almost broken. "My father is a terrible person. He has done, terrible things and he needs to go to jail and you can make that happen. Both of you."

Michaela's phone binged, it was our Uber. "Don't follow us." She shook her head.

I decided to pull out my own phone to tell Connor to get his ass back home with Poppy.

"Guys!" Laurel groaned.

"No." I shook my head.

Michaela hopped into the Uber and I hopped in after her. "Drive." She spat.

"Guys!" Laurel yelled through the window.

"Drive." I yelled. The man stepped on it.

I took in a shaky breath. "Why can't we just be normal for once in our lives?"

But it was as though I was talking to a wall. Michaela was done listening, and possibly telling Asher to get home, too.

Jesus Christ. I have to admit, I was curious. What reason did Laurel's father have to murder Wes, and why did he do it...?

 **The next morning I'd awoken** to Poppy's crying. So I tended to her needs for about an hour, giving Connor time to sleep before I decided to wake him and get ready for the day. He said he'd be coming to the clinic later, and not to wait up for him. He'd been acting quite strange now that Annalise had 'let us go' and it was worrisome. But I let it go, kissed his cheek, and made my way out. Last night, I'd decided not to take the job with Caplan&Gold. I didn't want to be wrapped up in the mess with Laurel, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to be a high and mighty lawyer at this point.

At the clinic, Josie ran in worriedly. "Bonnie works at the D.A."

I raised my eyebrows, this wasn't news to me.

"What?" Laurel breathed. "Leo, some explaining?"

"This is bad, isn't it? Did she make a deal with Denver to turn on us?" Josie breathed.

"No." I rolled my eyes. "She'd never do that. She loves me too much."

Everyone rolled their eyes at my comment which only made me chuckle. "I'm kidding."

"Then why is she there?" Josie asked again.

"Because Annalise fired her the night she fired us." I responded.

"Holy shit. Why didn't she tell any of us?" Laurel asked.

"Last time I checked no one here was a big fan of her other than me and Asher." I bumped him with my elbow. "He knew too, y'know."

"How?" Laurel turned her focus to him.

Asher sighed. 'Frank told me."

"You spoke to Frank?" She inquired.

He nodded. "I'm helping him study for his LSAT's."

"Okay, what the hell is going on right now?" Laurel breathed.

"He's trying to get a fresh start, like the rest of us. Well, unlike this one here." Asher eyed me.

I sighed. "I went to law school to be Annalise. I'm not too sure I want that. We'll see, okay? Maybe a smaller firm, a firm with less...power. I don't want power. And anyways, Bonnie is also trying to restart her career, okay? So stop judging her, or Frank. They live together now, actually. It's sorta cute."

Connor drifted in with Poppy in his arms. "Who wants a drink? My treat."

I blinked. "Not you with our daughter in your arms."

He sighed, handing her off to me.

"Connor, it's noon, and you need to sit down." I stated. "We have really big news."

"Mine, is bigger." He smiled, throwing a check on the table. I looked down at it.

"What's this?" I asked.

"A refund." He responded.

"What did you decide to refund? Your boat?" Asher breathed.

"My law school degree. I dropped out."

My jaw dropped. I handed the baby to Asher and went over to Connor to slap him upside the head. "Hey!" He slapped my hand away.

"Hey you, what the hell. You can't just drop out of law school like that!? What about your career? A job? Your entire adulthood?"

"I have time to think about all that. I'm in my twenties." He stated.

"The baby, Connor! We need money!" I gasped.

"One lawyer makes plenty of money, and you my dear, will make millions." He tried to grab onto my waist but I pushed him away.

I shook my head. "I don't know what unleashed in your brain when Annalise fired us, but it needs to be reigned back in."

"Leo, c'mon. I'm not happy. Don't you want me to be happy?"

"Bullshit! You were happy! And I can't figure out what the fuck is going on with you, but this isn't happy." I practically yelled. "And if I can't talk sense into you, someone needs to call Michaela."

Asher was covering the babies ears, who was currently playing with his shirt button. "You done cussing?"

I groaned, took my daughter from his arms, and he walked off to call my backup.

"Connor dropped out, he's lost his mind." I could hear him talking over the phone. "Talk some damn sense into him." He handed off the phone to Connor.

"Hello, who is it?" He talked into the phone. "I'm not? I just had a breakthrough on my morning walk this morning with Poppy."

I grabbed the phone from him. "He means he had a breakdown."

"Seriously Connor, go back and return the money." Laurel stated.

"No, not when I feel this great." Connor shook his head. "Come on, let's go celebrate. Drinks, are on me."

"Connor!" I barked. Asher took the phone from me, telling her to meet him at the local gay bar.

My yells went ignored, and I sat alone, only Laurel next to me. "Oh my G-d."

"I thought he was trying to better himself?" Laurel asked.

"I don't know what's wrong with him." I muttered. "He...he said that he wanted to be better. Not drink as much, swear as much, think about sex as much. Be a dad. I don't get it. I don't get it."

"Something must have happened." Laurel said softly. "Whatever it is...maybe we'll get him out of this funk. He has a kid to worry about, he can't be acting this way."

"Yeah. Tell him that." My voice wavered and I shook my head. "I need to go."

"Where?"

"Out." I responded. "I need to talk to someone."

 **If you had to know I** was on my way to see Bonnie. I needed to yell and scream and let my emotions out, and she'd let me do that. But when I got to the office, I saw Josie inside, along with Nate and my eyebrows furrowed. I opened the door. 'What's going on?"

Nate eyed Bonnie, and Bonnie said, "She's fine."

"Hacking into Annalise's phone records." Josie said nervously.

"Why?" I asked.

"Reasons." Nate stated. "Tell your friend to stop holding back."

I looked at Josie with my eyebrows raised. "She's a lying bitch who stole things from all of us. She doesn't deserve your sympathy, Jo. Do. It."

She gulped, and nodded, typing something into the computer. "There's a deleted voice memo from yesterday in her cache..."

I blinked, sitting down on a chair.

"Play it." Nate ordered.

She did.

It played, and Nate seemed pleased. "Think you can put that on a USB for me?"

Josie sighed. "Sure..."

Eventually we'd kicked Nate out, and I handed the baby off to Bonnie, and took a stance which told everyone I was about to rant.

"What are you going to yell about?" Bonnie asked.

"Connor."

"Oh, okay, proceed." She nodded for me to go on.

"The asshole dropped out of college because Annalise fired his ass, and he didn't get any call backs, so I bet he's feeling all insecure and upset, and thinks he can't do better than her so he's sitting around on his butt, drinking boos, going to a gay bar, all while we have a baby he needs to tend to and he wont go to work to make money and I-" I took a deep breath. "I'm very angry."

"He dropped out of law school?" Bonnie asked.

"He got a refund for his degree." Josie added. "He's totally out."

I rubbed my face. "I can't handle it. He promised he'd change, that he'd be different. Why is this happening now? When we have a baby?"

"I think you're right about it being that he's insecure." Bonnie said. "Have you tried to talk to him?"

"I can't talk to him." I rolled my eyes. "He hears nothing. It's like speaking to a brick and expecting it to respond."

"I love your analogies." Bonnie joked.

"This isn't funny!" I said, clearly exasperated.

"Okay, I'm sorry. What can I do?"

"Nothing." I groaned, sitting down again. "I just needed to talk to someone I guess."

Josie's phone went off, and she looked down at it. "Well, talk to Connor. Because Asher put together an intervention."

I blinked. "Connor isn't going to listen to anyone."

"Well, you should try and see for yourself, shouldn't you?" Bonnie raised her brows, but her attention was focused on the baby.

I groaned. I guess she was right.

 **When I got back to** the house to let everyone in, I was nervous. I wasn't sure how Connor would respond, but I knew it wouldn't be good. I got Poppy changed into some warmer clothes, considering it was pretty chilly in the house, and walked back into the living room to sit her down on the couch next to me. Michaela was studying, and Laurel was helping her out, or that's what I thought, I guess. I heard the word father, and Michaela said, "We are not talking about this here."

"What about the baby?" Laurel asked. "What am I going to tell him about his father when he grows up? How am I going to say he was murdered and I did nothing about it?"

I rolled my eyes, sighing.

"What's the gossip, girls?" Frank walked in with a plate of food.

"Her baby shower that no one is interested in planning." I responded.

"Is that why you didn't have one for the nugget? Cause you don't like em or something?" He asked, pointing down to the baby.

"They're stupid. What's the point?" I shrugged. Those weren't my actual thoughts, but what did he care.

The door opened, and Josie stumbled in. "They're here...but maybe this isn't the best of ideas."

"I sacrificed precious study time to be here. We're doing this." Michaela stood up.

I sighed. "All this is going to do is make him dig in his heels."

"Be quiet." Laurel said, motioning toward the door.

Connor walked in, followed by Asher. I held Poppy close to me.

"Surprise." Josie laughed half heartedly.

"What's this? An intervention or something?" He asked.

"Nah, family dinner, like old times." Frank responded.

He raised a brow. "Okay. I'm leaving."

"Okay, yes, it's an intervention, but with meatballs. It's a dinnervention." Asher stopped him from getting too close to the door.

Connor groaned, sitting down on the arm chair. "Was this your idea, Leo?"

"Don't look at me." My words were practically venomous. He knew I was mad.

"Dear Connor, you have been one of the best things that's happened to me. We've all been through so much, but you stuck by my side-"

"Can I say something?" Connor interrupted Asher.

"G-d, yes." Michaela rolled her eyes.

"Actually, when I did this with my sister Chloe, the counselor says the family gets to speak first." Asher was upset.

Connor looked up. "Well, the majority of us aren't a family. We're a screwed up, toxic waste dump of dysfunction." He chuckled.

"Hey, everyone's here cause they care about you." Frank said.

Connor eyed Frank. "How is anyone okay with him being here right now?"

"Dude." He scoffed.

"No, seriously, a few months ago we thought you killed Wes, and now we're just supposed to pretend that we're besties again?"

"Frank didn't kill Wes." Laurel stated.

"Are we sure?" Connor asked.

"Yes. And I am the only one that has the right to drop out right now." She responded.

"You bailed on your internship interviews. Out of anyone here, you should understand this decision." Connor scoffed.

I raised my eyebrows at that. I wasn't aware she'd skipped out.

"You're going to regret day drinking and watching TV in a week." Josie muttered.

"Then I'll volunteer at an animal shelter or something." He scoffed.

I licked my lips. "How about you volunteer at home?" I cocked my head. "What happened to being so head over heels for me you bent your gay out of the way? What happened to wanting to change, and be someone else for your kid that you have." I sat up, Frank grabbed Poppy from me. Seems that everyone knew when I was going to explode. "You smell like alcohol, you're a wreck, and you haven't been around your kid all day today. You dropped out of law school, and you expect _me_ to keep up this relationship? Connor fucking Walsh, get your priorities straight. Remember when you told me you were thankful that I didn't expect you to do all the work?"

He stared down at his hands, which he was wringing.

"Remember? Mm? Because I do. And guess what, Con, you shouldn't be expecting _me_ to do all the work. I'm not going to support our daughter on my own because you decided to have a some sort of crisis because you think you can't do any better than Annalise. Guess what? You could, if you tried. What happened to that smart, ambitious, intelligent man I fell in love with?"

"Maybe he's gone." He croaked.

I scoffed. "No. He's given up. And I don't live with people who give up on the ones they love, so get your shit together, and when you do? Call me, and I'll come home." I stomped off to our bedroom to pack a bag.

"Leo." Connor called out, I heard him coming up behind me.

"Get the fuck away from me." I spat, picking up the backpack. I walked to our closet and shoved some of my clothes into the bag.

"Please, don't do this."

"I'm not leaving you forever, you idiot. I love you. We have a baby that loves you. But I can't be around you. I'm disgusted with you." Once finished with a set of my own clothing, I went to the nursery.

"I want to fix it, Leo, tell me what to do."

"Figure it out on your own. Because I'm not going to be the one that babies you. I have one person I need to baby, I don't need two, especially not a grown ass man." I picked up her diaper bag, and shoved some clothes into it. "Like I said, get your shit together, and come tell me when you do." I walked out of the nursery, he was behind me but not as fast.

"Oh, and Connor?" I turned around as I got to Frank, and picked her up. "If you're going to keep this up, you might as well grow your beard and your hair back. You don't deserve to wear the haircut that signifies responsiblity." He was the only person that grasped that in the room, but I didn't care. I slipped on my shoes, and ran out the door. No one followed. I called Bonnie.

 _"Hey, what's wrong?"_

I began sobbing. "Can you come get me?"

 **That night when I was** settled into my bedroom, I made a call that I shouldn't have made. But maybe I should have. I didn't know right at the moment.

"Hey, sweetie. What can I do for you?"

"Hey, Mr. Walsh. I know you're busy, and you might be at work, but...Connor's in trouble. And I can't get him out of it this time. I need your help."

"What can I do?"

"Can you fly down to PA? I think we should talk."

"Of course...is it okay if my husband comes?"

"Of course. I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting him yet."

"I wish it were under better circumstance."

"Me too." I mumbled. "Me too."

 **I was glad to have** finally met Connor's stepdad. We sat down in Bonnie's living room, where I made them coffee, and they got to spend some time with Poppy. I explained the situation, and they asked me to bring them to Connor. So we hopped into his dads car, and drove to the bar he was at. I swallowed. Josie was in the parking lot, and I gave her Poppy. "I need to go in."

"Okay. I've got her."

I walked inside and spotted Connor almost immediately. "You should try picking your phone up more often."

Then, they came up behind me. Asher stared at them. "Sorry guys, we're all taken men here."

"These are Connor's dads." I stated.

"So, this is where all my tuition money is going, huh?"

Connor sighed, looking down at his feet.


	48. Chapter 48

_There she was. At the end of my twin sized bed, covered by the very quilt she made me. Her dark brown hair cascaded around her rosy cheeks in a swirl of curls, and her blue eyes dazzled brightly. Her lips danced in a smile. I blinked the tired away, and sat up in the bed. I was my age, but this was my childhood bedroom. I turned to look around, the pink walls decorated softly in butterflies and snowflakes and fairies. The large bookshelf across from me held all my favorite books and stuffies. I looked toward her again._

 _"Mommy?"_

 _She grinned. "Hey, baby."_

 _"How are you here?" I croaked._

 _"Oh, honey, I see how you're struggling. I know things are so hard right now. But I'm right here, baby."_

 _"Right where?" I asked._

 _She crawled closer toward me. I scooted over, and she sat beside me on the cramped bed that seemed ever so much bigger when I was young. She placed her warm, soft hand above my heart, and kissed my temple tenderly. "Right here. I'll always be there."_

 _"I want you to come back." I began to cry._

 _She smiled softly, caressing my damp cheek. "I wish I could, my baby, I wish I could. That's why I sent you Bonnie, my sweet girl. She loves you like I did."_

 _"I want you, mommy." I cried, but she was fading._

 _"I'm watching over you, my Leo Lion. And over my beautiful grand baby. I love you."_

 _And she was gone._

 _I cried out, scratching the bedding next to me. Oh G-d, not again. The room quickly fell dark, and the banging on the door came round._

 _"Leorah King." My father bellowed. "Open this fucking door."_

 _I screamed._

I was still screaming when I woke up, and when Bonnie ran into the room with such worry I thought she might have a heart attack. "Leo!"

The screaming subsided into long, hard, sobs. I sat up in bed, and curled into a tight ball. "Oh G-d."

She flipped the light on and shuffled toward me. "Leo, what's wrong, what happened?"

"She was here." I cried, rocking back and forth. "My mom, she was here, she was. And then she left, and my dad...Oh G-d."

"Oh Leo." She muttered softly, "Scoot over."

I did as she did, crying into my knees.

She held me in her arms and I sobbed relentlessly into her chest. She pushed back my hair to keep it out of my face, and kissed my head softly. "She was here, Bonnie."

"What did she say?" She asked against my hair.

I sniffled before the next round of cries came. "That she sent me you. That she was watching over me. T-That was with me."

"Then what happened?"

I could feel my cries lessen as I continued, "My dad, he...he started banging on the door. I locked it. Like I always did, and he always always got it open, he always got in."

Bonnie sighed softly. "Leo, guess what?"

"W-What?" I cried.

"He's in prison. Behind bars, in his cell, where he's going to rot for a long time. And your brother is dead. Very, very dead. And your mom?"

"She's dead too." I spat.

"No. She's right." Bonnie said, pulling away a bit so she could look at me in the eye. "She's right here." She lifted her palm to my chest where my heart was. "She will always be there if you let her."

My lip quivered.

"And maybe she's right." She leaned back into the hug, and I rested my hot cheek against her chest. "Maybe she did send me to you. And if she did, I am so, so glad that she did. Because I love you, Leorah. I love you like any mother would love her child. Do you know that?"

I nodded softly.

She let out a lengthy breath. "You never have to worry, okay? I will always be here. Always. Even when Connor is being a dick, even if the baby is stressing you out, even if you have a nightmare. I'll be there for you, okay? Always."

Chewing on my lip, I was silent. I didn't know what to say.

She kissed my forehead. "Poppy slept straight through that."

"Miracle." I muttered.

"It definitely is." Bonnie chuckled. "Definitely a miracle. You need to go back to sleep, too."

"Don't go." I pleaded.

"Never."

She went to turn off the light, and I scooted over a bit more in the bed. She slid in, and held me tightly. I swallowed. "I...I love you."

I felt her breath against my shoulder as she replied, "I love you too, Leorah."

I finally felt like I could fall asleep once more. I lifted my palm to my heart, and clutched the material covering the skin. _I love you too, mommy_ .


	49. Chapter 49

**The meeting hadn't gone over** like I thought it would. Connor was treating Jeff as though he hated him, and I was genuinely confused. When I'd met his parents, they'd gotten along. At least, that's how it appeared. Then again, Connor was trying to make a good impression for me, so maybe he was faking it. I couldn't figure out why he'd pretend to have a good relationship with his father just for me. I, out of anyone, would understand a shitty dad, and I can't say Connor was very happy that I'd invited him down here.

The other thing that confused me? Since when was Jeff gay?

 **I'd skipped class the next** morning. Which made everyone concerned. I think they thought I was pulling a Connor and pulling out of college, which wasn't exactly the case. I instead was holding Poppy on my lap while I scrolled through Ted's, Connor's stepdad, facebook back at the apartment. I wasn't sleeping there, but the kid had to see her dad, and I didn't want to deprive her from that. "So much for trying to hide that your stepdad is gay. He and Ted have seen like, eight musicals in the last five days." I mumbled.

"That's Ted, he's pretty much the only thing that makes my dad gay." Connor sputtered from the living room. He was currently doing push-ups.

"Nah, I think this paisley shirt is pretty gay." I raised my eyebrows, clicking on another picture, and proceeded to show it to Connor.

He sighed. "Again, Ted."

I turned around. "Did he touch you inappropriately or something?"

"We just don't talk." He stated.

"That's not the way you were acting at dinner." I said pointedly.

"That's because I wanted you to be comfortable. It was awkward enough for you, and me being a dick to my dad wouldn't have made it better."

"You didn't even tell me they weren't married." I raised my eyebrows. "I thought they were married!"

He sighed. "I'm sorry."

"So answer this, why don't you two talk anymore?"

"Because, my mom had a nervous breakdown when he came out." Connor replied.

"How is that his fault? It was really hard for people to come out back then, Con. And why does she act like she loves him still?"

"Probably because she spent many years married to him, and she does love him. She's gotten over it. It's been fifteen years since that happened, Leo." He sighed, standing up from his stance on the floor. "Listen. He's not here for any other reason than to pick up the money. You called, said I was in trouble? I doubt he gave a shit. It just gave him a reason to pick up the check."

My eyes softened, and I scratched the back of my neck. "Okay. So why don't you just give it back?"

"He has to man up and ask me for it." Was his response. "Unfortunately for him, I am going to be too busy with my baby to pick up the phone." He walked toward me, and snatched Poppy from my arms. She gurgled, and he grinned down at her. "But not yet. I have to shower."

"Okay." I mumbled, taking Poppy from his arms. He looked down at my lips, as though he longed to kiss them, but I turned my head to look back at the screen. I still hadn't forgiven him, but I also hated conflict, and I hated hating him. Connor lingered for a few moments before going to the bathroom.

When I was sure he was gone, I opened the chat bubble. Ted had messaged me. "Hey, Leorah. You there?"

I blinked. "Hi?"

Next thing I knew, he was asking me to lunch with himself and Jeff. I agreed.

I left Connor a note saying I'd gone out to run and errand with Poppy, and I'd be back eventually.

 **"Did Connor ever tell you** about the time he came out?" Jeff asked.

"Mmm, I don't think so." I chuckled, shifting Poppy in my arms.

"Ohh, it's a good story, Leo." Jeff said.

"I'm sure it is. I just...it's probably one he should have told me himself." I said softly.

Jeff spoke anyways, "He was twelve."

I laughed. "What?"

"Can you imagine?" He breathed, "I was a forty-three year old man, married to my high school sweetheart and here comes my precocious self-assured tween son to sit us all down at the dinner table and tell us that he's gay. And not only that, but that if we couldn't find it in ourselves to love that part of him he was gonna run away to West Village to be with his people."

We all started laughing.

"That's my favorite part." Ted slapped his leg.

"And I knew what I had to do right then. I was gay, I'd always known it. But Connor gave me the courage I needed to come out. And so I did. The next week, at the same dinner table. I wish I could go back...be more sensitive to Connor, Pam."

"Jeff and I didn't get together till all this was over." Ted stated. "There was no funny business."

"G-d, I'd never even touched another mans penis." Jeff shrugged.

My cheeks heated up a bright pink, and I giggled nervously. "Oh, wow."

"Sorry." Jeff chuckled.

"That's alright." I shrugged it off.

"I just want the change to be there for him, Leorah. Please help me see him." Jeff sounded forlorn and it was murderous.

I had to do it.

"Come back to the apartment with me, then." I said. "He'll be home."

He smiled. He was thankful.

 **I walked up to the** apartment door, and swung it open. Poppy was happily in Ted's arms, which was a G-d send, because I rarely ever had a free hand anymore. "Con, are you home?"

"Not only am I home, but I need to talk to you." He came in with his shirt off, and only his boxers on and he gasped at the scene.

"Oh, Christ." I groaned. "Con, I'm sorry."

"I-...I hate you." He ran off.

"I remember when you looked like that." Ted sighed.

"I need to go deal with that..." I said. "Just sit on the couch? I'll be back. Please, don't go."

"How can we leave when we're already sitting with my beautiful granddaughter?" Jeff smiled.

I sighed, walking away and toward the bathroom. I knocked. "Connor..."

He opened the door a crack, his eyes red.

"Oh, Connor." I groaned, sliding in. "I'm sorry."

"I told you, I didn't want to talk to them. Why did you bring them here?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head as he paced the floor.

I swallowed. I grabbed for his arm and pulled him toward me, and using my other hand to cup his cheek. "I love you, Connor Walsh. I'm upset with you, yes, but that does not mean I don't love you. I want what's best for you, and he's here for a reason. He wants to talk to his son. You have a dad Connor, and that's such a gift. He fucked up once, I think he wants to try and fix it. So please. I'm begging you. Please try. For me."

He clenched his jaw, and searched my face, for what I didn't know. "You still love me, right?"

My heart sunk. "Of course I do. You're my fiance, how could I not love you?"

He was silent for a few moments before saying, "I shouldn't have showed up half naked at the door. I know you don't want to..."

"You're thirsty, Con." I chuckled. "I don't blame you. It's been how long since we've done the deed?"

"A long, long time." He groaned.

I sighed, brought my face up to his and gave him a long deserved kiss. I pulled away slowly, much to his distress. "For now, that will do."

"I can get behind that." He said.

"Let me get you some clothes, you'll get dressed, and you'll go out there and fix this mess."

He nodded. "Okay."

So I left the room, pulled out my phone, and texted the group to come to Connor's tonight. That they were going to meet his dad.

 **Connor was blending margaritas** in the kitchen while Ted was talking. "P-town is magic. The beach is amazing, the men, are amazing. The speedos are amazing. You all need to come."

"Uh, can I come, I love a free beach house." Asher came up behind him.

"The more the merrier!" Ted exclaimed.

"I'll go as long as Asher promises to wear a speedo." Laurel added.

I snorted. "Oh, yes. Asher in a speedo would be quite the sight."

"No. I mean, I'm uh, I'm straight." He stuttered.

Ted nodded. "That's what my husband said for forty years."

"Till you turned him." I smirked.

"You know it, girl." He fist bumped me, and I chuckled.

Jeff returned from the bathroom. "I like the smell of that hand soap." He made his way to Connor, whom began blending the margarita mix even louder.

Jeff didn't appear to be impressed. He instead started talking to Connor quietly, and I was disappointed by the fact I couldn't hear what was being said, and anytime I'd tried to get closer to listen in, Poppy would slap my chest. Either she was hungry or she was telling me to stop being bad. I'll go with the previous, it only helped me. "I'm gonna go feed her."

"You could stay." Laurel stated. "Nothing wrong with feeding your kid here."

"I know, but she prefers to eat in the dark." I chuckled nervously.

"Don't they have those darkening blankets?" Ted asked me.

I sighed. "You're right. What's the point of getting up anyways?"

Dammit. Why were they all so supportive all the damn time? I asked Asher to grab me a blanket from under the coffee table and I lifted it over myself, and allowed Poppy to eat. I guess I'd have to stick with trying to read lips.

But Connor didn't allow for that, he instead came behind the island with two cups in hand. "Hey, Ted, want another margarita?"

"Oh, no I think Ted's all set." Josie joked.

"Yes, he, is." Ted grabbed for the cup.

Suddenly there was a glass clinking, and Jeff lifted it. "I'd like to make a toast."

"Please don't." Connor groaned.

"I promise not to embarrass you." Jeff said as Connor sat next to me.

"No, please do." Laurel smirked.

Jeff began, "My mind went to some dark places when Leorah called me to tell me Connor was in trouble." Oh, Jesus Christ. Might as well write me a sign and send me into society screaming 'it was me, I caused this mess'. "Circuit parties, meth parties. But, uh, now that I'm here, I can't tell you all how happy it makes me to see the second family that my son has here. And the wonderful woman that fell into his lap, and my beautiful granddaughter."

I blushed a bright pink. Connor looked down at me, and I sent him a small smile before returning my glance back to Jeff.

"Alright, we done?" Connor asked.

We weren't. "Connor. Law school, no law school, you have been and always will be my teacher. Cheers."

Everyone clinked glasses and continued to drink their drinks. Connor was less than impressed.

 **The next day, Jeff had** asked Connor to meet up with him to speak before they left again. Connor had called me from the apartment to tell me, and I'd encouraged him while also trying to calm Poppy to sleep in my room at Bonnie's. I didn't know if it had worked, considering my cooing was interrupting him a lot of the time, and he'd hung up. But I think it had, because when I was trying to nap, Frank called up the stairs to tell me my lover boy was here.

I looked next to me to see if that had woken Poppy up. It hadn't. I thanked the heavens, and walked down the stairs to see Connor at the door. "Hi. What's wrong?"

"I went."

I blinked. "Okay, come on, let's go outside." I dragged him out of the house for some privacy. "What did he say?"

He took a deep breath, and his eyes fluttered shut before he let it out again. He was trying to find the words to speak. I was patient, and let him do his thing.

"He told me I finally found you."

My eyebrows furrowed. 'What?"

"That I finally find the one. The person that was going to love me even when I...even when I fuck up. That I finally found someone for me, that loved me even more than my parents did, and Leo?"

I swallowed.

"He's right. I did. I found you. You found me, and I love you so much. The sun rises and sets on you, and I swear to G-d, it does the same thing for our daughter. I'm so sorry I've been acting like an asshole. I deserve all of this, and I know that, but it kills me when I can't hold you at night. That I can't kiss you anymore. I don't care about the sex, Leo, I swear. I love _you._ I love you so much, and I know you love me, but..."

I grabbed his waist and pulled me toward me so we were hugging. He wrapped his arms around me tightly, and I snuggled my head into his chest. I heard him sniffle, and I sighed. "I love you too. He's right. You found me, and I love you more than anything. But you have a daughter now, Connor Walsh. Poppy needs you to be a grown up. She needs you to be an adult about things, and honestly, I don't care if you're a lawyer, Con. I don't. But the drinking, and the bars, and the strip clubs? I care about that, because I care about her. You can do whatever you want, and I'll support you. Whatever, Connor, really, because guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm changing my major."

"To what?"

"Criminal law. I plan on trying to get into the police force. To help people, without hurting people in the midst of it. So you can do whatever you want. Go to art school, and become the next Van Gogh or something. But whatever you do, just please, be a father to your daughter."

"I promise I will." He muttered. "I promise."

I smiled, and pulled away from his chest to look him in the eye. "You think I can come home?"

"Yes please." He grinned, hoisting me up so my legs wrapped around his waist.

I giggled, leaned down, and gave him a long kiss. His hands kept me secure, both crossed and under my butt. I squeezed my legs tightly around him, running my hands through his much shorter hair. He pulled away for a breath. "How much do you want to pay Frank to watch Poppy?"

"For what?" I asked, breathing heavily.

He smirked. "I think you know what, Leorah King."

I smirked back. "Let me down, and I'll ask."

 **I asked Frank to bring** Poppy back home. He did it, after much complaining. Connor answered the door, since I was still naked, and had no intention of getting dressed again. He brought her into the bedroom and sat down on the bed with her in his lap. "Back together at last." Connor smiled down at his baby, who grinned back up at him.

I chuckled, scooting closer to him. He used one hand to support her, and one to hold me against him. "She loves you."

"She loves you too."

"I'm glad that she at least has a great dad." I stated. "You're a good dad, Connor."

He smiled down at me, and I gave him a short kiss before laying my head against his warm shoulder.

"It's passed her bedtime. I'll go put her down." He said.

I agreed. "Come back when you're done, though, mister."

"Wouldn't miss it." He smirked, and got out of bed to walk down to the nursery. Unfortunately he'd had boxers on, so of course I frowned and waited for his return.

But it was only moments later that my phone buzzed on the night table. I contemplated ignoring it, but I didn't know how long Connor would be, so I picked it up. It was a number I most definitely didn't recognize, but it was my area code, so I answered. "Hello?"

"Is this a Leorah King?" The man asked on the other side.

"This is she." I furrowed my eyebrows. "How can I help you?"

"I'm the Warden at Pennsylvania Penitentiary. I was informed to tell you that your father, Leonardo King was released from prison today. I know it's late, but we couldn't reach you earlier. I apologize."

My mouth all of a sudden felt very dry. Like the moisture had just escaped from my body. No tears, nothing. I felt nothing. "Why."

"He was released on parole for good behavior, ma'am." He responded.

I clicked off.

I dropped the phone next to my bed, and let my hands lay comfortably by my sides. I felt cold, and goosebumps ran over my skin. My mind was running a mile a minute, the thoughts too fast to comprehend. I couldn't shut them off. I could hardly blink.

"Daddy is back and ready for-" Connor ripped off his boxers and let them fall to the ground. He spotted me immediately, and his eyebrows furrowed. "Leo?"

I looked up at him. "They let him out."

"What?" Connor asked softly. "Who? From where?"

"My dad." I sputtered. "They let him out."


	50. Chapter 50

_**I looked up at him.**_ _"They let him out."_

 _"What?" Connor asked softly. "Who? From where?"_

 _"My dad." I sputtered. "They let him out."_

Connor blinked. "I thought he was in prison?"

"He was." I stated. "He was in prison. He was supposed to be there for another...I dunno...two years or something. But they let him off early for...for good behavior."

He sighed, grabbing for his boxers, and pulling them back on. He then climbed on the bed. "Do you need a hug, Leo?"

I swallowed, and scooted over. I straddled him and laid my head on his chest. He held me tightly, and kissed my head. "I'm scared, Con."

"Isn't there something that keeps him away from you?" He asked.

"No." I croaked. "He could...he could come over here, and do whatever. He could talk to me, he could hurt me, and...oh G-d."

"I wont let him hurt you." Connor said softly. "I'd never let anyone hurt you, Leo."

But I couldn't trust him for that. Connor wasn't strong enough to overpower my dad by himself, and that wasn't his fault...but I just couldn't. And then it struck me. "Oh, Connor, Poppy. What if he tries to hurt her?"

"No one is ever going to hurt our baby, Leorah." His voice suddenly became a lot harder. "I swear to G-d. No one touches a hair on her head."

Tears hit my eyes, and I didn't suck them in. I began to cry. "I need Bonnie."

"Okay." Connor said. "I can call her." He grabbed for his phone that was on the nightstand. His arms shifted so he could call her, and then I heard him talking.

"Bonnie? Yeah, I know, it's late...mhm. Listen, something's happened, and, uh, Leo needs you." He ran a hand through my hair and my lip quivered. "What is it?" He looked down at me for permission and I gave it to him. "Her dad just got released from prison. She's pretty damn scared he's going to do something, and she needs you...okay. I'll see you soon." He hung up.

"Thank you, Con." I mumbled.

"Oh, Leo, you're shaking." He clicked his tongue. "It's going to be okay."

I got off of him and wiped my cheeks. "Shit." I let out a deep breath. "I need a drink."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Connor stammered off the bed. "Leo..."

I grabbed for Connor's t-shirt and my underwear and walked toward the kitchen.

"Leorah." He called out.

I ignored him, and grabbed for the whiskey on the top counter. "What's it matter, anyhow?"

"Leorah, of course it matters!"

I gave no other words, and then grabbed myself a cup. I poured some of the bitter drink into the glass, and took a long sip. It burned going down, and I cringed, but I savored the burn on my lips and sighed. "Nothing matters right now."

"Jesus Christ." He rubbed his face.

"A long time ago we made a deal." I stated, my eyes burning with tears again. "That if you dealt with my fucked up childhood, I'd deal with your grumpy ass. If you can't handle this, Connor, and this is my fucked childhood, then I'm sorry."

"It's not that, Leo...I'm trying to look out for you."

"Then let me be." I yelled. "A lot of bad things have happened to me Connor. Things I've never told you about. Things I've never told anyone about, because I'm looking out for _you_! I have problems, Connor, and right now...I just need to let them out."

Then there was a knock on the door. Bonnie. "It's open." Connor called out.

She entered to the scene, and sighed. "Leo."

"I deserve this." I scoffed, turning around to pour another glass. "This is my payment for killing Paton, huh? My dad getting out of prison...seems like the kind of test G-d would give me, right?"

"That's not what this is, Leorah." She said softly.

I downed the second beverage. "I can't stay here tonight. He can't come here for Poppy, for Connor. I need to go somewhere else."

"Leorah, he wont do anything to hurt me." Connor said. "I wont let him."

"You can't stop him!" I shouted. "You don't know, okay? You don't know the fucked up shit he's done to the people I love the most, the situations he's put me in, the people he's murdered in fr-front of my ey-es." I began to feel a sob in my throat, and I pressed my hand to my chest. "Oh G-d."

Bonnie came forward and put a hand on Connor's shoulder. "I'm gonna take her to my place. Even if you aren't worried about her dad...she shouldn't be around Poppy like this."

Connor rubbed his face. "I can take care of her..."

"You can, on any other day." She whispered. "This is something you have no control over, or experience with. Let me."

His eyes filled with tears. "Okay. I'll go...go get her clothes." He walked off, and I knew he was crying when he did.

"Leorah King." Bonnie kneeled down. "I know this is hard. Okay? But there are a few things that need to happen, now."

"What?" I croaked.

"First, we need to worry about Poppy, and her needs. We need to get you dressed. You need to tell Connor not to worry. Then you need to get in the car. We'll take baby steps. One at a time. I've been through this, and worse, and I know it sucks, and it's tearing you apart inside, but you have a family that's worried sick about you. That includes me, but them? They don't know. Connor doesn't understand this, and your daughter is a baby. Is she strictly on breast milk?" She asked.

"I've got...got bottles pumped in the fridge." I muttered. "Yeah. And...and I just bought more diapers so...so she should be okay until tomorrow."

"Okay. Good. Is there anything else she might need?" She asked.

I shook my head. "No. No, Connor has it covered."

"Okay. That's good."

Connor returned with pajamas, and handed them to me. I grabbed them from his hands, and he had the most pained expression on his face. I got dressed quickly in the black sweatpants and Connor's Middleton sweater.

Bonnie nodded toward him and I swallowed.

"I'll be okay, Con." I mumbled. "I put all this shit away when he went to prison and...I'm sorry it's happening like this. But I'll be okay soon. This passes...eventually."

He nodded, but I could still see tears streaming down his cheeks. I stepped forward and kissed him softly. "I love you very much. I'll see you soon."

He kissed my cheek and hugged me tightly. "I know you're hurting. But I love you. And I just want you to be okay. Poppy is going to be okay, too, I've got this handled."

"O-Okay." I nodded. "Bottles are in the fridge. Remember, just warm enough, she doesn't like it any other way...and...and her new diapers, they're in the closet. And her clothes..."

"I know." He pulled away, and pressed another kiss to my forehead. "Don't say another word. I have this covered, Leo, go get better."

Without another word, like he'd asked, I walked to the front door, slipped on my sneakers, and Bonnie walked me to the car. Where it all came out, and I began sobbing like a maniac.

 **We arrived to Bonnie's house** in record time. Frank opened up for us, and he seemed pretty worried. Probably due to my expression, and body language. I know how I looked. Josie said it was like I wasn't there. My eyes often were vacant, and my limbs moved almost in slow motion. My voice wasn't mine, and my vocabulary often became limited. I wasn't Leo right now.

"What next?" I asked.

"Now," she sighed, shrugging her coat off, "you go get in the tub. Frank drew one for you. That's the next step. Okay?"

"Where are you going?" I asked, grabbing onto her arm. "Please don't leave me, Bonnie, please."

"Okay, okay. I'll come...Frank, can you make some hot chocolate for her?"

He nodded, tearing his gaze from me. He shuffled to the kitchen uncomfortably, and Bonnie helped me up the stairs and into the guest bathroom. Then she proceeded to help me undress, and get me into the tub of hot water. I didn't even have the energy to curl up into a ball.

She sat next to me, and rubbed my back softly.

"What are we going to do next?" I whispered.

"We're going to get you into bed, get some warm drink in you. Then I'm going to turn on some music that you like, and try to get you asleep. We'll figure out the rest tomorrow, if you aren't yourself."

"How did you know?" I asked, turning my head to her. "That...that I get like this...and what Josie always does for me?"

"Because I got like this too." She replied. "I know what you're going through right now, and I know exactly how I used to help myself. But now it's time for me to help you."

There was a knock at the door, and it cracked open. Frank's hand entered with a mug that steamed. Bonnie stood, and it took it from him. "Thanks."

"Can...Can I do anything else?" He stammered.

She shook her head. "No. Not right now. Go to bed, I have this."

He lingered by the door for a moment before finally leaving.

"You're strong, Leo." Bonnie said when she sat next to me again. "Stronger than I was. You'll get through this. I swear."

I didn't respond to that. "I'm tired."

She then handed me the mug. "Drink some of this. In a few minutes we can get you tucked into bed. I don't want you to go to sleep too fast. You might have some nightmares tonight, and I'd rather you be very relaxed before you do get some sleep."

"Does that help?" I put the chocolatly drink to my lips and sipped on it.

"Very much." She said. "I'll be here tonight, alright? So don't be scared. Frank is downstairs in his room. And trust me, he wont let anything bad happen."

"Okay." I muttered, letting the mug rest on the ledge of the tub. "I love you, Bonnie."

"I love you too."

 **She was right about the** nightmares. But after everyone one she was there to calm me down. I think she was also right about the whole relaxing thing, because there wasn't as many as there should have been. I finally woke up for the day at around noon, but when I looked to my right, Bonnie wasn't there anymore and I panicked. That was until I saw Frank on the recliner. I gulped. "Where is she?"

"She had to go to work." He responded awkwardly. "She said I should sit in here til you woke up."

I rubbed my face. "Yeah. Thanks...I'm sorry to make you wait around for me."

"I had to study anyways." He picked up his LSAT book.

"Nice." I smiled a fake smile. "You'll do great. It's not so bad. Asher's helping you, right?"

He nodded.

I picked up my phone that was under my pillow and saw a text from both Connor and Bonnie. Bonnie's said she'd be home at around four, that Frank was there if I needed him, and if I needed her she could always come home. I sent her a thank you, and that I felt better today. Because I did. I then opened Connor's, all it said was a simple "We love you" and a picture of both him and Poppy. I smiled lightly, and sent "I love you both more." before shutting off my phone.

I sat up, and rubbed my neck. "You can go ahead and do whatever now. I'm gonna go downstairs and make some breakfast."

"You sure?" He stood up. "You don't need anything?"

"No." I smiled. "I'm okay." I got up off the bed and walked out the door and down the stairs. I was starving. I didn't know how long it'd been since I'd eaten anything, but awhile I assumed.

I'd decided on toast. That was easy enough, so toast it was. I buttered it up and put some jam on it, and sat down with some YouTube on the couch. Frank had gone to the kitchen as well once I'd sat down to make himself lunch, although I was pretty sure he was just trying to look out for me.

That's when I heard a knock at the door, and my heart caught in my chest. Frank came racing from the kitchen to go see who it was. He looked through the peep hole and furrowed his brows. He then opened the door. "Who are you?"

I shifted to see who was outside. My heart caught in my chest, and every fiber of my being went numb. My stomach churned, and bile reached into my throat. My dad.

"Is...is Leorah King here?" He asked.

"Who's asking?" Frank suddenly became very rough.

"I'm her father and-" Frank pushed him out from the doorway.

"Get the fuck outta here." He roared. "Haven't you done enough damage? What kinda balls do you have that make you think you can be _anywhere_ near her you fucking sick prick! Get off my property, or next time, you'll leave without your head."

"Please. I know...I know." He stammered.

I got off the couch, and peered outside, using Frank as my shield. A childish thing to do, but I was scared. He looked older now. Thinner He also appeared to be scared of Frank. My dad wasn't ever scared of anything.

"I wanted to apologize to her. To you." His lip quivered. "I deserved prison. I still do. A lifetime of it, and I'll deserve hell when I get there, too. But I'm getting help for my Psychotic break. I am. I'm trying to get better."

I swallowed.

"That's what it was. I went insane when your mom died and-"

"What the _fuck_ did I say?" Frank screamed, making me jump. "Get out of here!"

My dad jumped too. "It's in the mailbox, Leo, if you ever want it..." He then ran away.

What the fuck did he put in the mailbox?


	51. Chapter 51

**"Kid, are you okay?" He** asked.

I looked up at him and nodded. "I'm alright. Thank you for that..."

"He's sick. Coming to you after...after all of that." He sighed. "I'll go get the thing from the mailbox and throw it out."

"Don't." I said. "Don't throw it away. I want to see it."

Frank studied my face. "Alright...do you want me to call Bonnie?"

"No, I...I just want to see it." I mumbled.

He left the house, walked down to the mailbox and peered in, as though it was some kind of bomb. Knowing my dad though, I wouldn't be surprised at all. I saw him become confused as he pulled it out of the mailbox. Then he brought it up to me. When I saw the object, I was confused at first. Then I realized. I realized what it was.

My eyes filled with tears as I brought it into my own hands. "Oh my..."

"What is it?" He asked. "I mean obviously it's a stuffed lion, but."

"My first stuffy." I muttered. "I...I lost it at the house. It was my best friend. I named him Leo, too. Leo the Lion. And...my mom gave him to me when I was a baby. I...I don't know how he got it."

"Are you sure you want it?" He asked.

I nodded. "Just because he gave it to me doesn't change what it is to me. I have nothing left of my mom. This is...this is better than anything in the world."

I turned it around, and on the back was apiece of paper pinned into it. A phone number, an address, signed by 'dad'. I swallowed. I don't get it. I don't understand. I know that my moms death took a very large toll on him. Enough to psychologically make him snap. I know that the things he did to me weren't him. That it was the misfiring of the neurons. That my dad was another man I hadn't seen since I was five. He said he was getting help. He said he was getting better...What did that mean? What did that entail?

Frank waved a hand in front of my face. "Leo?"

I looked up. "Yeah. Sorry. I have to go somewhere."

"Want me to drive you?" He asked.

I blinked. "Would you mind driving me home...?"

 **He did it willingly enough.** I was grateful. As soon as I got to the door and unlocked it I could smell something had been cooked. I shut the door behind me. "Connor?"

"Kitchen." He yelled back.

I walked in and smiled at the sight. He was shirtless, and damp, with only pants on. In his arms was a giggling Poppy, and on the stove was warming milk.

"Hi, baby." He came around the island, and gave me a sweet kiss.

"Hi." I smiled against his lips.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Better. I'm sorry about last night...it happens sometimes...and..."

"Don't be sorry. It isn't your fault. I'm just glad you're okay, now." He kissed my forehead, and pulled me into his side.

I hugged him and nuzzled my head into him. "I love you."

"I love you more."

"Connor?"

He raised his brows in response.

"I need you to do something with me." I said slowly. "And...we need to give Poppy to Frank to watch for the night."

"Why?" He asked. "What's going on?"

I handed him the lion I'd been holding.

"What's this?" He wondered aloud.

"My very first stuffy. My mom gave it to me when I was a baby. I'd lost it when I left my dads house..." I explained.

"Okay so, how did you find it?"

"He found out where I was." I stated. "And he gave me this."

I could see the anger growing on his face. "Excuse me? Did he hurt you? Are you okay?"

"Frank was there. He took care of it...but Con...I want to explain something to you." So I took him to the couch, and sat him down, and grabbed Poppy from him. If he got angry I didn't want her reading into his emotions and getting fussy. "When my mom died...it changed my dad. The psychologist explained to me that it was because something snapped in his head. Something...genetic, that was brewing there, and the trauma of losing the absolute love of his life just made everything spill over. He had a psychotic break, the thing is, they can be reversed, through years of therapy, and medications. In prison...he was given those things. I saw him today, and...I saw the grief, and the embarrassment. How ashamed he look. Sad. Depressed, even, nervous. He looked terrified of Frank. Connor, my dad, after my mom...he wasn't scared of absolutely anything."

Connor rubbed his face. "So what are you saying? You forgive him for hurting you?"

"No. I don't. I'm saying...he gave an address and a phone number. He got help. And I'd like to see what he wants, what he's about...I'm not saying I want to keep in touch, but I would like to hear him out." I said.

"I'll go, if that's what you want." He sighed. "I'll support you."

"But she can't go. If he's still the same, there's no way...no way I'll allow that." I took a deep breath. "Now. I want to go now."

"I'll go get dressed, get her bag ready." He stated. "Do you want to get changed, or?"

I looked down at the clothes I'd worn the night before. "Yes."

So, we took Poppy into the bedroom, and got dressed together. I, in black skinny jeans, and a white sweater with my leather jacket. I slipped on some black sneakers. Connor got dressed in an anchor button up, and black jeans. He then went to gather Poppy's bag, and grab her bottle for Frank to use. Then, we headed out.

 **"Are you nervous?" Connor asked.**

I swallowed. Was I? Yes. I was quite nervous. I was terrified. I was anxious as hell. The last time I saw my dad before today, he was being dragged into prison, cuffed. He had the nastiest scowl on his face. Paton was pissed at me for putting him away. That was a horrible day for me.

"Yes. But I'll be okay." I mumbled.

I looked up at the house. After almost ten years in prison, how do you get such a nice home? Probably his friends in high places. I took a very deep breath before exhaling slowly. "I'm ready, now."

"Okay." He exited the car, and came around to open my door. I got out, and he immediately held onto the hand that wasn't grasping my lion.

We walked up to the door. It was a mahogany wood, real wood, nice wood, actually. I stared at the claw knocker. I picked it up and slammed down on it three times.

Why was I doing this? Why was I doing this, oh my G-d. This was a bad idea. A horrible idea. We should leave. Turn around, forget this ever happened. He'd never know, he'd never have any ide-

the door opened, and I was able to get a better look at him. His black hair was swooped back, and it reminded me much of how Connor had it when I first met him. His black stubble littered his beard, and his green eyes, like mine, had aged miserably. I assume prison does that to people. He was thinner, now, leaner. His face softened when it met mine, and my heart began to beat violently.

"Leo." His voice was hoarse, and he coughed to clear his throat. "I...wasn't expecting you to..."

I lifted the lion. "Mom gave this to me...when I was a baby."

He nodded. "You loved him. He was your best friend."

"How did you get this?" I asked.

He chewed on his bottom lip. "The house was left to Paton when I went away. He...apparently disapperared, and, uh. The bank took the house, and all that was in it. I was able to access some of the boxes, but...I don't have the money to buy it back, so...I stole it. I knew you'd want it."

I stared down at the stuffy. His ear was partially torn and his main was frayed, but he was right. I did want it.

"Do you want to come in?" He rubbed his neck nervously.

I held onto Connor's arm. "Should I trust that I can?"

He looked down at his feet. "I'd like to talk. That's all."

Connor eyed me, and I met his eyes. I nodded, so he lead me in. I felt like a child. A stuffed animal in hand, and hanging onto my fiance's arm. I probably looked like a child.

My dad closed the door and lead us to the living room. The house inside was just as nice as it was outside. "This is my friends place. It's his summer house, so, he's letting me use it till I can get my own place. You might remember him. Tom and Carrie Fisher? They lived across the road, a few homes down from Josie..."

I nodded. "I...I think so, yeah...they still talk to you?"

"Not at first." He sighed, sitting on a chair. I sat on the couch and Connor next to me. Thigh to thigh, he refused to let me out of his sight, or touch. "I called and called to ask them for help with getting a lawyer, but...everyone knew. Everyone knew that..." He shook his head, and I saw his eyes filling with tears. "everyone knew the truth. So...I contacted him a few months before I got out. Told him...I got help. That I was cleared to be mentally healthy again. That I'm on drugs now. Of course, he verified it with my psychologist, and only then did he help me out."

"I don't get it." I mumbled. "The doctors told me that you...something snapped in you when mom died. And that's why you became the animal you did. Does that mean you're better now?"

"Unfortunately, yes." He nodded. "Sometimes I wish that I was still sick so that I wouldn't have to admit to myself that what I did to you was...the monstrosity it was. I hurt you, horrifically, for years." He began to cry. "I hurt my baby, and that kills me every fucking day. That I...probably screwed you up."

"You didn't." I stated. "I'm in law school. Was...I'm changing my major, but...I was. I'm getting married. I have a baby. I have a family that loves me. So yeah, I'm a little messed up, but I got stronger and I pulled myself up and out of that. I became what I never thought I would."

He smiled lightly. "Your mom, she was like that. She always overcame everyone's expectations. You were always so much like her."

I blinked and my heart swelled. "I was...?"

"Yes, of course." He nodded. "Just like her. All the way down to her eyes, of course. You look just like her, you act like her. Everything about you...is her. And I think that's why...I did what I did. It's not an excuse, and I know I was a monster. That I haven't payed for all that I did, and have done. But because I lost her, and all I had was you...I was so angry all the time. At her, mostly, for leaving me. So I..." He shook his head. "Paton...your brother was...truly fucked up."

"He had a mental illness." I stated. "He never stopped."

"What?"

"He continued all the way up until a year and a half ago." I responded. "Till he died."

My dad's eyes widened. "He's dead? How did you...how do you know?"

"That doesn't matter. He just is. He's dead. And I...I'm better now. For the first time in my life, since I was five, I don't have to worry about where the night will take me. The only thing I have to worry about is my child."

"I guess that's for the best. He can't rob anyone else of their..." He shrugged. "he cant hurt anyone else, ever again. I'm sorry, that he...was able to hurt you, even after you were so brave to put me away. You were so brave, and I'm glad you did it. I never would have gotten help if you hadn't, and...I'm so glad that I was able to receive the help that I got. It was all because of you. You did a great thing."

I licked the inside of my cheek, and cracked my knuckles out of nervousness.

"So...you're getting married?"

I nodded, and grabbed Connor's hand. "Connor and I are getting married."

"Thank you for taking care of her." My dad muttered. "For keeping her safe. She's a good person, a great person, and she deserves the best, and if she's marrying you then I'm sure you're the best."

Connor still looked pissed off. "I'm not. But she is. She's the best person alive."

"I'd have to agree." He stated. "I just want you both to know I'm not looking for forgiveness. I just wanted you to know that I'm not ever going to hurt you again, or...wreak vengeance. My time in prison was good for me, and I'm glad it happened. You can hate me. I hate me, too. I hate myself for everything I did, for exposing it to Paton."

"I do." I stated. "Hate you, I mean. You're the reason I have panic attacks, you're the reason I have nightmares, and you're certainly the reason why I'm covered with scars. But...at the same time...I am who I am today because of what happened to me. So, in some ways, maybe that's how it was supposed to be. So I can't hate you for that...do you swear you're better?"

"I am." He nodded. "I'm on the sex offenders registry, so I can't be around minors. So there's no chance of me ever..."

"Well...I didn't really want you to meet our daughter." I said. "And now that you can't, that makes me feel a little better, actually."

"I'm sure it does." He agreed. "I'd feel better about it too."

"But...if you want, I could show you a picture of her, I guess." I shrugged.

"Only if you want."

I grabbed for my phone, and grabbed the one we took most recently. Our family photos. She was absolutely adorable. I handed it to Connor, and he stood up to hand it to my dad, who took it and looked down at it. His eyebrows raised. "She's beautiful."

"She is."

He lifted a hand over his mouth. "S-she has your moms eyes. The exact color."

"I know." I smiled. "That's the first thing I noticed."

"She looks like her, too." He gave a shaky sigh. "What's her name?"

"Poppy. Poppy-Jane." Connor replied, and went to grab the phone from him.

"Beautiful." He stated. "Absolutely beautiful."

There was silence for quite some time, before I said, "Now what?"

"I wasn't looking for a long lasting relationship or anything. I just wanted to talk, let you know that you're safe, and that if you don't wish for it, I wont ever go near you again. That you don't ever have to worry about me, again. I can move away from PA, live somewhere else if you want. It's up to you, Leorah."

I blinked. "I don't really want to do this...dad and daughter thing. It seems...gross."

He nodded. "I understand that."

"But at the same time...you're better." I felt my eyes swell with tears. "You're my dad. The dad...from when I was a little girl. The dad that married my mom, and called me your Leo Lion, and tucked me into bed with my mom. The dad that sang me songs, made me laugh..."

"You remember all of that?"

"I had to. It's all that kept my sane." I said. "But I'm glad I remember it, because it's the only thing that keeps me from crying at night, and from hating everything about you. So, I don't want to have dinner every Sunday, but...I don't know. We can stay in touch. I could, I guess, send you pictures of Poppy every now and again. Something like that."

"Okay." He smiled. 'That's. That's so much better than I expected."

"This is for me. Not for you." I reminded. "To heal." I lifted my hand over my heart. "Heal wounds that haven't healed before. Okay?"

"Of course."

I stood, and Connor did too. "I'm going to go home now. I'll send a text, so we can have our phone numbers..."

He stood. "Alright...uh..."

"Bye." I smiled lightly, I tugged on Connor's hand, and dragged him outside, where he shut the door behind us.

"Oh my G-d." Connor mumbled. "I wanted to tear his head off, so badly."

"That was...surprisingly good." I mumbled. "Connor...that's my dad. That's the dad I remember when I was little. He was sick...oh my G-d." I began to cry, so I sat on the steps. "He was sick, and that's why he hurt me. Something was making him do it, it wasn't my dad."

Connor sat next to me, and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"This is such a relief." I sniffled. "...I love you, Connor."

"I love you too. So much." He pressed a kiss to my temple. 'What do you say we go get Poppy from Bonnie's?"

I nodded. "Good idea."

 **The next day, when I** returned from class, I saw a note on the fridge from Connor.

 _Leo, I'm at Annalise's with Poppy...I love you._

Oh hell no. He did not get to go to Annalise's without me. I decided to call an Uber.

 **When I arrived, Annalise answered** the door with raised eyebrows. "She's here, just like you said she would be."

I entered. "What's happening?"

"Found a job." Connor smirked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Excuse me?"

"Okay, hardly." Annalise rolled her eyes. "Your fiance is going to get off his ass finally, and make some money at the same time. You're welcome."

I walked toward him, grabbed Poppy, kissed her forehead, and let out a laugh. "I knew you couldn't keep us away for long."

"He came to me. Crying." Annalise scoffed.

"Crying?" I looked toward him.

He blushed.

"Aw, you're cute." I kissed his cheek. "Let's not tell the rest about this right away. They'll be angry."

He agreed.

"So. What's happening?" I asked, sitting on the couch.

"More like what's happening with you? I heard you dropped out too."

"Where?" I gasped.

"I have people. You changed majors. To what?"

I sighed. "Criminal Law. I'm looking into becoming a detective."

She nodded. "Well. If that makes you happy..."

"It does." I said. "Very much." I smiled down at Poppy, who gave a giggle. I kissed her head. "So, your turn, what is this?"

"...We're going to change the public defenders office." She responded slowly. "We just need clients."

I smirked. "Do you need an extra set of hands?"

She looked between the two of us. "I can't hire the both of you."

"I don't need money." I scoffed. "It just sounds like fun. As long as there isn't murder involved."

She sighed. "Fine. Both of you can help me...it might be hard because I lost so many, but...we'll make it work."

* * *

 **Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! Here's a double for the super late chapter ugh**


	52. Chapter 52

**That next morning in class,** a few things were itching at me. One, I hadn't told Bonnie about my meeting with my dad, and two? I was starting to wonder how Connor was doing at Annalise's. Poppy was with me, in her car seat by my feet. I yawned. Eventually, the bell rang out and I couldn't have been happier. Not because I didn't like my new classes, but simply because I had to go to the D.A.'s office, I couldn't handle not talking to Bonnie for so long.

 **The walk wasn't a long** one. Although I was starting to get frustrated of having to lug a heavy car seat with me everywhere. I really needed to learn how to drive...

When I made it up to Bonnie's office, she was doing some type of paperwork. I opened the door, and she looked up, sending me a smile. "Hey. How are you?"

"I'm okay." I smiled back, walking to the chairs so I could set Poppy down in one and take a seat for myself. "I, um...have some news for you."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Good news...?"

"Well, I'd like to think so." I nodded. "I'm sure Frank told you about my dad coming to the house."

Her eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

Oh boy. "He didn't tell you?"

"No. What the fuck."

"Hey, it's fine, it's all good." I said quickly to ease her anger. "Listen...he gave me this." I lifted the stuffed lion from Poppy's car seat that I'd since given to her. "This, this is my best friend. Well, he was. My mom gave him to me when I was a baby, and he was with me through years of...bad things. And my dad dropped him off, along with a note for his address and phone number..."

"What. The. Fuck." Her anger was increasing. "How dare he?"

"Bon, calm down." I mumbled. "I went."

Now? Now she was furious. But it was a quiet anger. She wouldn't speak, and the steam bubbled beneath the surface.

"I went with Connor. And we had a very long discussion about what happened, and...that I still hate him, but-"

"You don't go to a pedophiles home and spark up conversation with them." She shouted.

I flinched, and rubbed my thighs. "Bonnie, please, calm down."

"I'm supposed to calm down? That was a stupid, irresponsible mistake." She continued.

"Don't tell me I'm irresponsible." I scoffed. "This is _my_ dad we're talking about. Not yours. I wanted closure, Bonnie. Something I never dreamed of having, and I got it."

"For what price?" She stood.

I now stood, as well. "Okay. I guess you wont bother to listen to me, so, I'm going to-"

Suddenly, the door opened again. I whipped my head to look behind me. A taller man walked in, with dark black hair, he appeared to be latino but I had no way to confirm that.

"Am I interrupting...?" He asked.

"Yes." Bonnie.

"No." Me. "I was just leaving."

He nodded slowly. "Isaac Roa." He gave out a hand to shake, and I stepped forward to shake it.

"Leorah King."

He appeared surprised for a moment, but rushed to cover that up. I noticed it, though. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." I mumbled. I didn't give another word before I left the room, though. I was angry, and upset, and confused. Just because Bonnie didn't have the chance to sit down with her dad and confront him the way I did, didn't mean she had any right to not be happy for me.

But I couldn't focus on that now. I had to go hunt down Annalise, so my first step was to call Connor. He answered almost immediately.

"Hello, beautiful."

I smiled. "Hey, Con. Where are you guys? I'm gonna meet up with you, now."

"Courthouse." He responded. "Do you need me to pick you up? This meeting could take awhile."

"Sure. That would be lovely." I sighed. "I'm so tired of walking."

"Be there soon. Kiss our baby for me." He hung up.

I smiled. I loved him.

 **We made it back to** the courthouse in the nick of time. Annalise was exiting the office when we were walking back toward the bench.

"Did he sign it?" Connor questioned.

"He doesn't have the balls." She responded grimly.

"So let's find a judge that does." I said.

She shook her head. "They're too scared now that Denver's running for Attorney General."

"You're gonna let that stop you?" Connor raised his brows. "Because I kinda told Tyrone you're a genius."

"Why would you do that?" I gaped.

"Exactly." Annalise muttered. "Those were your words."

"And I meant them." Connor sighed. "I'm just saying, there has to be a solution that isn't just letting the toolbag that is Denver rob our clients of house and home."

Annalise eyed the two of us before turning around and walking ahead.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm in the mood to yell." She responded. "Follow me."

I glanced at Connor, and he glanced back.

"Here we go." I breathed out.

 **Little did we know, I** would be returning to the D.A.'s office rather quickly. I wasn't too happy about that, I must say, but what can one do?

"Ms. Keating." Denver greeted warmly. "Why don't we talk in my office? They stay here." He motioned to me and Connor.

"No need." Annalise said. "I can say what I need to say right here."

He spun on his heels. "I'd rather we talk in private."

"Why? Are you ashamed of what you're doing? You all should be, helping your boss take a family's home away." Yes, Annalise, preach.

"Your client is a drug dealer." Denver scoffed.

"She sold pot from her house, not meth, not even pills, but marijuana." Annalise shook her head.

"Call security." Denver ordered.

"I know what you all say about me," she continued, "that I'm a joke. But at least I don't prey on the poor and the weak." I saw her eye Bonnie, but I refused to make any eye contact. Fuck. I forgot that I hadn't even gotten the chance to tell Bonnie that I was working with Annalise again, and this definitely wasn't helping the situation.

"Save your grandstanding for the courtroom." Denver rolled his eyes.

"The home that you're taking away has a family in it. With two young boys, with their grandmother who's in a wheelchair, and you're tossing them out on the street."

"Okay, everyone, ignore the crazy. Just get back to work." Denver called out.

"What do you all say to your families when you go home at night, huh? How proud you are to make a child homeless? Or how nice it feels to legally steal from people who've got nothing?"

Security showed up. Shit.

"Get her out of here please." Denver asked.

"No need." Annalise stated. "We're leaving."

We walked out, and I with a smile dancing on my lips.

 **"She's confusing the hell out** of me." Connor rubbed his head when we arrived back at her apartment. We were talking in the hall. "It's like, I want to hate her, but then she goes off on the entire D.A.'s office like Diana freaking Prince, and I love her."

I smiled lightly. "I know what you mean. We should hate her, for all she's done to us, but...this? This is us. You and me. This is what we were meant to be doing, and I'm literally loving every second of it. And guess what?"

"What?" He asked.

I grabbed for his hands and pulled him close to me. "You sound happy. Really happy. And that makes me happy."

He leaned down and kissed my lips softly. "I am happy. But not because of her...well maybe a bit, but...it's mostly because of you. I love you, Leo."

"I love you too." I pecked him once more. "We should go back now."

He agreed, and we walked into the apartment together. "You know what I was thinking?" He spoke. "Asher probably knows a lot of judges, or, you know, at least his dad did. So we could go talk to him if you think that's a good idea."

"It's a terrible idea." She shot him down.

"Well I don't hear you pitching any gems." I raised my brows as I lifted Poppy into my arms.

"Here's one, let's eat." She said, handing us both spoons.

I furrowed my eyebrows, taking the spoon from her. We all sat together, eating strawberry ice cream. Annalise is still my boss, and I was eating ice cream with her. What world am I in?

"Is this what you do now instead of drink?" Connor questioned.

"It's better than sleeping with strangers." She sighed.

"Is it?" Connor cocked a brow.

I elbowed him. ''You better damn well hope it is."

He laughed lightly.

Annalise sighed. "So are you two doing better?"

We looked toward her.

"Who said we weren't?" I asked slowly.

Annalise looked over at Connor who rubbed his neck guiltily. "When I cry, things come out..."

"Oh." I shrugged. "Yeah. We're doing a lot better actually...and I think some of that might have to do with you."

She furrowed her brows at me.

"Connor doesn't want to admit it, but he definitely missed you. I did too. This job...is kind of ingrained in us, you're ingrained in us, and...I'm glad we're back here again."

There was a bit of silence before Annalise said, "The judge doesn't think that I'm the right lawyer for the class action."

"Well, he's wrong." Connor stated.

She sighed. "Is he?"

"If anyone is right for this, it's you." He continued.

"Y'know what, I don't need a cheerleader." Annalise stated.

I laughed. "Agree to disagree. You ripped Denver a new one today. It was awesome. I mean, I kinda wish I'd taped it. It would have gone viral."

"That's the last thing I need." She rolled her eyes.

"Just listen to me. You out of anyone knows what it feels like to be thrown into jail for a crime you didn't commit. So who better to fight for these people?"

 **The next day, we had** a press conference, which was sort of insane. But it didn't feel right. It didn't feel right that I didn't get to go home and tell Bonnie about it, and I was angry. I didn't want to be angry, but I was, and I refused to let it sit there. When we finally got home, I told Connor that I was going to go take a hot shower, that I needed time to think. He said he'd cook dinner and put Poppy down to sleep, so I hurried into the bathroom and locked the door behind me.

I scrolled through my contacts, and there was Bonnie's. I gulped, and pressed the call button. I was expecting her to ignore me. She didn't.

"Leo?" She sputtered.

I breathed out steadily. "I don't get it."

She was silent now. Good.

"I don't understand. All you've ever wanted for me was to be better, right? To feel like I can finally be free from my childhood? Bonnie, you don't fucking get it. My dad had a mental illness. What he did to me, it was his mental illness. I have him back, and you still have the balls to sit there and hate me for wanting that back?

I will never have the relationship with him I had when I was a kid. I don't need it, to be quite frank with you. Because..." A lump gathered in my throat. "because I had you."

"You still have me." She said.

"Do I, though?" The tears began spilling. "You hate me now. I'm working with Annalise, and you're working against her and so...you hate me."

"No one said I hated you..."

"Then why did you yell at me?" I shouted. "Just because you aren't letting yourself heal, don't tell me I can't."

"That isn't healing, Leorah, that's giving into him." She stated.

"Fuck you." I spat, and proceeded to hang up the phone.

I sank against the wall in a ball, sobbing into my knees. Little did she know how much this was killing me. Bonnie had been...she'd been my mom, really. Something I haven't had in years. I hated yelling at her, but I hated even more that she yelled at me, and told me I was wrong to feel happy about where I was with my dad...it wasn't right.

 **A MONTH BEFORE LEORAH BEGAN SCHOOL AT MIDDLETON**

 _"Bonnie, if this is too close to home, you need to tell me now." Annalise stated as they began walking into the prison._

 _"No. I'm fine." She shook her head. "I can do my job, Annalise."_

 _Annalise eyed her before sighing. "Whatever. Don't say I didn't warn you." They were buzzed into the visiting area for lawyers and their clients, and he stood up from his seat._

 _"Mr. King." Annalise raised her eyebrows at him. "I'm Annalise Keating, and this is my assistant Bonnie Winterbottom. I'm your lawyer."_

 _ **To be continued...**_


	53. Chapter 53

**Our morning had started early.** Around five, I think. Poppy woke us up being a fussy butt, so I rocked her back to sleep, which took about an hour. When I finally got back to the bedroom, Connor was awake and under the sheets. I'd crawled under, and we'd been cuddling for the past hour.

"Do we have to go?" I groaned, kissing up his neck.

"Annalise will kill me if I don't, and you have class." Connor smirked. "Even though I'd love to stay here with you."

I smiled and met my lips with his. He pulled me closer to him and sighed. "How did this happen?"

"Hm?" I furrowed my brows as I trailed my finger tips over his chest.

"We should be in jail...or dead...but instead we get to lay under these blankets together, with our baby in the next room...and do something good for the world." He said.

"You make us sound boring." I smiled lightly as I looked up at him.

He peered down at me. "If this is boring, then we should have signed up a long time ago..."

Then, the alarm went off. Connor groaned loudly. I giggled. "Alright, let's get going."

 **After class was over, I** made my way back to Annalise's apartment with Poppy. Connor had told me all about the court hearing the photo. I was now staring at it intensely.

Then I heard, "Is there a photographer outside in the bushes? Should I flash him?" It was Connor. "Give him a little show?"

Nothing from Annalise.

"Well." I began. "The good news? I think I have a plan. We put you on the stand and you defend yourself."

"The minute I take the stand they're going to ask me about everything." Annalise stated. "Anything that makes me look like a crazy bitch."

"So it's about discrediting the photo, like I said." Connor said.

"We need money to find the people who set up the photo." Annalise sighed.

I chewed on my bottom lip. "I...may have a way to get that."

"Shut up." Annalise began walking.

"What?" Connor asked.

"I know someone willing to help us for free." She smiled, and went right out the door.

I peered over to a very sleepy Poppy. "You go. I'll stay here...text me if something happens."

"Okay." He kissed my cheek before walking out with Annalise.

With pursed lips I sat on the couch. I did have money. I did have a way to get money...from my dad. Both me and Paton had a hefty amount of cash in two separate bank accounts, and only he knew the password. It came from our mom when she died. I'd always wanted to get my hands on it in case something bad happened, in case me or Connor needed it, in case Poppy needed it...but that meant having a serious conversation with him. Damn.

I picked up my phone, snapped a picture of Poppy who was totally passed out, and sent the photo to him, with a message under it. ' _can we talk?_ '

It took him only moments to respond. ' _of course. where?_ '

I gulped. ' _my apartment. in an hour._ '

' _ok. is something wrong?_ '

I didn't respond.

 **A MONTH BEFORE LEORAH BEGAN SCHOOL AT MIDDLETON**

 _He sat up and walked over to the one sided window. He leaned against it. "I'm a monster."_

 _Annalise blinked. "I'm not your therapist, Mr. King. I'm here to get you out of prison."_

 _"I told them I didn't want to get out." He shouted, as he spun on his heels._

 _Bonnie almost flinched._

 _"I'm guilty, Ms. Keating. And I'm about to get out of prison...they say I've changed...but I'm all the same." He muttered to himself._

 _"Do you want me here, or what?" She sighed._

 _"Leave." He grumbled._

 **I'd given Poppy to Frank** while my dad was at the apartment. It was taking him awhile, which only made me nervous. Then, there was the knock. My heart began racing again as I opened the door. He was on the other side.

It still hurts to see his face. His stubbled chin, and his now greying black hair. His eyes that matched mine. The way he dressed before he went off the deep end. It still hurts to see him.

I invited him in, though.

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

"I need to talk to you about something important." I stated as I shut and locked the door behind him.

"Shoot." He shoved his fists in his pockets.

"When mom died, both me and Paton got inheritance. I've never been able to get to it because...I didn't know the password." I took a deep breath. "I'd like to get to the money."

He nodded, and took out his phone. He typed something, and then my phone buzzed. I looked down. The password. My birthday.

I sighed. "Thank you..."

Suddenly, there was another knock at the door. I went to open it, and at the other end? Bonnie.

I swallowed. "What?"

"Can I come in?"

"No." I said nastily.

"Leo...please...we need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about." I spat. "Now, if you'd please-"

"Is everything okay?" My dad came up behind me.

Bonnie and him made eye contact, and she appeared to be pissed as hell. "Get out of her apartment."

He was silent.

"I don't want to say it again." She raised her voice. "Get out of her apartment, and while you're at it, stay away from her."

He cleared his throat. "I'll text you another time, Leorah." He scurried off.

"Bonnie, what the fuck?" I also began to get angry.

"Leorah, he hasn't changed." She explained slowly. "He said so himself when me and Annalise went to meet him."

"Meet him?" I raised a brow.

"We were hired to defend him, get him out of prison early...he said he didn't want out, because he hadn't changed...Leo you don't know what you're getting yourself into by letting him back into your life."

I swallowed the forming lump in my throat. "That's how you knew about me...why you made Annalise take me in..."

She sighed. "I didn't know how to tell you."

Then the tears came. "How can you be sure? Maybe he was just-"

"I spoke to his psychiatrist, Leorah. It wasn't a mental breakdown, they found out. He's a pedophile, Leo. He's psychotic, he always has been. He got tired of pretending when your mom died."


	54. Chapter 54

**I truly wish I had** been there that night. The night of the party. I couldn't be, though, not when my heart had just been shattered. Learning that my father wasn't sick, and he'd done it all for his own purpose stung in a way I can't describe. And though I wanted to resort back to my old ways, maybe down a bottle of whiskey, and cry myself to sleep, I knew I couldn't. I had a child to take care for. So that's what I did that night. I set myself apart from the group, and focused on my growing girl. My baby. But I wish I'd been there. To support my family.

Sadly, things don't always work out that way.

Instead, I sat in bed with Poppy latched onto my breast as I watched the computer in front of me. Laurel's father was on the news, as Antares had launched.

"Hungry? I made a couple eggs with cheddar. Bacon on the side...extra crispy...the way you like it." Connor walked in with a plate of food.

I smiled softly at him. "Yes, thank you."

"What are you watching?" He set the tray down beside me and crawled in next to me. "Why are you watching this shi-...crap?"

I chuckled at his attempt to keep our daughter from hearing any swear words. "Everything they did was for nothing." I stated. "It got them nowhere."

He sighed, pressing a kiss to my forehead, and then Poppy's, who almost immediately unlatched from me. I pulled my shirt down, and he grabbed her from me. "I'll burp her, you eat. Stop watching that, okay?"

With a grumble, I opened a separate tab, pretending to start on something else, but once I saw him gone, I continued watching.

* * *

 **"We need to hunker down** on this class action." Said Annalise, considering we'd just gotten our way to work. "Ever since we won certification every convict and their mother wants a piece of our sweet class."

"Don't we have enough plaintiffs?" Connor raised his brows.

"Yeah, but we need a face case, so the three of you are going to dig through this mail until we find one." Annalise responded.

Asher stared at her. "I thought we were fired."

"I just hired you back, be happy." She retorted.

"I am, seriously, but aren't there more pressing matters right now, like, Laurel...the baby?"

I rolled my eyes. "Asher wants to know if he's still under investigation."

"That too." Asher said nervously. "And maybe we should add Simon to our worry list, or..."

"Of course. We just need to keep our minds busy." Annalise responded.

I swallowed. "Or rather we need to distract our minds from what they're already busy on."

She blinked. "Anyway, work elsewhere. I don't want you people sniffing my underwear." She grabbed for her coat and purse and left the apartment.

Connor sighed. "Alright, off to our place. What do you say?"

I agreed whole heartedly.

* * *

 **"I have a plan. The** saddest stories make the best face cases." Connor stated, exiting our bedroom with a laundry basket with a crate in it. "So, those go in this crate. And the all out rejects?" He pointed toward the laundry basket. "Go in there."

"Do we need the face to be visually appealing?" Asher questioned, turning around a file. "Cause this guy ain't."

I turned to look at the photo, and cringed at the worn down, grey haired man.

Connor gave him an annoyed look. "So many of these people have spent their lives in jail. Now? We're their only hope."

Partially ignoring what he said, I stared down at my computer screen with awe. "Oh my G-d."

"No, not oh my G-d, we are smart, and we are capable-"

"No." I waved him off. "Simon's oxygen saturation levels are lower than yesterday."

"You're able to access his medical charts?" Asher asked.

"You can if you hack the hospital's internet." I responded. "And that's exactly what Josie did. She's been having a panic attack about it.."

"Remind her that there's nothing on there that can help." Connor stated. "But what we're doing matters, and that will help, so if she'd like to get out of her depressed ridden bed and come help, she's welcome."

I gave a nod and began texting her back.

Meanwhile, Connor yelled out, "Jackpot! Jay Walters, convicted of first degree murder in '98 because he was found in possession of the victim's credit card. His public defender failed to introduce any mitigating evidence-"

"He beat up a bailiff in court." I stated, looking away from the computer.

"Huh?" Connor furrowed his eyebrows.

"And his lawyer." I smiled softly. "There's a video on YouTube if you wanna watch it?"

Connor sighed. "Never mind."

Then, there was a knock.

"Oh, G-d. It's the fuzz, tell Michaela I love her." Asher was getting nervous.

I rolled my eyes. "Calm down."

No. Not the police. Nate.

"Hey." He said, walking in. "What's all...this?" He asked, referring to the mess.

"Class action." I responded.

Nate blinked. "Annalise is trusting you to work on this?"

"Yeah." Connor gave a nod. "You do know me and Leorah helped get this thing certified, right?"

"She had nothing to do with it?"

"No, that was Annalise, but look at all the people that want our help." I stated. "I mean, this could be huge, and we're just happy to be apart of it."

Nate ignored me, and pointed at Asher. "You. Let's talk."

We all looked up in surprise.

"You can use our room." I stated, pointing them in the right direction.

"What's that all about?" Connor asked.

I shrugged. "No idea-"

I was rudely cut off by the baby crying. I sighed.

"I'll get Poppy, you go figure out what they're talking about." Connor said while speed walking to the babies room.

I set the computer aside, and walked into our room. "What's up, is he getting arrested?"

"No, and this is a private conversation." Nate said.

"Yes, well, secrets are what get us into these kinds of situations, so. What's up?"

Nate sighed. "You three can go back to what you were doing, I'm out."

I furrowed my eyebrows.

"No, please, just tell me how we can fix this." Asher pleaded.

He sighed. "Do nothing, that's how. Go to class, do your homework."

With that, he left.

Asher sighed, rubbing his neck. "I uh...I'm gonna go visit Laurel, I think."

"Okay." I said. "I'm gonna stay back, I think..."

"You okay?" He asked slowly, grabbing for his things. "You've been off the last few days."

I swallowed, and smiled at him softly. "I'm fine."

He didn't believe me. "Okay. Bye."

I waved him off, and exhaled deeply. I needed to stop being so obvious. I walked back toward the nursery, where Connor was holding Poppy. A grin reached my face as I leaned against the door frame. I loved watching him with our daughter, it's the only thing that made me grin like this anymore. His love for Poppy made me so happy. He looked up at me and gave a tired smile. "Hi, beautiful."

"Hi." I said quietly. "She's okay?"

"Perfect." Was his response. "She's perfect."

I walked into the room, and held onto his waist, allowing my head to rest on his arm. "I love you."

"I love you more, baby."

With a smile, I kissed his bicep.

"I think I'm gonna get a shower..." He said.

"Okay." I took the baby from him.

He pressed a soft kiss to my lips that lasted awhile before he pulled back. "I'll see you soon. Maybe we can watch a movie or something, have an early night."

"Sounds good." I replied.

He kissed my temple before leaving, and once he was gone, I sat down on the rocking chair with Poppy safely in my arms. She was sleeping soundly, and tears jumped to my eyes.

"You're so loved." My voice cracked. "Your daddy adores you...you're the diamond of his eye, baby."

She opened her mouth ever so softly as she adjusted her head.

"My daddy didn't love me." I muttered. "He never did, and he still doesn't...and that makes mommy sad." Tears spilled over my cheeks. "But I'm happy, because you have the best daddy anyone could ask for. He is the most amazing man, Poppy Jane. He's going to fight for you, your entire life."

A tear dropped onto her forehead, and I wiped it away. "You're a lucky girl, Missy. I need you to always know that, even when you're a cranky teenager. Your daddy loves you, so much. And so does your mommy." I kissed her little fingers as I sniffled. "My baby."


	55. Chapter 55

**After many hours of class** that morning, I was finally able to come home, only to find out that the crew had transfered to Asher and Michaela's place. So of course, I made my way over there. Connor had gotten me up to speed about Nate's dad, and we were all currently working to help look into this guy.

That was, until I got a call from Bonnie. With an exasperated sigh, I answered.

"Hey, Bon."

"Hey, babe. Do you have Josie with you?"

"I see how it is, you only call me for my woman." I said sarcastically.

"I promise you, we'll catch up tonight, in person. But I really need to talk to Josie."

"Okay, alright." I pulled the phone away from my ear. "Josie, can you talk to Bonnie?"

She looked up from her spot on the chair. "Sure." She held out her hand for me.

I sat up and handed the phone to her.

"Hello, how can I be of use?" She tapped a pen against her knee before saying, "I'd have to come down to the office to see."

A few moments passed before she said. "Wait, wait, why, do you think Denver is behind this? D-Do you think he's spying on us?"

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Bonbon thinks that?"

"Are you kidding me?" Connor mumbled.

She spoke again, "O-Okay but can you ju-" She brought the phone away from her face and looked at it with worry. "She hung up."

I took it from her and shoved it in my pocket before noticing Asher peering behind me, and inspecting a lamp.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He mouthed at me, "Looking for bugs."

"Okay, now I'm scared." Josie said nervously.

I chewed on my lip. "It's fine, we're fine."

Asher wrapped a hand around my arm. I looked at it, then him. "Excuse you?"

"Sit up."

I did.

He began taking off the cushion. I groaned, slapping his arm. "Stop it! Both of you! We're fine. Bonnie's probably paranoid, okay?"

Asher rubbed the spot I slapped him and looked at me with an offended expression. I put the cushion back where it needed to go. "We have work to do, stop acting like idiots, and get back to it..."

They gave each other weary looks before listening to me. I sat back down next to Connor.

"What do you think?" He whispered into my ear.

I glanced over at him. "I don't think she's being paranoid." I whispered back. "But there's no need for extra anxiety, right now."

With a nod, he kissed my cheek, and we resumed work.

* * *

 **It wasn't until that night** that we were able to arrive back home and seize the studying. I had just dried off from the shower I'd taken when Connor came into the bathroom to brush his teeth. I wrapped the towel around my chest.

"Hi." He smiled at me.

I smiled back, wrapping my arms around his waist. "Hi."

He ran his hands through my wet hair, cradling the back of my neck as he pulled it forward to his face. Our lips met quickly, and they moved together even quicker. I slid my hands up his shirt, over his toned chest before letting them rest on his waist. He slid a hand over the top of my towel, pulling it off of me. The cold breeze hit my damp body, so I tip toed closer to him, removing his shirt. He threw it into our bedroom as he trailed kisses down my jawline, I closed my eyes in pleasure. Having a baby made any type of intimacy almost impossible, but Poppy was sleeping soundly, and neither of us were very tired. He hoisted me up onto the sink counter, accidentally knocking off the toothpaste and soap bottle. I giggled as he slid his pants down his legs.

Once more he propped me up on his waist, and walked back into our room. He threw me on the bed, causing me to squeal as he climbed on top of me. A grin widened over his lips as he kissed down my abdomen. He was about to actually get started before my phone began buzzing. I groaned. "Keep going, ignore it." He looked up at me before doing as I told him.

I bit down on my lip as his hand slid over the inside of my upper thigh. My phone rang again. I huffed in frustration as I flipped over and grabbed for it. Connor crawled forward, kissing my neck tenderly.

It was Bonnie. With a sigh, I answered the phone. "It's really hard to have sex when you've got a baby in the next room, and you aren't making it any easier, you know."

He began nibbling on my earlobe and I had to bite back a moan.

"I'm outside the door, Leo, please let me in."

"Okay, okay, fine, I'm coming." I hung up.

"Where are you going?" He pouted from above me.

I flipped over and with a matching pout, I kissed him softly. "Bonnie needs me. She's sitting outside."

"But, Leo. I miss you." He groaned.

I kissed him again. "I miss you too, when she leaves we can continue. Okay?"

"What am I supposed to do about this?" He asked, referencing down to his boner.

I giggled. "Save it for later, bub." I wiggled out of his grasp and threw on his shirt with a pair of panties. "I have to answer the door."

So that I did. She was standing outside the door with a nervous look on her face, before of course glancing me up and down. "I'm sorry I interrupted your sexy time."

"Not as sorry as I am." Connor grumbled as he walked into the living room, with his pants back on.

Bonnie walked in, and I shut the door behind her.

"I heard the conversation you had with Josie." I said wearily. "Are you bugged?"

"I don't know. I left my phone at home, I parked across the road at a restaurant...are you guys bugged at all?" She asked.

"I doubt it." Connor stated. "It's rare that the place is completely alone, and even then, we do regular sweeps."

She sat down with a sigh of relief. "I don't know what to do."

"About what?" I asked, sitting beside her.

"I'm...their mole." She stated. "Annalise's mole, in the DA's office. I think that they're worried, or they know...I don't know what to do."

"You're on the right side, Bon."

"Am I?" She asked. "Is this right?"

My eyes bulged. "Bonnie, the man you're working for stole my husband, and locked him in a room right up until my baby was born."

"Husband?" Connor smiled.

I blinked. "Fiance, boyfriend, you know what, whatever. Boy toy! Connor! He stole Connor! The father of my child! Can we get back on subject?"

"You're the one that took us off subject, honey." Bonnie reminded.

I blinked. "Whatever. My point still stands. He's a douche. I realize you're angry with Annalise, but you need to come to terms with the fact that she's changed. The situation we've been put in was because of Laurel. Annalise has kept to her promise of being better, Bon."

She sighed. "You're right...whatever...I don't want to deal with it right now."

I hugged her tight, and she hugged me back. "Do you need a drink?"

"Yes." She muttered.

"I could use a drink." Connor grumbled, going toward our bedroom to get something for the both of them. I can't drink because I'm still breast feeding.

And as if almost on cue, Poppy began crying. I sighed. "Feeding time at the zoo."

* * *

 **As soon as I was** finished feeding Poppy, I came out to see Bonnie asleep on the sofa. With a soft sigh I covered her with a blanket, and made my way to the bedroom, where I found Connor fast asleep as well. I guess he was tired. I didn't complain, though. Instead, I slid in beside him, and wrapped myself around him tightly to fall asleep.


	56. Chapter 56

**It was early in the** morning when I woke up. Five, I would say. No, Poppy didn't wake me up, and no, Connor wasn't awake yet. I woke up with one thought on my mind, one that had been plaguing me for awhile now. The thought of Connor and I getting married.

Sometimes it would keep me awake for hours at night, or I'd wake up in the middle of the night thinking about it. It wasn't like I worried about it. I wanted to marry him, I wanted to be with him forever. I wanted to have more children with him. I don't really know what I'm afraid of. I don't know what's keeping me from saying yes with full willingness.

When I turned my head, I noticed Connor was beginning to stir in his sleep. With a deep intake of breath, his eyes flicked open, and those beautiful chocolate orbs stared straight into my own green. He smiled sleepily. "What time is it, baby?"

"About five fifteen." I responded.

He grabbed onto my waist and pulled me into his side. I snuggled into him, tucking my head under his arm. I wrapped my own arm over his naked torso, and took a deep breath. He always smelled of some distinct cologne, and laundry soaps. I loved it, although it was a weird combination.

"Why you awake so early?" He pecked my forehead multiple times.

I shrugged. "Just thinking."

"'bout what?"

I looked up at him, his face sleepy, his eyes closed again. I traced my fingertips down his cheek and across his jaw line. G-d, he was gorgeous. "About you, Con."

"How come?" His morning voice was even clearer now.

I took a deep sigh. "About us getting married."

His smile grew wider at the mention of that, making my heart flutter.

"I can't wait till I can call you my Mrs. Walsh." He said happily. "Aren't you excited?"

"Of course I am." I stated.

"That didn't sound too convincing." He smirked. "What's wrong?"

I chewed on my bottom lip. "I don't really know."

"Are you scared?" He asked.

I took a deep breath. "Sometimes I'm scared we'll get married, and you'll finally realize you don't really want to be with me anymore."

He looked down at me, his expression no longer tired, but concerned. "What?"

"I shouldn't have said anything." I mumbled, looking away from his face.

He grasped my chin softly and pulled it up so I was looking at him again. "You are my favorite human being, Leorah. I love you, very much. I would never, ever decide to leave you, becasue I could never live without you. Okay?"

My lips pursed tightly.

"Okay?"

I gave a nod in response. "Okay..."

He kissed my lips tenderly, a palm on my cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

 **We got a few more** hours of sleep before we had to get up and get ready. Everyone piled in at around eight of course.

But for some reason, Laurel popped in to..

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Josie asked.

"I thought your mom was still here?" Michaela inquired.

"I put her on a plane back to Mexico until the visitation is scheduled." She responded.

Asher came up behind her in _my_ white apron. "I know what'll cheer you up. Homemade croissants. We've all been through so much, you especially. So I figured why not experience some joy for once?"

"Mmm," Laurel moaned. "I'm staying forever."

Connor sat up, shoving some paper at her. "Get to work. The class action trial is next week." Then, his phone started ringing. "Speaking of..." he answered. "hey, we're all here."

It was Annalise. _"Did you get me into the prison?"_

"Yeah, you're cleared to see old man Lahey every day this week." Connor responded.

 _"And the draft of my opening statement?"_

I looked up at Connor from the laptop, sending him a thumbs up.

"Leo's already on it." He said.

Michaela sat up rather quickly. "Actually, I have a question. Do you plan on paying any of us for this?"

"Michaela." Connor said irritably.

 _"As much as I wish I could reform the entire justice system on my own, I need help. Whoever is willing."_

"We are _all_ willing, and grateful for the opportunity to be apart of this epic." Connor said.

Laurel grabbed the phone from him. "Hey, Annalise. It's Laurel. Any update on the baby visitation? I was thinking if we got Isaac's investigation drop-"

She hung up.

 **A few hours later while** I was still typing up Annalise's opening, Josie got a call.

"Yello?" She asked.

Her eyebrows furrowed. "For what?...That's for hacking international phones."

"Whose phone is he hacking?" Laurel asked quickly.

"Dominick's obviously, which means he and Bonnie still don't know why Wes left that voicemail." Michaela scoffed.

Laurel began to speak into the phone. "Frank, It's me. Is Michaela right, are you hacking Dominick's phone? ...Frank if you do _anything_ to piss my father off right now, he's going to figure out a way to keep me from seeing my son. So stop, okay? ...Are your fingers crossed? ...Thank you."

"You know he's probably not gonna actually stop...right?" I asked.

She sighed. "I don't know anymore..."

But I did. Frank wouldn't quit. Not for Laurel. Not for anyone. Frank didn't quit for anyone.

* * *

 **So, I finished the opening** on my own. When I read it to Annalise, she very pleased. We all knew me and Annalise thought very similarly, which is why I was the one to write it in the first place.

"It's great, thank you." She smiled at me.

I smiled back, shifting Poppy on my hip. When I turned my head, I saw Laurel watching me and Poppy. I could tell she was sad. I couldn't understand how she was feeling, if I was being honest. To be torn away from your baby is the worst thing in the world, and I know if it were me, I wouldn't be reacting as strong as she was. With pursed lips, I walked over to her. "You're gonna get him back, Laurel. We're going to do everything we can to get him back. And, I know I can't understand how you're feeling but...you're really strong. You're gonna get through it."

She blinked a few times, her eyes wet. "Thank you."

I pursed my lips. "Do you wanna hold her?"

Her eyebrows raised. "Are you sure?"

"Sure, of course." I handed Poppy to her, and immediately her face brightened. Her eyes and mouth went wide, as she spoke an excited 'Hi, baby'. Poppy giggled, palming at her face. I smiled at the interaction. Laurel would be a wonderful mother.

* * *

 **"This is the class action trial** of Lahey vs. The Common Wealth of Pennsylvania. Today we'll begin with opening statements. Witness testimony and documentary evidence will be tomorrow. Ms. Keating, please, begin."

"Thank you Judge Salinas." Annalise nodded as she stood. "Today, I'm proud to present the class action that has the potential to correct the most egregious inequities poisoning our country. -"

She was rudely cut off by the prosecution. "Uh, my apologies, Your Honor. The attorney general sent me to notify you and Ms. Keating that no trial will be happening here today."

Oh, Jesus Christ.

"Excuse me?" Annalise gasped.

"Explain." The judge said irritably.

"This morning the attorney general received a King's Bench petition from the Pennsylvania supreme court. They're pulling the case from trial court in order to hear it themselves." She grabbed some papers and handed them both to Annalise and the judge.

"Oh, G-d." Asher mumbled.

"Why 'Oh G-d'? What's happening?" Josie asked.

I rubbed my face. "They're stealing the case."

"Your Honor, the governor and attorney general have clearly called in some backroom favors to make sure I don't get a chance to argue my case." Annalise slammed the paper back on the desk.

Prosecution raised her brows. "Not true, Judge. As the petition states, the Supreme Court has asked that both sides submit a written brief in lieu of a trial."

"The entire case is predicated on the fact that my plaintiffs have never seen the inside of a court, and now it's happening again." Annalise scoffed.

"You can put this all in your brief to the Justices, Ms. Keating." Said the judge.

"A written document cannot communicate the gravity of injustice at stake here!" She said passionately.

"I agree with you." The judge gave a nod. "But, we all know the seven Justices in Harrisburg rule over whatever decision I make. This decision is out of my hands, Ms. Keating. Court adjourned." The gavel was slammed.

* * *

 **"People of color represent about** 60% of people living below the poverty line." Connor stated.

"But most of the justices who will be reading this brief are white." Michaela said pointedly. "We have to offset that bias. Annalise will agree with me."

Asher came up behind Connor. "I think Annalise will also agree this is my best batch of joy yet."

He went ignored by Connor. "A week ago, you could care less about this case."

"A week ago, I had no idea this case had the potential to go to the supreme court." Michaela retorted.

"It already is at the supreme court." Connor scoffed.

"The _actual_ United States Supreme Court." Michaela said emphatically.

Laurel spoke up. "You actually think that's possible?"

"Seriously?" Asher looked between everyone. "Maybe I should spend less time baking."

Connor shook his head. "Yeah...I get it now. Your sudden interest in this case if all about getting your name mentioned in the brief."

"Someone's name has to go in it." She crossed her arms.

"Yeah, mine. Leo's." He stated.

"You think Dershowitz put his secretary's name in his brief?" Michaela practically laughed.

My eyes widened.

"I'm not her secretary." Connor said through barred teeth.

Michaela came back with claws, "Okay, beauty school drop-out."

"What is your problem with me?" He asked.

"She kinda has a point." Josie said.

I groaned.

"No, she doesn't." Connor looked at her with shock.

"Look how invested you are, Connor. Like, you're all up in arms with the constitution. That's some real nerdy law school behavior. Why don't you just re-enroll?" She raised her brows at him.

Laurel looked down at her phone. "Oh my G-d. The-The Judge just emailed me, and I get to meet my baby at the hospital tomorrow."

Everyone began squealing excitedly.

"Okay, I have to go buy my moms flight." Laurel said, rushing out of the apartment.

After that, we made everyone else leave too.

Me and Connor sat to look at some previous briefs that went to the Supreme Court on the bed. I was in between his legs on the computer, and he was looking over my shoulder.

"Leo...?"

"Mhm?"

"Do you agree with Josie?"

I looked back at him. "'bout what?"

"Being too invested?"

I blinked. "I think that she was right about re-enrolling. I know it makes you happy. But you aren't too invested, baby."

"Okay." He mumbled, pressing a kiss to my shoulder.

* * *

 **Later that night, we called** Annalise.

"We analyzed years of written briefs that went to the State Supreme Court. Based on those statistics, we think you should start your argument emphasizing fourteenth amendment violations." Connor said.

"And if you don't agree, I emailed you an alternative structure starting with the sixth amendment." Michaela said.

Maybe I'd forgotten to mention she eventually returned, unfortunately.

"You didn't tell me you did that." Connor scoffed.

 _"Oh, quiet. They're both good."_ Annalise shushed.

"But, if you had to choose, which is better?" Michaela asked.

Asher popped in, "I helped on both versions, A.K."

"It's no use." I whispered.

He pouted.

Then, she muted us.

* * *

 **That night, Annalise had called me** over to help write her brief. We typed on separate computers, and decided we'd pick the best parts from each draft to put into one. Eventually, we made the perfect one. The one she used this morning.

And unfortunately, we lost the case.

The night of the loss, we all went back to our apartment.

"I know what we need." Asher stated.

"Don't say cookies." I groaned.

"Pizza..." He furrwoed his eyebrows at me.

"Okay." I nodded, giving him a thumbs up. "I can go with that."

"And chicken wings." He said.

"And fries." Laurel added.

I blinked, my feet dropping to the ground. "Wait..."

"What?" Connor asked.

I sat up. "Oh my G-d." I gathered my coat and purse. "Connor, I'll be home later. Make sure Poppy gets her bottle."

"Where are you going?" He called out.

I didn't respond.

* * *

 **When I got to Annalise's house** I pounded on the door. She answered slowly, and sighed when she saw me, but let me in.

"I know how to fix this mess." I stated, dropping my things next to the door.

"It's over, Leorah. I know it's hard to face. You worked hard on the brief with me, and it sucks, but we have to stop somewhere."

"Not here!" I said emphatically. "We can't give up! We need to get this thing to the Supreme Court...Michaela is right."

"They'll never take our case." She crossed her arms tightly.

"They only take 2% of cases that they're offered, which is why we need someone with power, someone with pull. I have that someone."

"Oh? Who?" She scoffed.

"Olivia Pope."

* * *

 ** _I REALIZE THAT MICHAELA DID THIS PART, AND ORIGINALLY I WAS GOING TO KEEP IT THAT WAY, *BUT* I NEEDED LEORAH TO FILL IN INSTEAD SO THAT WHEN THAT EPISODE ROLLS AROUND SHE'S SORT OF THE MAIN FOCUS...  
_**


	57. Chapter 57

**I really shouldn't have been** surprised that Annalise had listened to me, considering she did much of the time, simply because we thought so much alike. But I was shocked. I was shocked that she'd actually gone to speak to Olivia Pope, and had actually been able to sit her down in the hotel room to speak with her. I couldn't believe she was in D.C. at this very moment with her, and I couldn't believe we were leaving to D.C. soon.

But, then again, everyone else was shocked that I knew her.

"So...how exactly are you on a first name basis with Olivia Pope?" Connor asked as he cradled Poppy in his arms.

I looked up at him, away from my almost packed suitcase, and gave him a heavy sigh. "My dad had friends in D.C. growing up. He worked in the government, and he worked closely with Olivia for many years. We had her over at our home for dinner a few times, actually. Sometimes Olivia would watch me at night, if Paton was gone, and my dad was out, too."

"Did she know?" Connor asked quietly, quite obviously referring to my abuse.

I pursed my lips, and shook my head. "No...not until he went to jail." I sat next to my suitcase, my eyes shutting tightly at the memory.

 _I was so young when I put him away, so young when I had testified. The rage in his eyes when the bailiffs pulled him away wouldn't leave my nightmares for years after. I remember when Paton was dragged off by my dads lawyer to speak to him. I was so small, sitting in that court room all on my own, my pink dress with the white lace halter was itchy, and restricted my breathing. At least that's how it felt, but maybe it was the anxiety of the situation._

 _That's when I saw her white silk pants in front of me. Her black heels perpendicular to my black bow toed shoes. I looked up, immediately recognizing the intimidating stance. But when I saw her face, she wasn't staring down at me in a way I felt intimidated. I recognized, though, the look of pity I would receive for years and years later. Maybe forever._

 _"I'm sorry, sweetie." She took a seat next to me. "You're a very intelligent girl. I know you don't want me to say that, but I am. I didn't recognize what was happening, and I should have. You're a strong young woman, Leorah King."_

 _I felt tears sting my eyes for the what felt like the millionth time that day._

 _"I need you to know that if you ever need me, for anything, I'm always here. You can always call me." She said. "For anything, Leorah."_

 _My lower lip quivered. "Thank you."_

 _She nodded at me, and clicked off. That would be the last time I saw Olivia Pope in person for many years._

"Baby, you okay?"

I looked over at Connor, and nodded. "I'm fine." With a shaky breath, I put the last shirt into the case and began zipping it up. "I'm just fine, Con."

"I'm proud of you." He kissed me softly. "You're amazing, Leo."

"I'm sorry." I said lightly. "I realize that you were kind of, more passionate about this than I ever was. I feel like I stole it from you."

"Baby, we were in it together. Don't worry about it. I'm happy that you were able to help so many people. I'm still going with you, we're going together. It's okay." He chuckled. "C'mon. We need to sleep before tomorrow, okay? We've got a long journey ahead of us."

I smiled and nodded. "Okay."

 **I was here. In D.C.** with Olivia Pope and all of her people. Our encounter had been an awkward one.

The moment she saw me, she grinned widely. "Leorah King."

My eyebrows had lifted high. "Olivia Pope."

Her heels clicked familiarly toward me and grabbed me for a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm amazing." I said, smiling. "I'm doing amazing."

She pulled away, squeezing my shoulders. "I'm so glad. I've read many impressive things about you. You've grown up since that day in the court room. But you're still strong. That hasn't changed."

I blushed lightly. "Um, this is my fiancè." I pointed to Connor. "And our daughter, Poppy Jane."

The rest of it was introduction, and work. So. Much. Work.

This time specifically, Olivia had asked me to go with Marcus to look into the going ons of one of the Justices, who apparently was hearing things from the opposing lawyer on this case.

I was currently highlighting some paperwork.

"Leorah, this is a stakeout. Two sets of eyes are better than one, you know?"

I looked up from the papers. "Our opposing counsel isn't stupid enough to have a supreme court justice meet her in her house in the middle of the day."

"Are you calling my plan stupid?" He scoffed.

I sighed. "No. Sorry. I'm just...stressed out."

"I can imagine. This is a big case, and you're right under it."

With a sigh, I studied the man delivering the pizza. "I really am."

 **I truly couldn't believe I** was in the supreme court hall, where our case would be heard before justices. A case we had worked so hard on. A case that would finally come to an end, today.

When I spotted Connor along with everyone else, holding Poppy, I grinned, and ran to give him a kiss. "Guys, this is Marcus Walker, former pr-"

"press secretary. No introductions needed, I know you. It's great to meet you, sir." Asher let out his hand, and Marcus shook it.

I pressed a kiss to Poppy's head as i heard the rest of the group chattering behind us. "How was she last night?"

"She was fine. Don't worry so much." He said softly, kissing my forehead and pulling me into him. "We're gonna do great. Don't be so tense."

"You're talking to me, Connor." I chuckled.

"Right." He laughed. "I guess that was stupid."

That's when I looked up, and my eyes widened. "Marcus..."

"What?" He asked.

I nodded over to the sight I was seeing. "It's the pizza guy. At Strickland's house, from yesterday. He's working with Ingrid..."

Marcus looked at me, then we looked at each other.

"Shit." I mumbled, and we took off running toward the office we last saw Annalise and Olivia go into. Marcus texted Olivia quickly, and she exited.

We explained everything.

"You never said you saw a pizza guy." Olivia scoffed.

"What do you think was in the box?" I asked nervously.

"Strickland's prep questions. He's a hard-line conservative. He wants to help Ingrid in any way he can." Olivia responded.

"So, Annalise is screwed." I stated.

Olivia shook her head. "I'm Olivia Pope, Leorah. I'm fighting this. I'll be back." Then, she walked off.

"I...need to find Annalise." I said. "I need to warn her or something...something..."

"I don't know if that's-"

I cut Marcus off. "Shut up. Annalise is my business, not yours. I have to do this."

So I walked away. When I finally found her, she was crying. My eyes immediately widened. "Annalise? Are you okay?"

"I can't do this..." She shook her head.

"Yes, you can." I said. "You can."

"You have to do it." She looked up at me. "You're me, you can do this. You've been trained, Leorah. You can do it."

"Annalise, no one else can do this but you." I stated.

"You _are_ me, Leorah." She whispered shakily. "But I can't do this. You can."

"I have no standing with the court." I said. "I...I'm only just re-enrolled in law school."

"Wait what?"

"Nothing." I groaned. "That isn't important."

She made shaky eyecontact with me. "You _can_ do this. _Please._ "

"This was your dream." I said softly. "All yours."

She gulped. "And it's yours, Leorah. And you...you're going to fulfill it today."

Oh Jesus Christ.

 **Coming here, I was afraid.** Now I was horrified. I'd been prepped to go to trial to fight a case in front of the supreme court in under a few minutes. Annalise would be beside me, helping me, but this was me, and she constantly reminded me of that very fact. No one was very happy about the turn of events. I wasn't either, but I was more in shock than anything else.

I could hardly remember the "Oyez", and the justices standing up. Oh, G-d, today is the day I die.

"Mr. Chief Justice, and may it please the court...until my client, Mr. Nathaniel Lahey, was nine years old, it was illegal for him to sit at a white-only counter. That changed when Brown vs. Board of Education ended segregation. Until he was eighteen, he had no right to free-legal counsel. Gideon v. Wainwrite ended that. At twenty, Miranda v. Arizona stopped the police from being able to arrest him without informing him of his right to an attorney. With each of these landmark decisions, this Court helped Mr. Lahey get closer to the equality that our constitution promises ever citizen in this country.

But he's still not there. He's still not equal. Instead, he's the victim of a broken system."

"A victim!?" One of the justices cried out.

"Yes, your honor, a victim." I rang back. "Of repeated instances of Sixth Amendment violations."

"Your client is a confessed murderer, Ms. King."

"Justice Strickland, my client was never informed of his right to appeal his sentence after his first conviction. That's how ineffective his counsel was." I raised a brow.

"This is the version of the story coming from him?" He pointed toward Mr. Lahey.

"Every one of the fifteen public defenders that he has had represent him told him to plead guilty." I retorted.

"So, you're saying that he was not guilty of any of these crimes?" Another Justice chimed in.

"Thank you." The original justice said.

"Without properly funded counsel, he received sentences longer than the average man. And these years in prison included solitary confinement. which resulted in an abundance of mental-health issues, that lead to the tragic events of this murder."

"But you just said that your client was a victim." The justice argued.

"The victim of an under funded public defense system." I shot back.

"Don't interrupt me." The justice growled.

My heart leapt out of my chest, but to be honest, I was raging.

"The only victim of this case is Gerald Reinhoff, the man your client beat to death in cold blood." The justice stated.

"We are not here to try a murder, but to understand the events that led up to this murder."

"But of all the plaintiffs you could have brought us, you're asking us to feel for a murderer?" He scoffed.

"The man a system turned into a murderer." I argued.

"I said don't interrupt."

Oh, I've never wanted to deck an old man harder.

"Now, what is apparent to me, and to several of my fellow justices..."

"Let's not speak for the rest of us." One justice said.

I could hardly contain a smirk.

"...is that this is a money issue, one that the legislature of Pennsylvania can decide."

I put weight on my other foot. "Except that this case isn't strictly about money, Your Honor. This is about race. One in three black men will go to prison versus one in seventeen white men."

"Either you are arguing that your plaintiffs are getting ineffective counsel because of poor funding, or because of race, so which is it?"

"Both." I spat.

"Not all of your plaintiffs are people of color." One justice pointed out.

"My sample of plaintiffs matches a racial breakdown of incarceration. Forty percent of my plaintiffs are black, twenty percent are latino."

"If you want us to consider race, it would have to be the determining factor-"

"It's one of many factors."

"But, is it the determining factor? Either it is or it isn't."

I gripped the podium hard. "Yes. Race is the determining factor."

"You did not file this class action on the grounds of discrimination, so we cannot consider race in our decision."

"I disagree." Said a female Justice. "This bench must consider the validity of Ms. King's equal protection argument."

"The impact of a ruling based on race would have adverse procedural implications." Said another justice.

Their voices became jumbled, and one again, Strickland said, "Race cannot be used in this case."

"Your honor, I'd like to use the rest of my time to work on my rebuttal." I stated.

"Request for rebuttal is granted." So I sat.

The opposing attorney stepped up. "Mr. Chief Justice, and may it please the court."

I wrote "Brugant v. Topeka - mid 80's" on a sticky note, waving Michaela over, I gave it to her. "Look this up in the library." I looked into her eyes wearily. "We're not going to win without it."

She swallowed, and gave a nod, before running off.

Annalise wrapped a hand around my arm softly, a smile on her face. "Even if you don't win this, Leorah, that was beautiful. Thank you for doing this."

I nodded. "I'm scared."

"Me too."

With pursed lips I waited.

After a few agonizing minutes, one of the Justices said, "Ms. King, it's time for your rebuttal argument."

I swallowed, swiveling to turn around. Michaela popped in right on time, shoving the papers in my hands. I took a deep breath, and walked over to the podium. "'As an arbiter of the law, with whole knowledge of historical jurisprudence in this country, race must always be considered a variable.'" I quoted.

"You have precious time, Ms. Kind." Justice Strickland smiled at me condescendingly. "I suggest you don't waste it by making arguments you've already made."

"These are not my words, Justice Strickland. They're yours." I cocked my head over so slightly, wearing a cocky smile on my face. "You wrote them in your 1985 ruling in Bryant v. Topeka, an equal protection case dealing with a state-housing lottery program. Racism is built into the DNA of America. And as long as we turn a blind eye to the pain of those suffering under its oppression, we will never escape those origins. The only safeguard people of color have is the right to a defense, and we wont even give them that. Which means that the promise of civil rights has never been fulfilled. Due to the failure of our justice system, our public defense system in particular, Jim Crow is alive and kicking...laws that made it illegal for whites and blacks to be buried in the same cemetery, that categorized people into quadroons and octaroons, that punished a black person for seeking medical attention in a white hospital.

Some may claim that slavery has ended. But tell that to the inmates who are kept in cages and told that they don't have any rights at all. People like my client, Nathanial Lahey, and millions of people like him who are relegated to a subclass of human existance in our prisons. There is no alternative to justice in this case. There is no other option. To decide against my plaintiff is to choose lining the pockets of prison owners over providing basic defense for the people living in them. And is that the America that this court really wants to live in? Where money is more important than humanity? Where criminality is confused with mental health? The sixth amendment was ratified in 1791. It's been 226 years since then. Let's finally guarantee it's rights to all of our citizens."

 **The justices were now going** to decide on a decision.

I couldn't believe I had done that.

Connor kissed me multiple times in pure joy, Annalise had hugged me so tight I thought I was going to be suffocated. Same with Olivia.

Speaking of Olivia, we were standing together outside of my apartment building. The wind was brushing against my face, blowing my hair back, stinging my eyes.

"Your performance was other worldly, Leorah." She said softly.

I didn't respond.

"You have a talent. You rocked that trial, and you did it well. You're going to be an amazing lawyer, and everyone is going to know your name because of this." She smiled. "I'm proud of you."

I smiled back. "I came from nothing, Olivia. I made myself who I am today. I got myself into that supreme court courtroom. I did all of that."

She nodded. "You're a piece of work, Leorah King. But that's what's gonna get you far. It's what got you this far."

I smiled lightly. "Thank you, for everything you've ever done for me. I appreciate it."

"Of course."

With a deep breath, I turned to her. "I'm gonna go back into my hotel room, and tell my fiancé I love him."

"You do that." She chuckled. "Don't hesitate to call me, with anything, okay?"

"Okay."

She gave a nod, and clicked off.

I entered the hotel again, and saw Connor with Poppy on his lap. She was giggling at him. I smiled.

"There she is." Connor said dramatically. "It's your mommy, Poppy."

She glanced up at me, a big grin on her face.

I walked over to my family, and took a seat next to Connor. I gave Poppy a kiss, and then Connor. "I love you. Both of you."

"We love you more." He said softly.


End file.
